Isengard's Captives
by Lisseyelen aka Lady V
Summary: SHOCK: UPDATE! What if Gandalf wasn't the only one held prisioner on the Tower of Isengard? What if the prince of Mirkwood was captured before him? Rating is for gratuitous elftorture. Also features the twins!
1. Echiril

Disclaimer: I do not own Mirkwood, Legolas, Orcs, Gollum, or any other thing that J. R. R. Tolkien himself created.  I do, however, own Echiril and would appreciate if it you did not use him without first asking.  Not like anyone is going to, though…

Okay, this is the first Lord of the Rings story that I've _posted_.  I've co-written another with a friend that's a lot better and we _really _need to get to work on…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Echiril!" cried Legolas.  "Have you the creature?" The prince had been looking everywhere frantically for their charge—Gollum.  Mithrandir himself had entrusted the being to the Elves of Mirkwood, and Legolas did _not _want to betray that trust, above all other things.  

"Aye, that I do!" came the answering call.  The archer sighed in relief and went off to join his friend, who was sitting on the ground, watching Gollum climb up a tree.  Legolas noticed that Echiril had his bow and quiver resting next to him.  To any Man, it would have seemed that the Elf was very unprepared, but Legolas knew better.  His friend—and former archery instructor—was the best shot in all Mirkwood; even Legolas envied him.  

Legolas laughed.  "You're not taking any chances, are you?" he joked playfully.  

Echiril winked back in reply.  "Just listen to him; he's been going on like this for simply _ages_ now."

Legolas focused his hearing onto the creature in the tree.  "Nassty Elvses!  They hurts us, they do.  Gollum!  Gollum!  They ties us with nasty ropses that burnss uss…yess they do, My Precious…burnss and freezess us they does…" With a sigh, the prince turned to his friend.  "It gets rather tiring after a while, doesn't it?"

Echiril nodded.  "That is does."  His bright green eyes sparkled, though, showing that it amused him to no end.  Echiril had the brightest inner light Legolas had ever seen, and sometimes the prince wondered if _anything _could dampen the Elf's spirits.  Legolas sat down next to his friend and met his laughing gaze with his own blue orbs, and could not help but grin himself.  "Nasty Elvses," he joked playfully, getting a slap around the head from Echiril.

The green-eyed Elf suddenly stopped, however, when he heard a faint twang on the air.  "Get down," he hissed to Legolas, and the prince, having had his life be saved by Echiril before, did as he said.

An arrow whistled past where Legolas had been instants before…

…right into Echiril's shoulder.  

Legolas cried out in fear for his friend, but acted immediately and shrugged his own bow off his shoulder and grabbed an arrow from his quiver.  He never went anywhere without the weapons; Mirkwood was no longer a safe place, and had not been for a long while.  "Are you all right, Echiril?" cried the prince frantically.   

Legolas pulled back to fire an arrow, when from behind there was a slight noise and one of the deadly missiles went past his head, missing him by inches.  Legolas didn't worry, though, knowing the arrow to have belonged to Echiril, and took the answer to his question to be a yes.  The arrow went through the bushes, and the shrill cry of a wounded creature reached the Elves' pointed ears.  "_Yrch_[1]," muttered Echiril, knowing what creature the voice belonged to.  

"If you are right, _málonya_[2], then we are in trouble," said Legolas.  Orcs seen in these forests were always a danger now, especially when it was a small group of Elves they attacked.  However, this particular group consisted of the top archers in the Mirkwood ranks, and the two managed to slaughter many of the beings before they even reached the pair, forcing them to draw out their daggers.  Legolas plunged his own into the heart of the Orc in front of him, then pulled it out and turned it over in his grip, slashing sideways.  He made his way to Echiril, and the two friends stood back-to-back, offering protection to each other.

A thought suddenly hit Echiril.  "Gollum!" he cried.  "He'll escape!"

Legolas shook his head furiously, though his friend couldn't see it.  "We can't worry about it now!  If he does escape we will find him!"

The green-eyed Elf was unsure, but he realized that his friend was right.  They couldn't do anything much but fight at the moment.  And fight they did, the pile of dead Orcs growing large around them.  

Legolas yelped when a rock came into contact with his head, and figured that an Orc had thrown it.  It had dazed him, however, and when he went to strike out at the next creature that came up to him, he didn't kill the being, and when he pulled the dagger out of the Orc's flesh, he slid on the bloody ground and fell backwards into Echiril, causing his friend to stumble and fall as well.  Legolas, being on top, rolled off and got up quickly, but the moment he did, there was a shrill cry of pain from where Echiril lay.  The prince turned quickly, a sob of horror and defeat escaping his lips when he saw his best friend.  

The Elf lay on the ground, an Orc dagger up to his neck and a gaping wound in his side.  The battle came to a standstill when Legolas grabbed his bow and an arrow with lightning fast and nimble fingers, aiming it at the Orc who dared threaten Echiril.  "Let him go," breathed Legolas heavily.  "Or I'll shoot you through the _eye_, vile creature."

The Orc laughed.  "You wouldn't dare endanger your precious friend," he taunted, taking his knife away from Echiril's neck and moving it to his stomach, causing the Elf to hitch his breathing and open his eyes wide in fear.

"Watch me," growled Legolas.  The prince pulled back to fire and—

A shrill war cry rang through the forest, and a large group of the Mirkwood guards burst into the clearing, attacking the Orcs with no mercy, caring not for the black blood that stained their clothing and blonde hair.

Legolas took the opportunity and let his arrow go, headed straight towards Echiril's tormentor.  However, the Orc noticed the release of the arrow and did the only thing in the way of revenge it could come up with in the last moments of his life.  He plunged his knife into Echiril's stomach, and the last expression that the Orc ever wore on his face was one of glee at the shriek of pain that came from the slender Elf he had just wounded.  

Legolas cried out in grief when he heard his friend's agonized yell, and rushed over to his side.  "Echiril!" he cried desperately, throwing caution to the wind and placing his life in the hands of the skilled Mirkwood guards.  "Echiril, answer me!"  

The Elf's green eyes fluttered open and he moaned.  "Legolas…I…I think…"

The prince put a finger to his friend's lips and gently lifted him.  "No…no, don't think anything like that," he pleaded, thinking he knew what his friend was going to say.

Echiril laughed, though it was more of a cough.  "No…I think…we failed…Mithrandir…you must…get Gollum…"

Legolas frowned.  "First I have to get you to a healer," he announced, and started to rise with his former teacher in his arms.

"No!" Echiril managed to make out.  "I'm…going to…die…"

Legolas couldn't hold back his sob.  "Nay, my friend, you are not!"

The green-eyed Elf whimpered in pain, doubling over.  His face was twisted in agony and grief—grief for having to leave Legolas behind.  His breathing was uneven and rough, and tears fell out of his eyes.  

A sob escaped Legolas and tears started to fall out of his own eyes.  "No, Echiril!  Please don't die!  _Gwador[3]_…please…I beg you—"

Echiril shook his head warily.  "Remember me, dear friend," he breathed, then his spine arched as a final wave of pain went through him and his green eyes glazed over as breath left his body.

"_Vá[4]!_" screamed Legolas, and pulled the lifeless body of his best friend up to his chest, sobbing into the golden hair.  He dimly realized that Orcs were attacking him; he only knew he was being pulled away from his friend's body.  The prince could hear cries, though they were slow and soft.  _They're talking about Gollum…he's escaped…I failed…_ the archer's shattered mind managed to piece together before darkness befell him and he knew no more.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sucky attempt at a Cliffhanger.  Well, review!                 

  


* * *

[1] Orcs

[2] My Friend

[3] Sworn Brother

[4] No


	2. Captive Prince

Disclaimer: I do not own Mirkwood, Legolas, Orcs, Gollum, or any other thing that J. R. R. Tolkien himself created.  

Okay, chapter two isn't very long…but it took me forever with all the elvish stuff.  The next one will be longer, I promise.    

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Legolas wearily opened his eyes to the sounds of yelling.  He closed his unfocused eyes against a powerful headache, and took a deep breath before opening them again.  What he saw was horrendous; there was black and red blood completely covering the ground of Mirkwood, and the bodies of Orcs were mixed with Elves all around.  Elves…Legolas tried desperately to remember something he thought he should know.  He had been looking for Gollum…and had met Echiril—

With a startled cry, the Elf's memory came rushing back to him.  They had been attacked…Echiril was dead…Legolas looked around and found himself in the company of about a score of Orcs.  He was surprised to find that many still alive; their force must have been bigger than he thought.  And the guards—score and a half that had come—were losing severely to them.  There was only about a quarter score left, and all were wounded.  Legolas tried to sit up and yell out to them, but was forced back down by a rough claw on his shoulder.  He looked up into the face of an Orc with bright blue eyes and shuddered, wondering what poor Elf had been twisted into that creature.  Most Elves that were captured nowadays came from the Mirkwood realm; Lothlorien and Rivendell were both protected by their owner's Rings.

Legolas drew a shuddering breath when he realized that there was no way to escape unless the hard-pressed guards found their way to him, and he realized that they would most likely fail when two were cut down with a single arrow that went through the first's chest to hit the second in the stomach.  One of the three guards now left looked to find the source of the weapon—a large crossbow—and saw Legolas.  "Cunn Legolas!" he cried out.  Legolas's eyes opened wide in fear when he realized what the guards was going to try and do.  He was going to get the two others and try to save him, something Legolas would not stand for.  His father was called the greatest King Mirkwood had ever known, and for good reason.  He would sacrifice himself for his people, and had brought Legolas up to do the same.  The prince would not stand for the sacrifice of three innocent lives on his account.  Echiril—Echiril had died because of his mistake, no others would.  "Uthwen!  Treneri Ada!  Berio en-Mirkwood rim!" he shouted, hoping his words would carry across to the guard.

The guard hesitated, so Legolas yelled out, "Noro!  Im nennar, maethor!"

He finally obeyed, calling for the other two to follow him, and the three ran off into the forest.  Legolas sighed in relief…until he saw the Orc archer aim his crossbow towards the retreating forms after calling all the remaining Orcs back.  Legolas kicked out with his foot and hit the archer in the knee, causing the deadly, black-tipped arrow to go astray.  "Nor!" he screamed.  "Nor agog!  _Noro!_"

Satisfied that the three would escape safely, Legolas turned to the Orcs around him.  None had satisfied looks on their faces, and Legolas glared fiercely at them.  "Degi en-cunn," he growled.  "Im bertho en-daug."

The Orc who kept the prince from escaping understood the words—having once been a Mirkwood habitant—and laughed.  "No, little prince," he said.  "We have better plans for you." 

"Tûg Yrch," muttered Legolas, being rewarded with a kick in the side that caused him to double over.  He looked up in time to see a club being aimed at his head, and his cry of surprise was cut short as the weapon made contact.  Dimly, the Elf realized he was being picked up and taken somewhere.  "Echiril," he murmured, before slipping into the world of dreams.  

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

All right…elvish translations.  They'll be in chronological order.  

"Prince Legolas!"

"Escape!  Tell Father!  Protect the Mirkwood people!"

"Go!  I order, warrior!"  AN: This was supposed to be: "Go!  I order you!"  but I couldn't find the word for "you."  So here's the direct translation.

"Run!  Run swiftly!  _Go!_"

"Slay the Prince…I dare the Orc-Warriors" AN:  This was supposed to be: "Slay me…I dare you." But I couldn't find "you" and "me."  So yeah…direct translation again. 

"Fat Orc."  AN: Because I wanted to, that's why. J 

The elvish isn't really correct…I totally ignored grammar.  I just took this translator site (http://www.elendor.net/translator.php) and found the words and put them in as I would've in English.  

Responses to Reviews: 

Mercuria: Wow.  Thanks a lot for pointing out that spelling mistake.  I've fixed it, I hope!

Aireroswen: I'll certainly do my best to portray Legolas how he is…as you can see, I tried.  

Songbreeze Swifteye: Hello!  Thanks for following that one little review to get here…see people?  I reviewed her story and now she reviews mine!  Reviewing is good!  *hint, hint*

But anyways, yes, it is "elf-language."  Actually, it's called Sindarin if you want to know.  And about the Sonnet of Russa: I'll help you with some of the hare language if you'd like…I'm kinda good at it.    

Ryouluver4evr: *takes candy* Mmm…yummy!  Thank you!

To all others: Okay.  You all sound like you're not a very dark crowd…I got a lot of  "don't hurt Legolas!" comments.  Have any of you ever heard of Minka?  She's my favorite writer…and my writing tends to get about as morbid as hers sometimes…so if you're not a trooper for that (aka: severe Elf torture) then don't read.  Well, actually, do read.  And review!  


	3. Finding Out

Disclaimer: I do not own Mirkwood, Legolas, Orcs, Gollum, or any other thing that J. R. R. Tolkien himself created.  

I would have waited longer to update this, but I really needed to talk to one of the reviewers…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Saruman frowned when the elven-prince was dropped—unconscious—before his feet.  He looked very frail and weak, though it could have been from the fact that the Orcs had beaten him as they were traveling to Orthanac.  There were bruises on his cheeks and he had one black eye, but the Istar didn't think he was harmed too badly.  

"What shall we do with him, my lord?" the Orc-captain asked. 

"Put him atop the tower," answered Saruman carelessly.  

"But my lord…only you can access that area."

Saruman blinked a couple times, then remembered that he had not built stairs to reach that prison.  He had to use his magic.  The wizard signed warily; it was a rather troublesome task sometimes, but greatly worth the process when it came to the Elves.  Those tortured on the Towertop were fiercer Orcs than the ones in normal dungeons.  And those who came back from battle with the Mirkwood Elves had called the prince a wonderful fighter indeed—and there had been two victories with this defeat.  The creature Gollum was now free and able to do his unspoken bidding.

"Very well then," Saruman sighed.  He stood and grabbed the limp Elf's hair and muttered the spell that would transport them both to the top of the tower.  The air around him rushed and the wizard's hair was blown in front of his face, and his stomach dropped out of his belly.  It all stopped suddenly, and Saruman found himself looking at the forests of Fangorn.  He frowned; those trees were really starting to hinder his process of building the fortress of Isengard.

Saruman dropped the limp Elf onto the cold stone and gazed at him for a moment.

The creature's blonde hair was long and beautiful—it would have to be dealt away with.

The tips of his ears were delicate and pointed—those would have to be taken care of as well.  

His skin was smooth, perfect, beautiful—it, also, had to be attended to.  

Saruman would let his Orcs torture this one, oh yes, he would.  But he himself would do the main part of the changing process, and for a good reason.  Only he knew the perfect art of transformation, and to achieve a strong Orc once changed, the process had to be long and grueling.  Mental pain as well as physical would have to be applied, and Saruman knew where to achieve the mental part.  Some surviving Orcs had informed him that the prince had been seen crying over the body of a dead Elf—and muttered the name "Echiril" several times in his sleep.  The wizard assumed it was a dead friend, and after being told how the Elf had been killed, Saruman knew just how to use that death to his own cruel will.    

Seeing that the Elf on the cold stone in front of him was not going to awaken anytime soon, the wizard decided to take his leave to a warmer part of the castle; it looked like rain. 

Legolas moaned softly as he came to consciousness and felt the cold tickle of raindrops on his skin.  The Elf slowly opened his eyes, blinking against the droplets that fell into them and clung to his eyelashes, and took in his surroundings.  He was curled on his side, and his soaking hair clung to his face.  He seemed to be on a platform of some kind, and the floor he was lying upon was cold and hard as steel.  It was also very wet.  

Legolas stood slowly, easing out the aches in his joints and putting a hand to his left eye, guessing it to be black from the way it wouldn't quite open all the way.  He wiped water out of his eyes and brushed the wet hair away from his face, wincing as his slender fingers brushed against a bruise on his upper right cheek.  The Elf slowly made his way to the edge of the platform, then paled with fright and backed up quickly.  There had been at least a hundred foot drop there that the prince did _not _want to have to mess with.  There were trees surrounding the entire tower—at least, Legolas assumed it was a tower—which the Elf did not know.  It was a forest that in his long years, the prince had never seen.  _Green—no, Mirkwood…Rivendell…Ithilian…Lothlorien…_  Legolas ran through all the old forests in his mind, knowing this one to be none of them.

_Then where…?_

Legolas answered the silent question on his own, as the final great forest—the one oft unspoken of—came into his head.  "Fangorn?" he asked himself in disbelief.  "But that would mean I'm at—"

"Orthanac, young prince."

Legolas whirled around to face the voice that had suddenly appeared, without him hearing the speaker arrive.  It was extremely unnerving for the young Elf to not have heard the being appear; Elves had some of the best hearing in all Arda.  When the prince finally had blinked enough to get the water out of his eyes and his vision cleared, he let out a slow breath through his teeth; a breath of relief.  "Saruman!" Legolas figured the wizard had saved him from the Orcs, being a friend of Mithrandir's.  "Mellon, it is good to see a friendly face!" the Elf cried in joy. 

Saruman smiled.  So the Elves of Mirkwood did not yet know of his newest alliance.  "Yes, young prince, it is me," he said cheerfully.  "And I came up here to introduce you to your new…place of residence."

Legolas frowned, sensing something amiss.  Anyone helping him would have taken him back to Mirkwood—his true home.  And now that he thought of it…why were his wounds not attended to?  And why was he being kept out in the elements like this?  The Elf's eyes narrowed swiftly, his mind working quickly.  The Elves of Mirkwood were not as wise as other Elves—albeit they were more dangerous—but they were Elves nonetheless and extremely intelligent and clever.  And there was one more thing that suddenly came to mind, convincing the prince what was going on.    "Traitor…" he muttered.  

Saruman paused, the smile leaving his face quickly.  "Why do you think that?" he inquired, furious that his game had been given up so quickly.  

Legolas smiled grimly.  " Were you my ally, why do I still have uncared for wounds?  Why am I kept in the rain?  And why…why did the Orcs that attacked my _home_ bear the same white hand that you bear on your robe?"  Legolas voiced the last accusation with conviction and fury, knowing his beliefs to be correct.

The wizard glanced down at his garb, realized the Elf was right, and sneered.  "While you may think yourself smart, Elfling, to have discovered where my loyalties lie, it will not save you."

The archer sneered.  "What have I to be saved from, a weak old man?"

"Me."  Saruman lifted his staff and Legolas rose a couple feet into the air, and then was deposited at the feet of the White Wizard, who had drawn out a fine dagger.  He slashed out at Legolas, who swiftly dodged the blade by rolling over on his side.  The Elf came to his feet quickly and backed up to one of the tall, stone pillars that came up from the side of the platform.     

Automatically, the Elf reached behind him to grab an arrow and started the motion that would've normally brought his bow to hand, before realizing that he had no weapons.  Only his pants and tunic; all signs of shoes were gone.  Saruman laughed at Legolas's dilemma.  "You're helpless, Elf!  So why don't you stand still for this little…session?"

Legolas growled.  He knew he had no weapons, but that did not make him helpless.  He had his body—much more nimble and strong than the old man's…but that staff.  That staff could paralyze him in a second.  Being a friend of Mithrandir, Legolas knew much about those staffs.  "I'm not helpless," he hissed.  

Saruman grinned.  How he _loved _breaking the spirits of these Elves!  "Now, play nice," he coaxed, while drawing close to Legolas.  The Elf glanced back—a movement few could have caught—and confirmed that he was indeed trapped.  So, instead of going back, he went forward—right under Saruman's legs.  When he stood up straight, the Elf lashed out with one foot and caught the Istar by surprise, knocking him flat on his back.  Legolas leapt towards the prone form with the notion of trapping the wizard beneath him then tossing away the staff, but before he even touched the ground, Saruman shouted out something and the Elf felt himself being thrown backwards into one of the pillars.  Some unseen force was holding him there tightly, and no matter how hard Legolas tried, he could not move.  

"Why do you have to make things so difficult?" Saruman asked the blonde.  Legolas spat at him, eyes full of fury.  "Very well then," said the wizard.  "We shall start your…process right away."

"And what 'process' would that be, _snake?_" growled Legolas.  

"The mere process of creating a new Orc."

Legolas felt stunned.  He had though…ransom, perhaps, to his rich father.  Or torture for knowledge…but _this?_  The Elf couldn't breathe for a moment, and when he did regain his breath, his stomach felt like lead.  He was going to die.

Saruman smiled at the reaction he caused in the Elf, then gently set his staff down and conjured the dagger again from somewhere.  He stalked slowly up to the Elf, brandishing the weapon towards the fair, yet helpless, creature.  "You could have made it easy, but this was is more enjoyable to me."

"_U__lund._" scorned Legolas.  

Saruman only laughed.  "Only what you are to become soon, my fair prince," he soothed.  He reached the Elf and reached up one hand, tearing off the green tunic, exposing Legolas's torso to the elements.  The wind whipped the Elf's wet, golden hair across his face, and Saruman slowly pulled him down—by grabbing a foot and hauling on it— causing the bare back to be grated and cut against the stone.  

Legolas held his head high in pride.  He was a prince, and would not let himself show weakness.  Saruman reached out with the dagger in one hand and moved to grab the Elf's hair in the other, then paused and set the knife floating next to him in mid-air.  He reached up both hands to Legolas's hair and grabbed the left braid, fondling it, feeling its smoothness.  The wizard adjusted his grip around the lock of hair tightly.  

Then he ripped it out.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Elvish: Monster, deformed and hideous creature

Responses to reviews:

First and most important right now:  Cherryblossom.  I tried to send you an e-mail but…it got returned with an error message.  Here's what the e-mail said: 

**First off, thanks for reviewing.  :-D I'm a sucker for that. ******

**Second off…you asked a question in your review, and I understand totally…I was just like you when it came to uploading documents for the first time, lol.  ;);) ******

**"I need you help! I can't get my story onto ff.net! I can't get the damn document to upload, so I can't even type the thing yet. It keeps saying that there is an error in uploading the document. I am typing lotr.doc, but it won't upload. I am doing what it says to do. Please, please email me if you think you can help me. All you people's writing has inspired me, and I really want to try! Please help!"******

**^ That was your review. ******

**Okay. You click on "Document Manager" (although I assume you know this already…) and then at the bottom you see the space where you are typing in "lotr.doc," right? See the little box next to the writing space that says browse? You click on that and a window should open up that has your computer stuff on it. Now, go find the folder you're keeping the file you want to upload in and highlight the desired document, and click "open" or "okay" at the bottom of the window…or just hit enter or double click on it or whatever. Then a big long something should appear in the place where you're trying to put the document name into. Make sure you have a file name--something like "First Story"--and then hit "upload." The document should work, and from there on out you're good to go!******

**Hope that helped…e-mail me if you need any more help, or my AIM screen name is briogirl88******

**~Lisseyelen aka Lady V**

(If I got anything wrong, someone else could also help Cherryblossom out too…)

Right.  So. There's that taken care of.  (Yes, that is the actual e-mail people…I really, really, _really_ like reviews in case you can't tell…:-D)

Responses to _other _reviews:

Jay of Lasgalen- Erm…I really like using the elvish in my fics, even if it's a given that they're already speaking in it.  I personally love it when authors do that…because the elvish words make it seem so much more dramatic, I guess.  And the last comment in your review confused me; did you mean that _you _complain about that in a lot of fics, or others plus you complain about it in a lot of fics or what?  Thanks for reviewing, though!  

Camlost- I _did _say at the beginning of chapter two that it wasn't that long…the elvish just made it seem a lot longer until I updated it, lol.  And um…*nervous laugh* When you say, "I like your story very much 'til now!!!" do you mean that you don't like it anymore…?  Hope not…heh…

Aireroswen- *laugh*  I'm glad that you like Elf-torture!  And you didn't sound "bitchy" in your review, not at all!  Actually, it made me think very hard about how Legolas would react to the guards, and hence the whole elvish thing…but yeah.  Thanks for the compliment on the story!  And the title of that story you had sounded very promising…I would love to maybe read it someday.  

Leap of Fate- Thanks much for that elvish site, but I'm not sure it was for Arda (Middle Earth)…looked more like Forgotten Realms to me, truth be told, what with the word for "Drow."  Lol, I don't think those are in Middle Earth very often.  But thanks anyways!  I'll see if I can use it somehow…


	4. Despair

Disclaimer: I do not own Mirkwood, Legolas, Orcs, Gollum, or any other thing that J. R. R. Tolkien himself created.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Legolas's agonized cry echoed through Isengard, and Orcs that heard chuckled gleefully.  Saruman grinned up at the Elf.  "Didn't like that now, did we?"  He examined the spot where the braid had been, not missing the dazed look in the eyes of the Elf.  Saruman knew from experience that getting a large amount of hair pulled out at a time did tend to stun one for a minute—and the lock of hair that the Orc had pulled from his head hadn't been half as large as the warrior braid he now held. Moved his hands to the second braid, Saruman gripped it tightly and pulled, jerking the Elf's head to the side, but he didn't pull hard enough to rip the braid out.  The wizard frowned—ignoring Legolas's whimper—and yanked at the stubborn lock of golden hair again, this time causing half of it to come out.  Saruman snarled and gave one final tug at the hair, causing it to rip out completely.  He grabbed the prince's chin and turned his face so he could see the back braid.  Saruman fingered it lightly, wondering what to do.  He could tear the third one out or—the wizard's eyes lit up as he started to prepare a small spell that Gandalf had once taught him.  It was a spell that would cause only the thing you wanted to light on fire to catch flame, and Saruman chose the last braid in the Elf's head.  "Pek yassa rulka" he muttered, and a burst of orange fire enflamed the third braid on Legolas's head, scorching his scalp.  The archer couldn't help but cry out in anguish.  Saruman rubbed his hands together and examined the damage he had done to the fair creature.

"Tanya awra!" Legolas gasped.

"It is supposed to," Saruman remarked, wiping rain out of his face as he examined the Elf's head.  There were two bald, bleeding patches on either side, and on the back of his head there was a large, burnt circle of skin that was bright red and enflamed.  Tears came from the prince's eyes.    

Even still, Saruman realized, he looked beautiful.  Grabbing the knife from its resting place, Saruman grabbed a large lock of wet hair—ignoring the Elf's instinctive wince—and sheared it off with his dagger.  The wizard purposefully let the blade slide too close to Legolas's skin, and a thin red line appeared across his cheek.  Saruman grabbed the back portion of the hair and repeated the same motion, this time leaving a cut in Legolas's neck.  He then grabbed a third large chunk of hair and cut away at it.    

  Legolas took a sharp intake of breath when the point of the dagger nearly missed his eye at one point; he now sported a large cut on his upper cheek.  There were small red dots of blood covering the blonde's neck and face by the time Saruman had sliced off most of his long hair to the point where it was just below his ears, and it seemed longer than it would really be, the prince knew, because of the rain.   

The Elf was trembling with fury, but he grew pale when Saruman's eyes lit up.  "Only one more thing left today, Elf," he informed his captive.  Legolas tried to shy away from the wizard's outstretched hand as it came towards his face, but was held in place by the spell, and was powerless to move.  The archer shuddered as Saruman's hand reached his delicate, pointed ear and traced around its edge with his thumb.  The Elf had a sickening feeling that he knew what was next in store for him.  

Saruman slowly brought the dagger up to Legolas's right (from his point of view) ear-tip—about in inch away from the top—and positioned it so that it was perpendicular to the back edge of the ear.  "Elves are well known for their ears," he whispered, causing a jolt to rip through the Elf's body.  The prince knew full well what was going on.  

Legolas held his breath as the cold steel rested on his ear.  He knew what was going to happen and was utterly powerless to protect himself—a sickening feeling for the capable Elf-Warrior.  "Get ready, Elf," he heard Saruman mutter from behind.  

The wizard grinned.  It had been too long since he had been able to touch an Elf in a manner that caused it pain.  He gritted his teeth and, in one fluid movement, sliced the blade through the tip of the prince's ear.  

Legolas felt a wave of nausea flood over his body, quickly followed by pain as he saw the tip of an Elf ear—_his _ear—fall to the ground.  Saruman said a foreign word and the archer fell down from the pillar, no longer captive against his will.  He collapsed, holding his bleeding ear and fighting against the will to vomit.  Elves' ears were sensitive by nature, and to have one _cut off…_

Saruman laughed at the sight of the agonized Elf on the ground in front of him.  He looked up as lightning cut across the sky and shivered as the rain redoubled in its force.  He waved to Legolas.  "Have a nice night!" he called cheerily, then vanished from sight into his fortress.  Not, however, before calling out, "Remember, you killed Echiril."

Legolas cried out in grief at being reminded of his friend.  He let tears fall freely now, wishing feverishly that it could have been him killed on the battlefield that day, and that he was not alive to experience these torments.  

_Aren't we being a bit selfish, now?_

The prince whimpered in fear at the voice that entered his head unwillingly.  

_If you had died, then who would be captive here?  Surely not one of those pitiful Elves that your father calls 'guards.'_

"My father is a noble man," whispered Legolas, falling to his side and drawing his knees to his chest.  He wished the voice would leave.  

_The Orcs would have captured Echiril, young prince, and then it would be he not you experiencing these horrors.  Do you _wish _for that to happen?_

"No!" yelled Legolas.  "I don't!  And…and he would have escaped but for my…" the Elf trailed off.  

_Your what?  Your mistake?  Yes, admit it: 'twas you that killed Echiril…you by being so clumsy.  You are not fit to be an Elf…for they are light of foot._

"I…I am not…fit to be an…Elf…" murmured Legolas.  "I am not…"

The prince of Mirkwood shuddered.  He was freezing, soaking; and besides that…he was missing the tip of one of his ears, and stuck out in a horrible storm for the rest of the night.  Legolas slowly raised himself on his weak arms, and regarded the abandoned ear tip that lay on the stone in front of him.  He picked it up with trembling fingers.  "Echiril," Legolas half sobbed.  "Echiril, I'm so sorry, gwador…"

The miserable and dejected archer curled up into a ball, knees to chest, sobbing quietly to himself.  It looked to be a very long night, and the clouds were covering the stars.  

Saruman grinned in triumph.  He had very easily invaded Legolas's mind.  The nausea from the pain in his ear had helped tremendously, but besides that, the Elf was mentally unstable from the death of his closest friend.  The wizard took a sip out of his mithril goblet, swishing the red wine around in his mouth, thinking.  The prince had believed the voice to be of his own creation, some unseen and unheard terror that dwelt in his head.  That always made things so much easier, Saruman remembered.  Elves in the past who had known the voice for what it was had never listened…but then again, those Elves were the ones that had only anger in their souls.  It was so much easier to have the grieving Elf than the furious one.

Suddenly the wizard stood, remembering his current task at hand.  The building of his fortress…  "Uklug!" he shouted, and a tall, skinny Orc appeared in the throne room, bowing.  "Yes, my Lord?"

"I need all the trees in the surrounding area to be ripped down, and soon."

"What shall we do with them, my Lord?"

"Use them for firewood, I don't care.  But I want the procedure to start day after tomorrow, understand?"

"Day after—!"  Uklug paused, stunned at the immense workload now on his shoulders.  He bowed again.  "Yes, my Lord," he said before backing out of the room.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Tanya awra! = "That hurt!"  AN: *shrug* Because I wanted to?  

The spell was something I took off of that site that Leap of Fate gave me and then altered a bit.  

Gemstone: …lives?  What do mean "lives?"  I don't know that word…*looks it up in the dictionary* Ooh!  _That _word!  Lives!  Hmm…*wicked smile* Maybe.

Don't worry too much…I might kill 'im, I might not…it all depends on what my muses tell me to do.  One is evil…one is indifferent…and the other is just plain scared of me.  Hmmm…….

Aireroswen:  :-D Your reviews make me all happy.  Yay. I'm glad that you like my writing style (at least, that's what it sounded like).  

And you _should _put your story back up!  I'm sure it's wonderful…or I wouldn't mind the e-mailed version…

Salak:  Okay…your name sounds so familiar it's not even funny…do you have an account or something?  This is really gonna bother me now, lol.

But thanks for the whole Middle Earth/Forgotten Realms tip.  I used some of that elvish in this chapter, truth be told.  It was a lot easier this way.

Susan: Yeah, Gandalf'll be showing up sometime in the next couple chapters…

Camlost: Lol, chill!  It's okay…take deep breaths… (Oh!  Any of you who like Legolas humor stories ((and even of you who don't think you will, because _I _loved these stories)) should go read In the Hall of the Wood Elf King and Once Upon a Time in Holland by Treehugger ((in that order)).  They're _really _good)  Whoa…I got off track there, didn't I.  Yeah, but it's okay!  I don't hold it against you or anything, okay?  Thanks for the review!


	5. Whips and Clubs

Disclaimer: I do not own Mirkwood, Legolas, Orcs, Gollum, or any other thing that J. R. R. Tolkien himself created.

Like it says in the summary, this story will have Silmarillion _references._  You'll still be able to read the story even if you haven't read that book (I'm not even done with it…) 'cause I'll lightly go over the story that people should know when it comes time to that.  Don't let that make you stop reading, okay?  Please?

*~*~*~*~*~*

Legolas sighed heavily as the rain started to ease.  His pain in his ear had finally stopped burning, and was reduced to nothing more than an aching throb.  His head, though—Legolas again lifted a hand to his tender scalp.  Where Saruman had ripped out large patches of hair the Elf could feel slightly bald patches that hurt greatly.  They also were still bleeding slightly, causing the remaining, short hair to be matted together.  Then there was the matter of the burn on the back of his head…Legolas had tried to apply some rainwater to it and sooth the welts, but it was really no use.

The Elf drew his strong arms around his bare chest, trying to supply his shivering body with some warmth.  Elbereth…how he wished the stars were out.  They above all things could have helped him a little.  Why, Legolas could remember the nights he had spent lying on his back outside the palace, stargazing, laughing with Echiril—

The prince whimpered softly.  He had thought long and hard about that voice in his head, and was sure it was his own.  It spoke only the truth, did it not?  It was his own fault that Echiril was dead.  If he hadn't slipped and knocked him over…

Legolas lifted his face to the stars.  "Elbereth!  Gil en-gilgalad nunthi… Tua amin!" he cried out in despair, voice fading to a whisper.  "Tua amin…" He started to sort through his tangled and mixed thoughts, the plea to the Valar having lightened his heart.  _The voice was right…I am the one who killed Echiril.  Had I not slipped…no Elf should have slipped.  I cannot be an Elf…so what am I?  I…I cannot be an Elf…and I cannot be a friend either.  For wishing to be dead instead of Echiril right now…he would be here, not me.  Unless…he could have fought his way through that?  No…no Elf or human could have done so…I wished for my friend to undergo torment…forgive me Echiril…_

Legolas felt a tear slip down his cheek.  His heart was heavy once more, yet as the Elf lie down on his side to try and sleep, a faint light appeared that caused Legolas to cry out softly in joy.  There was a break in the clouds that let the stars shine through, their light soothing Legolas and giving him the much-needed rest that he desired.  The archer smiled quietly; maybe things would turn out all right in the end anyways.  

Saruman summoned two Orcs—Karlash and Jarten—to his side the next morning.  He carefully explained to them that they were to get whips, clubs, irons, fire, whatever it took to torture an Elf, and be back in ten minutes.  "You will be taken up to the Towertop then and you are to torture the Elf with your usual merciless stamina.  _Except!_  You are not to kill him.  Is that understood?"

"Aye, my Lord," answered Jarten, while Karlash nodded.  

"Good.  Now, one more thing.  I want to tell him every now and then—in the common tongue, he will not understand yours—that 'Echiril's death was your fault.'"

"Why, my Lord?" asked Karlash.  

"Because it will pain him greatly…if you are lucky, you may get to see him cry," answered Saruman, grinning as the Orcs both laughed.  "Now, go retrieve your weapons."

The Orcs scurried off and were back in less than a minute, their desire to torture the Elf was so great.  The came back with a whip apiece, and Jarten was holding a club while Karlash was holding a branding tool and some flint.  Saruman threw back his head and laughed long and hard.  "You are so eager, the both of you!" he cried gleefully.  "Come on then."  He put a hand on each Orc's back. "Grekishma," he muttered, enacting the teleportation spell.  

Legolas's eyes slowly cleared as he came out of the sleep-like trance customary to his people.  He blinked several times against the glare of the sun and sat up, realizing that the storm had passed.  His hair and breeches were still slightly damp, but his torso was warm.  The scent of rain lingered on the air, and Legolas realized that had be been anywhere but captive, he would have been filled with joy at the prospect of such as day as this.  "Ah Elbereth…I thank you, Lady, for aiding me in this distressed time," Legolas murmured, looking towards the Heavens with distressed eyes.  "And…keep watch over Echiril…tell him I'm sorry—" Legolas broke off into a dry sob and put his hand to his mouth, lying down on his side.  The prince took several deep breaths, and after calming himself, turned his thoughts to the forests of Fangorn.  He had heard many tales about what lived under those great boughs.  _Tales of the Ents and their Entwives_…Legolas's slight peace was interrupted by the sound of soft laughter from behind, and he turned in time to see Saruman and two Orcs appear out of thin air.  The Elf gulped when he realized that the Orcs were carrying at least two weapons apiece, not counting claws and teeth.  He slowly stood up and backed up to the pillar he had been held against yesterday, placing his back against it to offer a small amount of protection.  "What a pleasant surprise, Saruman," he remarked casually.  

"And the same to you, Elf," responded the wizard, not missing how Legolas unconsciously brought his hand up to the flat tip of his injured ear.  "Ah…you did not like that little encounter that you and I had last night, did you.  Well, we'll see how you enjoy the company of my two Orcs for today.  I have other things to attend to now, so if you all will excuse me…" with a polite nod, Saruman vanished from site, causing Legolas to suck in his breath quickly.  "Ulund," he muttered.  

Jarten winced at the sound of the Sindarin language.  It hurt his ears above all other things—and the Orc did _not _take kindly to those who used it.  He walked up to the prince and made as if to punch him in the face, but Legolas ducked and drove his elbow into Jarten's face.  "I will not let myself be defeated by you," he growled at the Orc now clawing at its broken nose.  Karlash—hardly noticing his wounded comrade—rushed up to the Elf, wielding his whip.  He lashed out at Legolas and caught him round the chest, but the archer was no novice to battle and twisted away from the weapon right away.  "Not so fast," growled Jarten, getting to his feet and holding out his club.  "Karlash!" he shouted to the other Orc in their own language.  "You try to slow him with the whip and I'll knock his head with the club!"  Karlash grinned and nodded, pulling back his whip to do as planned.

Legolas shifted his feet to a ready stance and held his fists out in front of him.  The use of the Orkish language had made him uneasy.  He wished he could speak some of it at least, but it had not been a skill taught in Mirkwood.  The fact that he could not understand what these Orcs wanted to do to him—doubtlessly they were forming a plan of some type to bring him down—made the prince more than a little nervous.

Karlash suddenly shot out with his whip and caught Legolas by the upper right arm and yanked hard, bringing the prince down to his knees.  Jarten rushed forward and lifted his club, but Legolas fell to his side and rolled, bringing Karlash down with him.  He yanked away from the whip and stood quickly, then lunged at Jarten as he stumbled, grabbing the club.  

Legolas was not used to such a heavy, cumbersome weapon, but he made do with what he had.  The prince took quick aim at the fallen Karlash—who was trying to get up—and swung the club down, knocking the Orc out.  He pulled back to kill the creature, but slipped and fell as Jarten's whip wrapped around his ankle and brought him down.  The triumphant Orc quickly lunged at Legolas and landed on the prince's back, pummeling him with spiked knuckles, creating deep gashes in the Elf's skin.

Legolas yelled in fury and rolled over, causing the Orc on top of him to fall off his back.  The Elf stood up swiftly and whirled, staggering slightly from pain—pain that would soon be his downfall.         

*~*~*~*~*~*

"Elbereth!  Shine the starlight downward…help me!  Help me…"

The spell again was just a spell from that one site that I've altered.  

Reviews: 

Emmithar: Thank you for reading my story and reviewing…and welcome!  And about the elvish thing…*shrug* I've had so much different advice from so many different people…that I'm sticking to the wordlists that I know to be true.  No offence to anyone!  And um…"don't hurt him too badly?!"  My dear…that's part of the reason I wrote this story, lol.  I know how I'm going to end this now—and it might even continue on through Two Towers and beyond with what I have planned.  The muses _finally _came to an agreement…

Valimalirit: Oh, heh.  I don't think I meant for the two names to be that similar, oops.  I wondered why it just came into my head that fast…normally I have to think for a long time about Orc names.  Uklug won't really be in the story much more anyways, though, so I guess they could be considered brothers if one so desired.  Me?  I think the names are just similar.  

Aireroswen:  Hee!  Your little comment about how you feeling those emotions meant something made me laugh so hard!  See, I say the exact same thing about any fic that makes me teary or squirmy.  And again with the elvish thing…I'm just gonna stick to the sites that I've always used and leave it at that…and again not offense meant!

Salak! I _knew _your name sounded familiar.  You wrote that story about Drizzt's son.  Yes…I'm a _huge _Drizzt fan…and have looked at just about all the stories that have his name in the summary.  :-D I even got the Dark Elf Trilogy for Christmas.  It made me very happy.  J

Susan: Thank you for reviewing!  Very happy that you think my writing is "vivid."  It's always a happy thing when someone tells you that.  

Leap of Fate: Yup, I had a very happy Christmas.  Thank you for asking.  Or rather…hoping, lol.  And yes…_very _poor Leggy, especially with what _I_ have planned for him…

Ai.  Okay.  I'm not very happy with this chapter.  I'm not very good with writing fight scenes or anything…so just stick with me for a little while, okay?           


	6. Tied down

Disclaimer: I do not own Mirkwood, Legolas, Orcs, Gollum, or any other thing that J. R. R. Tolkien himself created.

Like it says in the summary, this story will have Silmarillion _references._  You'll still be able to read the story even if you haven't read that book (I'm not even done with it…) 'cause I'll lightly go over the story that people should know when it comes time to that.  Don't let that make you stop reading, okay?  Please? 

*~*~*~*~*~*

Thranduil looked up sharply as three of his guards rushed into the main hall, flushed, and wounded.  Waving a dismissing hand at the Elf who had come to see him about the Dwarves' most recent voyage into Mirkwood, the King cast an inquiring gaze upon the three injured Elves.  "What has transpired?  Speak quickly!  I expect it must be urgent."

"My Lord," said the first Elf—Biengil, by name—breathing hard.  He quickly bowed, then started his tale in panicking tones.  "My troop and I were…patrolling the forest when…we heard sounds of battle.  We came upon a great host of Orcs and undertook battle with them…myself and the two you see here are the only survivors.  I saw—" Here Biengil broke off, wondering how to tell the King that his only son was probably being tortured at this very moment, and would most likely die very soon.  The Elf cleared his throat to clear it from his own quiet sobs; the prince had been known and loved by all, acting in a professional, yet childish, nature most of the time.  "I saw…the Orcs had…Legolas was there—"

Thranduil jumped up from his chair, face quickly turning white.  "Where is my son?" he demanded, almost shouting.  

"M—my Lord…the Orcs…captured him…"

The King sat down wearily.  "And you did not attempt to rescue him?" 

Biengil swallowed.  "He ordered us to flee and tell—tell his father.  We could only do as he told us," the Elf finished helplessly, watching the trembling King with anxiety.

"That is fine," Thranduil whispered.  "You are dismissed.  Tend to your wounds."  The three guards all bowed and quickly slipped out of the room.  After they were gone, the King turned to the two other Elves—private guards—in the chamber.  "Go," he ordered them hoarsely.  "I wish to be alone."  The two Elves left as quickly as the guards had, not wishing to incur the fabled wrath of their Lord.  

Thranduil rose from his chair, and started to walk to the large window behind his chair, but never got there.  The elven-King sank to his knees and, holding his head in his hand, sobbed quietly.  "My son!" he choked out.  "Oh Legolas…my son…"

There was a knock at the door and Thranduil stood up quickly, composing himself in an unbelievably short period of time.  "Enter," he commanded, in an emotionless tone.  

A hesitant servant opened the door.  "My Lord, there is a messenger from Rivendell."  

The King frowned.  "Send him in."  _Why on Arda is someone from _Rivendell _here? _he wondered silently.

An ebony-haired Elf came through the door a moment later.  "I am sorry to arrive at such a troubled time for your kingdom," he began, but halted when Thranduil raised his hand.  "Just tell me your message and leave," the King said in deadly calm tones.  The messenger nodded.  "My Lord Elrond is conducting a council in three weeks' time and requests a presence of one of the Royal Family of Mirkwood—to give information on the creature Gollum."

Thranduil shook his head.  "No one will be coming," he said in tones that left no room for argument.  The Rivendell Elf, however, knew little of the King's temper, and went on.  "It was requested by Elrond himself!  It is said that Mithrandir also had something to do with this."  

"No." said the elven-King.  "There is no one to go, not even myself.  The only ones left in the family were myself and my son…"

"But sir—!"  

Thranduil whirled upon the hapless Rivendell Elf.  "I said that no one will be going!  My only son is most likely _dead_ and you want me to come to a wretched _council meeting_ for your _Lord?_"

The messenger took several deep breaths, calming himself.  "Then may I give Lord Elrond a message?" he asked in a shaky voice. 

"Tell _Lord Elrond_ that the creature is still in captive and that the Mirkwood Elves are capable of handling their own business, thank you very much."

Biengil, who had come in unnoticed behind the Rivendell Messenger, spoke up quickly.  "But my Lord Thranduil…Gollum escaped during the battle.  It had been—we suspect—Echiril and Legolas keeping watch over him…and with Legolas gone and Echiril dead—"

"Echiril is _dead?_" asked Thranduil in shocked tones.  "Ai Elbereth…"

"Yes, my Lord.  He died during battle, we assume."

"You assume?" stormed the grief-stricken King.  "You _assume?_  How _else _would he have died?  Would you presume to think that _Legolas _killed him?"  The King's temper was rapidly getting away from him.  

"Nay, my Lord!" cried Biengil.  "We do not think any such thing!  Please forgive me.  But Gollum _has _escaped and it would be…_wise _for you to journey to Rivendell—to inform of the creature's escape and Legolas's capture.  Perhaps Elrond will be able to help."  The Rivendell messenger started to protest, but was silenced by a glare from the battle-weary Biengil.

Thranduil sighed wearily.  There was no love lost between him and Elrond, but his Captain did have a point.  "Very well," he conceded.  "I will go to Rivendell."

Legolas snarled at the Orc that he faced, daring it to come any closer.  Jarten willingly took the bait, leaping to his feet and lunging at the Elf.  The two fell to the hard stone floor of Orthanac and rolled for a minute, Legolas ending up on top.  He punched the Orc in the jaw, dazing the creature, but Jarten kept a small amount of wits about him.  He reached up with his claws and tore at the torn skin of Legolas's back, causing the prince to cry out in pain and jump away from the creature.  He stumbled backwards and fell to a sitting position—a _vulnerable _sitting position, with his hands supporting him up.  Jarten jumped onto the Elf and knocked him to his back, delivering blow after blow to his chest, knocking this wind out of the lithe frame.  

Legolas hissed through his teeth and pushed the Orc off of him, and slowly tried to stand, not noticing the slowly awakening Karlash behind him.  "I will not allow you to beat me," he said in no uncertain terms to Jarten.  

The Orc grinned.  "Then wewill break you," he said slowly.  The now fully awake Karlash nodded at his companion from behind the Elf's back, and all too soon the confused Legolas figured out what Jarten had meant with his ominous statement…when something from behind knocked him flat on his face.  The archer started to rise, and would have escaped the Orc on his back, until it dug its claws into his opened flesh.  

Legolas cried out as waves of agony caused his slender body to convulse and jerk.  He had no control over it for a brief moment—and moment just long enough for Jarten to also pounce on him, grabbing his hair and holding him down.  The Orc reached to his back and produced a long length of rope and gave it to his companion, who grabbed the helpless Elf's hands and tied them behind his back, then stood up.  The other took a second length of rope and tied the Elf's feet together, and backed away as well.    

Legolas rose unsteadily to his feet, glaring at the two Orcs and desperately trying to work the rope loose from his wrists, which were swiftly beginning to bleed with the strain of the twine that had shards of metal woven into it.  "I will not let you _break _me," he said in a deadly whisper.  "Do what you will to my body but you will never have my _soul._"  The prince held his head high as the two Orcs closed in about him, weapons raised, snarling with pleasure and grinning from ear to ear.

Saruman looked up as an Orc came into the room.  "Yes?"

"Saruman!  Gandalf the Grey comes at a great speed towards Isengard!"

The Istar stood quickly and walked to his door, seeing that the Orc had indeed spoken the truth.  "Gandalf, old friend!" he cried.  "It is good to see you—I expect you have come seeking my council?"  

*~*~*~*~*~*

Ha ha ha!  Enter Gandalf!  Muahahahahaha…… 

All right…I know this chapter was kinda short when it came to the Legolas business…but the next one will be the big torture scene, I promise!  

I don't really think there's any elvish in this chapter—wow.  That's a…first.  Unless someone in here doesn't know "Arda" or "Elbereth" or "Ai" or something like that—but I would really hope that everyone does.  

Ai!  The whole elvish thing is becoming a huge issue, you guys!  Just let it be, please?  I'll deal with it when it comes up.

Reviews: 

Babyblue22: Your name rhymes!  Hee…*cough* ANYways…Yes, I feel rather sorry for Legolas as well.  ;) 

Emmithar: Oh…"too badly" is enough encouragement for me.  "Too badly" implies a head that's somehow living without its body or something like that…

Nessie: *shrug* Thanks for the elvish advice…maybe I'll use it, dunno.  Thanks for reviewing, though.

Invader Iggle: *laugh* What a funny name!  And yeah…the "implied" thing.  That's what I was kinda messing around with by using "slay the prince…I dare the Orc-warriors."  Using a sort of…_third person_ aspect, if you get my gist.  I get my elvish from several sites.  One is: "http://www.geocities.com/Athens/Parthenon/2196/" The second is: "http://www.elendor.net/translator.php"  Then I have a word document that I copied from some site that I'm organizing into a very nice format for my own use…and I use that a lot too.  

Erm…while I'm reminded of that.  Organizing the word document…see…I'm doing that because it's really quite messy when it comes right down to it.  The words are all in one huge paragraph form…just one after the other after the other with the definitions in between, right?  So okay.  "Echiril" was supposed to be "Bow-Lord."  I was looking at the list today and discovered a grievous error on my part; I had confused the definitions of "lord" and "lady."  Lord is "hîr" and lady is "hiril."  Notice any mistakes?  So yes…Echiril's name literally translates into "Bow-lady."  *feels like an idiot*  Be nice!  And don't blame poor Echiril…'tis not his fault.

Legilmalith: Yeah, I know they're not…it's just…picture the situation Legolas is in.  He's just been paralyzed by some spell…was beaten by Orcs, had the tip of his ear _sliced_ off…and a lot of his hair pulled put and some burnt off, and now he's at rather high altitudes and it's raining constantly, and he has no protection on his torso.  I think he can be a _little_ cold.  Oh, yeah, most computers do tend to be glass….;);).  Be careful with that bruise!

Fairylady:  He actually kinda gasps, "that hurt!" but it's all the same!  Tee…it makes me feel so special when I made people react to my story…thanks for telling me!  

Salak: yay…another Drizzt fan!  Will have to get around to reading that story sometimes…Oh, and, as you can see, Gandalf'll be coming soon.  

Crys Ritter: …curling toes?  What an interesting mental image…hope I update this fast enough for your toes to stay _somewhat _straight!  

GoldenRose: As you can see, I did the Mirkwood thing.  I was actually planning to do it anyways…as I somehow need to get Thranduil to Rivendell.  Thanks for reminding me!  And…he won't _die…_

LegolasLover2003: Tears?  I moved someone to _tears_ almost?  *feels all warm and fuzzy*  I was such a crappy writer less than a year ago (ask my best friend…).  

Okay.  Before I forget…couple chapters or so back I had Legolas say, "my father is a noble man."  I meant him to say "Elf!" And then I forgot to mention it!  So here it is…the correction.  

Thanks for readin', y'all, and please review!   


	7. Branding

Disclaimer: I do not own Mirkwood, Legolas, Orcs, Gollum, or any other thing that J. R. R. Tolkien himself created.

Like it says in the summary, this story will have Silmarillion _references._  You'll still be able to read the story even if you haven't read that book (I'm not even done with it…) 'cause I'll lightly go over the story that people should know when it comes time to that.  Don't let that make you stop reading, okay?  Please? 

(Writing in bold is elvish translations.  I've decided that I'll just do it this way, I guess.)

*~*~*~*~*~*

Jarten reached Legolas first, and lashed out with his whip, creating a large, red gash in the Elf's chest.  The prince gritted his teeth together and took a step back, only to be tackled to the ground by Karlash.  The Orc sneered as Legolas tried to struggle out from beneath him, then yelled out to his comrade: "Start a fire!  This one needs a brand…"

The archer's eyes widened in shock when the Orc growled those last five words out.  He flexed his stomach muscles so the bulk of the Orc that was straddling him wouldn't hurt too much, then brought his knees up quickly, hitting Karlash in the small of his back and forcing the creature to topple forward on top of him.  The prince quickly rolled, forcing his body on top of the Orc's.  Then he backed up to his knees and jumped to his feet.  Legolas glared at both his tormentors.  "I could kill myself right now," he hissed.  "Then where would you be?"  As he spoke, the prince slowly moved to the edge of the great tower.  A desperate plan formed in his mind…to kill himself now would spare him from all his pain—

_Little prince, what are you doing?_

Legolas gasped audibly, causing both Orcs to chuckle.  "Foul creature," hissed the Elf.  "Leave me be…"

_Little prince, would Echiril want you to kill yourself?_

The prince's shoulders sagged in defeat.  He knew that he never really could kill himself; life was far too sacred to his kind.  

Karlash muttered something to Jarten, then turned to Legolas.  "Echiril's death was your fault," he stuttered in the tongue of Men, hoping the Elf would understand.  

Legolas gave the Orc a horror-filled look.  How could he _possible_ know that…?  "What do you mean?" he asked in a trembling voice.  

Jarten turned to Karlash.  "You whip him.  I'll start a fire."

The prince fell to his knees, oblivious to the world around him.  He had forgotten about Echiril.  How could he forget about Echiril…?

Karlash picked up his whip and started towards the Elf, who now had an oblivious look about his eyes.  The Orc kicked out with his heavy boot, catching Legolas in his side and toppling him over.   The merciless creature then brought back his whip and snapped it forward with all his strength, catching Legolas across his face and upper chest, causing the Elf to moan slightly.  The whip was brought down again, this time catching the blonde in the stomach and causing him to convulse.

Legolas closed his eyes tightly as whiplash after whiplash came down upon his bare chest.  The Elf hardly felt the physical pain that he was undergoing, though.  The reminder of Echiril had caused him to go into a state of mental shock, reliving the moments of Echiril's death.

_"No!" the Elf in my arms chokes.  "I'm…going to…die…"_

_I couldn't hold back my sob.  "Nay my friend, you are not!"_

_The green-eyed Elf whimpers in pain and doubles over.  His face is twisted in agony and grief—grief for having to leave me behind.  _

_His breathing is uneven and rough, tears fall out of his eyes._

_A sob escapes me and tears start to fall out of my own eyes.  "No, Echiril!  Please don't die!  Gwador…please…I beg you—"_

_He shakes his head warily.  "Remember me, dear friend," he breaths, then his spine arches as a final wave of pain goes through his body and his green eyes glaze over as breath leaves his body.  _

_"Vá!" I screamed, and pull his lifeless body close to me—feeling how the warmth is rapidly leaving the slim frame.  I sob into his golden hair…_

Legolas was dragged roughly out of his nightmare by a heavy kick to his side, cracking a rib.  The Elf's breathing became rapid as full consciousness came on, bring along the pain of his wounds with it.  His entire chest was covered with large red gashes that came from a whip.  

The prince's sensitive ears picked up the sound of a fire cackling, and he slowly—painfully—raised his head and bit his lip.  The two Orcs were standing over him, and one was holding a red-hot piece of iron—a brand.  Blue eyes widening in fear, Legolas tried to back up, but was stopped when Karlash knelt down and wrapped his whip around the pale neck, tightening it slightly.  "Go Jarten," he said in the Orkish language.

The Orc grinned, showing rotten teeth.  "With pleasure," he growled in Westron, enjoying how the Elf's dark brows creased at that, fear and fury shining through in his eyes.  Jarten examined Legolas's torn skin, searching for a suitable place to brand him with the S of Saruman's insignia.  The Orc spotted a likely area right on the Elf's stomach, a little up and right of his belly button. Jarten held the brand close to Legolas's skin for a few seconds, enjoying the sweat that streamed down the Elf's brow.

Legolas could feel the heat of the searing iron next to his bare skin very clearly.  It hurt like all Nine Hells, but the Elf knew that it would pain him even more when it hit his skin…"Elbereth," choked Legolas.  "Tua—"

A scream filled the Elf's ears, and it took a few seconds for him to realize it was his own.  The brand had made contact with his skin.  

The pain was blind, breathtaking.  His skin was being burnt away.  The smell of burning flesh was strong, and it only made the Orcs drunk with flee.  Jarten was in his element, pressing the brand further into the Elf's skin, into the wounds.  

Legolas's lungs ran out of air, but his lungs still fought to scream.  "Ada!" **(Father!)** he choked.  "Daro!  _Daro!  Ada!_" **(Stop! _Stop!  Father!_)**

Karlash turned to Jarten, who slowly pulled the brand away from Legolas's skin, tearing some of the Elf's flesh away with it.  "What's he saying?"

Jarten shrugged.  "I don't have a clue."  He turned back to the prince, who was doubled up on his side, gasping for air.  "What do you say we show him some mercy by…oh…helping him on his way to unconsciousness?"

"How so?"

"Well, I've seen that clubs usually work…and well placed brands can do the trick as well."   

Karlash nodded slowly.  "I think you have a good idea!"  He went and retrieved his club, and the two Orcs circled around Legolas.  Jarten took a swing at the Elf's head with his brand, catching his cheek and tearing out a large portion of flesh.  

Legolas cried out in pain as the bone in his face was exposed.  "Ada!" he sobbed, crying out again as a club cracked him in he side, breaking the already cracked rib.  

Both Orcs beat the pale, trembling body of the Elf before them mercilessly, laughing, joking.  When they figured the prince to be unconscious, they sent a signal down to Saruman that they were finished.

Saruman heard the call of his two Orc servants, and politely excused himself from Gandalf.  He went into another room and pulled the two off the Towertop, noticing with joy the blood that covered their weapons.  "You have done well," he told them.  "But I must now deal with my—guest."  The two nodded and left the room, until Saruman remembered something and called them back.  "Tell Uklug that he and his workers are to start on the trees right away!"

"Yes, my Lord," answered Jarten.  The two left the room, and Saruman went back to Gandalf.  

Thranduil murmured to his horse, urging it to go faster.  It was a five-day ride to Rivendell from Mirkwood, and the Elvenking wanted to get there with all haste—to see if Elrond would be able to assist him at all in the location of his missing son.  

*~*~*~*~*~*

Eek.  Lousy torture scene, I know.  

Erm, yeah, I didn't get to Gandalf _quite _yet, I know.  Next chapter, though, I _swear!_  Dun hurt me!!

Reviews (and a lot of 'em, too!  Thanks you guys!)

Fairylady: Well…I can imagine that Gandalf will have _quite _a lot to say…don't you?  And yes, Legolas _would _be a rather cute Orc, wouldn't he?   Should I try it out and see…?

Kaimelieamin: THE GREY COMPANY SITE!!!  OMG THANK YOU SO MUCH!!  I've been trying to find this _everywhere!!!!!  _Ever since my favorites list went up in smoke and I lost it…I didn't even know what it was called!  Thank you again!!!

Salak: Meh…oh well if you didn't finish it.  Still should read it.  And yeah…again with the Gandalf thing.  I've the feeling that a lot of people wanted him to come in _this _chapter, didn't they.  Just wait a few days—I _promise_ I'll have it up by then! 

GoldenRose: lol, okay, no Orc either.  Maybe.  Can't give away the ending now, can I?  ;);)  And here I am…posting the next chapter!  Don't hurt me!

Lea of Mirkwood: Oops…sorry I made you cry!  I didn't mean to, honest I didn't!

Camlost:  Erm…I would like to say first and foremost: This is not a slash fic.  You'll never find a slash piece in my work—_especially _a Legolas/Gandalf.  That's just…wrong.  But yeah.  And yes, his hair is gone.  Thought it would be a nice little detail…and yes, there will be a lot of Gandalf stuff.  Don't you worry . :-D

Eloy Brightdreamer:  Ai!  Okay!  I fixed the scrolling thing!  *pants with relief*  See…I dunno.  When I read a fic with a lot of elvish, I just read through the elvish and find out what it means at the end of the chapter—aren't I lazy?

Invader Iggle: Yay!  I sound like an…anonymous writer!  My dream has come true…*cough* Anyways…if you remember who it is, tell me please?  And your name isn't crappy…it's just funny!  It's cute, I guess.  

Lanfear: Be _nice?  _Me?  Honey, you're wishing for a little much there, let me tell you.  But I hope this wait isn't so bad anymore…I understand perfectly about the Two Towers thing.  I had this countdown clock…and _every day _I would go up to my mom: "Guess what!  Only 2_12_ more days until it comes out!"  Pathetic, eh?

Aireroswen: Hmm…Legolas tied down with no shirt on and Orcs with weapons looming over him—_very _nice image!  :-D  Oh…yes…Gandalf again.  Next chapter, you guys, I SWEAR!  And it's okay that your review was short—as long as you review at all!

Goma-Ryu: Nah…I wouldn't _dream _of stopping it here.  It's turning into too much fun!  

Coming soon: The Long Awaited…*drumroll* GANDALF ENTERS!! 


	8. Mithrandir

Disclaimer: I do not own Mirkwood, Legolas, Orcs, Gollum, or any other thing that J. R. R. Tolkien himself created.

Like it says in the summary, this story will have Silmarillion _references._  You'll still be able to read the story even if you haven't read that book (I'm not even done with it…) 'cause I'll lightly go over the story that people should know when it comes time to that.  Don't let that make you stop reading, okay?  Please? 

(Writing in bold is elvish translations.  I've decided that I'll just do it this way, I guess.)

For those who do not know (have not read the books, basically—a sin against mankind!) Mithrandir = Gandalf.  

*~*~*~*~*~*

Legolas moaned as consciousness slowly came back into his slender frame.  He ached all over, and the burn on his stomach was oozing slightly—not a good sign.  _At least in the beating the ropes tying me_ _fell off…I suppose that's a good thing…_

The prince slowly sat up, nursing his broken rib, and limped to the very middle of Orthanac's stone top, where some rainwater still resided.  The Elf tore off the bottom of his right pant leg and dipped it in the water, then set about the horrid task of cleaning his wounds.  

Legolas cried out more than once as the cloth irritated his open flesh, but stubbornly kept on working.  When he came to the burn in his side, the Elf decided to ignore it for now—it would be dealt with later when it was somewhat less tender.  Even working around the area brought tears of suppressed pain to the Elf's eyes.  

The archer finally figured he should stop when the cloth he held had turned from light gray to deep red in a short while.  It was dusk now, and Legolas slowly stumbled over to the edge of Isengard.  _I could never take my own life,_ he thought miserably, then sat down, leaning against a pillar, and examined the forests of Fangorn.  The Elf knew he would like to visit there someday…but it seemed that he would never again look under any tree for the entirety of his elvish life.

As his thoughts started to wander and rain started to come down from the sky, Legolas was suddenly aware of his surroundings when a large crack resounded through the air.  He looked around for the source of the noise, then fell to his side, clutching his head.  A voice had cried out in pain somewhere…Legolas could hear it…

_Crack!  _There was another cry that resounded inside the Elf's aching head, and then he suddenly understood.  _A tree…_

Fearfully, Legolas looked down into Fangorn—down at the carcasses of two trees.  The Elf scanned the forest with his keen eyes, mouth drying up in fear.  The trees were all being pulled down…their voices pounded inside the prince's throbbing skull.  

The trees were crying out in agony of having their roots parted from the ground.  Legolas cried out in desperation and fear, their voices overpowering his mind.  He could feel their pain…their strong roots being shredded.  The blonde archer collapsed from exhaustion and grief, curling himself into a ball, rocking himself back and forth, sobbing.

Saruman raised his staff upon the helpless Gandalf upon the floor.  "I offered you the choice of aiding me willingly, but you have elected the way of pain!" he shouted.  "Grekishma!"  The White Wizard smiled grimly as his opponent shot up towards the Towertop.  "My little prince, you will now have some company," he muttered, then went outside to check on how the process with the trees was coming.  

Legolas drew a shocked breath when a loud yell cut the air around him.  The Elf turned slowly around, fearing that Saruman and his Orcs were back.  Instead, the prince saw a figure that was lying on the ground—it appeared unconscious.  He crawled slowly to the person, collapsing every few feet as a wave of pain would overtake him, or another tree would cry out.  Legolas had not been able to stand the cries of the trees, and had had to block them out of his mental hearing.  It grieved the Elf to do so—he felt blocked off from the entire world, which was not something that the Elves enjoyed very much.  Every now and then, though, the trees would grow so loud that Legolas could hear them anyways, and in those moments, the archer felt his heart breaking.

Legolas finally reached the body that lay on the stone, and reached out a hand to turn the person over.  His blue eyes opened with shock when he could finally see who it was.  "Mithrandir!"

The Elf sat still in shock for a few moments, his confused mind trying to figure out what to do.  He suddenly shot into action, realizing that the old wizard was injured.  First he tried to wake the Istar, shaking him and gently calling his name.  "Mithrandir?  Gandalf?  Mithrandir?  Please wake…oh, please wake up!"  There was no response, so the prince checked over the Istar's body for severe wounds and, finding none, ripped off the bottom of his left pant leg and dipped it in water, then bathed Gandalf's face of the blood on his forehead.  When he finished, Legolas frowned slightly, trying to figure out how the old Istar had gotten here.   "He must have only now realized Saruman's treachery," the elven-archer murmured to himself, crawling back over to his silent watch over the dying trees.  The Elf turned his face to the sky, wishing for the stars, but knowing none would be found.  A tear slid down his cheek, and then he made a rather painful decision.  Legolas decided to unblock all the trees that were calling out to him in distress.  They knew that there was an Elf nearby, and wanted him to help.  The prince knew he couldn't help, but the least he could do was comfort them in their time of death.  

Gandalf slowly opened his eyes.  The first thought that hit him was that Saruman was a traitor, and the disbelief that came along with the fact washed over him.  He sat up, and was surprised to hear the sound of someone softly crying.  Looking about, the wizard saw only one more figure in—on—the prison of Orthanac.  The person was sitting at the edge of the platform and was looking down, obviously not afraid of falling.  Gandalf slowly rose to his feet and walked over to the being, placing a hand on its shoulder.  A pair of sorrowful blue eyes stared up at him in an instant, and Gandalf felt himself gasping.  "Legolas!"

"Aye, Mithrandir, 'tis me."  The Elf looked back down, blocking his wounded appearance from the wizard, hoping that his old eyes would not see well enough in the dark to discern anything serious.  Fortunately for him, Gandalf was unable to notice anything, darkness and rain combined.  "They are tearing the trees from their beds.  I can feel their pain…"

Gandalf stared at the blonde in shock.  "Legolas, how—"

"Did I get here?"  Legolas sighed.  "I was captured when Gollum escaped—was freed."

"Gollum _escaped?_"__

"Ai…we were attacked.  He got loose in the fray…" Legolas broke off, other memories from the battle rising to the surface of his mind.

The old wizard sensed the grief that radiated from the Elf and slowly sat down next to him, pointedly avoiding the edge of the platform.  "What troubles you, old friend?" he asked, trying to look at Legolas's face, noticing how the Elf avoided his gaze at all costs.  Gandalf reached out a hand to place on the prince's shoulder, feeling how the short hair tickled the top of his hand.  Wait—short?  The wizard frowned.  "Why were you brought here?  What did they do to you?"

Legolas swallowed.  "I was captured, brought here to become a new member of Saruman's hoard."

"No…!"

"Oh, but yes."  Legolas threw caution and pride to the wind.  "Look at me, Mithrandir!"  Legolas turned his face towards Gandalf, and the wizard gasped in shock.  There were cuts and bruises covering the normally smooth flesh.  Whip marks covered his upper and lower torso, and the Istar was shocked when he saw the large **_S_** burnt—branded—into the Elf's side.  Legolas noticed thankfully that the wizard did not seem to notice the state of his hair.  "By the Valar…" he breathed.  Gandalf's eyes flamed as much as some of his spells did sometimes at the thought of what his "friend" and "leader" had done to this innocent life.  _I will get my revenge, Saruman,_ he vowed.  Out loud, though, he said, "We'll get out of here, my friend, I promise."  The wizard smiled encouragingly at Legolas, who avoided his gaze and looked back down at Fangorn, a tear falling out of his eye.  "The trees cry out to me—they beg for help.  I wish I could help them, Mithrandir."

Gandalf nodded understandingly, having long known of—even studied—the bond that the Elves shared with trees.  It wasn't as great as the Ents, certainly not, but still it was strong.  However, the wizard sensed something else was still bothering the archer.  "Legolas?" he inquired.  "Something dark rests upon your soul."

"'Tis nothing, Mithrandir," Legolas said a little too quickly.

Gandalf grabbed the Elf's shoulders and whirled him around, forcing the prince to look him in the eyes.  "What is it?" he demanded.

Legolas avoided looking into the Istar's eyes, though he knew his game was up.  "At the attack…" he began.  

"Well?"  Gandalf decided it would be okay to cheat a little and give Legolas a little mental _nudge_ with his magical abilities.  

"At the attack…I…I killed my best friend…"

Gandalf blinked.  Not only did the words take a minute or so to register, he realized that he could not possibly believe what Legolas had just told him.  Nevertheless…he had to find out the whole story.  "How?"  The wizard "nudged" Legolas again.

"I slipped during the battle and fell into him—"

"Echiril?"

Legolas gave Gandalf a stunned look.  "How did you know his name?"

Chiding Legolas lightly, the wizard reached up to his wrinkled face to brush raindrops from his eyes.  "I've been to Mirkwood before; you know that," he began, but halted when his vision was cleared.  For the first time, Gandalf noticed the patches of ripped out hair on Legolas's head.  Cursing in the dwarven tongue, the Istar held a hand up to the prince's head—ignoring his protests of "being fine"—and examined the patch of scalp that was swollen and scabbed, not missing how the blonde winced when his fingertips grazed the wound. "Legolas," growled the old Istar, "Did Saruman do this to you?"

A hesitant silence.  "Yes…"

"Ulca nyaro," **(Evil rat.)** muttered Gandalf, rage and thoughts of revenge building up inside him, before turning back to the Elf.  "I can do little as it is…please continue with your story."

Legolas drew a shuddering breath.  "I fell into him and…an Orc took advantage of his weakness.  I tried to shoot he creature…but when I released my arrow…he stabbed—" The archer broke off and turned his face away from Gandalf, and looked to the sky.  "I wish the stars were out," he whispered.  _Although they would never honor me with their grace—I am no longer an Elf…I cannot be…_ Legolas kept the dark thoughts to himself.  

Gandalf stood up with a groan and turned to the Elf.  "Will you not come away from that edge?" he asked.  "I fear you might fall."

Legolas turned overbright eyes up at the Istar.  "I am an Elf," he said—somewhat sarcastically—"why would I fall?"  

"A true and valid point, young prince.  I shall leave you be, then." 

The archer watched as Gandalf lay down near the middle of the Towertop, grateful he hadn't pressed the issue further.  He turned back to his watch over the trees, weeping silently for them, hating himself for not being able to help them.  

_I am not an Elf._   

*~*~*~*~*~*

Um.  Yes.  Lousy.  I know.  Neither character is hardly, well, in character.  Please don't hurt me!

Reviews: 

Oceansun: This elvish thing will _haunt _me for the rest of my days!!  I fixed it you guys!  Pleeease let it be!

Elen Dumir: Adjectives, my dear!  They're called adjectives!  I love adjectives…but yes, I can tend to be over descriptive when it comes to Legolas's good looks sometimes, can't I?  Call it hormones.  And I'm glad you didn't think my "cliffhanger" sucked.  :-D

Salak: *shys away from sword* Look!  Look!  It's Gandalf!  Don't hurt meeeee!  

Lord of the Rings fan: (original name, don't you think? ;);))  Glad you like it!  And as you can see…I wrote more.  :-D

Enigma Jade: *gulp*  This is where my editor being in Nebraska is a _bad _thing…

**Attention all readers!!  **

I did say that Legolas's feet were tied, and then I had him walk.  Forgive the mistake of a novice writer!

Thanks for pointing that you, Enigma!  Thank you a _lot_.  

Aireroswen: You broke your ankle?  How?  Is it okay?  Will you _ever _be able to _walk _again?!?  And hee…you said, "if only he was died to my bed."  I assume you meant "tied" but this way is great too, don't you think?  ;);)  And I'm simple in my words because my vocabulary is very…tiny.  Heh.  And yes…brands _are _nice.  Actually, I took some of that writing from another story…where I put a hot nail into a character's back.  

Witchmaster: Poor poor Legolas indeed…I think I'm going to crank up the mental torment in these next few chapters…or in later chapters, in any case.  

LegolasLover2003: Yeah…he is in bad state…Elves do heal quickly, though.  Legolas'll be fine in a week or so (physically) if/when is rescued.  However…he's pretty much convinced himself that he's not an Elf.  *sigh*  I know I'm not the best mental torture writer out there—you need someone like Yours Truly for that.  

Lanfear: Patience, patience!  It's a virtue!  But here is the next chapter…I wrote it as fast as I could.  Most of it in one day, actually…hope you like!  


	9. Telling

Disclaimer: I do not own Mirkwood, Legolas, Orcs, Gollum, or any other thing that J. R. R. Tolkien himself created.

Like it says in the summary, this story will have Silmarillion _references._  You'll still be able to read the story even if you haven't read that book (I'm not even done with it…) 'cause I'll lightly go over the story that people should know when it comes time to that.  Don't let that make you stop reading, okay?  Please? 

For those who do not know (have not read the books, basically—a sin against mankind!) Mithrandir = Gandalf.  

*~*~*~*~*~*

Legolas kept his constant watch over the trees throughout the whole night, every now and then glancing back at the sleeping Gandalf.  The Elf had by this point figured out how his wily old friend had managed to get him to talk about Echiril, and didn't hold it against him.  _He's only trying to help._

The prince winced as three trees were pulled down at one time.  Their combined voices knocked the blonde over to his side, where he held his head tightly in his hands.  "Please stop asking me for your help!" he cried to the night air.  "I cannot give it to you!"  Legolas wept silently, not wanting to disturb the sleeping wizard.  The archer started a quiet song to the trees, hoping to calm them from their absolute dread.  

Vanimle sila tiri 

_            Oio naa elealla alasse_

Cormamin lindua ele lle 

Aa' lasser en lle coia orn n' omenta gurtha 

_            Aa' menle nauva calen ar' ta hwesta e' ale'quenle_

Aa' menealle nauva calen ar' malta 

_Cormamin niuve tenna' ta elea lle au_

_Quel esta_

Gandalf jerked out of his sleep at the sound of the Elf's lament to the trees.  The old Istar knew the pain that Legolas had to be going through right now, and he felt powerless to stop it.  There was no way to block off the trees unless an Elf wanted to cut himself off from the rest of the world as well—a terrible feeling, Gandalf knew from experience.  And then there was the torment that the young prince was putting himself through over the death of his friend.  The wizard suspected that there was more to the story Legolas had given him that "I slipped and fell."  Elves rarely just slipped, no matter what the circumstances.  It was more likely that something from the battle had pushed Legolas down, and Gandalf knew he had to find out what it was or the archer would most likely kill himself out of despair.  He sat up slowly.  "Legolas?"

The Elf turned round immediately, grateful to have something to distract him from the trees' calls.  "Yes?"

"Tis almost dawn, I can already see the sun breaking over the horizon.  Perhaps you should take some rest?"

Legolas sighed and eyed the sun with distaste.  It had started to come up right as the clouds had moved out, and the glare it caused made the stars fade.  "Nay, Mithrandir.  I shall be fine.  I do not—I do not wish to leave trees."

Gandalf sighed.  "But Legolas, you cannot help them."  The wizard noticed the Elf's visible wince.  "Come here and talk to an old man.  Tell me stories of Echiril." _And let me get a closer look at your wounds…_

Legolas looked about him, undecided, then reluctantly made his way over to Gandalf.  He stumbled and fell at one point, crying out in pain as his burn was agitated.  The wizard jumped up and nearly ran over to the fallen Elf and knelt by him—on the opposite side of his injured ear—to help him to his feet.  When the prince got to his unsteady feet, he looked towards Gandalf, and the wizard for the first time saw his ear.  The wizard's eyes widened and he reached out a hand to touch the flat tip, and only then did Legolas realize his mistake.  The Elf pulled away from Gandalf, ashamed.  

The Istar went into such a violent stream of curses in practically every language of Middle Earth that the archer was astounded.  He didn't know that such violent words were possible from this kind man.  Flushing slightly, Legolas looked down, embarrassed by his own weakness to defend himself.  "Mithrandir—" he started.  

"Legolas!" the wizard shouted.  "Look at you!"  For the first time he could see clearly the extent of the wounds covering Thranduil's son.  Whips had caressed almost every inch of his torso, the brand in his side was swelling hideously, his head was tainted with blood coming from three bald and bleeding—one burnt—patches and now the ear!  A large bruise was also covering much of the prince's lower right chest, showing that a rib was broken.  Gandalf had known him to be injured, yes, but this?  This was _maimed._  "Did Saruman do _all _of this to you?" he asked in a low voice.

"No."

"Legolas!  You have got to tell me _what_ they did to you!  _Who _did it to you?"

"Saruman and his Orcs."

Gandalf ran a hand over his beard, frustrated.  "I never did like the pride of you Elves.  Now tell me everything."  When Legolas was silent, Gandalf nearly threw himself over the edge of Orthanac.  _Wait a minute…there's an idea…_ "Legolas?"  The Elf turned towards the Istar, still clearly ashamed.  "Legolas…I will jump over the edge of this platform if you don't tell me what they've done to you."  _Please, my friend…I need to know how far along you are to becoming an Orc…_

The blonde's eyes widened in pure horror.  "You wouldn't!"

Gandalf growled.  "Watch me," he said, not realizing that his words matched those of a desperate Legolas who had tried to save his friend.

The Elf hung his head in defeat, recognizing the tone to be that of one desperate.  He tried to squirm his way around answering the question.  "They beat me."

"Not good enough!" yelled Gandalf.  "You must tell me exactly what they've done to you!"

Legolas looked about himself helplessly, looking for a way to escape.  The only way was down, so a sigh escaped his lips, and the prince sat down on the ground at Gandalf's feet.  The wizard quickly followed suit.  "The first night I was here Saruman came up…he used a spell, or something…and held me to a pillar.  I—I couldn't move."

"Paralyzation," muttered the wizard.  "The coward."  He turned to Legolas, who now had a few tears coming out of his eyes.  "Go on, Thranduillion,"  he said gently, using the prince's formal name.  

"He ripped out my two braids first—and Ai!  How it hurt!—before burning out the last one.  He said he had learned the spell from you…"

Gandalf paled slightly.  "From me?  He used a spell on you…from me?"  The wretched Elf nodded glumly before continuing.  "Then he took a knife and…he cut the tip of my ear off—"  Tears of remembered pain streamed out of the Elf's eyes.  "Then he…he left me.  It was raining that night…and I was cold…then the next morning two Orcs came…I almost had them beat until one of them managed to get his claws into my back—" Legolas twisted so Gandalf could see those wounds.  "—and they tied me so I couldn't fight back.  They…whipped me…and branded me…and beat me…I have a broken rib now…"

The Istar frowned, knowing something was missing.  Melkor hadn't only used physical pain on the Elves he had transformed…he had used mental as well.  "Legolas?"  began Gandalf gently.  "Besides Echiril dying…has there been anything else causing you pain?  Not physically."

Legolas stared.  How could he have known about the voice…?  "No," he lied.  "Nothing.  Just Echiril."

The wizard shook his head in disappointment.  He knew he couldn't press the Elf too far—even with what he had just done Legolas would feel violated.  "My friend, we _will _get out of here.  I promise it to you.  Now—"  Gandalf grabbed the edge of his robe and ripped a long strip off.  "This will hurt a little, but it is for the better…"  The wizard waited until Legolas nodded before starting to tie the cloth around the prince's stomach, covering the brand.  He tied the cloth off tightly, not missing the Elf's sharp intake of breath, _probably one of pain,_ he figured.  

When he finished, Gandalf looked up at the pale archer with compassion on his features.  "We will get out of here, I promise," he said.  

Legolas started to nod, but stopped, his face turning whiter than it had been just moments before.  His eyes widened with terror as he looked behind Gandalf.   

"Touching," said a voice from behind.  Legolas jumped to his feet and staggered backwards, forgetting about the drop that lay behind him.  

"Legolas!" cried the Grey Wizard, as one of the Elf's feet hit mid-air and he desperately tried to regain his balance.  

The blonde's heart came up to his throat when he realized his mistake.  He flailed his arms frantically, but couldn't come across his footing again.  Legolas cried out in sheer terror—a sound that made even Saruman cringe—as he fell backwards.  As he fell, the prince managed to grab a hold of Isengard's edge.  He hung there, clinging on for dear life, his feet dangling over a half-mile drop.  "Mithrandir!" he screamed.  "_Mithrandir!_"

*~*~*~*~*~*

*eyes widen* Wow…a _hundred _reviews?!  *jumps around for joy!*  Thank you guys!  

Ah…the song.  *shrug*  Just a bunch of phrases I put together.  If you _really _want the translation, tell me in a review and I'll put it up next chapter.

Reviews:

Kaimelieamin: You meditated to get the plot?  You mean the plot already there…or the future plot?  Because if it's the future plot…then I can guarantee that you don't have it…it's really a rather twisted product of my mind.  _I _was even surprised when I thought of it, lol.  And you got up at 2:30??  Wow.

Nessie:  Yep…Gandalf finds 'im.

Elen Dumir: :-D Glad you agree with me there!

Ilwinterhofal: (Hey…your name is very interesting when broken down…IL Winter…Illinois winter…hee…those things are horrid…)  _ONLY _eight times?!?  I made you cry _eight _times??  Whaddya mean _only _eight times!  That's a _lot!  _Wow…glad that I'm able to move people with my writing…I should post a story I wrote less than a year ago for everyone to look at…it's horrible…then again, my teacher _did _give me a 1200 word limit.  Heavens, _this _chapter is longer than that.  And you like adjectives too!

LegolasLover2003: Isn't she a great writer?  I think she is…and thank you for the genius comment!  And yes…Gandalf being here will play a key role later…

Sake Girl Duelist:  Erm…not…I don't really have any ideas at the moment…sorry…

Leap of Fate: I had the elvish sites in an earlier chapter I think…and lol, _I'm _curious where I'm going to take this, too.  I have a basic plot and all…but hmm…

Maikafuiniel: Eek!  Don't throw a vase at you!  Here!  Here!  The next chapter!!

Salak: Yay…glad to know that you wouldn't hurt me!  

Valimalirit: *plays a trumpet*  Here comes Mithrandir to the rescue!  Hee…

Aireroswen: Nah, probably not an Orc…entirely…*shrug* who knows?  And I'm glad you liked the tree thing…I spent too much time on that.  

Invader Iggle: *laugh*  Your review made me crack up!  You do indeed bring joy to other' lives. 

Gwyn: Hello Gwyn!  Thank you for reviewing my humble story…and yes…darker the _much _better…

Anonymous person: Yep…here's more.  

Nikki: Ah…I had a mouse named Nikki once…loved that thing to death…*cough* Anyways, Gandalf can't quite _heal _Legolas without his staff…but he can do things like dress wounds, as you can see.

Cosmorse Charos: Well…here's what he said…do you think it plausable?

Susan: Yay…you think it's awesome…and here's more.  Hope the wait wasn't too long.  

Gome-ryu: Shhh!  Don't tell him that!  My muse will start to rebel if you tell him that…*evil chuckle* He doesn't know that…that's the fun part…

Lanfear: I'm writing this as fast as I can because I get to see Two Towers again tonight too!  Yay for third time viewings…hope you like the new chapter.

Joey5: Oh, heh, you're not a slasher!  Good for you…I was almost starting to think I was the only one out there.  And again, don't tell him it wasn't his fault! *hides screen from muse*

Next chapter coming soon!   


	10. Flesh's Meal

Disclaimer: I do not own Mirkwood, Legolas, Orcs, Gollum, or any other thing that J. R. R. Tolkien himself created.

Like it says in the summary, this story will have Silmarillion _references._  You'll still be able to read the story even if you haven't read that book (I'm not even done with it…) 'cause I'll lightly go over the story that people should know when it comes time to that.  Don't let that make you stop reading, okay?  Please? 

For those who do not know (have not read the books, basically—a sin against mankind!) Mithrandir = Gandalf.  

*~*~*~*~*~*

Gandalf started forward in an instant, intent on reaching the Elf before he fell.  Saruman, though, had other plans.  He raised his staff and the Grey Wizard fell to the ground, unable to rise by some spell.  Saruman stalked over to where Legolas dangled and eyed him over the drop.  He brought a foot forward and stepped on one of the Elf's hands, causing him to cry out in pain and fear.  

Legolas looked down at the drop he faced and broke into a cold sweat.  "Tua amin!" **(Help me!) ** he cried desperately.   "_Please!_"  Saruman took his foot away from the prince's slender fingers and knelt, reaching towards Legolas with one hand and grabbing his chin.  "Was that a cry for help?" he asked silkily.  "When did the proud _Elf-_prince of Mirkwood and son of Thranduil sink so low as to ask for help?"

_Since he was dangling off the edge of _Isengard_ with only you to hope for as a source of assistance!_ Legolas screamed in his mind.  Out loud, though, he said nothing, only glared at the Istar.  

Saruman shook his head at the defiance, but stood up and lifted his staff, bringing Legolas back over the edge, onto the Towertop.  The Elf started to scramble to his feet, but Saruman placed a firm boot on his back, keeping him down.  "Stay there," he growled, then stalked over to Gandalf.  Legolas quickly rose to his feet, but as soon as he did, the White Wizard turned round and raised his staff, causing the prince to be slammed into one of the pillars.  He dropped to his knees, gasping, cradling his broken rib with an arm.

Saruman sneered at the Elf.  "Be thankful, young one, that your torment is over for at least a day."  He turned to Gandalf.  "You, on the other hand—" Gandalf was brought up into the air and slammed into one of the spikes that surrounded the high platform.

"Mithrandir!" screamed Legolas, struggling to his feet.  The archer turned to Saruman.  "Leave him be, I beg of you!  Only a little work on me and I'm done, you know this to be true!"

Saruman did see the reality in the Elf's statement, and he quickly abandoned Gandalf to "play" with him.  He first brought the prince up in the air and over to him, dropping him on the cold floor at his feet.  He pulled out a knife, one that Gandalf could see Legolas knew well.  The Elf shied away from it in fear as soon as it was brought into sight.  "No…" he whispered.  _Not that…anything but that…please…_  

Saruman laughed.  "Oh, but yes!  You know this knife, don't you, Elf?"  He lunged towards the helpless Legolas, grabbing his neck.  Thranduil's son stood rigid, afraid to even move.  Gandalf started forward, but was stopped when Saruman raised the knife to meet the blonde's throat.  "Don't move, Gandalf."  When he was certain his commands were going to be obeyed, Saruman brought the blade up to Legolas's healthy ear.  "My pretty," he breathed.  "You're not going to be an Elf much longer, so why not start the complete process now?"

Legolas whimpered.  He didn't want to lose his heritage, but it seemed there was no escaping Saruman's plans for him.  

Gandalf, knowing what his former ally had planned, started forward, but was halted when from the Elf came a loud sob of pain.  The single tip of a pointed ear fell to the ground, and blood flowed down Legolas's face freely.  Saruman released the prince and turned to Gandalf, smirking.  "I'm not done yet, old man, so you can just sit there and watch me."  The White Wizard muttered a single word and the Grey Pilgrim suddenly found himself unable to move, helpless, forced to watch the torturing of his Elf-friend.  

Legolas stood firm, clenching his eyes shut to block the dam of tears that threatened to flood his face.  His hands were in tight fists at his side, so tight that his nails cut into the flesh, creating red waterfalls that cascaded drop by drop down to the cold ground that joined with the larger stream that ran down his face, starting at his ear.  _ I will _not _cry out, _he thought to himself.  _I will not let my father down…_

Saruman walked around the stationary Elf, examining him closely for weaknesses.  Physically, he could find none.  But mentally—

The wizard stopped as an idea suddenly occurred to him. He glanced around the ground for a second, then found what he wanted.  He stooped quickly and picked the item up, then, keeping his hand around it so it was out of sight, stalked up to Legolas.  Saruman reached out and grabbed the prince's jaw, squeezing it and forcing his mouth open.  Legolas struggled and tried to bite down, but the wizard managed to open his jaws wide.  He brought up his other hand quickly and shoved the item into the blonde's mouth. 

Gandalf felt a shock of horror jolt his body as he caught a glimpse of the object that Saruman had thrust into the prince's mouth; the tip of a single, pointed ear. 

Legolas choked as the cold, metallic flavor of blood invaded his mouth.  He felt Saruman shove his jaw close, and the Elf fought hard to open it back up again, to spit the item out.  The wizard was using some of his innate magical abilities, though, and even after his hands were removed, Legolas could not open his mouth.  "Chew and swallow, Elf, and you'll be done with it faster," Saruman said.  The prince brought his tongue around the item, feeling its shape, trying to guess what the Istar had poisoned him with.  He paled suddenly when he recognized the figure. An ear…a pointed ear…Saruman was forcing him to eat his own flesh.  Legolas tried again, futilely, to spit the tissue out of his mouth, but found his teeth stuck together as much as before.  The Elf fell to his knees, tears streaming out of his eyes, and slowly started to chew.  The cartilage was almost crunchy as it was ground in between Legolas's teeth.  When he finally felt that the skin was torn apart enough to swallow, the Elf did so, and immediately his jaw was released from the spell that had been set upon it.  Saruman grinned silkily.  "I shall see you both tomorrow then," he said slyly, and vanished from sight. 

Gandalf watched as Legolas collapsed, then ran over to the Elven-prince.  "By the Valar," he breathed.  "Legolas, we _will _escape here!"

"No, Mithrandir," choked out the Elf.  "_You _shall escape here.  It is too late for me."   The prince retched suddenly, his stomach emptying itself of the ear and what precious little it still held from Legolas's last meal in Mirkwood.  The archer's body convulsed as his stomach fought to vomit what it didn't have, and Legolas was thrown into violent fits, while Gandalf could merely stand by and watch, trying his best to comfort the young prince.  Occasionally, another tree was felled and another voice would cry out to Legolas in agony.  The prince fell into horrifying nightmares, where he relived Echiril's death over and over, with a tiny exception.  He was not hit by a rock and disoriented.  He merely took a step back, losing his balance for no reason, and falling into his friend.  Echiril was no longer the kind Elf he had been; he knew Legolas had caused his death.  The dream-Elf raised his green, pain filled eyes towards Legolas, and they were full of hate.  "You killed me, Legolas," he hissed. "I hate you!  You are not an Elf, you deserve to die!"  Legolas, in his dream state, believed him.  

"Noro!" said Thranduil to his horse.  If he hurried, he would be able to make it to Rivendell in a day's less time than normal.  He had hardly slept, hardly eaten, and pushed his horse to the point of exhaustion.  The Elvenking hardly cared; he wanted his son back.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Song from last chapter translation: 

**Your beauty shines bright**

Vanimle sila tiri 

**Ever is thy sight a joy**

Oio naa elealla alasse 

**My heart sings to thee**

Cormamin lindua ele lle May the leaves of your tree never turn brown Aa' lasser en lle coia orn n' omenta gurtha May thy paths be green and the wind on thy back Aa' menle nauva calen ar' ta hwesta e' ale'quenle May your ways be green and golden Aa' menealle nauva calen ar' malta My heart shall weep until it sees thee again Cormamin niuve tenna' ta elea lle au Rest well Quel esta 

Lame, I know.

Reviews: 

LegolasLover2003: (Your name is about to take place in effect for the new year…) Screamed?  Heh…and _WHERE _did you get a copy of a Two Towers Legolas poster??  I want one!!!!

Lecada Chan: Yep.  I just had to.  :-D

ZeroCool: (what a cool name, lol) Well, here's what happened!  And even though it wasn't a very fast update…I updated nonetheless.  

Emmithar: Quite all right, my dear, about the review thing.  I don't mind.  *twitch*  As long as you review in the end!

Allyson Potter: Well, I'm glad you think I deserve the reviews I've gotten.  It's the first successful story I've written, really.  Glad you like it!

Goma-ryu: 'Course he can't die yet!  That would be too painless an ending for our dear elven prince!  

Valimalirit: Nope, sorry, no trampoline or mattress.  Just a cranky old wizard.  

Sake Girl Duelist: Well…no…not in the books it's not his formal name.  I just kinda made it up, and I'm not sure if it's spelled 100% right, but see, "Thranduillion" basically means "Son of Thranduil," and 'cause he's a prince, he would be called that a lot.  

Susan: Nope, no Mr. Eagle yet.  

Witchmaster: *evil grin* Don't they, though?  I've run across one two many in my fic searches…so I tend to write them a lot myself.  I personally loved that last one.

Fairylady: I love the way you phrased that!  "…if your fingers type it, well, I guess I can only read."  A lot of times that's exactly what I do; just sit down and type the first thing that comes to mind.  The whole cliffhanger thing that I did last chapter was the product of that…I only know the basic plan and then let the rest come to me as I write.  

Brittney: Whoa, calm down girl.  It's okay.  I uploaded.  Take deeeeep breaths.  

Invader Iggle: Oh, I know how it is with the sugar high and pixie sticks thing.  (Don't ever eat ten at a time, okay?  It _hurts _like bloody L!)

Kaimelieamin: Just out of curiosity, what did you think my plan was going to be?  I'd love to hear any suggestions—writing an AU off of your own fic can be fun sometimes!  And I hope you didn't lose _too _much sleep worrying about fanfictions.  

Anonymous Reviewer: You really like the way I write Legolas?  Honestly and truly?  Squee!  (Whoa…picked that one up from Invader Iggle…hee!)

Salak: *wicked grin* I'm a wicked person who loves to leave off at wicked places.  :-D

Kage: *laughs at picturing slow motion*  I love Legolas too—heavens, some of the romance scenes I've done with him—and I love to torture him as well.  It's a nice trait that a lot of people seem to have, don't you think?

Trin: I saved him from _that _particular fate…not sure if he's really all that "safe" at the moment, but oh well!  

Leap of Fate: I again thank you for that elvish site.  It's where I got the song…and LOL!!  What does a Leggy-shaped pancake look like?  I think it sounds very nummy…

Lanfear: "Well….." is right.  To kill, or not to kill, _that _is the question!

**__**

**__**

**_HAPPY NEW YEARS TO EVERYONE!!!_**


	11. Confession

Disclaimer: I do not own Mirkwood, Legolas, Orcs, Gollum, or any other thing that J. R. R. Tolkien himself created.

Like it says in the summary, this story will have Silmarillion _references._  You'll still be able to read the story even if you haven't read that book (I'm not even done with it…) 'cause I'll lightly go over the story that people should know when it comes time to that.  Don't let that make you stop reading, okay?  Please? 

For those who do not know (have not read the books, basically—a sin against mankind!) Mithrandir = Gandalf.  

*~*~*~*~*~*

Gandalf listened quietly as Thranduil's son screamed out his nightmarish thoughts to the oncoming dusk.  Legolas was still asleep, yet his eyes were closed in horror.  His words brought fear to the Istar's heart.  They spoke of betrayal and confusion; of not being an Elf.  The old wizard knew something was terribly wrong, because it would take a lot to persuade an Elf that he was not one, yet Legolas seemed so convinced.  The prince spoke of deserving to die, and sobbed apologies to Echiril more than once.  Gandalf thought of waking him, but decided it would be better to hear the blonde's words and figure out what was going on.  

Legolas lay curled up on his side, eyes shut tightly and fingers entangled in his short hair.  "Nín neitha cared…nín neitha cared!" he cried in his native language.  "Díhena nin, Echiril!  Im al Calben…Im garo an gwanna…" **(My fault…my fault!  Forgive me, Echiril!  I am no Elf…I have to die…)**

The Grey Wizard watched as Legolas's face contorted in grief and agony, then jumped up as the Elf reached one hand towards his wrist, digging his nails into the flesh, creating open wounds.  Gandalf ran over to the prince and shook him violently, grabbing the hand that sought to take its own life.  "Legolas!  Legolas!"  

The archer awoke with a cry of fear and looked around him wildly, then met Gandalf's stern gaze and relaxed slightly, still breathing hard, covered in sweat.  He noticed that the wizard was holding his hand tightly, and looked up at it, then paled to see the blood that covered his fingernails.  "What…?" he asked in a daze, then looked over to his other hand, where small slits had been made in his wrist that were now bleeding rapidly.  "I think that we should take care of that," said Gandalf firmly, before reaching over to Legolas and untying the bit of robe that he had placed on his torso to cover the brand.  The Istar took the robe in his hands and wrapped it around the Elf's paling arm and tied it tightly, causing Legolas to wince.  The bleeding slowed immediately after, but Gandalf still worried about blood loss.  

Legolas swallowed the gag that rose in his throat when he thought about what he nearly had done.  He had tried to _kill _himself!  And all because of a dream—was it a dream?  The Elf was so confused he could hardly remember now what had really happened that day of the battle, save him falling into Echiril and making him vulnerable to attack.  "Gandalf," he started.  "I—"

"I don't want to hear it, Legolas.  What I want to know is _exactly _what happened the day of that battle, and _anything _that has bothered you besides Echiril's death."

Legolas looked about himself helplessly, then reached up and ran his fingers through his short, blonde locks.  "I can't remember," he said with a sigh, then jumped slightly in shock when Gandalf suddenly came forward and grabbed his shoulders and forced the Elf to meet his eyes.  The wizard put his face close to the Elf's.  "_Tell _me!  I know you can recall those memories somehow!  Now _tell _me!"

The prince lowered his eyes away from Gandalf's glare, and they moved back and forth rapidly as he tried to think, tried to find memories he swore he didn't have.  "Echiril and I…were standing back to back…and I slipped…and knocked him over."  Legolas looked up weakly.  "That is all I can remember," he said in a wavering voice.

"No it's _not_ Legolas!  You are an _Elf _and are not prone to slip like a mere Dwarf would!"  Gandalf brought the word "Dwarf" into use in hopes of making Legolas feel proud of his race; they despised the Dwarves with a passion.

The archer shook his head warily.  "Then I must be of Dwarf kind…" he whispered.  "For no Elf would have fallen…"

Gandalf stared at his old friend in shock for a minute.  He _never _thought he would live to see the day when an Elf would willingly call himself a Dwarf, especially Thranduil's son_!_ And that was saying quite a lot; Gandalf was immortal.  He shook his head to clear it for a moment, then turned to the shame-faced Legolas.  _So here is the problem…he blames himself for falling, and believes that he cannot be an Elf any longer._  The Istar had suspected as much, but _certainly _not to the point that Legolas seemed to have taken it.  "Legolas, has there been _anything _else since you _got _here that has troubled you?"

The Elf opened his mouth to say "no" again to the question, but then stopped and surveyed his bleeding wrist.  "Yes…" he said hesitantly.  

"What is it?"

"A voice…in my head…"

Gandalf almost smiled.  Here was the problem…and now he could probably talk to Legolas and convince him that he wasn't to blame for Echiril's death.  The Istar knew how to fight those voices, and once he showed Legolas, the prince would be much better off.  "Whose voice?"

"Mine, Mithrandir."

The old wizard drew a long breath then let it out slowly.  "No, Legolas.  It is not your own."

The Elf looked up sharply with a furious look upon his face.  "Then whom would it belong to?" he hissed.  "Do you think me weak enough to allow others to invade my mind?"

Gandalf held up his hands to show he meant no harm, recognizing that the situation could get far out of hand very quickly.  "No, Legolas, I do not, would never, think that.  But!" he hurried on to stop the prince's furious protests.  "You have been _emotionally _scarred by Echiril's death, and Saruman found you an easy target to convince.  The voice is more certainly _not _your own, Legolas.  It is Saruman's and he is only trying to trick you.  To do such a thing makes you easier to…become an Orc."

Legolas looked away from the Istar with disbelief on his face.  Could he have been wrong?  Could the voice really not have been of his own making?  It was true…that Echiril dying had weakened him.  Perhaps the old wizard was right…

"I will think about it, Mithrandir," the archer said shortly, before slowly standing to his feet and walked—stumbling and tripping—over to the other side of the platform.  

Gandalf sighed.  He knew that Legolas would need to think about this for a long time, so he went over to the pillar opposite to the one Legolas sat by and lay down by it, using it as a sort of protection against the wind.  As his thoughts started to wander, the wizard was brought back sharply to Arda **(Middle Earth)** when a faint rustling noise on the wind caught his attention.  On instinct, the Istar shot out his hand, and when he brought it back to examine the contents, there was a large moth trapped within his fingers.  Gandalf's eyes lit up with hope, and he gave some hurried instructions for the little creature to go find Gwahir, the Eagle Lord.  Perhaps here was the escape he had hoped for!  The wizard looked over at Legolas, thinking to tell him of the good news, but decided against it when the sound of the Elf weeping reached his ears.  He suspected that the prince had a lot of thinking to do, and most of it would be painful, revolving around the death of his closest friend.  

Gandalf had known the two for hundreds of years, and knew them to have been an inseparable pair.  Echiril had started out as nothing more than Legolas's archery instructor, and ended up as his closest and most trusted companion.  The two had faced many dangers together, many of them being near-death experiences as Mirkwood's boundaries were infested with the giant spiders and other foul beasts, including Orcs.  The two had watched their people suffer together, captured to be tortured into new Orcs; Orcs that came back and then enslaved more Elves.  Yet the two had been such an incredible team that they had made it through all such attacks safely.  Yes, Gandalf knew, Echiril's death would indeed be hard on the prince.

Thranduil found himself almost happy as he urged his exhausted horse forward.  He would reach Rivendell several days before he thought he would have been able to.  Of course, he had hardly slept, hardly eaten, and only stopped when he felt his horse might collapse underneath him.  He would be in Rivendell by the next night.  "Legolas," he whispered, "I swear I will not give up until I know your fate."

*~*~*~*~*~*

Eep…sorry that took so long.  Fanfiction.net is giving me problems with uploading and reviewing and looking at other stories and—get this—even had the nerve to tell me my bio and story don't exist.  *grumbles about faulty software and the like*  But you really can't blame them too much…I mean, look at how much stuff they have on here!  

And in about…four days updates will become less frequent.  See, I started this while on a two week vacation away from school, which gave me a lot of time to write and the like, but on Monday when I get back, that begins the Finals week and that means study study study!  So don't be alarmed when updates don't come as often for a couple weeks.    

Reviews (I hope I get everyone…I'm not sure if fanfiction.net is showing me all of them…if I skip you, I'm sorry!):

Kage: Lol, I didn't expect it either.  I kinda didn't realize I had it until I read what I had written.  Have any of you experienced that?  A sort of…trance like state where you write without realizing it?  

Valimarit: I actually tried to make the ear thing as real as I could.  See…I like seafood a lot, right?  And tiny squid are a personal favorite…so I just kinda wrote how it feels to eat one of those.\

Kaimelieamin: I don't mean to torture my readers, honest!  Just Legolas!  And sorry about the long update on this chapter as well…this site is giving me headaches.  And oh…*evil chuckle* I bet I could make Legolas attractive in death if I really tried.  Not sure if I will with this fic, though.  

Anonymous Review:  (I learned how to spell "anonymous" because of you, lol, thanks!) Don't worry, I'll get to _severe_ emotional torture soon enough…within the next five chapters, most likely.  

ZeroCool: Stop…torturing him?  Erm…never.  And you have to read to find out if I'll kill him or not.  And of course the Fellowship will be formed…it just may not have our dear Elf prince within its ranks.  But who knows?  Maybe it will.  

YunaDax: Heh, sorry about making you feel nauseous.  Hope this chapter was somewhat of a break from all of that type of stuff.  

Rose: Turning him into an Orc would be worse?  Really?  *thinks*  Hmm…;);)

Allyson Potter: Yeah, they were cool.  I loved his ears.  But I guess that they're still pointed, in a way…just…not at the same angle.  I mean, picture the top of an ear getting sliced off cleanly, leaving a straight line.  There's still a point…it's just not…as good?  Heh…

Emmithar: Oh, he'll heal physically if he gets away.  

Szhismine: Whoa…_how _do you pronounce your name??  Lol.  Did I really turn into Saruman?  *blushes*  Why, thank you for the compliment!  And what are those other two Lord of the Rings stories?  I'd like to read them sometime…I'm _always _open to new fics, people.  I have so many of them…it's not even funny.  And hey—tell me when your fic is up!  I'd love to take a look at it.  

Forever Unstoppable: Hmm…Echiril coming back in a dream?  Interesting concept…*mind starts to plot many many angsty plots for Legolas*  And I'm honored that you feel I deserve a review!  *bow*  Thank you!

Lanfear: Yes, wasn't it though?  And lol!  Why would you get your arms slowly ripped off??

LegolasLover2003: Oh, congrats on graduating!  Hee…a cute and loveable Legolas Orc…can you picture it?  But anyways…yes, I am evil to Legolas.  Very much so.  

SSJ Girl: You don't think it's lame?  *happy*  And no…I'm not almost finished.  I'm only beginning, I hope.  

Elen Dumir: Heeeee…he has a lot more to go through!  Hope you enjoyed chapter 11, though.  

Salak: Icky is right.  Just like the first time I tried squid was icky…but I love it now.

Lea of Mirkwood: Ear?  Yes, ear.  Now he's missing both of them!  Yes, I know.  I'm sick and twisted and sadistic.  

Again, sorry this took so long to upload.  


	12. Backtracking

Disclaimer: I do not own Mirkwood, Legolas, Orcs, Gollum, or any other thing that J. R. R. Tolkien himself created.

Like it says in the summary, this story will have Silmarillion _references._  You'll still be able to read the story even if you haven't read that book (I'm not even done with it…) 'cause I'll lightly go over the story that people should know when it comes time to that.  Don't let that make you stop reading, okay?  Please? 

For those who do not know (have not read the books, basically—a sin against mankind!) Mithrandir = Gandalf.  

*~*~*~*~*~*

Legolas sighed happily as the sun finally sank beneath the distant hills and the stars were allowed reign o'er the sky.  The Elf closed his eyes and let their faint light caress his broken soul, loving them all the more for helping him clear his mind.  The prince had thought long and hard about what Gandalf had said about the voice not being his.  Legolas was still not certain about the voice yet, but he had calmed his spirit enough to talk to the old Istar and stop blaming himself for a minute about Echiril.

Slowly the blonde rose to his feet and wiped stray tears from his eyes, then limped over to where Gandalf lay against one of the pillars, asleep.  Legolas knelt by his friend's side and gently shook his shoulder, hoping to wake him.  "Mithrandir?"  Slowly the wizard opened his eyes and looked up blearily at the archer.  "Le'las?" he slurred, not believing that it was possible for his eyes to be so bright and clear at this time of night.  Slowly, Gandalf eased the sleep out of his bones and sat up, examining Legolas's face.  The Istar rubbed his eyes with his hands until they were clear, then took a good look at the blonde, elven archer that knelt before him.  The Grey Pilgrim could see now that his eyes were not so bright; they were still clouded from pain and grief, and red-afire from weeping.  "Legolas, what is it?"

The Elf looked up at the sky as he spoke, _as if the stars were giving him courage,_ the wizard mused.  "I thought about what you said about the voice…and I suppose you're right…but…if not of my own creation, who does it belong to?"

Gandalf nodded slowly, digesting the new information.  So Legolas did believe him about the voice thing, and was now curious for more information.  "Well, Legolas, who is the one who has been tormenting you these past several days?"

Legolas's eyes widened.  "Saruman?" he whispered in horror.

"One and the same.  He would have had easy access to your mentality, because of Echiril's death.  He could sense that you were—" Gandalf hastily stopped himself from saying "weak."  "—that you were not your usual self.  Normally he would have never been able to speak to you in such a way, because of the pride that runs in grandfather's blood."  Legolas winced slightly at the rather painful and embarrassing topic Gandalf had just brought up, but chose to ignore it for the time being. **(AN at end of chapter will explain)  **"Saruman is the one that made me thing such things?" he asked again.

"Yes, Legolas.  He is the only one."

The Elf managed a tiny smile.  "Thank you," he whispered.

"It was a pleasure, mellon nin."  **(my friend)**

Legolas again rose to his feet and started to make his way back to his usual perch, his lookout over the trees, when Gandalf called him back.  "Legolas!  I almost forgot to tell you—I sent a winged messenger to Gwahir.  With hope and luck, he will find his way here tomorrow."  The Istar laughed when he saw how the news brightened his Elf-companion's face.  

"You mean escape?" came the shocked, joyful whisper.  

"Aye, that I do.  Escape from this wretched tower." 

Legolas's face was lit up by a huge grin—that cracked his dry lips—of delight.  A flood of ecstasy ran through his slender frame, and the young prince went over to Gandalf and pulled the old wizard into hug.  "Thank you for helping me, old friend," he murmured.  The Istar smiled and patted the prince's back.  "Anytime, dear boy.  Anytime."

Legolas smiled and pulled away from Gandalf, then stood and walked over to his silent guard over the trees.  Gandalf watched the prince fondly; he had known Thranduil's son ever since the Elf had been knee-high to a Hobbit, and it did the Istar good to see him happy after all this pain.  

Legolas surveyed the damaged forest with distressed eyes.  He was overjoyed to learn of Mithrandir's escape plans, but that didn't take away from the pain that the dead trees inflicted upon his soul.  It was like a giant, gaping hole that filled his entire being and sucked all forms of joy out of his lithe form.  However, the Elf refused to let the joy of escape be taken from him.  It was his chance to get away from this wretched place, and to go back home, to his father and—friends.  

With a sigh, Legolas lied down on his back and let his eyes glass over as he slipped into the world of dreams.

Saruman watched with distaste as the two prisoners conversed.  Gandalf had been able to tell the Elf that the voice in his head was not his own creation.  The White Wizard snarled audibly.  Now he would have to take the harder route through the state of dreams.  The Istar waited until he saw the Elf's eyes glass over before starting the process that would leave the prince's dream state vulnerable to his will.  

_Legolas was in Mirkwood, sitting in a tree, hiding from Echiril.  He had grown fond of that game, the one that human children called "Hide-and-go-Seek," even though he didn't quite play by the rules.  He never told Echiril that the game was starting.  His friend came through a clump of trees, sharp, green eyes darting everywhere, trying to find the elusive prince.  "Legolas!" he called.  "Come down!"  Laughing, the Elf did as his friend asked and jumped down out of the tree.  He walked over to Echiril and started to greet him, but was stopped by the cold look in the Elf's eyes.  "Echiril, what—"_

_Legolas's eyes widened in horror as all of a sudden, Echiril was no longer healthy and strong.  He collapsed onto the ground, holding his stomach, gasping, dying.  He glared up at Legolas.  "You call yourself an _Elf,_" he spat.  "First you slip and get me killed, then you are weak enough to let that scum Saruman control your dreams.  When I took you as my student, I thought you were strong." _

_Legolas knelt by his friend, tears streaming from his eyes.  "No!" he cried.  "Saruman was able to take me only because I was—"_

_"Not an Elf.  You are not an Elf, Legolas, and don't let that fool Mithrandir tell you otherwise.  And don't tell him you know the truth."_

_Legolas looked away, anguish taking a hold of his entire body and soul.  He looked back at Echiril through blurry eyes to see the emerald-eyed Elf collapse in cold death.  The prince fell to his knees and grabbed his hair in his hands and threw his head back, and yelled with all his might.  The sound of grief echoed throughout the entire forest, causing trees to shudder with disgust.  They hated the fact that this imposter was in their midst.  They screamed at him to get out, get out, get out…_

_The blonde looked about him in horror and started to run.  He ran away from the forest, away from the trees, away from the memories.  He ran until he reached the borders of his homeland, then kept running.  He would never stop…_

Gandalf opened his eyes when a loud, agonized yell filled the silent night.  The wizard sat up swiftly and looked over at Legolas, whose eyes were again closed as he slept.  Sweat poured off his brow and his hands were clenched tightly at his side.  Swiftly, Gandalf stood up and hurried over to the prince and grabbed his shoulders, shaking them hard.  "Legolas!  _Legolas!_"  

The Elf jerked as he came out of his sleeping state and opened his eyes wide, looking at Gandalf with a blank expression.  He moved his mouth as if to speak, but stopped and looked away.  "I had a bad dream," he finally whispered.  

Gandalf chuckled softly.  "I think that much is obvious.  What was it about?"

"Echiril."

The Istar frowned.  "What about Echiril?"

"Nothing.  I just…had to watch him die again."

Gandalf breathed a sigh of relief, grateful that the Elf before him wasn't still trying to convince himself that he wasn't one.  "Come, my friend, it is nearly day.  I am sure that Gwahir will be here at dusk."  As if the wizard was some kind of mage that controlled the weather, the sun did indeed start to show above the eastern hills.  Legolas smiled at Gandalf.  "My soul is somewhat healed at the thought of escape," he said.  Inside, though, he was screaming.  _You lied to me!  You told me I was an Elf!  You promised me that I would be okay, but I am not!  _

Gandalf smiled back, relieved that his friend was okay.  His smile faded in an instant, though, when another crack filled the air.  Legolas paled, and the Istar knew that he was hearing the trees' voices again.  It was inevitable that they would call out to him, his race being that of an Elf.  The archer's face collapsed in torment and he cried out softly.  Gandalf's ears—which were sharper than men but not as sharp as the Elves'—picked up a few hastily murmured words from the prince: "…no, do not…out to me…cannot…help you…" Gandalf closed his eyes for a second, praying to the Valar that perhaps they could help the Elf, before wearily walking away from the Elf, sensing that he needed to be alone.  

As the sun rose to its noon position, Legolas hesitantly opened his eyes.  For the past five hours he had sat still, head bowed, fingers tangled in his short, dull hair, tears streaming from his eyes.  He had sent out thoughts to the trees of rivers gushing, sun shining, rich soil, long summers, and other things he thought would comfort them.  The trees had thanked the Elf, grateful that someone cared about them enough to calm them in their last minutes.  It had not, however, been enough to stop their calls of pain as the great roots were ripped form their strong hold in the ground—a hold many years old.  The corpses of the trees had been sent down into large caverns beneath Arda where the Orcs' fires were lit, and there the wood was burned.  The smell came up to the top of Orthanac, flooding Legolas's senses, overpowering his mind.  _If I were an Elf, I would have been able to help them_.  

But now the trees had stopped calling out, and the Orcs had left, no longer tearing down the great plants.  Legolas looked over to Gandalf to find the wizard asleep.  _Sleep,_ he thought.  _It sounds like a good idea._  And sleep he did, eyes glazing over as he entered the elven trance called slumber.

*~*~*~*~*~*

AN: Legolas's grandfather, whose name was Oropher,was in the battle against Sauron, the "Last Alliance of Men and Elves."  But he charged before Gil-Galad gave word to, and two thirds of the Mirkwood party were killed.  I believe he did this out of pride, and Thranduil has a lot of pride too, so it seemed fitting.  

This chapter was originally twice as long as this, so I decided to just break it in half.  Next portion will be up tomorrow.  

Reviews:

Gwyn: Well, at least you got to read those two chapters, right?

Elrond the Self Centered Pink Fuzzy Bunny: You have an erm…interesting name.  And I'm not overly fond of writing about the actors…so…yeah.  But I'm also trying to keep this within the PG-13 rating section, so I can't get too wild in my writing.  And um…why did you strangle me?  That would stop the story!  *doesn't want to be strangled*

Oceansun: You're not the first to think that, let me tell you.  I got a lot of "that was gross!" reviews…heh…

Fairylady:  Next chapter, I promise!  Just wait one more chapter, people, and the plot will really start to get moving!

Susan: Ugh, the whole "it's done!" when half the page is loaded deal gave me no end of trouble!  It happened to every single page I tried to open!  And the voice thing was figured out, but clever Saruman used it to his own will, as you can see.

Elen Dumir: Chapter 13, huh?  I suppose it will be, the way I've got these next chapters set up…*evil chuckle*  And you'll find out the answers to your questions soon enough, fear not!  Or some of them, at least.

Aireroswen: That's fine, about the review thing, that is.  Fanfiction.net has caused a lot of people problems, so don't worry.  I don't mind. 

Kaimelieamin: Wow…I've converted someone!  Or at least, it sounds like it.  Did you not read Legolas torture before?  And now you like it?  Join the band of ever-growing Legolas torturers, I say!

YunaDax: Just wait until the next chapter…It has a lot of Thranduil in it, I promise!  And chapter 13 is likely to be rather horrible…so it'll make up for the slow paced ones.  Wow…this one is even almost a happy chapter!  New for me…

GoldenRose: *gulp*  You're…not?  *throws out next chapter very soon*  Don't hurt me!!  Please!!!

Szhismine: Lol, I spent quiet a long time figuring out how to spell your name…"Schz…Szc…Shz…" And it's as simple as S. Z. H. Is Mine?  Hee…and thanks for the fic name!  I've started reading it now.  And…*blush* You think my story is unique?  Why, thank you!

Lanfear: Aww…*hands you an ice pack for book bruise*  I brought the hidden Legolas torturing side in one of my friends…maybe you'll be able to too?

LegolasLover2003: Well, here's what happened.  Basically.  And I'm really sorry about the school thing…I don't mean to leave you guys in too much suspense!

Goma-Ryu: I didn't stop it! I just…didn't update.  That's all. 


	13. Almost

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mirkwood, Legolas, Orcs, Gollum, or any other thing that J. R. R. Tolkien himself created.**

**Like it says in the summary, this story will have Silmarillion _references._  You'll still be able to read the story even if you haven't read that book (I'm not even done with it…) 'cause I'll lightly go over the story that people should know when it comes time to that.  Don't let that make you stop reading, okay?  Please? **

For those who do not know (have not read the books, basically—a sin against mankind!) Mithrandir = Gandalf.  

*~*~*~*~*~*

Several hours passed, and it was nearing dusk when Legolas was awoken by a gentle shake to his shoulder.  The Elf opened his eyes to see Gandalf sitting above him, brow creased in worry.  "Legolas, awake, I sense that Saruman may be coming." 

The prince sat up swiftly, cringing as his brand and broken rib were disturbed.  The archer looked down at his arm for the thousandth time, examining the cuts that he had put there on his own.  Legolas looked up at Gandalf and nodded, showing that he understood what Gandalf was worried about.  He was worried about the Elf's well being, as the past few days when Saruman had come, it had been Legolas tortured, not he.  "Legolas…" he started to say, but was interrupted by a chuckle from behind and the pale color that flooded the Elf's face.  The wizard turned around, glancing at the sun as it began to go down behind the western plains.  "Saruman," he greeted with a nod.

"I am not here to trade words, Gandalf.  Join me!"

The Grey Wizard frowned.  Saruman was being very hasty in his actions.  "Never," he growled.  

Saruman frowned as well.  "As you wish, " he said, and waved his staff, causing Gandalf's body to be thrown into one of the pillars.  "Mithrandir!" cried Legolas, but he was silenced by a look from Saruman.  "Stay quiet, _Elf._  My business is with him tonight, not you."  That said, the wizard gestured with his staff again and Gandalf went over the edge of Orthanc, causing Legolas to scream.  Or at least, he _almost _went over.  He was being held up by Saruman's staff, the heels of his feet barely touching the Towertop.  The powerful Istar threw his staff back, and his lesser came back onto the stone.  

Legolas thought for a wild second about going and tackling Saruman, but a grin crossed his face when a loud cry split the air—the cry of an eagle.  The archer looked up in time to see Gwahir land on top of Isengard, near Gandalf.  The Grey Wizard started to jump for the eagle to try and get onto his back, but was stopped by Saruman.  An arrow cut the air around the Eagle-Lord, and he called desperately to the two prisoners: "Come!  They are shooting at me!  We must leave!"  

Legolas's eyes darted around, his mind working fast.  Gandalf would never be able to get on top of the great animal on his own.  He would need something to distract Saruman…

The Elf threw aside all thoughts for himself, and slowing rising to his feet, he bit his lip hard to keep the pain at bay for a minute.  After taking a split second to gain his balance, Legolas took a few quick steps forward, then lunged at Saruman, tackling the wizard to the ground from behind, grabbing his neck.  

Gandalf gasped as the staff's hold upon him was broken, and he looked over to see Saruman struggled under the prince's tight grasp.  "Legolas!"

Tears of suppressed pain ran down the Elf's cheeks, and he looked up for a second to see Gandalf.  "Go!" he shouted.  "I cannot hold him long!"

"But Legolas—"

Gwahir intervened.  "Mithrandir!  Do as he says and get on my back; one of these arrows will find its mark before long!"  Seeing the wizard hesitate, the eagle flapped his great wings and came over Gandalf, grabbing his shoulders in his talons.  "We will be back, Legolas," he called before diving off the edge of Orthanc and, with a beat of his great wings, soared out of sight.  

Legolas sighed in relief and his hold on the Istar beneath him was somewhat lessened.  Saruman took the opportunity to shake the wounded Elf off of his back, and he stood up, the anger of his power pulsing around his body in great waves.  The archer's eyes widened in unbridled terror, and he turned on his back and tried to inch away from the wizard, but Saruman advanced upon him, a deadly snake poised to strike.  "You wretched creature!" he hissed.  "You will pay for that, and pay for it good."

Gandalf eyed Rivendell with relief as he was carried towards it.  When Gwahir set him down gently, then landed beside him, the wizard turned to the great eagle.  "You must go get Legolas." 

"I will in the morning."

"_What?_"

"Gandalf, Saruman will be waiting for me and the Orcs will shoot me if I go anywhere near there anytime soon.  I must not go back immediately."  

The Istar sighed.  "Of course."  He suddenly looked up at the sound of footsteps running towards him, and saw Elrond.  "Gandalf!" the Elf-Lord cried.  "What has happened?"

"It does not need to be talked about in whole at this time, but one thing there is that must be said.  Legolas, the prince of Mirkwood, is being held captive at Isengard, and is being tortured viciously.  We must get word to Thranduil."

Elrond frowned.  "This is ill news you bring…but Gwahir should be able to rescue the prince, should he not?" The bird nodded, taking a moment away from preening his feathers.  **(Birds are so vain…I own one myself and he is _always_ preening.)**  The dark-haired Elf went on.  "And as for Thranduil, he is on his way here now.  I sent a summons to Mirkwood several days ago."

Gandalf sighed.  "That is good news, I suppose."  He looked at the stars.  "I worry, though.  Too much longer and Legolas will no longer take joy in the world of Elves."

Elrond nodded sagely before turning to a servant that stood by the door, awkward.  "You!" he barked.  "The second Thranduil comes into sight, I want him brought to me, understand?"  The servant nodded, then hurried off.  Elrond turned back to Gandalf.  "Come…I will have my healers tend to you." 

Gandalf sighed and followed along, wishing that it were Legolas knowing Rivendell's hospitality.  

Thranduil smiled as Rivendell came into view, but slowed when an Elf came running towards him.  "Thranduil!" he gasped.  "Lord Elrond desires to talk to you right away!  Word of your son has reached us—"

The Elvenking's hope—and temper—flared.  "Take me to him straight away!" he yelled, desperate for news of his son.  He nudged his horse into motion, and followed the Elf as he ran to lead Thranduil to Elrond.  The blonde Elf paused for a moment when he reached the stables to dismount his horse and leave her in caring hands, then turned and ran as fast as he could behind the servant that was leading him to Elrond—leading him to word of his son.  

Elrond looked up from tending to a large bruise on Gandalf's face when the door burst open and in rushed Thranduil, face bright with worry.  He walked straight over to Rivendell's Lord.  "Where is my son?" he asked in a cold voice.  

Elrond shook his head sadly and turned to Gandalf, who sat up and cleared his throat.  "Thranduil, your son is being held prisoner at Isengard."

"Isengard…"

"Saruman keeps him there…in hopes of creating a new and powerful Orc."

Thranduil paled visibly.  "No," he whispered in a husky voice, then slumped to the floor, holding his head in his hands.  "What state is he in?" he dared to ask. 

"Saruman has tortured him terribly…I really do not wish to detail his condition to you—"

"Yet I wish to know the state of my _son_, Mithrandir!  You can't hold back word of his state from me!"

Gandalf sighed wearily and shook his head.  "As you wish," he whispered.  "Legolas is first and foremost missing the tips of his ears…they have been cut off."  The wizard paused for a moment, noting Thranduil's horrified expression.  "His two side braids have been ripped out, and the back braid was burnt off.  He has been branded with the "S" of Saruman, and whips cover his entire body.  Saruman had also at one point convinced him that he was not an Elf—"

Thranduil looked up in shock, tears running down the proud Elf's face.  "How?"

"By telling him that Echiril's death was his own fault.  He has been physically and mentally wounded, Thranduil, and tried to kill himself a night ago."

The Elvenking looked devastated, as Gandalf had known he would.  Taking a shuddering breath, the blonde Elf tried to compose himself as much as he could, then turned to Elrond.  "Is there a room where I may wait the night out…before I return to Mirkwood?"

"Why would you return to Mirkwood?"

"So that I may gather Elves to help me rescue my son."

Gandalf raised a hand.  "There is no need. Gwahir, who rescued me, is going to go back in the morning to bring your son here.  I should tell you…Legolas saved my life several times, and sacrificed his own for my escape."

Thranduil nodded dumbly, looking at Elrond again.  The Elf-Lord turned to the servant that had led the Elvenking to him.  "Take Thranduil to some empty quarter where he may wait out the night."  The servant bowed, then gestured for Thranduil to follow him.  The Elvenking sighed helplessly, then followed the servant out.  

Elrond looked over at Gandalf.  "I fear that his son's injuries may lay hard upon Thranduil's soul," he commented.

When he reached the room Elrond had given him, Thranduil dismissed the nervous servant and locked the door firmly.  He walked over to one of the large windows and—finding this one to lead to a balcony—went outside.  The Elvenking finally allowed his tears to flow freely.  He felt so helpless, and wanted to do something—_anything_—to help his son, but knew that Gwahir would be able to pull off the rescue.  In the meantime, though, Thranduil was left with a devastating image of what his son must look like…and what pain he must be going through by this point…  The Elf sank to his knees and held his head in his hand, sobbing.  He knew that other Elves would be able to hear him and that he should go inside to cry, but the king couldn't get himself to move.  His tears came freely, and he pleaded to Elbereth and the Valar that they would have mercy on Legolas, the only one he had left since his wife had died.  "Tua nin ion!" **(Help my son!) ** he cried.  "You _must_…I love him…"

*~*~*~*~*~*

In case you can't tell, I really like Thranduil.  …does anyone here know what his name means?

I realized today as I was reading through my copy of Two Towers that it is spelled "Orthanc" not "Orthanac."  Sorry for that little slip up.

Reviews: 

Too lazy to sign in: I've always pictured Orc changing in a certain way; The Elf is tortured to the point of no return, where is just _swimming _in his own pools of despair, and _then _they can be changed into an Orc.  The beforehand stuff is just there to help make him miserable.  And yeah, Morgoth did make the Orcs and they can breed on their own, but I've also always imagined that the Orcs that came straight from Elves would be much more fierce.  And with this upcoming war that Saruman and Sauron are heading into, they need some powerful commanders.  Like Lurtz.  I always pictured him as being an Elf at first.  And hey, I like to make him cry!  It's fun.  And I would guess that if you thought you had killed your best friend and you were being tortured and strange voices were filling your head and things you loved dearly (trees) were being killed and calling out to you and you were powerless to help them…I think you cry too.  And yes, :-D, I am having fun.

Aireroswen: Hee…yes…there _is _more to come, and a lot of it too. It will get worse in the next chapter, I will say.  Chapter 13…the unlucky one…hee…

Rose: *laugh*  You remind me so much of one of my friends!  I call her my muse…although she doesn't want to be…because she is always accidently giving me very evil ideas.  Like giving me red tea…that was a bad idea for her…and then whenever I get that glint in my eyes and kinda start to chuckle she gets all nervous…and you just remind me of her so much.  And lol!  Sitting staring at the computer screen?  *scold*  That's bad for your eyes, doncha know!

Be'lae and Noshaan:  Wow, those sound like Drow names.  …have you ever read Forgotten Realms?  If not, go read The Dark Elf Trilogy by R. A. Salvatore.  Anywho, back to the review.  Well, I dunno if he'll be an Orc or not (actually I do but I'm just not telling).  And here is more…hope it was fast enough!  

Szhismine: I think I reviewed Aftermath…yeah.  Thanks for letting me know!  I'll be looking for the next update.  And…*giggle* The look on Saruman's face when Gandalf escaped must be terrifying to poor Legolas.  

Salak: Yes, _very _evil Saruman.  Just wait one more chapter…he's going to be horrible. 

Forever Unstoppable: He life is going to suck so much more very soon…*can't wait to write it*  And it's a favorite?  Really?  *feels honored*  The first fic I tried to write (in the Gundam Wing category) did not do so well.  I kinda wrote myself into a corner, so then I decided to try a Lord of the Rings fic and it turned out very good. :-D Glad you like it!

Invader Iggle: Yet another "ear thing was nauseating" comment.  Wow, you guys.  It didn't faze me at all!  I guess I'm more immune than most to stuff like this…I've been this way since I was, like, four.  And it's okay if you don't remember who my writing style reminds you of…I've just read so many fics before I started to write that I wonder if I've picked up other styles along the way and kinda meshed them together to form my own.  And I'm sure your stuff isn't all that bad!  *looks at profile*  Ooh.  You have poems.  Will go read.

Hypy: Weeeell, _Gandalf _was able to get out.  And now Saruman has an entire night of just him and Legolas.  Fun fun.

Elen Dumir: *cryptically*  But will Legolas _make _it to the Council…?  *bum bum buuuum!*  But don't worry…everything will work out in the end.  For good or bad, it _will _work out.  

Vala Umbar: Trees are very interesting plants—***pauses because right as she's writing this the "Gollum Song" from Two Towers soundtrack comes on…giggle…how fitting***—and are easy to love if you know how.  I have this tree out front that is absolutely beautiful in the spring with all the flowers, and I love to just sit in its branches and talk to it…and lol!  How do you baptize a tree?

LegolasLover2003: Yeah, I'm trying to make this as true to canon as possible—the _book _canon…but it's kinda hard because I lost my copy of Fellowship several years ago.  :'(  But hey, I'm glad that it works with just the movie info at my disposal!

Allyson Potter: Don't worry about the review thing…there's only one story that I ever reviewed constantly…heh…but yeah.  Hope you have/had (when you see this you might be back already…) fun wherever you are going!  

Kaimelieamin: Ouch…if I couldn't get to one of Minka's fics…I would die…I swear I would…but hey!  I've recruited someone to the Legolas torture side!  My goal in life has been completed…lol…okay, maybe not.  And yes…a _very _good looking Elf at that.  ;)

Iverin: Ah, the Grey Company.  See, that one uses Quenya, doesn't it?  Legolas is a Sindarin Elf, and he doesn't speak that language…so when it's just him talking, I try to use that language.  And I just found a _great_ site for Sindarin…downloaded a huge Word document.  

Sake Girl Duelist: I got your e-mail and I would've responded but…my e-mail service has been screwy for the past couple days and it won't let me send anything.  And erm…I believe that Uruk-Hai are a mix between Goblins and Orcs.  And even though in The Hobbit it says that Goblins and Orcs are the same…I guess they're not.  But Orcs were once Elves, so yeah.  

**Oh!  Random bit of information!  Did any of you know that Trolls are Ents that have been taken and tortured?  I found that _very _interesting…**

GoldenRose: Eek!  It hasn't been three days, has it?  *hurries and writes the next installment a bit*  

SpaceVixenX:  Don't worry…no more ear eating.  Legolas doesn't have any ears _left _to eat.  

Goma-Ryu: *laugh*  Long live Legolas torture is right!  (tries to say it in french…Viva Legolas…_torture._  Okay, so all I know is "viva" but that's okay!)

The next chapter will be the one that has the Silmarillion references.  I'm going to type the story out from Silmarillion and put it at the start of the chapter…I wouldn't put it here, of course, because that might give stuff away.  :-D


	14. Silmarillion

**This is the part of Silmarillion that you guys need to know for the next chapter.  It also contains _slight _spoilers—not like Silmarillion is a book that I would care about being spoiled—so if you don't want to read, you don't have to.  I would recommend it, though.  **

**Disclaimer: **

**Selections from pages 109 – 111 in paperback version of The Silmarillion; second edition, by J. R. R. Tolkien and edited by Christopher Tolkien. **

**I don't own _anything _in these following paragraphs.  I do not own Maedhros, Morgoth, Middle-earth, Angband, Hithlum, the Noldor, Beleriand, Fëanor, Thangorodrim, Valinor, Melkor, Fingon, Orcs, Elves, Finwë, Manwë, Taniquetil, Thorondor, Mithrim, or any of the following writing in _italics._  **

_"Maedhros was ambushed, and all his company were slain; but he himself was taken alive by the command of Morgoth, and brought to Angband.  _

_Then the brothers of Maedhros drew back, and fortified a great camp in Hithlum; but Morgoth held Maedhros as hostage, and sent word that he would not release him unless the Noldor would forsake their war, returning into the West, or else departing far Beleriand into the South of the world.  But the sons of Fëanor knew that Morgoth would betray them, and would not release Maedhros, whatsoever they might do; and they were constrained also by their oath, and might not for any cause forsake the war against their Enemy.  Therefore Morgoth took Maedhros and hung him from the face of a precipice up on Thangorodrim, and he was caught to the rock by the wrist of his right hand in a band of steel._

_…_

_Long before, in the bliss of Valinor, before Melkor was unchained, or lies came between them, Fingon had been close in friendship with Maedhros; and though he knew not yet that Maedhros had not forgotten him at the burning of the ships, the thought of their ancient friendship stung his heart.  Therefore he dared a deed which is justly renowned among the feats of the princes of the Noldor: alone, and without the counsel of any, he set forth in search of Maedhros; and aided by the very darkness that Morgoth had made he came unseen into the fastness of his foes.  High upon the shoulders of Thangorodrim he climbed, and looked in despair upon the desolation of the land; but no passage or crevice could he find through which he might come with Morgoth's stronghold.  Then in defiance of the Orcs, who cowered still in the dark vaults beneath the earth, he took his harp and sang a son of Valinor that the Noldor made of old, before strife was born among the sons of Finwë; and his voce rang in the mournful hollows that had never heard before aught save cries of fear and woe._

_Thus Fingon found what he sought.  For suddenly above him far and faint his song was taken up, and a voice answering called to him.  Maedhros it was that sang amid his torment.  But Fingon climbed to the foot of the precipice where his kinsman hung, and then could go no further; and he wept when he saw the cruel device of Morgoth.  Maedhros therefore, being in anguish without hope, begged Fingon to shoot him with his bow; and Fingon strung an arrow, and bent his bow.  And seeing no better hope he cried to Manwë, saying: 'O King to whom all birds are dear, speed now this feathered shaft, and recall some pity for the Noldor in their need!'_

_His prayer was answered swiftly.  For Manwë to whom all birds are dear, and to whom they bring news upon Taniquetil from Middle-earth, had sent forth the race of the Eagles, commanding them to dwell in the crags of the North, and to keep watch upon Morgoth; for Manwë still had pity for the exiled Elves.  And the Eagles brought new of much that passed in those days to the sad ears of Manwë.  Now, even as Fingon bent his bow, there flew down from the high airs Thorondor, King of Eagles, mightiest of all birds that have ever been, whose outstretched wings spanned thirty fathoms; and staying Fingon's hand he took him up, and bore him to the face of the rock where Maedhros hung.  But Fingon could not release the hell-wrought bond upon his wrist, nor sever it, nor draw it from the stone.  Again therefore in his pain Maedhros begged that he would slay him; but Fingon cut off his hand above the wrist, and Thorondor bore them back to Mithrim.  _

There Maedhros in time was healed; for the fire of life was hot within him, and his strength was of the ancient world, such as those possessed who were nurtured in Valinor.  His body recovered from his torment and became hale, but the shadow of his pain was in his heart; and he lived to wield his sword with his left hand more deadly than his right had been."

**I know it's a very detailed disclaimer, but this is all taken directly from The Silmarillion and I wanted to be very precise.  Hope you all enjoyed—in my opinion—one of the best pieces of writing that Tolkien ever created!  Now go read chapter 14…:-D**


	15. Hanging

**_If you have NOT read the chapter before this one with the Silmarillion stuff, you will be slightly confused.  You don't have to read it, but I do suggest it._**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mirkwood, Legolas, Orcs, Gollum, or any other thing that J. R. R. Tolkien himself created.**

**Like it says in the summary, this story will have Silmarillion _references._  You'll still be able to read the story even if you haven't read that book (I'm not even done with it…) 'cause I'll lightly go over the story that people should know when it comes time to that.  Don't let that make you stop reading, okay?  Please? **

For those who do not know (have not read the books, basically—a sin against mankind!) Mithrandir = Gandalf.  

*~*~*~*~*~*

Saruman slowly advanced upon the stricken Elf, loving the way he didn't move.  He seemed too scared to.  It brought the wizard great joy to see the son of proud, stubborn Thranduil paralyzed with fear before him.   "You wretched creature," he spat.  "You will pay _tenfold_ for what you did to me!"

Legolas nervously licked his lips, noticing how his breathing had become erratic with fear.  He had never felt this much dread in his entire life—even when Echiril had laid, dying, gasping last breaths, in his arms.  Saruman's entirety radiated hate and revenge; two things that Legolas did not want to have to deal with.  A single, silver tear ran down the Elf's face, down well-worn paths that hours of weeping had twisted, and ended up at the corner of his mouth.  "Please..." begged Legolas, mouth dry.  

"Please what?  Please don't hurt you?  Oh no, my little princeling, this is going to hurt _very much_."  The wizard raised his staff and picked Legolas up, then tossed him through mid-air into one of the pillars.  The archer cried out in pain as his broken rib was driven into his lung, and his breathing hitched in pain.  Saruman let Legolas's body fall to the cold stone, smirking when a loud crack indicated a broken leg. 

Legolas gasped as pain shot up the limb, and he looked up at Saruman fearfully, knowing that he had no chance of escape, even if it meant off the side of Isengard.  The wizard would never allow it, he understood.  The prince winced expectantly as Saruman raised his staff again, expecting to be thrown through the air once more, but was surprised when no movement came.  Saruman chuckled.  "No, no, that's not what I have in mind for _you_, Elf."  Before Legolas could start to wonder what he meant by those cryptic words, such a searing pain shot through his body that he momentarily lost all thought.  The pain was blinding, searing, breathtaking.  He felt as if knives were hacking his body apart, that he was lit aflame, that he was suffocating, that he was being ripped to shreds by cruel claws, like his heart was being dug out with a spoon.  (AN at end of chapter...)

Saruman ran his tongue over thin lips, smiling as the Elf's back arched and he tossed and turned on the ground beneath him.  His frame twisted as the blonde attempted to make some move to stop the pain, but no relief came.  Suddenly, having been completely silent since the torment had started, Legolas opened his mouth and let out an ear-piercing scream of grief, of anguish and agony, of torment and pain, of sorrow and guilt, a scream that echoed for miles.  It seemed, to the Orcs, that it lasted forever, making its way through the trees and doubling in volume.  Forest dwelling creatures—the few that there were—scampered to their homes, the unearthly noise of anguish something they could not deal with.  Finally the Elf fell silent, though the cry echoed for a few minutes longer before stopping.  Legolas doubled over and clenched his teeth against the sobs that threatened to spill from his cracked lips, but could do nothing to dam the tears that flowed from his eyes.  Saruman enjoyed the spectacle for a moment longer, then muttered a small spell that stopped the pain.

Legolas gasped in shock as the agony went away, and he lay on the ground, gasping, in a daze.  The pain had been such that the prince could no longer remember who he was or where he was.  Slowly the memory of who came back to him, and as Legolas looked around himself, the memory of what came back as well.  The archer immediately wished that he had remained oblivious as Saruman advanced upon him.  "I'm going to kill you, Elf," he whispered dangerously.  "Bring you to the point of death and back. You will be in so much pain that you'll wish to _die_."  Legolas whimpered slightly as Saruman drew a dagger from his robes and set his staff floating in mid-air.  He tried to back away, but his broken leg was too painful, and the Elf was forced to sit and watch, helpless, as the wizard advanced upon him.  When the Istar reached him, he knelt and put his face down close to Legolas's.  "My pretty," he whispered softly, then his tongue shot out and nipped some blood that was trickling off of the blonde's face.  The prince recoiled, disgusted, and Saruman backed up and looked over the Elf's scarred body.  His bare torso was covered in already healing wounds, and his leg was lying at an irregular angle.  His ears were flat on top, and the large _S_ that was branded into his side stood out clearly, a sigh to the wizard of his ownership of the creature.  In a sudden movement, Saruman jerked the knife into the air and plunged it into Legolas's side, digging the blade in, twisting it, until the hilt reached the skin.  "You are not an Elf," he whispered calmly, digging the blade in further, smiling as Legolas wreathed, tears streaming down his face.  

"Daro!" (Stop!) he gasped.  

The wizard grinned.  "Stop? Why should I?"

Legolas tried to jerk away from his tormenter, but he was held in place by a rough hand on his shoulder.  The metal that invaded his body was twisted inside of him, rupturing veins and internal organs.  Finally the dagger was pulled away and Legolas felt more pain as that was being done than ever.  Through eyes blurred with pain, the prince could see that the weapon had barbs on it that pointed up, meaning that as it was pulled out of his flesh it had ripped and torn his stomach.  Legolas's eyes rolled back in his head "Morion," (son of the dark) he managed to choke before passing out.  

Saruman watched as the Elf slumped to the ground, dying.  He realized that no matter how much he wanted to, he could not kill Legolas.  With a disappointed sigh, the wizard muttered a quick spell that would heal the wound to the point where it was no longer fatal.  That being done, Saruman roughly grabbed the blonde's shoulders and shook them roughly.  The Elf moaned and slowly opened his eyes, having to blink them several times to focus.  He saw the wizard and his expression—one of pain—hardly changed.  Saruman smirked and brought up his dagger, noticing how even though Legolas saw the weapon, he hardly seemed to care past the pain that had to be shooting through his body at the moment.  The wizard lifted the dagger yet again and brought the tip down around the archer's throat, moving it along and around, creating a red necklace for the Elf.  Legolas moaned softly and his head lolled back; Saruman stood up and placed the dagger back inside his cloak and pulled out a whip—a whip that was punctured with shards of glass and metal.  He nudged Thranduil's son with his foot, and the Elf rolled over on his side.  

Legolas hugged his knees to his chest and clenched his eyes shut.  He didn't want to know what Saruman had planned for him, and he was wiling to bet that it was going to hurt.  A cold hand suddenly started to caress his feverish cheek, and Legolas jerked away from the touch, only to feel a mouth pressed up against his ear.  The Elf shuddered violently as hot breath came along with chilling words.  "You're going to regret having ever helped Gandalf, young princeling."  The presence of the skin against his wounded ear was removed, and Legolas hesitantly opened his eyes, then yelled in shock and pain as he saw the whip head towards his body and make contact with his side.  The bits of metal and glass dug into his skin, then Saruman ripped the whip away, pulling along bits of skin with him.  He lashed the weapon down again and tore it away, leaving more areas of fleshless body.  Grinning at the newfound discovery that this little "toy" of his caused the Elf to jerk and convulse, Saruman struck Legolas again and again, whipping him with the cruel device until he had almost no skin left on his side.  

Legolas opened his mouth weakly, trying to cry out for Saruman to stop, but the pain and blood loss that he was experiencing caused him to not be able to make a sound at all.  The Elf could feel the life slowly draining out of him, and he welcomed the thought, to his surprise.  Except…the pain that took over his entire body was immense, and maybe wouldn't be so bad, he thought.  Except—

Saruman performed another healing spell on the fading Elf that was lying limp at his feet.  The blonde's eyes opened wide in shock and he drew a deep breath as life flooded back into his broken body.  He was still trembling with pain, though, which was a good thing.  The wizard decided to put his plan into action.  He knelt down and put his lips against Legolas's ear again, delighting in the shudder that ran through the lithe frame.  "Do you know the story of Maedhros?" asked Saruman quietly; pleased at the way the Elf seemed to blanch.  "I see you do…you know of the pain he went through—that you will go through…" The wizard picked up his staff again.  

Legolas could feel his limp body being lifted through the air, and as strength slowly returned to his blood from the healing potion, the prince tried to break Saruman's hold on him, to no avail.   He could feel himself being set down—set _over_—the side of Orthanc.

As Saruman placed the body of the Elf over the side of his tower, he conjured up a manacle.  There was a slight protrusion from which the wizard could hang the object, then use Gandalf's spell to fuse it to his tower.  He attached one end of the manacle to Legolas's right wrist and locked it tight, causing the Elf to swallow the bile that rose in his throat.  He knew well the story of Maedhros, and although now his body was being held up by Saruman's spell, once the spell ended…

The wizard hooked the top half of the manacle to the protrusion on the Towertop and muttered the flame spell that would fuse the two pieces of metal together.  He stood back to admire his work, and was pleased at the way Legolas seemed to keep looking down, trying to guess how long it would take him to fall.  "Don't worry about that," commented the Istar.  "You won't be falling, lucky you."  He waved his hand casually and the spell holding Legolas in the air ended abruptly, and the Elf fell downwards—until the chain went taught.  

A loud pop rang through the night air and Legolas gasped as he felt his shoulder dislocate.  Desperately the archer tried to grab the top of the building with his left hand, but the distance was just too far for him.  The sides of Orthanc were smooth, so as much as he tried, Thranduil's son could not find purchase to lift himself up.  He sobbed dryly at the pain, having drunken nothing for several days, and having no more tears left to cry.  "Ada!"

Saruman chuckled at Legolas's feeble attempts.  He turned his back to leave, but a sudden thought—a _brilliant_ thought—his the wizard.  He turned back to the Elf and thought out the plan.  Gwahir would most likely be back for the prince, and there wasn't much Saruman could do about it unless…it was an old an ancient spell, one that few knew.  And it was risky.  The Istar didn't even know if it would work…but he had to try.  He looked over at the dangling Legolas, loving the way his face was drawn with pain.  "They're going to rescue you, little prince, but they will not win you…" he informed the confused Elf.  Then he started to chant an old and ancient spell, gathering strength as he went along.  

Legolas swallowed nervously; he could feel the evil of the spell that seeped into his bones, and his entire soul screamed out in pain, wishing for it to leave.  The feeling got stronger and stronger until—it stopped.  The archer blinked his eyes in shock, then looked up at the smirking Saruman, frowning as the wizard turned and walked away.  _Perhaps something went wrong…?_ he wondered, before turning his thoughts to the agony that coursed through his body.  The Elf gritted his teeth against more dry sobs, and resolved himself to wait out the night.  It wasn't going to be an easy one, he could tell.__

*~*~*~*~*~*

Eek…not pleased with this chapter…I feel like I rushed it… 

I'd like to mention something on the Thranduil thing.  I don't want anyone to tell me that his grief is being overwritten, because my little brother died several years ago, and I've seen first hand what a parent's grief looks like.  So I don't mean to sound harsh, but I know what I'm talking about when I write that part.  (And this isn't in response to any review or anything; I'm just saying it.)

Okay, the spoon thing.  See, I _love _Robin Hood, and I was watching _Robin Hood; Prince of Thieves_ the other day and the bad guy threatens to Robin, "I'll carve your knife out with a SPOON!" and when asked why he used a _spoon _of all things, he said, "be_cause_ it would hurt more, you twit!"

And I forgot to mention something in the last couple chapters.  I used the phrase, "since he was knee-high to a Hobbit" and it's not mine.  I got it from…somewhere…where I read, "since he was knee-high to a Dwarf."  So yep.  That isn't my own brainpower you're reading there.  It's someone else's.  

Reviews:  **(Yay!  Over 200!  Wow…*is in shock*)**

Murcuria: (I'm going to respond to yours chapter by chapter) 2: Umm…*is slightly confused by this review…skips to the next one*

3: Oh, okay, ignore it.  Will do.  And I'm not sure if Saruman will be fried…the most important thing to them right now is getting the prince out of there.

4: Eh heh…I had similar thoughts…even though I don't like slash at all…I thought that Saurman doing _that _to him would be devistating…but I was trying to keep it under PG-13.  I kinda had to change it with this chapter…

5: Yeah…I wanted to portray him as the true Elf warrior he was, to use the words of Aieroswen.  And don't worry about the gutter dive…I was thinking the same thing.  I'm really quite gutter-minded…I just try not to show it.  

6: Shh…it's okay…this story is, obviously, not 100% canon, and I have to make a few little twinges in there.  

7: :-D Glad you think it was good.  And…*laugh* The "Gandalf!  Gandalf!" thing it funny.

8: Meh…I like the grief thing, and I'll take it to the absolute limits. Maybe if I ever go through and edit this story I'll add the Saruman-Legolas thoughts more.

9: *twitch*  Legolas…Theoden…slash?  *gulp* And if you remember…Legolas was hit in the head by a rock and that dazed him and made him fall.  

10: Oh, I add more than just that one "my pretty" in there…just wait…or actually, you've seen.  Heh, it was in this chapter mostly. 

11: Things looking up?  Never!  Not me!  I mean, maybe for a chapter or so, but only so they can be even worse the next time around.  

12: Legolas is, like you said, rather emotionally weak at this point.  I think Saruman could have convinced him quite well that he wasn't an Elf.  But then, that's my interpretation.  

13: Thranduil having something to do with…yellow hair?  Um?  I think Legolas _inherited _it from him, I guess.  (Whew…now that those are done with…)

EMerald QUeen: I honestly don't know how I think of these things.  I just kinda…do.  They come to me as I write.  

Hypy: Well…he's not there _yet…_next chapter will have him in it, though.  

Legilmalith: Heeheehee!  I love teasing people like that: "Do you know who _she _is??"  'Tis so much fun…

Fairylady: Too many questions!  Aaaaaaah!  And I'll bet that this chapter hurt more than usual…heh…

Aireroswen: Did you shudder when you read what was done to him?  Oh, and, thanks for the name translation!  I know a site that could help me…but it only does 800 translations a day…and somehow I _never _make it in time!

Elen Dumir: Thanks for trying, at least. 

Sha'Lane: :-D Glad you like it!  And hope you liked the new chapter, as well.  

SpaceVixenX: Yeah, that's how I feel about their relationship.  But once Thranduil thinks his son is _dead…_I guess he would become a bit more loving, don't you think?

Brittney: Sorry for what?  You've not done anything.  And of _course _no hard feelings!

Forever Unstoppable: Yeah, Gwahir was kinda evil…but he only did what he had to. 

Invader Iggle: Spiffy!  What a fun word!  Your reviews always make me laugh…um…yeah.  Anyways…lol, I did get that you thought the ear thing was gross.  Most people thought so, heh.  

Sake Girl Duelist: Well, here it is…hope you liked it.  

Kaimelieamin: Aww!  I'm sorry!  I know how you feel about the not being there…but you'll get to see it when you get back.  And Thranduil being mean in The Hobbit was mostly for the Dwarves, I think.  'Cause the Elves _really _hate the Dwarves.  

Son Akoya:  Lol, heh, you're not the first to say that.  I've gotten so many, "you made me cry" reviews…I didn't realize I could write well enough to move people like that.  I know I couldn't a year ago…

LegolasLover2003: Eek!  Here's the update!  And the uh, "Stupid wing lord" wasn't quite in this chapter…but he'll be in the next one.  

*goes back to the review page to check for the next review to respond to, and is shocked to see that there are no more*  Wow…I'm…done?  Yay!  That's the longest reviews have ever taken me, heh.  


	16. Healing

**_If you have NOT read the chapter before this one with the Silmarillion stuff, you will be slightly confused.  You don't have to read it, but I do suggest it._**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mirkwood, Legolas, Orcs, Gollum, or any other thing that J. R. R. Tolkien himself created.**

**Like it says in the summary, this story will have Silmarillion _references._  You'll still be able to read the story even if you haven't read that book (I'm not even done with it…) 'cause I'll lightly go over the story that people should know when it comes time to that.  Don't let that make you stop reading, okay?  Please? **

For those who do not know (have not read the books, basically—a sin against mankind!) Mithrandir = Gandalf.  

*~*~*~*~*~*

Gwaihir nodded his head politely to the distressed Thranduil, who had come to see the great bird before he left to try and rescue Legolas.  The Elvenking had implied the great bird that he rescue his son no matter what the cost, for if Legolas did not survive, Thranduil was not sure he would either.  "I will try," the Eagle-Lord promised the Elf, then turned his back and, with a great flap of his wings, rose into the air.  

Legolas shivered violently from malnutrition and blood loss.  He had hung from Orthanc all night, and was so numb from the cold rain that he hardly felt the pain any longer.  The sun was just starting to come over the eastern hills, and the prince was glad, for perhaps the great star would be able to offer him warmth and comfort.  

Again, Legolas turned his thoughts to Maedhros, the first son of Fëanor.  He know the story of his capture and torment—all Elves did—but _never _had thought he would possibly be able to face what that Elf had.  His left arm had no feeling at all in it anymore, and it looked horrible.  No blood had gotten to it, and the limp had turned a sickly white.  His side had hurt terribly for several hours after being hung, and Legolas remembered well the agony that his brand had cost him.  The broken leg didn't hurt too much, as it had no pressure on it, but his ears had for some reason started to ache again about halfway through the night.  Then the rain had started, and along with the freezing shower had come numbness; a welcomed feeling to the prince.  _How will I escape?  If Gwaihir comes back to me…_

Legolas swallowed the lump that rose in his throat.  Maedhros had gotten free when Fingon had cut off his hand—the prince was an _archer!_  The second best—_the _best in Mirkwood, now that Echiril was dead.  Legolas thrust his thoughts to other places; he was scared to think about his friend, for he feared the thought of no longer being an Elf.  With Gandalf gone, there had no one in the dark hours of the night to stray his thoughts, and Legolas now believed fully that he had just slipped and fallen, and that he was weak for letting Saruman invade his mind.  His father could have fought the attack off…

The Elf sighed in despair and quietly began to sing, the Song of Nimrodel, one that Legolas had known since he had been very young.

_"An Elven-maid there was of old,  
A shining star by day:  
Her mantle white was hemmed with gold,  
Her shoes of silver-grey…"_

Gwaihir smiled—as much as an eagle _can _smile—when Isengard came into view.  Except, when he got closer and circled in, the great eagle couldn't find the young prince anywhere.  Suddenly his ears picked up a faint song on the air, and recognized it in the elvish tongue.  "Legolas!" Gwaihir called, and the song stopped.  A faint, "here!" was heard, and the eagle swooped down towards the voice, his wings faltering as he saw the state the Elf was in.  The legend of Maedhros popped into the wing lord's mind, and he whirled around under the Elf and lifted him upon his back, feeling the blood slide over his feathers as Legolas slumped forward.  "Gwaihir…" he murmured.  "Maedhros…"

"Hush now, Thranduillion.  I must think of a way to free you—" 

"No!" cried the Elf in horror, confusing Gwaihir.  "Please!  Don't!"

The Eagle cocked his head and flapped his wings once more, rising to the top of Isengard and setting Legolas down on the Towertop so that he could see the manacle better.  "No what, young prince?"

"Please don't cut off my hand!"  The Elf was in a state of hysterics, and Gwaihir could understand why.  The prince was an archer, and a good one at that, and to lose that skill wouldn't be a pleasant experience for him.  Gwaihir chuckled softly.  "Fear not, Legolas, I shall not cut off your hand.  This manacle is not as well wrought as the one that held Maedhros to the cliff face."  With that said, the eagle lifted one great claw and slashed down at the chain that held Legolas in place, breaking it instantly.  

Legolas cried out in joy as the Wing-lord broke his bonds.  He looked up in disbelieve, hardly daring to hope he was free.  But when the archer saw the eagle standing before him, bending low so he could climb onto the feathered back—something that the proud eagles rarely did—the Elf was hit with the sudden truth that this meant escape.  Escape meant care…which meant healing and no more pain.  Legolas tried to smile, then he tried to stand and climb upon the bird's back, but faltered and fell as weight was put upon his broken leg.  Gwaihir frowned and used his wing to gently coax the Elf up, supporting him as he climbed upon his back.  When he was certain that Legolas was securely on top of him, the eagle stood up and pulsed his wings, lifting into the air.  With a shrill cry, Gwaihir flew off towards Rivendell as fast as he could, going all the faster when he noticed the blood that dripped off of the Elf and down to the ground, far below.

Legolas surveyed Arda as he flew high above it, knowing that not many got to see this view.  He could hardly believe that he had finally escaped from the dreaded Isengard, but frowned as Gwaihir flew over the forests of Mirkwood.  "Excuse me…" he began. 

The Eagle-Lord chuckled.  "Don't fear.  I'm taking you to Rivendell, Master Elf, where Elrond resides.  He will be able to heal your wounds, and your father is there as well, along with Mithrandir."

Legolas gasped in shock.  His father was there?  But why?  Just as he was about to ask, the Elf felt something dark invade his soul.  He cried out in pain and grasped his chest—and then it was gone again.  Gwaihir turned his head around, concerned, at the prince's gasp.  "Is everything well?" he inquired.  

Legolas nodded slightly, choking on his answer.  "I was numb when you found me…and pain is rapidly returning to my bod—ai!"

"Hang on, Legolas, we shall be in Rivendell soon."  The Eagle became even more concerned when he felt the Elf on his back slump forward, probably unable to handle the pain that was returning to his body in such measure.  

As Rivendell came into view, Gwaihir swooped down low to a patio that he saw Elrond standing on.  The sun was high in the sky at this point, and the eagle wondered what the heat would be doing to Legolas.  He landed gracefully **(unlike _my_ clumsy bird…*as if to prove my point, parakeet flies down to keyboard*)** at Elrond's feet and knelt, letting Legolas fall off of him and roll gently to the ground.  The Elf-Lord's eyes widened and he knelt quickly,  checking the unconscious Legolas's pulse.  It beat, although weakly.  The ebony-haired Elf slid his arms under the blonde's knees and back, lifting him.  "Gwaihir, if you would be so kind as to alert Mithrandir and Thranduil that I have taken Legolas to the room next to mine?"

The eagle nodded and lifted his wings, then flew off to do as Elrond had asked. 

Elrond looked down at the Elf in his arms, taking in his pallor, then hurried off to his chambers.  When he reached them, he did not go in, but entered the room to the right, laying Legolas down upon the bed, not even taking a second glance at the blood that stained the sheets.  Hurrying around, the Elf-Lord grabbed bandages and herbs that he thought would help him in healing this unfortunate life.  

Thranduil looked up expectantly as Gwaihir landed next to him, then paled when he noticed the red stains upon the great bird's feathers.  "My son?" he asked quickly. 

The eagle nodded slowly.  "In the chambers next to Lord Elrond's room.  King Thranduil—"  he stopped the Elvenking as he started to hurry off.  "I should warn you…Legolas's condition is not pleasant.  He is alive…but barely.  I don't know how he survived."

Thranduil nodded at Gwaihir.  "Thank you," he said in a trembling voice, then set out at a dead sprint.  _My son…please live…_ When he reached the room that Legolas was in, the King halted outside the door, composing himself.  He swore to himself that he would not break down at all.  He had his pride, after all.  

But when he entered the room, Thranduil forgot all notion of the pledge.  His son lay upon the bed, eyes closed, face stark white.  His torso was bare, and covered with whip marks.  The Elvenking noticed as well the short hair and flat ears, then the broken leg and brand of Saruman.  "By the Valar…" he breathed, then slowly walked to the side of the bed, ignoring Elrond's concerned look.  Thranduil sank to his knees and placed a hand upon Legolas's forehead, feeling the fever with clarity.  

Legolas's cracked lips opened slightly, and he turned his head to this side, a soft moan escaping his lips.  Thranduil brought up a trembling finger and traced the salty tear lines that framed his son's face.  A tear trickled out of the Elvenking's own eye, and he allowed himself to be pulled up by Elrond, and lead to a chair in the corner of the room.  At that moment, Gandalf walked in, and a grim expression crossed his face when he saw Legolas, and then the stricken Thranduil.  "I feared that Saruman would torture him so," he wizard said quietly, then went over and sat at the windowsill, staying out of Elrond's way as he bathed the blood from the Elf's flesh, then took up long strips of white cloth and wrapped them tightly around his chest, covering everything, including the brand.  The Elf-Lord dimly heard soft—_very _soft—weeping from the corner that Thranduil sat in, but ignored it and moved to the dislocated shoulder.  Sending a prayer of thanks to Elbereth that Legolas was unconscious, Elrond grabbed the joint and thrust the two bones back into place, something he would not have attempted had the Elf been awake.  Next, the Lord of Rivendell examined the prince's broken leg.  Seeing not other way to heal the bone, Elrond slid off Legolas's pants and tossed the tattered things aside, then tightly bound the fracture with bandages.  The skilled healer took a blanket from the wardrobe and gently draped it over the bed and the still form that was upon it, then turned to Thranduil.  "I will take my leave now.  I only ask that if he awakens, that you alert me.  A servant will be standing outside."

The King of Mirkwood nodded and swallowed, face strained.  Elrond turned to Gandalf and jerked his head towards the door, wordlessly telling the wizard that they should leave the grieving father and wounded son alone.  As soon as they left, Thranduil rushed to Legolas's side and put his hand gently on his son's pale face.  "Legolas?" he asked gently, trying to get some response out of the wounded Elf.  He groaned and shifted slightly under the covers, but other than that, no sigh of life was available save the rise and fall of a scarred chest.  Thranduil put his arms on the bed and rested his head on them, weeping for the innocent-now-scarred life that was his only son.

Legolas opened his eyes slowly, hearing someone sobbing but not having the comprehension to think of anything past the splitting headache that plagued him.  Dimly he managed to sort through his thoughts, and he could remember being rescued by Gwaihir and…and something about Rivendell…?  Legolas suddenly remembered where the great eagle had been taking him.  So now that the Elf could remember everything, he pushed past the fog that was the headache and turned his head to see someone leaning upon the bed he lay in, head down and shoulders shaking.  Their hair color was much like his own, even done in the warrior braids, so Legolas lifted a weak hand up and placed it on the mysterious Elf's head.  He raised his head instantly, and a pair of crystallized, italian blue eyes met Legolas's own sapphire, along with a cry of joy.  "Legolas!"

*~*~*~*~*~*

Sorry that took so long… 

Reviews: 

ZeroCool:  Okay, okay, I won't turn him into an Orc!  And as you can see…he's rescued…

GoldenRose: It's out by Tuesday!  Don't hurt me!  Please!  

Z: You read the whole thing in one night?!  Gosh…I think that would give even _me _a traumatic scar.  And that's saying something. 

Hypy: It happens to be spelled, "winces."  But dun worry, I'm a horrid speller too.  *thanks the ever useful spellchecker*

Sake Girl Duelist: Well, unfortunately, he's safe now and no more broken bones for our favorite Elf.  

Valimalirit: Isn't it, though?  That's what I find so nice about angst stories, I suppose.  

Kaimelieamin: Just wait and see…you'll see what the spell was for…and I dunno, maybe this chapter'll be up by the time you get back, who knows?  And yes, getting up at 6 _is _evil.  I have to do so every day…

Gwyn: *shudder*  Those NC-17 Thranduil fics…I'm _glad _they took those down…most of them were very disturbing…just the summaries!  

Sake: Omg I _love _Treehugger!  She is one of my favorite authors of all time.  **(Everyone, go read work by Treehugger!)**  Wow, you read the Silmarillion?  I've had it for over a year and am only about a third done with it.  I applaud your patience.  

Salak: You're not the only one, trust me.

LegolasLover2003: Are you still mad at the wing lord?  And…the excerpt that I had from Silmarillion is one of the better parts, in my own opinion.  Heh…it's kinda a slow read.  

Emmithar: Well, your review did work, and don't worry about the Fanfiction.net thing.  It seems to have stopped…and I really don't too much if you can't review.  So yeah…don't worry about it.  

Phoenix Lioncourt: Hee…I brought another to tears…*feels all special because she really can write well*  And heh, our poor little prince is far from through.  Bring on the  mental angst…gah…and I'm not even a really good mental angst writer.  What have I done myself in for?!

Blue-blob: I've seen pictures of Legolas as a cat.  They're really cute, truth be told.  Go to Mediaminer.org and look around…there's tons of stuff there.  

Aireroswen: Every…five…minutes?  Good _gosh _girl!  I only updated today for crying out loud!  And oh, lol, you know how you say, "vera" instead of "very?"  I found myself typing "vera" in this chapter somewhere…heh…

Invader Iggle: Eep!  I so meant to say, "carve your _heart _out with a spoon!"  Not knife!  *very deep blush*  But yeah…thanks for correcting me, I suppose.  :-)  Eek, and the name of that foul building where we kids are herded around in each day…*shudder*

Elen Dumir: *laugh* A _spatula?_  Would it even be able to break the skin?

SpaceVixenX: Well, here is Gwaihir.  And thanks for the Thranduil comment!

Szhismine: You're very welcome for reviewing!  It was a very good fic and deserved all the reviews that it got!…and when are you going to put out chapter two?!?

Mercuria: …*very loud laugh*  "Legolas: *hanging off Orthanc* NOT FUNNY!"  Hee…so funny…thanks much for the amusing review.  And, oh, right.  About the Glorfindel thing.  That was just me being a dearie again, like always.

Venyatuime:  Well, I must say, I was quite shocked by the review numbers.  There are better ones out there, though, that have a lot more.  Like some of Minka's fics, or Treehugger, I think.  But yeah…anyways…thanks for the comment!

EMerald QUeen: Nu uh!  Can't tell you what the spell was!  That'd be a _spoiler!  _:-)  But yes, I am very evil…have been since I was very young.  

Ilwinterhofal: I try to make things visual best I can…because then I like reading them more, I suppose.  That and I've stolen my writing technique from many many other authors and meshed them all together, and all my favorites tend to be visual.  

Brittney: Um…yeah…well…to say that I _like _torturing him is an understatement.  And uh…*gulp* A whip like Saruman's is something I would be very afraid of…And about those anger management classes?  Maybe you _should _give them thought, lol.  ;-) 

Karone: Of _course _I'll answer!!  And I don't mind if you print it out…Heavens knows how many times I've done that to finish I fic that I didn't have time to read…and, *laugh*  Would you do me a favor and tell me what your friend thought of it?  Because there are two classes of Legolas lovers in this world: Those who love him and would never hurt a hair on his head, and those like me who love to torture him.  I can tell you something…the two groups don't get along all that well…

Oceansun: Oh, I'm glad you can't find things wrong with it, because _I _sure can!  Especially typos.  I'm really bad with typos.  And I'll e-mail the elvish websites I know as soon as I can, okay?

Hana: Well, see, the Orcs are tortured, twisted Elves, right?  Well, the Orcs were made "in mockery of the Elves," so when it says the same for the Trolls, I assume that they were made in the same way.  *sends an apology to Tolkien for getting all this stuff wrong about his work*  And hmm…about the Dwarf thing…you know, I'm not sure.  At this point, Legolas still hates all Dwarves, so I thought it would show how very depressed he had actually become.  

Hey, did you guys know that Tolkien—were he still alive—would have turned Eleventy-One on January 3rd?  My family and I went out to dinner to celebrate…:-D 

Iverin: A…cabbage…butterfly?  Um…okay…if you say so, lol…*puts it on To Do list to go read that story*  And don't _ever _give up writing!  That would be a bad bad thing!  I mean…looking at people like Minka and Treehugger and Aireroswen always makes me want to stop, but I can't, can I?  Just keep going…don't worry about how others write or anything.  

YunaDax: Lol, a trauma teddy?  Hee…I think that Legolas just _might _need one of those…of course…I'm not done with him…he'll probably need, like, ten.  

Leap of Fate: Well, okay, I didn't put it up real soon…but I did try to hurry.  Like I've said before…I won't have much time to write with Finals and junk…but I certainly will try.  

SSJ Girl: Lol, you can come out now, he's safe.  Physically…*evil evil evil laugh*

Legola Lu: Well, I'm pretty sure that your hair is there…

Lanfear: Dun worry…he's safe for a while now, I suppose.  

Goma-Ryu: Look!  I'm not stopping, don't worry!  Must go work on next chapter now…

**(_Dang _those reviews took _forever!_  :-D)**


	17. Dark Intrusions

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mirkwood, Legolas, Orcs, Gollum, or any other thing that J. R. R. Tolkien himself created.**

**And one extra thing: the friend that I mentioned in the first chapter that I'm writing a fic with is named Sabbrielle, and you can go check out her profile if you want.  She has one Star Wars poem and the start of a Harry Potter fic, and she's a really good author—better than me.  *winks at Sabbrielle with both eyes*  It is also mostly thanks to her that I have the writing skills that I do, 'cause she's the first one that made me ever write something.  :-D *dedicates this chapter to Sabbrielle as it's the start of the mental angst, her favorite thing***

*~*~*~*~*~*

Thranduîl's heart clenched when he saw the deep measure of grief and pain that shone in his son's sapphire orbs.  The Elvenking opened his mouth to apologize…to say something, but instead he stood and walked to the door, opened it, and quickly told the servant outside to retrieve Elrond.  After the Elf left, Thranduîl closed the door but did not turn around.  He faced the wall, wiping his tears away.  When he turned back around, Legolas could see that his father was ashamed.  "Ada," he rasped, dry throat cracking.

Thranduîl quickly walked to the table by the bed and poured water into a cup from the pitcher that sat on a plate.  He knelt by the bed and put his hand behind Legolas's head and helped him partially sit up, then held the water up to his son's mouth; fighting back tears when he saw how greedily Legolas took in the water.  When the cup was quickly drained, the prince turned uncertain eyes to the Elvenking.  "Am I truly safe?" he whispered.  "Or is this another of Saruman's cruel dreams?" 

At that moment, Thranduîl almost lost all control over his emotions.  "Oh my son…" he murmured, then threw his arms around Legolas to hid his own tears.  "You are safe…you are indeed safe…" The older Elf pulled back to observe his son more closely, but Elrond came rushing in at that exact moment.  The Elf-Lord swiftly walked over to the bed and gently pushed Thranduîl aside, then put his hand on Legolas's forehead.  "How do you feel?  Do you remember what Saruman did you do?  Can you see, hear, speak?"

Legolas sighed softly.  "I feel fine. I—" he shuddered.  "I remember what Saruman did to me…I can see, hear, and obviously speak."

Elrond nodded slowly, then reached inside his belt pouch and pulled out an herb of some sort.  He crushed it between his index finger and thumb, then put it in the water cup Legolas had used and refilled the goblet, then held it to Legolas's lips and gently commanded him to drink.  The Elf did so, and immediately after lay back down on the pillow, searching his father's face with anxiety.  Elrond noticed the gaze and looked towards him as well.  The Elvenking's eyes were shut, and he was very tense.  "Elrond," he began in a weak voice.  "I don't wish to be rude…but could you leave?"

The Elf-Lord smiled.  "I only had to make sure Legolas had some sweetbuck when he awoke.  I shall excuse myself now."  Elrond stood and started to leave, but before he walked out, he turned and commented, "there is a bath through the door by the bed—" he gestured to Legolas's bloody, matted hair.  "—you may want to wash your hair," the ebony-haired Elf commented, then left the room, leaving an awkward silence behind him.  

"I…missed you," Thranduîl said slowly.  

Legolas closed his eyes briefly against a rapid succession of flashbacks.

[_…"Daro!  Ada!"_]

The prince opened his eyes.  "I missed you too," he whispered.  He looked out the window.  "I miss Echiril."

Thranduîl reached up and brushed a single, diamond tear away from Legolas's high cheekbone.  "I know you do.  And it will be long before you stop grieving—if ever.  But for now…you _must_ let your body heal.  Mithrandir, he—" the older Elf broke off and looked away.  "He told me what Saruman did to you…" Thranduîl reached his hand up to his son's hair and picked up a lock in his long fingers.  "Perhaps we should wash your hair now."

Legolas nodded his consent and started to rise, then realized that he wore nothing beneath the blankets but the bandages around his chest and leg.  He looked up quickly at Thranduîl, a faint blush coloring his pale cheeks.  The Elvenking chuckled quietly, then stood and got a towel from the wardrobe and handed it to his son.  Legolas took it and threw the blankets off himself and stood—weight on his good leg—and wrapped the towel around his slender waist.  He had moved so rapidly that all the fangirls couldn't see anything.  **(um…sorry…couldn't help myself…)** Thranduîl smiled gently at his son.  "Be careful about the bandages.  Elrond won't be pleased if they fall off."

Legolas nodded and retreated into the bath, walking in an odd, limping gait to compensate for his broken—but healing—limb.  

The room was made entirely out of smooth, polished stones, and the floor of marble.  There was a single, round window with a wood table underneath it, with several half-melted candles burning.  The room smelled like roses, and was nicely heated.  The bath itself was like a wide, shallow well, also made of stone.  Legolas dipped his fingers into the smooth surface of the warm water, watching the silent ripples with fascination.  The Elf sighed quietly, then knelt—biting his lip against a cry of pain from the healing rib—and bent his head forward and plunged it into the water.  He came out of the water, gasping, not having expected his head to be quite so tender.  Legolas willed away the pain and grabbed a bottle of scented oil that was sitting on the rim of the bath and poured it on his head, then massaged it in.  He dunked his head in the water once more, running his fingers through his hair and untangling knots, washing off the blood.  When at last he could not hold his breath anymore, Legolas came out of the water and shook his head vigorously to try and air-dry the wet hair a bit, then stood and walked over to a cupboard and opened it, smiling when he saw the contents.  There were clean clothes and towels, and hair ribbons.  The Elf searched through the clothing and selected a pair of green cloth pants, a long, green silk shirt that had lengthy sleeves that would cover his arms, and a brown tunic to go over it all, and as a last thought, the Mirkwood Elf grabbed a nice black belt.  He toweled himself dry and quickly dressed so as to avoid any coldness.

When he was finally dressed, Legolas went over to the mirror that was in the room and grabbed a fresh towel.  He rubbed his hair until it was damp, then set to work finding a style that would cover the bald patches.  First, he made two more braids on this side of his head and positioned them so they would go over where the old ones had been.  And as for the spot in the back of his head…skilled fingers went to work quickly, creating a large ponytail that was made of the top half of his hair, leaving the bottom half hanging.  Legolas then took the ponytail and braided it, tying it off with a brown ribbon that was in a practical knot.  When the prince stepped back to look at himself, he smiled, the first true heartfelt smile in days.  You could hardly tell he had been tortured for the past week, because the clothes covered most of the wounds.  The cuts on his face where still there, along with the flat ear tips—Legolas's smile vanished.  They would never heal and be the delicate points they had once been.  _But at least I'm alive, right?_  Legolas smiled again, and turned to go pick up the discarded towels, but fell to the floor suddenly, clutching his chest against the invading black.  "_Vá!"_ **(_No!_)**

Thranduîl was sitting quietly at the window, perfectly shaped brows creased.  He had felt awkward around Legolas, and the entire time had been restraining himself from pulling his son into a tight hug and never letting go. But the Elvenking recognized that Legolas was now a warrior, and his pride would have been damaged if he had been shown any open protection.  Thranduîl sighed with a bird flew overhead. _So happy and carefree…the way I once was…_

The Elf looked up suddenly, a sharp cry coming from the bath.  "_Vá!_" Thranduîl stood and dashed to the room and swiftly entered, then ran over to his son, who was kneeling on the floor, clutching his chest with both hands.  The Elvenking put his hands on Legolas's shoulders, causing the younger Elf to look up suddenly, eyes wide; pain, grief, and fear swirling an intricate dance within their depths.  "Ada!"  He collapsed into his father's arms, sobbing.  "So many memories," he chocked.  "So much pain…"

Thranduîl held Legolas close, wishing he could take on all the anguish that plagued his son.  "I know, I know."

Legolas clenched his eyes shut and then pulled back form his father, sitting on his heels.  He wiped the tears from his eyes and stood, looking down at his kneeling father.  The prince managed a tiny smile and held his arms out, then turned in a circle.  "How do I look?"

Thranduîl regarded his son.  Other than the flat ears and gaunt cheeks, he looked normal.  That was if you didn't look at the eyes…  The cuts on his face had healed unusually fast…come to think of it, _all _his wounds had healed quickly.  The Elvenking beamed up at his son.  "You look better than you did," he commented, making Legolas chuckle softly.  Thranduîl stood and walked back into the main bedroom, and beckoned Legolas to follow.  He did so, and right when he got into the room, the Elf stopped with a halt, once again feeling his soul grow dark.  

Thranduîl started for the door with the idea of calling for some food, but something from behind tackled him, knocking him to the ground.  Cold, slender fingers encircled his neck.  The Elvenking, no novice to battle, twisted in his attackers grasp, balling one fist as if to punch him, but froze with shock when he saw the assailant.  "Legolas…!"  

Legolas faintly heard his name called, and blinked his eyes several times, suddenly forgetting what had just happened.  He looked down and realized that he was straddling his father, who had one hand raised in defense, the other prepared to strike.  With a yelp, the prince realized his had one hand around the older Elf' neck, and the other raised to deliver a blow.  Quickly,  Legolas scrambled off his father, breathing hard.  Thranduîl slowly sat up, crawling to his son.  "Legolas, what—"

"Get away from me!" the archer yelled, then calmed down.  "Get Mithrandir," he whispered fearfully.  "I must speak with him."

The Elvenking looked doubtful about leaving Legolas alone, but reluctantly went when the prince shouted, "_go!_"

*~*~*~*~*~*

Blah.  Evil, rushed chapter.  Actually, evil _peaceful _chapter.  

Reviews: 

Sakirin: OMG I so totally meant to thank you for pointing out the Gwahir/Gwaihir thing…but I think I had my reviews set to show reviews for just chapter 15…and yours was for 1…so yeah.  Thanks!

Emmithar: Yeah…I'm _really _glad that Fanfiction.net stopped acting funny.  Well, were you prepared for what I threw in this chapter?  (Probably…but oh well.)

ZeroCool: Is he free, though?  In body, yes…and no, I'll never stop torturing him.  

LegolasLover2003: *laugh*  "*would hug Legolas but, he's a bit fragile right now*"  Tee hee…that made me laugh.  

Aireroswen: Obviously, I think the spell _did _work…and why is his body recovering so fast, I wonder?  Maybe it's because the author is so lazy…or something else…And gah, about the "vera" thing!  I've started _saying _that!  I don't know _why _but it really does rub off on you easily.

Goma-Ryu: It's good you came down on them, because I don't think I'd be able to hurry at all, what with school.  

Legola Lu: Um, well, this doesn't actually _happen _in the real Lord of the Rings…it's somewhat of an AU that follows canon.  So yeah…I'll just have to describe him differently and have him think different things and the like to make up for what I did that doesn't happen.  If that makes sense.  

Salak: I would dance with you, but, well, I don't like to dance…

EMerald QUeen: Well, I don't know what Tolkien did to Legolas's mother, so I'm just going to leave it up to imaginations.  And, as you can see, that's not _quite _what the spell was, but that was me thinking: _I don't think I could recognize the top of a head…_so I put it in there.  

Ilwinterhofal: Um…heh…it wasn't meant to be a cliffhanger.  It was where I got bored and stopped writing.  

Forest Spirit03: If you think poor Legolas now…just wait until later…

Szhismine: Evil…*gulp*…cliffhanger?  *bites nails*  Hey, this thought just hit me.  Who is "S.Z.H?"  

Elen Dumir: *laugh*  I'll bet it would be!!  And yes, he's "free."  But just how free is he…?  AGH!  NO!  That _RHYMED!!!_  Correction: But is he _really _free…?  (*sees odd glances* Um…yeah…I like to write poetry…and I can't stand it when things rhyme in real speech…)

Hypy: Well, he's kinda safe.  And don't worry about the spelling thing.  I'm horrible. 

Kaimelieamin: Lol, yours is still in the box too?!  *high five*  Hooray for keeping-it-in-the-box people!  I have mine on the _very _small Legolas shrine in my room.  

ElvinTinnu: He's kinda okay…don't get too excited…

Lanfear: Lol, don't worry…It didn't take too long, did it?  And oh…I meant "the limb was now deadly white" or whatever the sentence was.  I have a _lot _of typos in here, actually…

Mercuria: *knocks Saruman of Many Colors on the head, then smacks self* I _totally _forgot about his Many Colors thing! *growls at Peter Jackson for not doing the movie word by word*  Ah…the regrets of not having a copy of Fellowship…

Brittney: Lol, don't worry.  And I don't think your work is _quite _done yet.  

LanierShazar: *shrug*  It depends on what the muses tell me to do. 

Estel Elendil: Whoa…you have a very Aragornish name, lol.  Sorry…I've seen the summaries of one too many slash fics…for a second I thought…well…never mind.  When you said, "my beloved prince" my mind went all, _what the hey?!?_  But yeah.  Ignore me.

Maikafuiniel: Okay, I'm going!  I'm going!

GoldenRose: Okay, out by Thursday!  Hope you get to read it…lol, your review is the only reason this thing is up today.  

Sake Girl Duelist: That's an interesting song.  Cute, and truthful, but interesting, lol.  

Gwyn: Lol.  Yes, _very _poor everyone.  

Valimalirit: Lol, well, I'm still writing, so you won't have to do something so stupid even you don't know what it is.  

Eloy Brightdreamer: Well, you're right, he's _not _safe.  And well, I haven't updated quickly very recently.  

SharonToggle: Lol, hope it didn't keep you up _too _late.  Not getting enough sleep—*yawn*—is a bad thing.

Z: Oh, don't worry, it's far from over.  It could possibly extend into Return of the King…if I feel like it…

Be'lea Noshaan:  Nah, this isn't the last chapter.  But I haven't saved him, either, lol.   

Iverin: Lol, don't worry…it won't be _too _bad…well…maybe it will

Forever Unstoppable: Omg I'm sorry!  I must have just…skipped right past you or something!  I offer my humble apologies…and I hope that this chapter can make up for it? And I'm glad you liked Thranduîl!

Invader Iggle: Hee, it's okay.  I needed the correction, anyways.  And lol, careful about your eye!

Leap of Fate: Well…just wait…next chapter will probably have some explanations about the spell…if I can get the time to write.  

Karone: LOLOL!!!!  Methinks that your friend is _not _a big torture person, is she.  Hee…I love those peoples' reactions to these fics…they amuse me…

Okay.  Hope I got everyone.  _Really _sorry if I missed you, then just tell me, and I will hit myself and say that I'm sorry, okay?  Okay.  :-D  


	18. Revelations

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mirkwood, Legolas, Orcs, Gollum, or any other thing that J. R. R. Tolkien himself created.  (I do own Echiril! *feels special because she actually _does _own something*)  **

La tee da…don't like this chapter…oh well… 

*~*~*~*~*~*

Legolas waited until his father left the room before he shakily rose to his feet and climbed onto the bed, suddenly exhausted.  He wondered what force it could have been that made him attack his _father…_the prince rolled on his side and curled up in a fetal position.  Even since he had awoken a short while ago, he had kept his mind occupied so as to not think about the tortures he had gone through, the grief for Echiril…and the worst…the deeply set conviction that he was not worthy to be an Elf.  The silver tears flowed freely down the Elf's face, endless waterfalls of pain and agony.  Legolas blamed himself…blamed himself for everything…

"I deserve not to live," he whispered to the surrounding room.  "Yet live I do…I am a _coward_…I can take my best friend's life…but not my own…"

Thranduîl skidded to a halt when he ran past a room that had both Gandalf and Elrond in it.  He dashed inside.  "Mithrandir!  Please come!  Something…I don't know…something happened to Legolas!"

Gandalf stood up swiftly.  "What is it?"

"I don't know!" the Elvenking cried desperately.  "He told me to get you…"

The Istar started, thinking that Legolas had again tricked himself into thinking he was not an Elf and desired aid.  "All right," he said simply, then hurried out the door.  Thranduîl stayed with Elrond, and the Elf-Lord turned to the Mirkwood Elf.  "What happened?"

Thranduîl shuddered.  "Legolas…I don't know…he went…_insane,_ almost."

The ebony-haired Elf looked up sharply.  "Insane?"

"He attacked me…then seemed to remember who he was, and told me to retrieve Mithrandir.  I…I am worried."

Elrond sighed, thinking of his own twin sons.  "I would be worried too."

Gandalf entered the room Legolas was in to find the prince on the bed, sobbing.  He looked quite well—if one ignored the grief—for one who had gone through what he had.  His wounds had healed suspiciously fast…the wizard crossed over to him and put a hand on the shaking shoulder, causing Legolas to look up quickly, then let out a sigh of relief.  "Mithrandir!"

Gandalf frowned.  "What happened?"

The Elf looked down.  "It was something Saruman did to me…I think…" 

"What did he do to you?"

Legolas sat up straight and wiped the tears from his eyes, and again Gandalf was amazed to see how quickly his wounds had disappeared.  "Right after you escaped…he put a spell on me…"

The Istar became immediately alarmed.  "What spell?" he asked sharply.  

"I…don't know.  I didn't recognize the language…it felt like…like something was _invading _me…some dark force…"

Gandalf closed his eyes wearily. _ What could—_  "First Frodo and now this," he murmured, suddenly knowing what the spell was.  He turned back to Legolas.  "I will return in a few moments—knowing the nature of this spell, you should be safe for about an hour."

Legolas paled.  "An hour?  Safe from what?"

"I will tell you when I return—I need to talk to your father first." The Istar started to leave, then turned back to the terrified Elf.  "Fear not, Thranduillion.  All will be well. And by the way…that outfit looks good on you.  It befits your heritage."  Legolas smiled slightly, and Gandalf left.

The Elf laid back down, brows creased in anxiety.  Thoughts flitted randomly through his head, and tears made their way down his face as he considered the downhill path his life was suddenly taking. 

The wizard made his way back to Thranduîl and Elrond.  When he entered the room, Thranduîl had a grieved look upon his face, and Elrond one of empathy.  Gandalf looked at the ebony-haired Elf first.  "Saruman performed a spell on him," he said simply.  "_Dagnir ned danwaith_.  I dare not utter its true name."

Elrond paled slightly, then nodded.  Gandalf turned to Legolas's father.  "Come with me," he ordered, and the Elf silently got up and followed the Istar into the hall.  "What is it?" he asked anxiously.

The old wizard looked ancient.  "Saruman cast a spell on him…"

"I _know _that!" shouted the frustrated Elvenking.  "But _what?_"

"You heard me tell Elrond what it was…its nickname.  None utter its real name. It is known among Men as the 'Bane of Elves.'"

"I have not heard of such a spell."

"It is very old.  I don't know how Saruman managed to remember it…but that it not the point.  It has its good qualities, certainly.  For instance, it is the reason Legolas healed so quickly.  The spell does that to those it is cast upon—"

"I am sure that Saruman did nothing for my son to benefit him."

"Sadly, no.  The spell…it is a horrifying spell.  It slowly transforms the Elf into an Orc—from the inside out.  The Elf first looses his mind, then once that is done, he obtains the same form as those vile creatures."

Thranduîl's face stayed perfectly calm, and for a second Gandalf thought the Elvenking hadn't even heard him.  "Thranduîl?" he asked gently. 

The blonde Elf held his head up high.  "I heard you, Mithrandir."  His voice was oddly tense.  "I am going to talk to my son now."

Gandalf's shoulders slumped.  "You must tell him…you are his father, and he does love you very much."

Thranduîl looked up sharply.  "How do you know?"

"In his agony…" the Istar sighed.  "He screamed out two words: Daro, and Ada."

The Elf closed his eyes tightly for a second.  "I see," he whispered.  "I will go to him now." Without waiting for a response, he walked away swiftly.  

Legolas looked up wearily as the door opened, then smiled when his father entered, quickly wiping away his tears.  He walked up anxiously to Thranduîl, like a small child wanting comfort from the dark.  "What is it?  What did he do to me?  Can Mithrandir fix it—"

The Elvenking held up his hand to stop the questions, then put his hands on his son's shoulders, regarding him.  He was handsome for an Elf—the envy of many Mirkwood females.  He was strong and proud…A_n image of his father,_ Thranduîl thought with an inside smile.  Joy, however, was short lived when the older Elf remembered why he was here.  "Legolas…" he began, before choking on his words.  With a slight sob, Thranduîl wrapped his arms around his son and drew him close.  "I love you, Legolas," he said, then pulled away, looking deep into the sapphire eyes.  "You know that, right?"

Legolas frowned.  "I know that, Ada," he said slowly.  

"That I love you no matter what you…are?"

The younger Elf was starting to get alarmed.  "I know that, Ada."

Thranduîl sighed deeply.  "Saruman put a spell on you…"

"I _know_ that!" Legolas shouted, not realizing his words matched that of his frustrated father.  "But _what _was it?"

"It…oh, Legolas…I have not the heart to tell…"

The prince was very near tears again.  "_Please_, you must tell me!"

The Elvenking closed his eyes for a minute.  "It is known among Men as the 'Bane of Elves.'"

"_Bane_ of Elves?" repeated Legolas in a horrified whisper.  

"Bane of Elves.  It…transforms an Elf…into an…" Thranduîl could not continue, and was horrified by the sound of his son's hoarse voice.  

"An Orc?"

A new voice came from behind.  "From the inside out."  Both Elves turned to see Gandalf standing in the doorway.  Legolas immediately walked up to him.  "You can…fix it…right?"

The Istar looked very old.  "There _is _a counterspell, but even then, the spell will not vanish entirely.  Legolas—you will have to fight it, very hard.  Few have ever survived it."

The prince nodded, suddenly growing very weak.  

"Lay down on the bed," ordered Gandalf before turning to Thranduîl.  "You may want to leave, son of Oropher."

The Elvenking shook his head defiantly.  "I will not."

"Legolas must go through a great amount of pain."  The mentioned Elf paled considerably.

Again Thranduîl shook his head.  "I will _not,_" he repeated stubbornly, and moved over to the opposite side of the bed and took Legolas's cold hand between his own.  "Gosta-al," he whispered.  "Im dari sí ah nin-ion." **(Fear not.  I remain here with you)**

Grimly, Gandalf raised his staff over Legolas and started chanting.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Okay.  Something happened with the last chapter…and I'm not quite sure what.  To me, the bottom half was all in italics…I have _no _clue why it did that.  I didn't have any HTML codes in there that I know of…just an "á."  But even then…see, my computer—instead of symbols—puts in these little square boxes.  It goes for all quote marks, apostrophes, "…s," and then any weird letters…like the a up there, and then ës and the like.  So yeah…that was pointless.  Except that I _don't _know how the chapter got into italics.  

Reviews:

ElvinTinnu:  Tee hee.  I wrote the clothing part like that because I liked the comfy part.  I also wrote the bath thing because I was slightly stressed (perhaps why that chapter sucked) and a nice bath sounded nice to me…so I basically described how I want _my _bathroom to look…

Nanette: Um…I'm not sure if his ears'll come back.  And lol!  _Sucking _on them?  *grin*  You like Legolas romance, don't you.  Hmm…maybe I'll write a romance fic sometime…

Ilwinterhofal: Well, now you know what to call it…but yeah, don't _ever _expect total freedom when reading something I've done.  It just doesn't happen. 

Emmithar: Ouch…hope your neighbor is okay…and yeah.  I have a_ lot _of typos.  I'm horrible when it comes to stuff like that…and then I don't ever want to have to go and fix them…heh, I was _not _pleased with that last chapter, but yeah…didn't want to strain it more than I had to.  

Kaimelieamin: Not _mental _exactly…Well, okay, yeah, I did.  But hey, it _can _be fixed…it just won't be really easy…

LanierShazar: Yeah, poor Thranduîl.  I've always had a soft spot for the poor guy…dunno how come…

Celeb'Quessir: Well, I _try _not to procrastinate when I write.  I've read one too many fics that just stop and never get updated again.  So yeah…I try not to do that.  *guiltily is reminded of Gundam Wing story that hasn't been updated in months*  And oh…I am _notorious _for rushing…it's not that I hurry to update.  I just update whenever I feel like the chapter is where I can get it the best…even though that includes me rushing a lot of stuff.  

ZeroCool: Heeee…I don't think it's a stupid spell…I think it's an _awesome _spell!  *silently thanks muses*  It creates Legolas angst!

YunaDax: ::express posts 15 trauma teddies to Legolas Greenleaf.. he of little ear-idge and under deadly spell, Rivendell, just slightly left of the 15th bathroom on the second level:: *cough*  Sorry.  Had to do it.  Hee…he's _really _going to need those teddies in a very short while…*seriously considers writing a humor fic sometime* Now _that _would be new for me…

Estel Elendil: Heh, okay, good…glad to know that you're a girl.  That kinda disturbed me there for a minute.  But yeah…this wasn't exactly a_ fast _update, but I'm getting' there!

LegolasLover2003: Well…he didn't say much to Gandalf…but yeah.  I would hug him too…if I could.  ;);)

Goma-Ryu: Four…cans…of Mountain Dew?!  Good _gosh _girl!  I first don't even _like _the stuff...second off, I've seen what _one _can will do to my sugar-hyper friends.  (have so many of them…they're funny to watch when they get on sugar/caffeine highs…*winks with both eyes at Sabbrielle*) Um, but yes.  Don't worry about the hurry updates…I give them a lot.  :-D  

Leap of Fate: I just _had _to put the fangirls thing in there…I love the humor fics (very small number that I read) that involve them.  

EMerald QUeen: Well, Elrond didn't have to do much because the spell did it for him.  It's kinda a deceiving little spell, right down to it.  Gets the Elf's hopes up high that he's safe and well…and then—_BAM!_   And hee…I know what you mean about the fairy thing.  Except I have troubles with one of my muses…he's mad at me right now…*gulps*

SharonToggle: Wait…that he did to King…Theoden?  Did I kinda zoom out on something in Two Towers? (guess who's seen it five times!!!) *is confused* Yeah…anywho…that is what the spell was.  

Sakirin: I don't think it'll be very healthy either, lol.  I mean…yeah…I do that with reviews…*shuffles feet guiltily* 

Elen Dumir: Wow…someone else who has that same rhyming obsession as me…tee!  But sadly, no, I'm not sure plastic surgery even exists in Middle Earth.  

Hypy: That has _got _to be the shortest—yet most amusing—review that I have _ever _seen, lol!

Gwyn: Lol, okay, I won't.  

Forever Unstoppable: I love the father-son relationships that don't include abuse.  (Like the last chapter of Aireroswen's fic!).  The abuse fics just get so _old…_

FlameRaven: *twitch*  You have such an ominous sounding name…will respond to your reviews in chapters.  2: I actually have read _both _of those, actually.  The first one hasn't been updated in _months _and I've given up hope on it, and I check the second one every day.  And I know that they are both very dark…as both authors are better than me.  

3:  I know that Morgoth was much more evil.  And I can fully imagine Saruman changing Elves…he really is a very powerful Wizard—head of the Istar, in fact.  And the thing with him breeding Orcs and Goblins isn't because he's weak—it's because he's genius enough to create an entire new, and stronger, species.

4: Seriously?  I've seen it used in several fics before.  *shrug*  Then again, I read too many of them.  

5: Tsk, tsk.  Language, language, m'dear!  And heck, I just had to include that little sentence; I've read fics where Legolas does know the Black Speech, so I was making it clear that in this one, he does not.  

GoldenRose: I hate it when Fanfiction.net does that.  Won't let you see next chapters and stuff when it says they're there…but oh well.  Give the people some credit because at least we _have_ this wonderful site…(what am I?  Some sort of promoter for them?!  Heh…)

Maikafuiniel: Lol!  In my general direction, eh?  *watches at vases break around her*  Hee…glad it's not _at_ me…

Lanfear: Muahaha…I saw it for the fifth time last night…it was very random.  Sabbrielle and I just all of a sudden went, "let's go see Two Towers!" so we did.  :-D  Hurray for second/third/fourth/fifth time viewings!  And yup…that's what the spell was.

Celebwen Starmaiden: That's a cool elvish name!  It means 'Starmaiden' right?  I'm pretty sure Celeb is star…*checks* Oh.  Nope.  M'I bad.  Hee…I remember I was choosing a name for Echiril and I had the idea of "Silver Tree" or something like that…so I found the words and put them together and it was "Celeborn."  That was a rather interesting way to find out that a cool name is useless…

Phoenix Lioncourt: (Have I told you that you have an awesome name?)  I love being mean to Leggy.  Yep yep I do.  :-D

Salak: Lol, okay then, I won't dance.  

SpaceVixenX: :-(  I don't know that song.  Will go try and find it.  It sounds really good…

Invader Iggle: Singing clinic?  You poor thing…I really don't like to sing…

Vala Umbar: Hmm…*puts Baptizing some tree on To Do list*  Tee…sounds fun!

Brittney:  Tell me when your fic is up an' I'll go look at it, okay?  And don't worry about the plot thing…I've seen other fics with that in them.  

Jilla Kala: Two hours?  Wow…you have dedication skills that I certainly don't.  

Allyson Potter: I could never make Legolas lose his hand.  I thought about it…but very quickly decided no.  Lol

Lecada chan: Tortured everywhere he goes…poor guy.  Something about him screams, "hurt me!"

Rose: He's not exactly safe…but oh well!  And what's this about red tea?  (I love that stuff…)

Szhismine: Nope.  Haven't heard of him.  Thought for a second it could be a character I _love _named "Sai" (more commonly "Cye") but then remembered his last name is Mouri (or something.)

Mercuria: *gives you a cookie for making me laugh*  Heeheee!!!  This response would be a lot longer but I really want to update before dinner…


	19. Burning Fight

**_I'll explain everything in the next chapter, okay?_**

Disclaimer: I do not own Mirkwood, Legolas, Orcs, Gollum, or any other thing that J. R. R. Tolkien himself created.  (I do own Echiril! *feels special because she actually _does _own something*)

*~*~*~*

Thranduîl bit his lip as Gandalf started his spell, and the hand that the Elvenking held in his own tightened.  Beads of sweat ran down Legolas's pale face, and his eyes clenched shut.

The archer could feel Saruman's spell trying to quickly take a hold of his mind.  The Elf mentally fought against the spell, and he suddenly found himself cut off from his body, and facing a large, black cloud.  Behind him was a white fire that steadily licked forward—_Mithrandir's spell!_

Legolas raised his hands as the cloud came down upon him, surrounding him, its suffocating force crushing him.  The white fire rushed up and rammed into the darkness, driving it away, but it fought back.  The fire came and surrounded the Elf, burning him.  A cry of anguish was torn from Legolas's throat as he battled against the dark cloud.

The fire wrapped itself around the lithe frame of the Elf, like the embrace a passionate lover.  It blew his hair in his face and his clothes against his chest, a wild wind that could not be controlled.  Legolas felt the heat of the flame as clearly as if he were in a real fire, and the burning only became more intense as the fire collected around Legolas and entered his body, making him shine brightly.  His entire body was lit up as the sun and his hair blew wildly around his face, and if anyone saw the archer's eyes, they would have been blinded by the intensity of light that shone from within their sapphire pools.  

The Elf gasped in pain as the fire seemed to consume him from the inside, but also remembered that the heat was only there to help him, and that he had to use it.  Gritting his teeth in frustration, he focused his thoughts on the fire that welled within him and pulled it into a tight ball, then sent the power to his hands.  Legolas held his hands up and shouted loudly, sending forth a stream of light that tore into the black cloud, ripping it apart in that area.  It grew back immediately, but not quite as strong.  The prince again let forth a stream of light, then quickly another one in another area.  He moved swiftly, trying to ignore the burning that was nearly tearing him apart.

Fire and the Elf's strength combined managed to destroy most of the cloud but—Legolas gasped when he realized what the last tiny bit was.  When he looked into it, the prince could see Echiril, accusing glare locked onto Legolas, and words echoing from his mouth.  "You are not an Elf!"

"No!" cried Legolas, and he suddenly found himself back in his body, hearing Gandalf talking.  "…of the spell that I _cannot _destroy.  It is something that Legolas needs to overcome on his own.  Until he does…he will be in danger."

The prince opened his eyes in time to see his pale father nod gravely.  Thranduîl seemed to be trembling, and Legolas couldn't understand why.  "Ada, what is it?" he asked gently.  The Elvenking looked at his son for a second, then shuddered and turned away, a pearly tear falling down his cheek.  Legolas turned to Gandalf.  "Mithrandir?"

Gandalf looked at the Elf sadly.  "You cried out…"

Thranduîl looked up sharply.  "More than that!" he objected in a shaking voice.  

The wizard sighed.  "You…took the form of an Orc for a moment.  Then I ended the spell and you awoke."

Legolas closed his eyes, thinking of the small portion of cloud that was Echiril's death.  "I am tired," he whispered.

Thranduîl looked at his son with pity.  Gandalf had—reluctantly—described the spell that he was performing on the prince…and what it would do…what Legolas would feel.  The Elvenking shuddered again, remembering the single scream that had ripped itself from his son's throat, and the way he seemed to glow—"with fire," Mithrandir had said.  And then…the very worst…when Legolas had disappeared from the bed and had been replaced by an Orc.  Mithrandir had shouted loudly and gestured at the prince, and he had suddenly been pulled back into reality.  Thranduîl reached out with one hand and gently stroked his son's cheek.  "You much be exhausted," he murmured.  "I'll leave you in peace."

Gandalf nodded.  "If you need help, don't hesitate to call.  Someone will hear and retrieve me.  Although, for the present time you have beaten most of the spell." The wizard leaned down very close to Legolas and spoke so that only he could hear.  "You _must_ believe that you did not kill Echiril…or your grief will consume you, then your father."

Thranduîl frowned as Gandalf stood back up, but seeing no explanation from the Istar, bent down and kissed Legolas's forehead.  "Sleep well," he murmured, then walked out of the room, following Gandalf.

Legolas rolled onto his side as the two left, wrapping his arms around himself and shivering violently.  He had grown so used to the heat while he had been battling the spell that now this sudden shock of being back in the normal realm was too much for him.  Slowly, the Elf slipped into the open-eyed sleep of his people, and for the first time since his capture, the sleep was a dreamless one.  

Several hours later, Legolas awoke, feeling refreshed.  He got up from the bed and stretched, yawning.  He glanced down at his clothing, noticing that he still wore the same green and brown outfit he had chosen after he had cleaned out his hair—his hair!  The archer reached up a hand to his head and found that, to his relief, the three braids that he had made were still there, and still covering up the bald spots.  His ears, though…they weren't going to grow back, the Elf acknowledged sadly.

Legolas walked out of the room and into Rivendell's outdoors.  He knew the place well, having visited his friends, Aragorn and Elrond's twin sons, Elladan and Elrohir, there before.  Legolas missed them, and was considering going to Elrond and asking him where the three were, when there was a loud crashing in the bushes.  _Speak of the devil,_ the prince thought as a slender, ebony-haired form knocked into him, and the two both fell over.  The Rivendell Elf was the first one up, and his joyful cry of surprise echoed through the air.  "Legolas!" 

The archer slowly stood, gaping up at Elrohir.  "What _are _you doing?" he asked.  

The younger twin grinned.  "Running away from Elladan.  He's going to slaughter me in my sleep for the prank I just pulled…"

Legolas rolled his eyes in exasperation.  "What did you do this time?"

"Nothing much…I just poured syrup all over his hair…" Elrohir suddenly seemed to notice Legolas's changed appearance.  "Legolas! Your hair is shor—your _ears!_"  His brown eyes widened and he walked over to his friend, concerned, and raising a hand to inspect the flat tips.  "What…how…?"

Legolas pushed Elrohir's hand away.  "I have been hit with a series of misfortunes," he said simply. 

Elrond's son frowned.  "The cuts on your ear are clean…_deliberate_.  Who did this to you?"  Legolas was again amazed at how quickly the twins were able to go from pranksters to images of their serious father in seconds.

The blonde looked around for some means of escape and, finding none, sighed deeply.  "I…was taken prisoner."

The stubborn Elrohir frowned.  "Who?"

Legolas worked his mouth for a second, trying to think of a way to describe to his friend that one of their closest allies was a traitor, but the Elf suddenly fell to his knees, feeling Saruman's spell hit him in full force.  Elrohir knelt by the prince, concerned.  "Legolas?"

The blonde shook his head violently, wishing that Gandalf were there.  "Run!" he choked, knowing what could happen if he went insane around an Elf.  "Get away from me!"

The younger twin frowned and put a hand on Legolas's shoulder.  "Why?"

"Didn't you _hear _me?  Don't get any _closer _to me!"  The Elf's voice was desperate.  

Elrohir was very alarmed, and the last thing on his mind was leaving Legolas.  "No!  Legolas, what—"

The archer struggled within himself, and finally found the strength to stand.  He did so, then turned and ran, ran as far away as he could get, stumbling.  "_Run!_" he screamed at Elrohir as he fled.  

The ebony-haired Elf stared in shock as his friend sprinted away from him.  He considered going after him, but something told him not to.  Alarmed, Elrohir went to go find Elladan and tell his father what was happening.  

Legolas didn't run very far, but every step to him was weighted.  When he finally knew that his friend was not following him and would be safe, the blonde collapsed to the ground and again drew within himself, facing the black spell.  Legolas knew he was in trouble with no counterspell to aid him this time, but when the black cloud fell upon him and started to consume his mind, the archer found within himself some extra fire.  He quickly summoned it to his hands and shot it into the cloud, and was immediately jerked back into consciousness.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Tee dee dee…I know the Elrohir thing was pointless, but yeah…I wanted to do that scene.  Except I didn't write it as well I saw it in my head. 

Reviews:

A.L: Whoops…I think I missed your review for chapter 17.  It wasn't showing up when I did responses…sorry…Anywho.  You _should _write your story!  If you have an idea that seems good, write it!  Heavens knows that _I _should talk…I had this ever since the first time I saw Fellowship…anywho, write your story, and then tell me about it!

Celeb'Quessir: Well, he _did _turn into an Orc for a brief second…maybe I'll do a Thranduîl flashback to show how cute he really was.  :-D

ZeroCool: *looks around guiltily* I never said I wouldn't turn him into one…And tee hee!  Someone should write a parody with Legolas getting those stickers really put on his back.  Oh, and, in answer to your question…

*through clenched teeth*  No, Haldir and the other Elves were _NOT_supposed to be there.  That was _stupid _Peter Jackson messing with how it _really _went and _SCREWING UP_ the plot!!  Legolas was SUPPOSED to be the ONLY Elf at Helm's Deep—and while I'll admit that the Haldir thing was angsty, it was NOT SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN!!!  *shrieks and flies after Peter Jackson in a rage for killing Haldir and taking away from Legolas feeling betrayed by his kin and MESSING UP THE STORY!!!*

Um…yeah…as you can tell…I'm rather…uh…_upset _by that little addition into the story…don't even get me _started _on Arwen saving Frodo…

Gwyn: I guess I didn't think the characters were, well, in character.  So that's why I didn't really like it much.  

Kaimelieamin: Well…"Isildur's Bane," Bane of Elves…it's not that creative when you think about it…and yes, Finals are actually taking place this weekend.  And…*claps for Lord of the Rings winning the prize and hands out…Legolas bookmarks to everyone to celebrate*

Sake Girl Duelist: Wow, first place?  Congrats!  And yeah, that was me who mentioned the elvish bows.  And um…happy birthday, Orlando Bloom, I suppose.  *shrug*  I'm not a Bloomer.  (My name for Orlando fans).  And lol, you wore a shirt with his name on it?!  That's devoted.  Tee hee…_very _stubborn Thranduîl…

SharonToggle: Oooh!  I thought…when I read that…I thought you meant "What Legolas did to Theoden."  I was all, "…Legolas did something to Theoden?  When did _that _happen?!  Did I _miss _something???"  And yeah, Theoden has an ego…but I never liked Aragorn much anyways, so I was on Theoden's side.  

EMerald QUeen: OKay, I WOn't QUit TOrturing HIm. (Lol, my spellchecker hates me) And yeah…the ear thing _was _a long time ago…but you're not the only one that mentioned it…heh…I actually thought that part was very un-descriptive when I wrote it…silly me…and he's not a prettyboy!  Okay, well, he is…but still!  He's a warrior!

Leap of Fate: Don't talk to me about math…I had a test that took 80 minutes today…that was absolute heck…but anyways.  …Spiffing?  Are you British?  Because um… I don't exactly know that word…heh…

Aireroswen: She's gotten you, too?  *must go read her other reviews* Ever notice how people who say anything bad _never _sign in?  Cowards…And, *bows* thank you for the "got your back" thing!  Truthfully, I don't really mind flamers…but yeah, thanks!  And I _still _think you did a _really _good job on the Thranduîl Legolas relationship.  :-)

Invader Iggle: Lol, you're always rather hyper, aren't you?  It certainly does make for…_interesting _reviews.  Lol.  

Karone: Whoa…black cloud thing?  Am I spacing on something I did in a previous chapter…?  Or did I upload this one early or what?  Lol, the thing about your review was that I read it right after writing the "Legolas fights Black Cloud" part of this chapter…so it was really quite interesting.  And good luck on midterms!  Heavens knows I'll need luck on my science finals…

ElvinTinnu: Typo?  You mean the "comfy close" or whatever it was?  Nah, dun worry.  I understood.  And lol, yes, stupid question, asking why I put Legolas through pain.  I just do!  

Shadow Wolf2418: Well, some of them have gotten good.  I still find the duds out there…but yeah!  And whoa, has it really been awhile since you've been in this humble part of Fanfiction.net?  Heh…this is my domain…the only place I ever really check—I have the link saved on my favorites list!  

Sakirin: Of course it's evil.  :-D  And um…heh…the ear thing…I honestly did not think it would disturb that many people…I still would have put it _in…_but I didn't think it would disturb that many, lol.  Oh, and, if you ever need an idea or something I'd be happy to help…unless, of course, I like the idea and want to write about it…but yeah.  :-)

Brittney: Eh heh…be careful about who you show this to…if they're "Legolas is so cool I could never harm a hair on his head!" people…be careful.  I mean, you can still show it to them, but I worry about some peoples' mental health if they ever read this stuff, lol.  

Sakura and Yugi-chan: …doesn't "Sarkura" mean "Cherry Blossom" in Japanese?  Or something…?  And lol, I have "-san" people reading this…how fun!  Like the "Q-Chan" people…*cough* Anyways…

Valimalirit: Nah, I made it up.  And I'll bet it sounds familiar because of the "Isildur's Bane" thing.  *shrug* Or maybe it is in the books and I forgot about it and am subconsciously bringing it up…*apologizes to Tolkien's ghost if that is the case* however, I'm pretty sure that I made it up, lol.  

Maikafuiniel: Yeah…like I said in an earlier chapter, my little brother died several years go, so I'd like to think I'm pretty accurate with the "weepy" thing…all my younger memories of my parents are of them crying…I actually feel that I am _downplaying _the Thranduîl grief.  But yeah…anyways…Lol!  "YAY!" You're practically the first who has celebrated Legolas's turning into an Orc-ness.  :-D 

Vana Everyoung: Even though it took me, like, five minutes to read your review—LOL!!  I even went and read your bio, lol.  Poor Muse #2.  My muses have names…It (yes, that is his name), Jarlaxle, and Paul.  I hardly ever mention them, but…*grins at Paul* All of them supply me with many of the ideas that you see in my writing.  So anyways…*apologizes to Vana's muses*  Hee!

GoldenRose: *watches as watch swings back and forth* Ooh…wow…look at that…I'm late for updating, AND it's a gold watch!  *steals it*  Muahaha…

Estel Elendil: Homeroom…*shudders* I _hate _homeroom…*hisses at bells* Do you know what the schools are doing to us?!  They're brainwashing us, teaching us to do what they want with the ring of a bell!  We're all going to become mindless ZOMBIES!!!  *hides*  Uhh…yes…enough of the random-ness for now…:-D

Z: I read a book with a character named Z in it once…he died…but um, yeah.  I'm sure I've scared you enough by now.  Because you first off are a girl and I'm sure that you do not want me telling you that your name dies in another book.  

Quick question: …are there any male reviewers out there?

But yeah…I have read a lot of Legolas torture fics, but I try not to use the ideas that I've read on my own writing…though I sometimes end up doing so.  Like the spell thing was my idea, and so was the hair thing…and the Isengard captives thing…but anyways.  I've always had an overly-active imagination…

Phoenix Lioncourt: Um…Ex-CUSE me?!  _Your _Elf?  Nu uh, not a chance. *puts on one of those preppy-girl accents* Legolas is MINE, girlfriend!  And lol, I take it that you're not overly fond of torture fics, are you.  *bows*  I'm honored.  

LegolasLover2003: Heeee…Yes, I _do _just like to torture him!  And um…Gandalf was as gentle as possible, I believe.  At least, as gentle as he can be with _me _writing him, lol.  

Ihateapplesauce: What a depressing name!  I _love _applesauce!  But anyways, "Thranduillion" is the formal name that I gave to Legolas in an earlier chapter.  It basically means, "Son of Thranduîl."  And yeah.


	20. The Twins

**All right.A couple days ago I sat down at my computer and look at my e-mail, and low and behold, there is an e-mail from ZeroCool in my inbox.Well, she tells me that the latest chapter of my fic is just a bunch of exclamation marks.And well, when I check, I find that she is right.So I spend almost an hour uploading different documents, putting them in different folders, giving them different names and the like.Then I find that I am able to upload just normal .DOC documents, but I don't like those, because then I can't have bold or italics.So then I find out that I can also put up .TXT documents, and those are somewhat better, because I don't have to hit enter twice for it to register, but they _still_ don't have bold or italics.And then, the next day, I'm fiddling with my computer and I find that after ever place in the document where I have hit enter twice, it turns into exclamation marks.And so I upload chapter 19 as it should be.And then a few hours later I look at my reviews and there are two asking what the heck my fic is doing in the Artemis Fowl section. Look at that, there it is, not in the Lord of the Rings category anymore.So I change that, and then I write this chapter.I don't think chapter 19 liked me very much…but I _do _have the problem fixed!Yay!Go me!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Mirkwood, Legolas, Orcs, Gollum, or any other thing that J. R. R. Tolkien himself created.(I do own Echiril! *feels special because she actually _does _own something*)

*~*~*~*

Legolas slowly sat up, dazed.The encounter had been quick, and very short.He sent a quick mental thanks to Gandalf for leaving some of the fire within him; the old wizard must have purposefully left some of the fire behind to aid the Elf if he should need it.

The prince wearily rose to his feet, and something in the distance caught his eye.Looking closer, Legolas could tell it was a white horse, with a small creature on it—it looked like a human child.The archer could tell that the small child was injured and weary, so he ran towards the horse.When he got there, Legolas could tell it was an elvish horse, and that the creature—the Elf wasn't really sure _what _it was anymore—was badly injured.Speaking softly to the horse the entire time, Thranduîl's son lifted his arms to the unconscious creature upon its back and wrapped his arms around the curly-headed figure's waist and brought it down off the horse.Legolas cradled the being in his arms as one would a baby, and gently stroked the curly hair out of its face.The archer could see that the small human—if indeed it _was _a human—was male."Man harn en-hên?" **(What hurt you?)** he whispered, regarding the odd feet again.Then suddenly the Elf laughed aloud at his own stupidity."Perian!" **(Halfling!)** he cried."We haven't seen your folk since…since Bilbo came to Mirkwood!"

Legolas chuckled lightly to himself before whistling to the horse and starting back towards Rivendell's palace, moving rapidly, as he could see the Halfling was badly wounded.

When he reached the room that he had been healed in, Legolas walked in and placed the small figure down upon the bed, eyeing the sheets that were red from his own blood with distaste.The Elf checked over the wounded Halfing one last time, then ran to find Gandalf.He was barely out of the room when he ran into the Istar."Mithrandir!" he cried in shock."Come with me—something arrived, and its badly injured…"

Gandalf frowned."Where?"

"In the room that Elrond used to heal me…I believe it is a Halfling…"

The wizard started."Frodo!" he cried, then rushed into the room after ordering Legolas to find Elrond.The archer nodded, then turned and set off down the hall towards Elrohir and Elladan's room, where he was sure the twins would be, telling their father of what Elrohir had seen out in the woods with Legolas.When he reached the correct door, the prince was almost run over by an irritated Elrond that came rushing out.

"Legolas!" the Elf-lord cried."I have both my sons pestering me about your well-being!Would you _please _go tell them what is going on?" 

The archer blinked at the exasperated tone in Elrond's voice."Of course, Elrond…but Mithrandir wants you!In the room you healed me in, there is a wounded Halfling…I think Mithrandir called him 'Frodo.'"

The ebony-haired Elf frowned."Well, of course then.But you will go talk to the twins?"

Legolas sighed."Yes, Elrond," he said obediently, then entered the room that Elrond had come out of, only to be almost knocked down by the identical plagues of Rivendell."Legolas!" demanded Elladan, who had a hand to his normally shiny black hair, and the prince chuckled to see that it indeed was full of syrup—syrup that Elladan was unsuccessfully trying to remove with a wet cloth."What happened?Elrohir told me—"

The prince raised a hand."Please, friends!Be at peace!I am…momentarily fine, I can assure you that."

Elrohir frowned."If you are 'momentarily fine' then why did you tell me to flee from you?"

"Because I was not safe at that moment…" Legolas sighed at the confused looks, and started to explain."Like I told Elrohir, I was captured…" the Elf brought a hand up to one of his now-flat ears."…and during my captivity, a spell was placed upon me that made me…momentarily _un_safe.It is being fixed…" The Elf trailed off.He knew it was a lie that the spell was being fixed; it would not be fixed until he was an Elf again…something that he could not ever be again…

Elladan didn't let the frown that was set upon his features to leave."And just what, may I ask, does this spell do?"

Legolas swallowed and looked down."I do not wish to tell," he whispered.

Elrohir grabbed his blonde friend by the shoulders."Then at _least _tell us the name of it?"

The prince felt a faint flush coloring his cheeks.He didn't want his friends to see how weak he was."_Dagnir ned danwaith_," he whispered, so softly that the twins hardly heard what he said.But from the shocked looks on their faces, Legolas knew that they had heard and they understood the implications of the spell.

Elrohir swore violently in his native tongue, while Elladan closed his eyes and paled before he spoke."Ai, Legolas, 'tis unhappy news you bring, mellon nin." The older twin put a hand on the Mirkwood Elf's shoulder."Mithrandir is helping you?" he asked, and Legolas caught in scared, pleading tone beneath the unusually calm voice.

"Aye, he is helping me.I…I have almost defeated the spell…"

Elrohir smiled."Then it is reason to celebrate.Come—tell us what has happened since last we saw you!"

Elladan nodded at his counterpart, then went back to a chair that was in the corner of the room and raised the wet cloth again to his syrupy hair."I swear, Elrohir," he growled."I will get you back for this if it's the last thing I do."

The other Elf just smiled sweetly at his brother, before sitting down on the floor, back to the wall, and gesturing towards Legolas to do the same.The prince sat down with a sigh."It will not be a happy tale that I tell you," he warned."Not much good has happened of late…"

Elladan frowned."Have Mirkwood's boarders been overrun?"

"Nay, not yet, thankfully.But the giant spiders and Orcs and other foul creatures that enter our realm have multiplied…"

The twins glanced at each other, and Elrohir spoke."But you have managed to keep them at bay, have you not?"

Legolas sighed."Of course…though, it has not been easy, and we have paid with many lives of late…" Memories of Echiril rose to his mind, and the archer could not hold back the dry sob that escaped his throat.

Both ebony-haired Elves were on the alert in an instant, and both came quickly to Legolas's side."What happened?" Elladan asked softly, while his twin stayed silent, contemplating.Elrohir quickly thought through the list of Elves he knew in Mirkwood, and one came to mind as Legolas's closest friend. "Echiril?" he asked as gently as possibly, only to be shocked and horrified by the weight of grief that shone in the prince's eyes at the mention of the name."Oh, no…" breathed Elladan as Legolas closed his eyes tightly and both his hands rose to his chest, clutching at his heart.Elrohir looked at his brother helplessly as another sob came from the blonde, this time accompanied by several tears."How?" the younger twin asked breathlessly. Both of Elrond's sons had been friends with the cheerful Echiril.

Legolas shook his head violently."Orc attack," he managed to make out, not wanting to tell the true reason for Echiril's death; his own clumsiness…

"That is the day I was captured," the prince said, slowly regaining his momentarily lost composure.

"What did they do to you?" Elladan asked, compassion sounding in his voice.

"Beat me…tortured me…" Legolas unbuttoned the tunic he wore and lifted up the bottom of his shirt."Branded me…" he whispered, and both twins gasped when they saw the large **_S_** that was in their friend's side."Saruman hung me from the side of Orthanc," the Elf continued."Like Maedhros…"

Elrond's sons sat quietly for a minute, trying to digest the new information, and then they spoke at the same time; the uncanny way that their minds were parallel in thought amazing Legolas."Saruman is a traitor?" 

The blonde nodded slowly."Yes…"

Elrohir stood up."Father obviously knows by now, so there would be no reason to go tell him.Legolas…do you wish to be left alone?"

"Nay!" cried the prince, drawing confused looks from the twins.He didn't want to be left alone with his thoughts."Do not leave me, please.Let us go find Aragorn."

Elladan frowned."He is due back soon," he commented, then turned to Elrohir."We could go wait for him?" 

The younger twin nodded, and smiled slightly."Yes.Come, Legolas.Perchance being in the forests will help you." 

Legolas smiled gratefully at his two friends before standing, following the two of them outside.

*~*~*~*~*~*

So yes…a somewhat peaceful chapter.Wow.

Reviews: (And I'm just going to reply to them all like I normally do, except for the reviews that were _just _comments on the "!!!" thing.Those will be in a group at the end of this.)

Forever Unstoppable: Yeah, I couldn't just let him be free right then and there, now, could I?Of _course _he's still in danger!

Celebwen Starmaiden: Oh…okay…*blushes a deep red* So it _does _mean Starmaiden…I knew that, honest I did!

Mercuria: LOL!*shakes head and smiles*Wow, you really _are _in shock, aren't you, to not be beating Saruman up!And tee hee!"That painful piece of literature that you carry around with you…"

Kaimelieamin: Wait…what was sarcasm?With bad spelling?*is confused* And, lol, no you guys, I'm sorry, I'm not J. R. R. Tolkien.Much as I would like to be…the guy was a genius…

Me: Why, thank you, I rather liked the disclaimer as well!

Jilla Kala: I've always had an overly active imagination…*shrug* I think it came from being an only child for several years.Oh, please don't fall off your chair!That would be a bad thing!Then I would be short one reviewer, lol! 

Allyson Potter. *sigh* Yeah, two days of work _would _be really bad. And it's funny that you mention the Frodo thing…that's actually what I had planned for this chapter, lol.

Maikafuiniel: Wait…chapter done entirely on memory…? Forgive me, but the naïve author is confused…as she often is…but yeah. 

Estel Elendil: LOL! No, I'm not trying to torture my readers! I would never do that! Well…_almost _never…

Aireroswen: No, lol, you didn't lose your mind. At least, I don't _think _you did…;)

Goma-ryu: Okee…continuing! Hope you liked it…

Karina: *laugh* That's what it was! Saruman's evil plot made my computer go wacko with Fanfiction.net! *smile* 

Salak: No, dearie, I'm sure it's not under your desk, lol. However, if it is, tell me please!

EMerald QUeen: *gulp* Destroy…the…computer? Whose computer? Yours, right? I surely hope that it's not mine, lol! 

Szhismine: Lol!You can stop hanging tight now, I believe!

Karone: *laugh* I didn't even give a second thought to the "hang tight" comment!So no, you don't have to hang tight…I understand perfectly.I wouldn't want to either, lol. 

Sakura and Yugi-chan: Okay, calm down!Lol!Here, let the suspense be somewhat relieved, okay?

Brittney: Readers do tend to prefer chapter because they make it seem easier to read…but sure, one document at a time works just great!I mean, I prefer chapters over everything else, but yeah.Some people just do things differently, and that's perfectly fine!And um…no…sorry…I don't have Orlando Bloom's address…

LanierShazar: Well, the spell _kinda _worked…

Catlyn: "…but not all bout legolas torture!" Do you mean that you don't want me to just do Legolas torture? Because I think this fic will be mostly that…

Rogue solus: Hey!You don't have to hang on anymore!It's okay, don't worry!

Salak: *therapist voice* It's okay, Salak, you don't have to wait anymore, but you must learn to be patient, m'gel!

Emmithar: Heh, yeah, I wonder about the sanity of that poor Elf sometimes.So many different stories and fangirls…must be hard.And I'm glad that the man hit wasn't your neighbor.

ZeroCool: Grrr…no, Aragorn didn't fall over the cliff…(Although it did provide for Legolas angst!) And I think the Arwen/Aragorn thing isn't over-exaggerated, but they still put in a _little _bit too much.*grumbles about the lack of Glorfindel in the movie* stupid Peter Jackson…And no, I don't think Legolas will get to ever sing.*sigh* so sad.

Invader Iggle: Heh, I'm sure the name did take a while.And omg!I know what you mean with the Polly Wolly Doodle thing!I had _Taxman _by George Harrison in my head throughout the _entire _History final, and then _A Day In The Life_ by John Lennon and/or Paul McCartney in my head _all _Science final!Very _very _hard to concentrate…but I can't go out and seek revenge on George Harrison, because really I do love the guy, and I can't go kill either John or Paul because, well, John is dead and all my friends are avid Beatles fans and they would kill _me…_but I do empathize about the song thing.

Elen Dumir: Yeah, I liked the Elves in The Hobbit.They're kinda playful in the Rivendell part of Fellowship, though.You just don't get to see that in the movie…*sigh*Like the part where Legolas and Gandalf have a friendly banter about finding the sun and burning the snow…I missed that part lots, lol.

Sakirin: I like little happy moments in a story now and then…because they only make it all the worse when the torture returns…muahaha…and wow, you're the first to actually _say_ that the ear thing didn't bother you!Teehee, someone like me…

Heather: *smile* I'm glad you didn't think the Elrohir thing was pointless!*feels all warm and fuzzy inside*

Bride_of_lister and anonymous reviewer: Eep!I have _no _clue how this got into the Artemis Fowl section!I'm really sorry, and thank you for telling me!

Gwyn, ZeroCool, Celebwen Starmaiden, Brittney, Celeb'Quessir, LegolasLover2003, Nevasaiel, Sake Girl Duelist, Valimalirit, Invader Iggle: Thank you all for telling me about the exclamation mark problem!*cookies to you all*

On an extra note to the flamer who IMed me anonymously last night: I am still awaiting your response to what I stole and from where.As I told you last night, I have not read most of the stories that you claim I have stolen from.Only two, and one of them I hardly looked at, and the other is the one that I _partially_ helped to write.So please, I'm curious.I would like to know what I stole, if indeed I did.Soplease, contact me somehow.:-) 

Yeah, I did get some flamer IMing me.It personally amused me greatly, because the person is _obviously _a coward, as they would not give their name.Of course, flamers never do, do they?That's because it doesn't take a lot of guts to put someone else down.

Oh, and, one more thing.I will be gone all this four-day weekend, so I won't be able to write at all.Sorry!


	21. Don't Die

**Took _so_ long…I'm sorry!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Mirkwood, Legolas, Orcs, Gollum, or any other thing that J. R. R. Tolkien himself created.  (I do own Echiril! *feels special because she actually _does _own something*)

**Note to Gel de Nuit: Read what Elrohir and Elladan tell Legolas about him dying closely…_that _is my answer.  I hope you know what question I'm referring to…because at the time I could not think of an answer, so I put it to writing.**

*~*~*~*

As the three Elves made their way outside, Legolas found that he could not join in the laughing and joking that the twins somehow managed to create.  Sure, he could pretend, but on the inside, the prince was at war with himself.  

_You don't belong in Rivendell, you imposter!  You should have killed yourself when you had the chance up on top of Orthanc!_

_But…Mithrandir told me I was an Elf!  He is very wise—_

_And he is also a fool!  He was fool enough to not realize Saruman's treachery beforehand…something that could have saved you the pain that you went through, even though you deserved it…_

Legolas tried to stop the voice.  He didn't want to believe it…_Saruman?_

_Nay, I am only you.  Telling you what you are…and that is not an Elf…_

The archer stopped dead in his tracks, breathing hard.  The phrase, "not an Elf…" echoed through his head, and suddenly he fell to his knees, holding his head in his hands.  "Nay!" he screamed.  "Do not tell me so!"

Elrohir and Elladan rushed right to their friend, alarmed.  Elrohir knelt by Legolas and grabbed his cold hands in his own, slipping into his native tongue with anxiety.  "Laiqulassë?" **(Legolas in Quenya)**  "What is it?"

Elladan knelt by the Mirkwood Elf and placed a hand on his shoulder, frowning slightly.  Somehow he could tell that Legolas faced an inner battle.  The older twin closed his eyes and focused into Legolas's thoughts, a trait that he had inherited and learned from his grandmother, Galadriel.  

_…not an Elf!_

Elladan jerked away from Legolas, horrified.  He turned a disbelieving expression to Elrohir.  "What is it?" he asked.

"Legolas…something tells him…something tells him he is not an Elf…"

Elrohir quickly turned and grabbed Legolas's shoulders.  "Look at me," he commanded to the prince, and when the order was not heeded, the younger twin shook Legolas violently.  "I said _look _at me, Legolas!"

Slowly the archer raised his head, and the distressed Elves could see the depth of pain and confusion that filled them.  "Im iest na gwanno…" he said softly.  "Im tur-uu," **(I want to die…I cannot…)**.  Elrohir glanced at his twin, and then back at Legolas.  "No, Legolas, you cannot die, you _must _not die!"

Elladan knelt down by Legolas as well.  "Do you know what that would do to us?  To the people around you?  It would make their lives a living _hell!_  You would cause the deaths of _us _as well, Legolas!"  

The blonde closed his eyes.  "But I do not wish to hurt any of you…"

"That's nonsense, Legolas!" cried Elrohir.  "You don't hurt us!  You do the exact opposite!  Don't you understand what you would _do _to us if you died?  My life would become an endless pool of suffering and guilt!  Please, Legolas, you would hurt me more if you died!  This you _must _understand!  I couldn't go on living, functioning, _breathing_ without you!  _Please_ don't hurt yourself, Legolas, I beg of you!"

Elladan was equally distressed, though he voiced his opinion in a calmer tone.  "Legolas, you can't believe that you hurt us.  The opposite is true, my friend!  Please, if you ever think of killing yourself, remember what it will do to me, and remember that you will leave me here with no one to turn to.  You are indeed, like you said, the only one that understands me, and I would become suicidal myself if that gift was taken away from me."  He paused at Legolas's shocked look, then continued.  "That's right, a _gift_.  You are the greatest one that I have ever received."  Elladan swallowed hard, dealing with grief in his usual way: keeping everything inside.  He did not allow one tear to fall, for that would have disgraced him.  He couldn't even put all his thoughts to words, past the dead shock that had consumed him.  

Legolas shook his head.  "I am hurting you even now," he whispered.  "Just like I hurt Echiril…"

Elladan grabbed the Legolas's chin firmly in his hand and forced the prince to look him squarely in the eyes.  "You did _not _hurt Echiril in any way.  And perhaps you _are _hurting us now, but only because we worry and care for you.  You would hurt me _so much more_ if you hurt—_killed!_—yourself!  Do you understand that, mistaken ar melda min?" **(and beloved one)**

The archer nodded his head slowly.

"Will you stop hurting yourself?"

Again Legolas nodded.  

"Do you _swear _it?"

"Yes, Elladan!" cried Legolas.  "I swear it!  Now stop pestering me!" He allowed a tiny smile to grace his features.  "Are we going to wait for Aragorn or not?"

The twins glanced at each other, winked, and turned back to Legolas.  "Well, _we_ are…" said Elladan.

Legolas frowned.  "What do you mean, you are?"

"You have to catch up first!" With that, both of Elrond's sons stood and dashed off, followed closely by the prince of Mirkwood, who hurled insults and curses playfully in their direction. 

When the twins finally halted on the top of a hill, Legolas managed to catch up with them.  He pushed Elrohir to the ground, then pounced on top of him, straddling him so he couldn't get up, then tickled him mercilessly.  "Hauta, Legolas, _hauta!_" the helpless Elf cried.  **(Stop)**  "Please!"

Elladan was beside himself in laughter.  He doubled over about ten feet away from where Legolas tortured his brother.  "Elro—rohir!  Any…any Orc that…e—ev—ever at—tacked you…c—could just…_tickle_ you!" he managed to choke out above his laughter.  

Legolas suddenly jumped away from Elrohir and dashed quickly towards Elladan, who yelped and dodged away, running over the hill.  Elrohir and the prince heard two loud grunts of pain, and several higher shrieks.  The two Elves glanced at each other and looked over the crest, and then both laughed loudly.  

Elladan sat on the ground, rubbing his shoulder, and a man lay on the soil beside him, rubbing his head.  Three Halflings stood huddled together about two yards away.  

"Aragorn!" cried Elrohir in glee, running over to the Man and hoisting him to his feet, where he promptly fell over again.  He turned to Elrohir with a dazed expression.  "Hullo, Elladan," he slurred, then turned to the older twin.  "Hullo, Elrohir." The twins smirked.

One of the Halflings came up to Aragorn and helped him stand, as much as he could with his diminutive height.  "Strider?" he asked in awe.  "Are those…_Elves?_"

The Man finally seemed to have a grip on his surroundings.  "Yes, Sam," he explained calmly.  "This is Elro—" Aragorn realized his mistake in his initial addressing of the twins.  He shook his head.  "This is Elladan, and that is Elrohir, twin sons of Elrond…" the two Elves bowed, and the man turned to the last Elf.  "And this is Prince Le—_Legolas!_  By the Valar what _are _you doing here?"

Elladan stood and quickly whispered something into Aragorn's ear, and the man frowned slightly and glanced at Legolas, then turned to the Halflings.  "And this is Prince Legolas of Mirkwood, son of King Thranduîl." 

"Mirkwood!" cried two of the small beings.  "Isn't that where the evil Elves lived that captured Thorin and Company?  And Bilbo had to rescue them?  They're _awful!_"

Legolas stiffened, and his voice was dry.  "I'll have you know that those Dwarves were _trespassing_ on my father's land, and would not answer any question as to why.  He had _every _right to imprison those _impudent, _low li—" 

Aragorn came between the two groups hastily.  "—but that is a matter for another day," he said quickly. "Come along Merry, Pippin.  Sam.  I am sure that Frodo has already reached Rivendell—"

"Frodo!" cried Legolas.  "I found him unconscious on his horse and took him to Elrond.  He was very badly wounded when first I saw him."

"Mr. Frodo!" wailed Sam.  "Will he live?"

The archer felt regarded the distressed creature, understanding the anxiety over a friend, so he knelt down to the fat Halfling and placed a hand on his shoulder.  Poor Sam was overwhelmed by the intensity in the sapphire eyes of the Elf—one of the races he had long loved but never seen.  "Do not fear, young Sam," he said gently.  "Frodo is in good hands; he will be fine."  Legolas brushed the curly hair out of Sam's eyes and stared into his eyes for a second, then smiled.  "Such an odd race," he murmured before standing again, and turning to Aragorn, eyes shining.  "Estel, it has been too long since we have last seen each other."

The Man grinned at the prince, then walked over to him and pulled him into a tight hug.  "Indeed it has been old friend, indeed it has," he said so everyone could hear.  However, his next words were only for Legolas.  "You will tell me what happened to you when we are alone, understand?"

The Elf sighed lightly.  "Yes, I understand."

Aragorn patted his back, then pulled away, grinning.  He turned to the rest of the group.  "Come!  Tonight we feast in the halls of Lord Elrond!"

As they all started walking towards the palace, one of the twins could be heard remarking, "not like that's anything we don't get to do every day…"

*~*~*~*~*~*

I know the whole Elrohir and Elladan thing talking to Legolas was a bit off plot and stuff…but it had ulterior motives that are not going to be released to the public.

Wow…two happy chapters in a row…next one will not be like that, I promise!

Reviews:

Salak: Lol!  I'm glad you like the story enough to hug it!

EMerald QUeen: Yeah, flamers _are _evil.  They are also cowards.  Ever notice that none of them leave a name…or just review anonymously?  It amuses me more than anything, truth be told.  And _yes _I deleted Arwen…*twitch twitch* She needs to _die_ I swear she does…And um, I hope this was fast enough, because your muses never did kidnap me.  *looks around nervously*  *reads second review* oh.  Um.  Heh.  I'm trying! Here it is!  Don't hurt me!

Lady Pegasus: LOL!  Your review reminded me of one of the commercials before Two Towers…the one where the fishy is singing to the light, "I'm gonna be your beeeest friend!"  Um…yeah.  Heh, going now.

Rose: ……….safe?  What is safe?  *does the Fanfiction.net dictionary search thing* ((That is the coolest thing!  You highlight a word and press "D" and the definition pops up!!!!!!))  Definition of safe: _Free from harm, injury, or risk; untouched or unthreatened by danger or injury; unharmed; unhurt; secure; whole; as, safe from disease; safe from storms; safe from foes._  Hmmm…nope.  Not gonna happen.  Sorry.  :-P

Maikafuiniel: Eek, hope this chapter wasn't too lame for you, then.  The next one is going to have a ton of action and torture in it, I swear.

Allyson Potter: Yup yup!  You're very…_perceptive_, as I would say.  Knowing right when Frodo is going to appear…smart you…

Phoenix Lioncourt: Yes, _my _Elf.  You got somethin' to say about that?  Huh?  *stops and ponders* Prolly not…hmm…aha!  If he's not my Elf…then how can I write?  Hmm?  Answer _that _one! ;);)

Emmithar: Ack.  Sounds like a sucky neighborhood.  And I wouldn't say that this chapter was exactly "BANG!" but…the next one…*strokes chin in a thinking position*

Sake Girl Duelist: _Yeah_ you are…

Brittney: Just post it for crying out loud!  But yes, I would love to see it.

ElvinTinnu: :-(  I'm Harry Potter obsessed…it's not that bad, really.  But yes, I've always thought of them as the "Gred and Forge" of Middle Earth, if you know what I mean.

Invader Iggle: I think they're just portrayed as amusing because they're twins, and twins have the archetype of being mischievous, I suppose.  And yeah, lol, your review actually kinda made sense this time around…;);)  

Lea Black: *twitch twitch twitch* You've had your hair ripped out?  Heh…you're not the only one.  My little cousin ripped out a big chunk of mine once…and _man_, as you know, it _hurts_.

Estel Elendil: Eep.  Sorry that that took a lot more than four days…took seven, actually…heh…*points at Homework*  Blame _that!_

Dark Flames: It's the first one that you've read?  *feels honored*  I hope it's too your liking.

LanierShazar: It was actually a breather to write it, too.  Sometimes I find myself doing searches on Legolas humor, because if I overload on the angst, I swear I would go crazy, lol.  It was fun to write, too.

Arauka Pilininge: Don't worry about your fic mirroring mine…I honestly don't care at all.  And there's tons of them out there.  The way I see this whole Fanfiction.net thing is that it's so fun because you don't have to worry about stealing story lines (unless they are from a copyrighted book, of course) because you can't get sued...and besides, who's to say you stole it?  There's _so_ many out there…  And I honestly don't care.  Some people make _way_ too big a deal out of everything, sometimes.  And gosh, I know how it feels to be accused of plagiarism…apparently there's only one more story out there that has Legolas lose his ears (ear, in that one, actually). I swear I've had this story since Fellowship came out.  It just goes to show that great minds _do _think alike.  So yeah…that was so sappy it would stick to your fingers…but go ahead and post your story, if you  haven't!  I would love to read it!  Eee…french.  "C'est la vie."  I know that.  "It is…the life…" hmmm.  Oh!  "That's life."  *feels all proud*

Orlando_bloomedme128:  Omg…your name sounds so sick and wrong to my perverted mind…And yes, I was very safe, thank you!  :-)

Redtopaz: Actually, I don't really get 50 reviews a chapters…*wistful sigh*  But thanks for wishing me well!  I did have a lot of fun, really. I have a new crush, too.  ;);)

Legola Lu: Mmm…I'm probably not going to let him, no, if that's what you're wondering.

Leap of Fate: Okay, so blame a British-inept person for not knowing "spiffing."  I think I _did _know what it meant, but the context you used it in was weird or something.  *shrug*

Celebwen Starmaiden: Gah, I hope that you'll put up with just this peaceful chapter!  The next one will have torture, I swear. 

ZeroCool: yes…four days…even though it took seven…

Mercuria: *steals muse's purple, wide brimmed hat with a feather in it and puts it on head* *bows, sweeping off hat in a fluid motion, then stands and puts it on firmly again*  Ah, Mercuria, again you make me laugh.  "Legolas: *hangs head* No. Mercuria: *pleasantly* Yes you are. Legolas: *mumbling* No, I'm not. Mercuria: *eyes narrowed* YES, you ARE."  Teeheeeeeee!  That was the best part.  Again, I wish this review was longer but, I have nothing to say but that you made me laugh, and I thank you for that!  …and when are you going to update _To Torture an Elf?_

Elf-lover29: (Okay…pet peeve rant coming on…Elf is always capitalized!!!!!  And don't take offense…I yell at everyone about that…..) Heh, I 'm glad that you decided to read it anyways.  Legolas torture really is very fun if you can get a good story with it.  (Go read Aireroswen's story "Bound and Torn" if you feel like you want _really _good torture)  And thanks for the compliment…I'm glad that your friends like this too…maybe you all can get together and try and figure out what I'm going to do to Legolas…Hee.  Hee.  Hee.

Goma-Ryu:  Eek…sorry you had to wait so long…

Vana Everyoung: *looks over review* ummmm…not going to even try and filter all that out.  But thanks for reviewing nonetheless!

Karone: Yes…_very_ mean and evil Saruman…he was so cruel to poor Legolas…and um, you haven't read the books, have you.  Yes, it is before Fellowship of the Ring…sorry for the confusion.  And whaddya mean I'm not allowed to be gone!  I am _so_ allowed to be gone!  I mean, even I have to take a vacation, right?  …..right?!

Sakura and Yugi-chan: Nah, I know what you mean by the "couldn't help myself."  I say random stupid little things sometimes…and when asked, I say, "because I wanted to, that's why." Lol

Lanfear: *clicks tongue* Yeah…don't even try to make me be nice to Legolas.  It's not gonna happen anytime soon.  And heh, you like to put stuff into Elves hair?  Like what?

Noshaan Raven'tress:  *blink…blink blink*  Okay!  Writing more!!  

Lady Arwen: Heh…overly obsessed Legolas fan could mean several things. It could mean screaming fangirls, people like me, or people who just plain love the guy to death.  Hope you're one of the latter two, lol

Venyatuime: Lucky that you _did _miss those problems…they were absolute heck. 

Rogue Solus: Well…I _did _start writing…it just took me a while, lol.

Forever Unstoppable: Remember how he's dying when *through gritted teeth* Arwen saves him?  (except it wasn't Arwen…Frodo really saves himself in the books).  That's where this is.

Another hapless Frodo fangirl: *smiffle* You get mad at Legolas?  Whatever for?  …and what's wrong with Legolas bringing him in?  I thought it was cute, personally.  *muse over in the corner waves*  Yes, it was his idea…yeah.  Anywho.

Witchmaster:  Yeah, very peaceful.  I was surprised when I wrote it, personally.

Valimalirit: (For the life of me your name is so hard to remember!!)  I liked writing it…the peaceful chapter was such a break…not having to find every synonym for pain out there and then alternating between bleeding, twitching, etc…yeah.  Peaceful chapters are so much easier.

Z: Well, Saturday is tomorrow…so I guess you got your wish!  And I did indeed take my time with this one…  
Joey5:  Um…lol!  That has got to be the shortest review I've ever received, lol!  I'm glad you think I rock!

LegolasLover2003: *long, suffering sigh* I love the twins too…but what do you think the chances are that they won't be in Return of the King?  It sucks how much Peter left out and/or added with some things…oh, you know what?  You know who Figwit is?  Well, there's two of him.  And I'd always thought of him as being Elladan…so yeah.  *shrug* Maybe they _are _in the movie

Jilla kala: Lol, I also hope that the rest of the chapters are much better behaved.

Karina: *sigh* Yes, it always is a huge shock to find a close friend in bad condition…and um…when did I tear out Legolas's stomach?!  I don't seem to remember that part, lol.  Oh, and don't worry…the spell is _far _from gone yet.  It's not easy at all.

Fairylady: Gimli will be coming in soon…in the Council of Elrond, I believe.  *rubs hands together eagerly*  this should be _fun…_

***dies***

Oh, if any of y'all see the !!!s down below, I'm just testing to see if they still happen…

Testing testing testing…I love Legolas, Isaac, and Drizzt…testing…**Please **_work_ for **_me_**!**__**


	22. Orc At Last

Disclaimer: I do not own Mirkwood, Legolas, Orcs, Gollum, or any other thing that J. R. R. Tolkien himself created.  (I do own Echiril! *feels special because she actually _does _own something*)

*~*~*~*

            Legolas chuckled when Sam stumbled and fell into a small brook.  The three Elves had crossed first, then waited for the others to come.  Sam had been the first, and the poor Halfling—or rather, Hobbit, Legolas now knew—was having a difficult time with it all.  He came up dripping wet and flushing, and looked so pitiful that even the twins had to feel a little sorry for him.  Sam glared at Elladan, who was laughing the hardest.  "Wait till I get over there, Oh-Syrup-Haired One."

Elladan stopped laughing and brought a hand up to his still sticky hair, amusing Elrohir to no ends. Legolas smiled and shook his head, then leapt into the brook, landing on a rock near Sam.  The Elf offered his hand to the Hobbit, then helped pull him to his feet.  "Come on, Sam, follow my steps."  

Sam eyed the blonde suspiciously and turned back to Aragorn.  "'Ey, Strider, can I trust 'im?"  The little creature had seen too many of the Elves' pranks in the past fifteen minutes.

The Man looked up from where he had been scolding Merry and Pippin for trying to pick the mushrooms from a faerie ring.  He examined the Hobbit's plight, looked to see how much mischief was the Elf's eye, and then nodded.  "I think you will be safe.  If not, you can rely on me to take your revenge."

Legolas smirked.  "And how will you take your revenge, _Strider_?  Archery?  Certainly not.  I believe you _still_ haven't forgiven me for the last defeat.  Swords?  Have you showed the Hobbits your scar yet?  Daggers?  Oh, wait, last time you broke both of yours.  Or…ah!  You will have a contest to see who is the least clean!"  The Elf bowed.  "Then of course I shall help Master Samwise across safely—how could I ever triumph in such a tournament?"

Aragorn narrowed his eyes and sent a You-Are-_So_-Going-To-Pay-For-That look across the river, then turned back to Merry and Pippin.

Legolas just laughed, then took the smallest steps he could, making sure Sam was able to follow him over the tiny creek.  The prince was almost to the edge where Elladan and Elrohir stood, when for a brief instant he felt the return of Saruman's spell.  Legolas cried out softly in shock, his foot slipping from the rock he stood on.  The Elf fell into the water flat on his back, and the rest of the small company stood still in shock for a few moments.  Sam was the first one to react, and he put a gentle hand on Legolas's cheek, causing the blonde's body to tense and his eyes to clench shut tightly.  "Mr. Legolas?" the Hobbit asked quietly.  The Elf whimpered slightly, and the twins suddenly realized the danger. 

Elladan jumped into the stream and grabbed Sam in his arms, darting to the opposite bank.  Elrohir came dashing out right behind his brother and landed on top of Legolas, pinning his arms down tightly and putting one knee on his stomach.

Merry and Pippin both cried out in shock.  "What are you doing to him?" shouted Sam furiously.  Elladan hushed them both.  

The prince's head suddenly went under the water, and he came up coughing and choking.  He opened his eyes to see Elrohir's face looming in his vision.  "It is gone," he whispered.  "Though I fear we must hurry…I cannot fight for long."

The twins glanced at each other and nodded, coming to a silent agreement.  Elrohir turned back to Legolas, pain in his eyes.  "I am sorry, Legolas…but this is to keep you safe."

The archer understood what his friend was about to do, and he nodded slightly, knowing that if he stayed conscious, he would endanger all those around him.  "Hurry up with it, then, Elrohir…I cannot keep it at bay any long—" Legolas cried out suddenly, and the younger twin could see his features twist in agony.  Elrohir quickly raised his fist and brought it slamming into Legolas's cheek, knocking the Elf out.  

When Legolas's body went limp, Elrohir quickly hoisted it up over his shoulder to make sure the prince would be able to breathe.  He turned, grim faced, back to his brother and the four mortals.  "Come.  We must hurry to my father."

The Hobbits looked around uncertainly, and Elladan quickly rushed Sam across the brook, and then came back for Merry.  Strider had lifted Pippin in his arms and carried the Hobbit across.  Elrohir stood still watching the progression, and once all were across, he wordlessly set out towards his home, setting a quick pace that made it hard for the smaller creatures to keep up.  When he realized the others were falling behind, Elladan turned and shouted, "Aragorn, you know the way!  Elrohir and I must make haste; Legolas is in danger."   With that said, the twins set out running as fast as they could towards the palace.

Upon reaching home, Elrohir checked to make sure Legolas was unconscious still, and then quickly went to his room after Elladan said he would find Gandalf.  The Istar was with Elrond in the room that Frodo was being tended to in, and when Elladan dashed in, panting, he was immediately on alert.  Elrond stood as well.  "What is it, my son?"

"It's Legolas!  The spell attacked him, and Elrohir and I had to submit him into unconsciousness.  He is in my room…Mithrandir, please hurry!"

Gandalf ran out of the room towards where Legolas was, and when he entered, Elrohir was pacing nervously around.  The Elf looked up quickly.  "Mithrandir!  He's on the bed…"

The wizard quickly walked to Legolas and laid a hand on his forehead.  "How long has he been unconscious?"

"Ten minutes."

Gandalf nodded grimly and took an herb out of his pocket, holding it to the prince's nose.  Legolas awoke with a cough a moment later, eyeing his surroundings through dazed eyes.  "Tua enni," **(Help me)** he moaned.  "Nin sarch deri…" **(My grave waits…)**

The wizard turned to the twins.  "Go get Thranduîl!" he yelled, then turned back to the sinking archer as Elrond's sons dashed away.  Gandalf picked up his staff and held it over Legolas, falling into a trance and chanting slowly.

Legolas looked around him desperately, looking for the fire that he knew would come from the Istar.  The darkness had engulfed him entirely, and the prince knew his physical body had to be suffering greatly.  He had noticed that after each attack, he became weaker, although his strength was always gained back shortly.  

Finally, to his relief, Legolas could feel the searing heat from Gandalf's spell.  He gritted his teeth against the pain and raised his hands, knowing what to do.  The fire entered the Elf's body and made him shine, and then he raised his hands, destroying the black cloud, knowing better than to attack the small part where Echiril resided.  

When he could see around him, Legolas dropped his hands and fell, exhausted.  A small part of him was screaming to keep fighting, that something was wrong, but he was too tired, and soon fell unconscious.  

Gandalf wiped his brow when Legolas's features relaxed.  The prince was safe for now.  But in a few hours…

Thranduîl came rushing into the room.  He looked around desperately, and when he saw his son, pushed right past Gandalf to get to him.  The Elvenking put a hand on his son's face gently.  "Will he be all right?" he asked quietly.

The wizard nodded.  "For the time being.  He should awake any moment now, though."

Thranduîl's brows creased.  "It was the spell?" he asked, turning to the Istar.

Gandalf nodded.  "That is the only thing that could harm him now."

"Why can he not—" The Elf was interrupted by a moan on the bed, and he turned quickly to see Legolas opening his eyes.  "Legolas…I feared you dead…"

The younger Elf managed a small smile.  "Ada, as you can see, I am alive and…partially well."

Thranduîl closed his eyes briefly.  "Don't ever scare me like that again, understand?"

Legolas laughed at this and sat up.  "You talk to me as if I were but a mere fifty year old Elf!"

The Elvenking reached up and ruffled his son's short hair.  "You still act it," he said simply, then embraced Legolas for a brief second.  He opened his mouth to say something more, but the door from behind burst open and in walked in the twins and a panting Aragorn, who was clutching a stitch in his side.  Thranduîl regarded the three newcomers with distaste, but got up and moved towards the door anyway.  "I suppose you want me to leave?" he asked calmly.  Aragorn flushed.  "Yessir," he mumbled.  The Elvenking walked over to the Man and grabbed his chin.  "You should learn proper manners, human," he said coldly.  "Look me in the eyes when you speak to me."

"Ada," sighed Legolas, knowing his father's dislike of humans.  "Leave Aragorn alone.  He is my friend."

"I know that, Legolas," replied Thranduîl.  "But friend or no he should learn proper protocol when addressing authority."

The prince shook his head and smiled fondly, then met Aragorn's eyes and nodded slightly.  The Man gulped and looked Thranduîl squarely in the eyes.  "Yes, sir," he said, albeit meekly.  The Elvenking nodded.  "Good.  Now, Legolas, I'll see you at dinner?"

"Yes, Ada."  

Thranduîl gave a warning shot to Aragorn, then left, followed by Gandalf and the twins after they said hello to Legolas.

The Man turned to the prince and frowned.  "What is going on?" he demanded.

Legolas sighed and reached up to his head, pushing aside the hair that covered his ears.  Aragorn took a sharp intake of breath when he saw their flat tips, but Legolas wasn't done yet.  Slowly the Elf unbuttoned his wet tunic and shrugged it off, then lifted the silk shirt over his head and tossed it to the side, leaving his chest exposed. 

The Man's eyes widened when he saw the damage that covered his friend.  There were scars from whips all over his torso, and on his neck was a necklace-like scar that the tunic's high collar had covered.  "Ah, Legolas," breathed Aragorn, reaching out a hand and running it over the brand that was on the stomach.  The Elf shuddered as his fingertips grazed the wound and looked away.  "Please don't," he whispered, causing the Man look up sharply and pull his hand away.  

"Legolas, what happened to you?"

"A…a while back…I don't know how long…Orcs attacked Mirkwood.  I…I stumbled and fell…knocking over my friend…"

"Echiril?"

Legolas closed his eyes and bowed his head.  "Echiril," he confirmed.  "His balance lost, Echiril couldn't defend himself…I…I tried to kill the Orc but…" The Elf slowly opened his eyes and looked towards the window.  "He died when the Orc cut open his stomach…"

Aragorn winced, and placed a hand on Legolas's shoulder.  "I am sorry, mellon nin," he whispered.

"Being sorry won't bring him back," the archer said bitterly.

"Legolas—"

"Be quiet, Estel.  

"Sorry."

"After Echiril died…I was captured…taken to Orthanc—"

"_Orthanc?_"

"Did you not know that Saruman betrayed us?"

"No!"

"Well…now you do…"

"What…did he do to you?"

Legolas held out his arms.  "This…and more.  There are wounds that did not leave scars…like the spell…"

"Spell?" asked Aragorn sharply.  

The Elf shuddered.  "Saruman told me after I helped Mithrandir escape that I would suffer…and I did…greatly… Do you know Maedhros, Estel?"

"Aye, I know him," answered the man slowly.   "He was hung from the cliff face by Morgoth, and was freed when Faënor cut his hand off."

"You make it sound so simple and clean, Estel," whispered Legolas.  "But it is not…" the Elf looked up and met Aragorn's eyes squarely.  "It _hurts_ to be hung by only one hand."

The Man's eyes widened in disbelief.  "No, you don't mean—"

"What else could I mean?  How else would I _know?_"

Aragorn worked his jaw for a second, trying to think of something to say.  "What does this have to do with a spell?"

"Ai!  The spell…It is known in your tongue as the 'Bane of Elves.'"

A dead silence filled the room, and Aragorn's mouth dropped wide open.

"I see you know it," remarked Legolas dryly.  

Aragorn shook his head slowly.  "Bane of Elves…I have heard of this spell…it is not easy to defeat…Legolas, how will you win?"

"Mithrandir is helping me."

"Will that be enough?"

Legolas sighed.  "I hope so."

Aragorn nodded and stood up, walking over to the window.  "It is near dusk," he commented, trying to change the subject to something happier. 

The Elf started to reply, but his words were cut short when the sudden attack of the spell come upon his soul.  Legolas yelled, furious at himself.  _I knew something was wrong!  The spell was not def— _

Aragorn turned quickly towards his friend, then backed into the wall when he saw the Orc that stood in the room with him, sapphire eyes glinting with malice.

*~*~*~*~*~*

_Wow_ that was rushed.  And bad.  And OOC.  Blah.  But hey, I managed a cliffhanger!  (Blame it on all the cliffhangers that I'm currently waiting for…)

Reviews:

MagiA: Well, I'm glad you like it and you're reading!  

Celebwen Starmaiden: …was this good?  And Aragorn was there…and it sets it up for more angst and torture next time…

Heather: Yeah, I saw.  No more !!!s for me…happy…(ugh that rhymed.)  And I've read a _few _fics where they show people before the council…but never really a good one.  Maybe I'll try that…

Elf-lover: Whoa, okay, calm down!  That's right…don't kill yourself… Don't worry, I tell _everyone _to use an E instead of an e.  I think I even told _Minka_ of all people to do so…but anyways.  Have you read the books?  'Cause Arwen's name is mentioned five times in the whole thing…and she doesn't even have any lines or any real scenes…so that's why she's not in this fic.  And omg I just remembered that I forgot about Glorfindel…thanks for reminding me!  In a…roundabout way…

ZeroCool: Well, the Mirkwood Elves and Gimli's people have actually been at _war_ with each other…so I would expect Legolas to really hate them. And I think that Tolkien really doesn't show much of the actual friendship making between Legolas and Gimli, but they really stay in Lorien for…a month or more, wasn't it, in the books?  So I always just assumed that once Gimli saw how beautiful Galadriel was, he became more open to Legolas.  

Eddie-Uwnhai: Yeah, I have a lot of typos in my work.  I actually do go and read the chapter to try and find them, but the thing is, _I_ know what I mean, so I never actually find what I need to.  So yeah.  That's all.

Coolkidkc: Um…can't tell if that was a flame or what.  I'll take it as one, then, because the whole thing was "go kiss an Orc." So…why don't you like this?

KarateElf: Okay, okay!  Updating!  

Rogue solus: Lol, you make it sound easy.  "Keep 'em coming," as if it were…I dunno, carrots or something.  Okay, not carrots.  But something really easy, lol.

Another hapless Frodo fangirl: Well…it does have _some_ Legolas torture.  Doesn't it?  I mean, mentally…and…stuff… And to tell the truth, I don't know if it'll have a happy ending or not.  The muses have not informed me of that yet.

Arauka Pilininge: Blag…yeah, you're right when you say I don't like slash.  I really really hate its guts.  But onto more important things… *wicked grin* Are you _sure_ that you're going to be deprived of your cute Orcish Legolas?  Don't count your chickens before they hatch, my dear, _especially _when it concerns me…

Brittney: No, you don't _have _to… And, dearie!  Why the heck are you reading this if you like peaceful stories!  *laugh* I'm honored.  

LanierShazar: I kinda skimmed over the Aragorn Legolas conversation…but I hope it was okay anyways.

Gwyn: I'm glad you liked it!  :-D

Keeper of Seas: Wow…it must have taken a while to read…talk about torture and angst overload…  *bows* I'm glad you like!

EMerald QUeen: *gulp* No, no, don't tell Midnight that I have cookies.  I don't!  I swear I don't!  *hides Girl Scout package behind back**through full mouth* honest!  And torture the twins, huh?  *thinks about this*  Hmmm…….

Joey5: *laugh* No, of course I don't want you to die!  Hope this came out fast enough!

The grim reaper: Erm…actually, I don't know how to escape mental hospitals…I've never been in one before…

Jennie: Wow, I have two people that are dying…lol.  Here's the next chapter!

Sakura and Yugi-chan: Well, my first response to you telling me I write better than you would be to go look at your works and read them…but I've never actually seen Yu-Gi-Oh before, so I can't do much there.  But I'm sure that your writing isn't bad at all!  

Allyson Potter: I didn't exactly mean for it to be Smeagol, but oh well!  Heh, I know what it's like to just sit and read fics for hours.  I have…let's just say a lot of fics because the actual number would disgrace me. 

Estel Elendil: *laugh* Yep, everything is gonna come crashing down hard.  And yes, homework _is _the root of all evil, I swear it is!

Z: *chuckle* I had fun writing that part…"Legolas stiffened…" I can't wait to get to the council and write the Gimli parts…

SpaceVixenX: Yeah…it is a little mushy…but that chapter had other reasons for being written as it was.  And blah…cheerleaders are the scum of earth, I swear they are.  And you're not the only one that hopes for the Sea Longing.  If Peter leaves that out I swear I'll kill 'im.  Grr.  But anyways.  I'm betting that Elrohir and Elladan won't be in the next movie…sad as it sounds…

LegolasLover2003: http://www.figwitlives.net/ There's Figwit's site…check it out and see who he is.  'Tis quite amusing.  …and you know what?   You suck!  I've only seen Two Towers _five_ times!  *goes off into a corner to sulk and persuade parents to take her* (no hard feelings, of course…)

Firestar: The _only?!_  Girl, there are so many much better ones out there that you could choose as your only Legolas torture fic…but hey, I'm honored!

Lanfear: Geeze!  You really like soaking things in people's hair, don't you!  …hope you don't do that in real life, right?   Right?  _Right?!_  

MoroTheWolfGod: No, I think we've seen the last of our dear little Saruman.  However…Legolas _does _go to Orthanc in Two Towers and sees him…

Goma-Ryu: You _like_ the waiting?  Hmm…so now I have an excuse and someone else for reviewers to get mad at when the delay is long…"Goma-Ryu told me to do it!"  *evil chuckle*

Karina: Yeah, most people don't have really close friends like that.  I'm happy to say that I've been blessed with several…but that's besides the point.  And hee, I just thought that one of the twins saying that at the end of the chapter would be cute.  And heh, it's not just the characters that need a break from the angst.  It's the author too, let me tell you that.

Kit: I reply to every single review, in thanks to that person for reviewing.  I'm sorry if you don't like it…but that's how it is because I like to thank everyone, okay?  And it's not exactly my e-mail.

Invader Iggle: Sense, yes, that would be strange to you, wouldn't it?  Lol. 

Witchmaster: *revives you*  Dun worry.  Here's a not-so-peaceful, albeit very rushed, chapter.  :-)

Iverin: Omg!  I'm not the only one who has the boxes and question marks problem!  Wow!  Aren't they fricking _annoying?!?_  I hate the stupid things!  And the sad part is, I can now read them like I read normal script…  And okay, so this was a kinda happy chapter, but the next one…oho…the _next_ one…

**Ta for now!**


	23. Sacrifice

Disclaimer: I do not own Mirkwood, Legolas, Orcs, Gollum, or any other thing that J. R. R. Tolkien himself created.  (I do own Echiril! *feels special because she actually _does _own something*)

**Oh, and, for the whole Elladan Elrohir mind thing that happens…I've always believed that twins have this…physic connection (my two best friends for several years each having a twin) with each other, and so elvish twins would be able to talk to each other like that.  **

*~*~*~*

            Aragorn reached a trembling hand for his sword as the Orc started towards him, teeth bared.  "Le…Legolas?" he stuttered, trying to figure out what had just happened.  The creature that had the Elven prince's sapphire eyes lunged suddenly, ramming into the Man.  Aragorn cried out and punched the Orc back, causing it to stumble a few paces back.  "You think you can win, foolish human?" it snarled in the elvish tongue, its voice guttural, mocking the musical language. 

The human was at a loss for words, but had the presence of mind to raise his sword when the creature attacked again, blocking the oncoming punch, but slicing the creature's hand in the process.  It roared in pain as it examined the wound, then turned Legolas's beautiful eyes back upon Aragorn.  "You pay, human."

The Man dodged the approaching head butt from the Orc, and then dashed across the room and into the hall, stumbling through the doorway and almost knocking Elrohir to the floor.  "Aragorn, what—" The Elf was cut short when the Orc came skidding out of the door, ramming both to the ground.  Aragorn dropped his sword upon the impact and the Orc, retaining the fighting skills of its former elvish identity, swooped down and grabbed the weapon, heading towards Elrohir.  "Ai, Valar!" the Elf cried. 

The younger twin rolled to his back and tried to move away, but the tip of the weapon was upon his throat.  "Legolas, don't—ai!"

The sword was pressed into the Elrohir's skin, creating a tiny cut in his throat that streamed forth blood.  The frightened Elf shut his eyes tightly, calming himself as the weapon dug deeper into his skin.  _Elladan!  Elladan, help me!  Please!_

Elladan looked up sharply when his twin's plea reached his mental ear.  _Where are you?_ he cried desperately.

_Outside our room…Legolas—Elbereth save me!_

The older twin heard the scream of pain with his physical hearing.  He ran as fast as he could towards his room, praying that the Valar would keep Elrohir safe until he could get there.  As the Elf rounded a corner, he reached up and grabbed one of the ornamental daggers that hung on the wall, and then turned the sharp bend that led to his and Elrohir's chambers.  

Elrohir screamed as the sword was suddenly pressed hard into his neck, piercing the muscle.  Aragorn stood nearby, stricken, unsure and unable to do anything.  He knew that the Orc attacking his foster brother was Legolas…and he couldn't attack him…but if he didn't do anything…Elrohir would die…

Aragorn was about to rush forward and push the Orc over, when Elladan came dashing around the corner.  The Elf lunged at the creature attacking his twin and shoved it to its side, where it jumped up at Elladan and pinned him to the ground.  The Elf raised the dagger as if to strike, but halted when Elrohir called out to him.  "Look at its eyes, muindor!"****

Elladan faltered and glanced at his brother, then into the Orc's eyes.  "Legolas!"  The older twin was paralyzed with shock for a split second, but his battle-honed intuition screamed at him to move.  Elladan listened to instinct and rammed his knees into the Orc's chest, forcing it backwards, only just escaping the sword point as it tried for his neck.  The Elf lunged forward and grabbed its neck, forcing it to this ground this time.  He held the dagger to the being's throat, lightly, to force it to remain still.  "Elrohir!  Help me!"  Elladan struggled to keep the monster under control. 

Elrohir quickly got to his feet and dashed over to where his brother sat upon the Orc, trying to hold it down.  The younger twin reached forward and grabbed the creature's legs, and the Orc was caught for the moment.  

"Estel!" yelled Elrohir.  "Get your sword, fool!"

Aragorn snapped out of his shocked trance, then ran and retrieved his weapon from the clenched hand of the Orc, then stood back and surveyed the scene.

The twins glanced at each other; when would their younger brother ever learn _anything?_  "Go get help!" they shouted in unison.

"_Who?_" the Man cried.

"_Mithrandir!_"

Aragorn nodded slightly, sheathed his sword, and ran down the hall until he was out of sight.

The twins glanced at each other, their identical faces clenched in frustration, and Elrohir's in pain.  "I can't do this for long," he said through gritted teeth.

Elladan's brows creased in anxiety when he saw the stream of blood that ran from his counterpart's throat.  "Hang on…" he responded, grunting at the Orc buckled underneath them.

The Orc glared up at the two Elves.  "Get away from me, foolish creatures," he growled.  

"Or what?" Elladan replied tauntingly.  

"Or I'll _make_ you get off!" the creature yelled, and then arched his back so suddenly that both twins were thrown to the ground.

Elrohir landed on his arm, and there was a sickening crack that echoed all throughout the corridor, followed by a yell of pain.

"_Elrohir!_" screamed Elladan, trying to rush to his brother, only to be stopped by the Orc.  The Elf knelt to the ground and picked up the dagger, then turned and faced the Orc that was steadily advancing.  "I don't want to hurt you…" he tried to say, but had to lunge away when the creature ran at him.

"_Please_ Legolas!" cried Elladan.  "Don't do this!"

The Orc stopped for a moment and looked around itself, as it confused.  Elrohir started to stand, but stopped when the creature suddenly fell to its knees, clutching its head in its hands.  

The twins watched in horrification as the Orc suddenly wasn't there anymore, but he was replaced by an Elf…an Elf with short golden hair and a scarred chest, an Elf crying out in anguish...

Then he was gone.

Elrohir leapt to his feet when the Orc started towards him, cradling his broken arm with his other hand.  "Please…" he whispered, suddenly unable to move any further from the advancing creature when his back reached the wall.  

Elladan shook the hair and sweat out of his eyes, then ran over t the Orc, kicking his foot up high and catching the creature around the neck, forcing it to the ground.  The Elf grabbed the dagger and tried to attack the Orc, but the creature stood and dodged nimbly out of the way, then continued its trek towards the pale Elrohir, who had lost too much blood to remain standing.  Elladan could see no other way to stop the Orc; he could _never _make himself harm the creature—it had once been Legolas!  But nor could he let it harm Elrohir…

The older twin frowned, his mind made up.  He ran towards the Orc, but ducked at the last second and slid under its legs, stopping right before he hit Elrohir.  "Elladan…" the younger twin said weakly, only to be hushed.  

"This is the only way I can save you, brother…"

"No!"

"_Yes_, Elrohir, now be quiet!  Perhaps Estel will return in time."  Elladan stood up and faced the Orc squarely in the eyes, noticing how the sapphire color had become dulled.  He held out the dagger, gripping it tightly.  "Don't come any closer," the Elf growled.  "Or you'll be run through."

The Orc laughed.  "No I won't, petty Elf.  You forget my skills."

Elladan's eyes narrowed, but he stood firm, pointedly ignoring his twin's protests from behind.  "You will not get past me," he promised.

The Orc paused for a second, gazing at the stubborn Elf.  "How wrong you are," he chuckled, then shot out a hand and brought it under Elladan's arm, then heaved it upwards, grabbing the Elf's wrist and twisting it, then grabbed the dagger in the other hand.  He held it up to the older twin's neck.  "Now will I get past you?" he whispered delicately. 

Elladan stood still, feeling the blood trickle down his throat.  "No."

"Ha!" cried the foul being. "You are indeed a very foolish one indeed…"

"Elladan…" whispered Elrohir weakly from where he sat, trying to stay conscious.  

The unwounded Elf glanced down for a brief second, concern for his twin taking over everything else for that one moment, a moment that was just long enough for the Orc to act.  He pulled back the dagger and shot it forward again, right into Elladan's stomach.  

The Elf cried out and doubled over, and the Orc sliced down again, catching him in the back.  Elladan fell to the ground, holding his wound with one hand, life draining out of him.

"This way!" cried Aragorn, leading Gandalf behind him.  The two rounded a corner, and Aragorn yelled in fury when he saw his eldest brother kneeling on the floor, clutching a wound in his stomach.  

Gandalf pushed past the stricken man and raised his staff at the Orc, shouting a single word, causing the creature to fall limp to the floor.  

Aragorn rushed forward to Elladan, then gathered the dying Elf up in his arms.  "Elladan?  Elladan!"

Elrohir snarled past the pain he felt, then sat up and pushed Aragorn away from his wounded sibling.  "Get away, Estel," he growled, taking his dying twin into his arms.  

Aragorn rocked back on his heels, dumbstruck, but knew that there was only one thing that would be on Elrohir's mind right now—to save his brother.  

Elrohir pushed the hair out of Elladan's face gently, staring into the pain-glazed eyes with his identical tear-filled ones.  The older twin coughed weakly.  "Elrohir?"

"Elladan," Elrohir whispered.  "Don't lost courage…father will be here soon!" 

"Elrohir…"

"No!"  The distraught Elf could hear his brother's thoughts, and they spoke of death…only death… Elrohir cried out when Elladan's eyes lolled back into unconsciousness.  The younger twin put his head on Elladan's chest, sobbing.  "Father will be here soon, _please_ Elladan!"  

Gandalf looked up sharply, knowing that the younger Elf was right.  Elrond had come right behind them and would be there any second…The wizard almost smiled when the Elf-lord came around the corner.  

"Ada!" cried Elrohir. "Come quick!" 

Elrond nearly ran over to his sons, face turning pale when he saw Elladan.  "Give him here," he ordered, taking the limp body in his arms and quickly dashing off.  "Come to Frodo's room," he hollered over his shoulder as he left.  "I will be there!"

Gandalf sighed as the Elf-lord's footsteps faded off into nothingness.  He turned to the Orc that lay on the ground.  "I don't know why this happened," he muttered.  "Legolas had the spell defeated enough to keep him sane for several hours…"

The wizard groaned and knelt over the Orc, chanting.  Slowly, to Aragorn and Elrohir's shocked amazement, the black and callused skin melted off the creature, evaporating into thin air, and Legolas gradually appeared on the floor, eyes closed and scarred chest heaving.  He shook his head slightly and opened his eyes slowly, looking at those around him in a dazed bewilderment.  

From Aragorn's shocked and amazed stare, to Gandalf's compassionate and confused, to Elrohir's furious glare, full of pain, Legolas could not remember what had just transpired.  "Mithrandir?" he whispered.  "What happened?"  

*~*~*~*~*~*

Okay.  The one bit of elvish I used means "brother" but I didn't put the translation up there because then I thought that when you read through the story it sounded awkward.  Yeah, yeah, stupid authors and their pickiness, I know, I _should_ know…my best friend and co-author is a vicious editor.  (;);) Of course, Sabbrielle, we all know that I need the keeping-in-line, don't we?)

Oh…and…I've never liked Aragorn at all.  Even when I read the books.  Because I always took Sam's original attitude towards him.  So yeah…that's why he tends to be OOC and childish.  

Reviews:

Lady Arwen: Omg I'm sorry I missed you in the last chapter!  See…sometimes my computer doesn't show me all the reviews…so yeah.  And…*wipes brow in relief* Glad you're not a screaming fangirl.  That would be scary and make me extremely paranoid.  And heh…that fic you mentioned?  Sounds like something my friends and I would make up…except we prolly wouldn't write it.  But we would sure as heck conceive an idea like that. 

Leap of Fate: Like Lady Arwen, I'm sorry for not seeing you last time.  :-D I'm glad you liked the Elrohir and Elladan thing.  And no, the cliffhanger remark wasn't a reference to you at all.  And heh…I don't want to see a nastier Astaldar.  I've already flipped and killed him once…I don't really want to know what I would do to him again if I got madder…

Arauka Pilininge: Lol, don't worry about the review, I can't give them worth a darn.  If you've ever gotten one from me, you'll know.  ;)  (Woot!  Love that word…don't know why…but I do…)

Brittney: Yipe!  Okay!  It's out!  Chill!  And wow…you have heart cancer?  That has to suck…um…yeah…*apologetic face* I'd say I'm sorry, but I suppose you'd hear that all the time…and when people tell me that they're "sorry" my brother died it just infuriates me.  (It's a, "I don't want your pity" thing, you know?)  So I'll just say that I really really hope you get better.  :-)

Karina: There's a best kind of cliffhanger?  Wow…I didn't know that.  I just hate them all!  :-D  And heh…I really have never liked Aragorn, so I was actually really having fun writing the Thranduîl-Beats-Up-Aragorn deal.  'Twas hilarious.  

Estel Elendil: You ran around your _house?_  Then you _are _crazy!  Lol…just kidding.  Maybe. ;);)  And yes, he did come back.  But who knows for how _long_…*mysterious look*

Mercuria: Wait…why did the Bible people get you suspended?  And…LOL!  Your story-line review was _hilarious!_  *calls for a shepherd to guard house* *sticks out tongue* So nyah!  See if your Shorcs can get me _now!_  

Gwyn: Ah, a girl after my own heart.  Angst stories _are_ the best.  You have good taste. :-D

Karate Elf: Nah…nothing like that.  Not quite yet, in any case.

LegolasLover2003: For me it's more of a, "I'm not going to drive you down there!" deal.  *sigh* Wish I could just ride my bike…but Heaven forbid I go alone…but yeah.  *laugh* Don't worry, Legolas is back for the time being!  Don't scold me!

Aireroswen: Yeah, well, a lot of people don't think that I'll actually _turn _him into an Orc.  *evil chuckle* Those people are fools.  Not that you're a fool, but yeah, don't ever underestimate what I'll do to Legolas.  And gosh…I'm glad you liked that last sentence.  I personally thought it to be corny and stupid.  But yeah…thanks!

ZeroCool: Hmm…maybe when Legolas sees how much Gimli loves Galadriel, he realizes that there really actually is some good in the ugly little thing.  (Don't get me wrong—I love Gimli!)  But…yeah.  I think Galadriel was the key point in their friendship, don't you?

Allyson Potter: *laugh* Don't worry about the Smeagol thing, m'dear.  'Tis quite all right. And heh…I learned a lot of the elvish I use from memorization, too.

Invader Iggle: *laugh*  Aragorn smells, yes he does!  That room has got to be simply _horrible!_  But the Orc wouldn't have made much of a dent in Aragorn's stinky scent.  _Very_ poor Leggy…

Cheysuli: *startled jump* *covers ears* OKAY!  You can _stop _screaming!  Puh-_lease!_  You're worse than a Banshee, lol!  But you don't have to worry; Legolas isn't an Orc.  Yet.  

Rogue solus: Um…I like this way better.  :-)  It's not so threatening.  

Kit: And is that a good thing or a bad thing…?

Another hapless Frodo fangirl: Yep.  Brio the magazine.  It happens to be the only one I get…can't stand all those other ones that have "SEX" written all over them.  Ugh.  But anywho…mirth?  You really don't like Legolas or something, do you?  *chuckle* Either that or you're like me and you find stuff like this amusing.

Elen Dumir: I've always thought that it had something to do with the whole "Elves are dooooomed!" thing that suddenly appears in Fellowship, and then the fact that when Tolkien wrote The Hobbit, he didn't have a clear idea of exactly the Elves were like.  And they're not _all _serious serious in Lord of the Rings.  They have some fun before the Quest starts in Fellowship.  But yeah, there's my viewpoint.  

Keeper of the Seas:  I would gladly give no more cliffhangers but…call it venting my frustration.  See…I have over 70 Legolas fics in my favorites list…and the only reason I have that many is because none of them are _ever updated_.  I'll check them all once a month or so and only three are updated.  So that's why I do cliffhangers.  And I'm glad you didn't think the conversation was rushed…because I sure did…or at least, the original version was.

Sheleigh: *laugh* So true…so true…no more perfect complexion.  And don't be so hard on Thranduîl.  He's just mistrustful of the other races.  (It actually said that in The Hobbit…that if the Mirkwood Elves had a weakness it was their distrust of others…) I love the Elvenking to _death_, though, for no apparent reason.  So yeah…and I hate Aragorn…always have…and so I had fun making Thranduîl be mean to him.  

Sake Girl Duelist: Spiders are _awesome!_  I mean…not that I hold them or really like being near them or anything, but they're still awesome!  A 12 foot fall one would be _so_ cool to see…as long as I had Legolas with a bow handy nearby…

Iverin: *laugh* Wowie potato?  That's a new one… *sigh* Yeah, the []s and ?s really bother me.  But oh well.  As long as you can still read through 'em, right?  And dun worry…Leggy isn't an Orc right now.  For long.  

Lanfear: A youngling?  Legolas?  My dear, he is at _least_ three times your age (if you are 100, but I doubt it), so he is more like 150 times your age.  ;) I don't think that he's much of a youngling anymore, lol.  

EMerald QUeen: I know what you mean about the OOCness for people, too.  I feel that way when I reply to these!  I'm normally an introvert that never talks and isn't overly cheerful…but hey, that wouldn't get me many reviews now, would it?  ;);) And I know what you mean about Aragorn.  He's a human.  He is therefore evil and stupid and clumsy, lol.  And I think why Saruman did the spell thing was because, well, if you think about it…he can get an Orc into Rivendell without much trouble and create havoc while having the Elves kill off one of their own.  So yeah.  *hides from Midnight and tosses out a shortbread cookie* Goood Midnight…good girl…

Sakura and Yugi-chan: Tell me when you put up your Lord of the Rings story.  I'll be sure to read it if it has Legolas angst, and is not slash or a Mary-Sue.  :-D  That's all I'm worried about.  

X Moonchik: Saying elvish is _soo much fun!!_  Once you get certain things like the ë pronunciation down and stuff like "Celeborn" is prounced "Keleborn" Then it is great great fun.  And I'm glad you liked my story enough to spend…what was it?  Two nights?  I'm honored, m'lady.  

Ladylegolas128: :-D  I updated…did you like it?

Karon: *eyes widen in amazement before falling to the ground and kissing the edge of your robe/dress/shoes/whatever in worship*  You've only read the books?!  How awesome is that!  I mean, the movie only happens to be my favorite movie of all time, but the books are so much better…wow…I'm amazed… Even though, yes, the movies are excellent and you should see them if you have the chance.  Heh.  Oh, and, you can tell Princess of Leaves not to worry.  For now.  I have…_plans_.

Celebwen Starmaiden: Okay!  Okay!  Did this count as angst?  Even though it wasn't Legolas angst?  

Witchmaster: Oh, gosh…I've had _so_ many cliffhangers…it's not even funny…I would agree with you on the 102 thing.  

Fairylady: Hmmm…I didn't exactly describe him.  But he would be a very cute Orc.  I'll describe the Legolas Orc in detail next time.  *covers mouth with hand and smiles mischievously*  Oops…did I say next time?  Whatever am I talking about?

LanierShazar: Well, Gandalf was able to push it back for the time being, I suppose.  And glad you think the conversation was good…because I still have problems with it…

Phoenix Lioncourt: Shhh…shh…It's okay…Leggy will feel _all_ better…sometime…in another fic…

Goma-Ryu: A vampire, eh?  Well, I'll keep all of that in mind.  :-D  

Hey…just as a RANDOM little thing that I was reminded of…you know how my name is "Lisseyelen?"  It's actually spelled Lissëyelen with an ë in it.  With the little dots.  So yeah.  Just thought I would mention that…


	24. Fury And Blame

Disclaimer: I do not own Mirkwood, Legolas, Orcs, Gollum, or any other thing that J. R. R. Tolkien himself created.  (I do own Echiril! *feels special because she actually _does _own something*)

**_Okay.  I meant to put this in the last chapter but um…I forgot.  Okay.  So.  I want you all to go look at the story "Taken in Moria."  I know the chapters are a bit short…but this is the girl's first Lord of the Rings fic (that I know of) and she really is a _wonderful_ writer.  So go check it out, and review!  Because reviewing makes us authors very VERY happy!  _**

**_…and if for some odd, totally random and skewed reason you don't want to read that fic, then read it as a favor for me?  Because it's vera good and it has Legolas angst in it!_**

**And sorry that chapter took so long.  My school had a dance that I was somehow talked into going to and my sister's pet died and I have a _really _bad cold that is making me miserable—it hurts to _type!_  But here you are, hope you like, because I don't.**

*~*~*~*

            Gandalf eyed the confused Elf that sat on the floor in front of him apprehensively.  Elrohir was glaring at him, Aragorn looked like he wanted to shelter him—something that Thranduîl's proud son hated—and Gandalf was sure his face matched Aragorn's.  The prince would be confused and heartbroken when he learned what had happened…what he had done…

Legolas looked up at Gandalf fearfully, painfully aware of the silence that had filled the room, and Elrohir's icy stare.  He swallowed.  "Mithrandir…what _happened?_"

The old wizard sighed heavily.  "Do you remember _anything?_"

The archer looked down.  "I remember…I remember talking to Estel…he said it was dusk…and then…then I remember being on my knees and crying, holding my head…but I know not how or why—"

"_Scum_," spat Elrohir from where he sat.  "Just play innocent, an ill-accused innocent…just like the _weakling_ you are!"

"Elrohir!" shouted Gandalf, but it was too late, the damage done.

Legolas turned to his friend in shock.  "Elrohir," he said desperately, "I don't remember what I did!  I don't remember what happened to me!  I—"

Elrohir rose to his feet slowly, pale from blood loss.  He pointed to his open wound.  "Do you remember _this?_" he asked viciously.

The prince's eyes widened in concern, and he rose quickly and walked over to Elrohir, a hand outstretched, alarm on his face.  "Elrohir, you should get that bound—"

"Don't _touch_ me," the ebony-haired Elf spat.  "Why would _you_ care about my wound getting tended to—_you're_ the one who gave it to me!"

"_Elrohir!_" Gandalf yelled.  "That is _enough!_  Legolas has already stated that he doesn't know what is going on, so there is no reason to blame him for _anything!_"

"So who is to blame, Mithrandir?" Elrohir countered in a taunting voice.  "You know that murder cannot go unpunished, and I will not see the killer of my _brother_ go without justice!"  From where he stood, Legolas paled and swayed, crying out slightly, disbelieving that Elladan could be dead.

"You do not know that he is dead, Elrohir!" cried Aragorn.  "And if he does die, it was _not_ Legolas's fault!"

"Then whose fault _would_ it be, Estel?" hissed the younger twin.  "The only one to blame is Legolas, for it was _his_ hand that wounded Elladan!"  Elrohir clenched his fists and eyes shut, trembling.  "You wouldn't know what it feels like," he said in barely a whisper, then fled the room.  Legolas's acute ears picked the sound of Elrond's youngest weeping bitterly as he ran.  Gandalf sighed and turned away, unable to watch as the Elf crumpled to the floor, holding his head in his hands.  "What have I done?" he moaned.

Aragorn walked over to the archer and put his hands on his shoulders.  "You've done nothing, Legolas, _nothing_."

Legolas looked up with confused and desolate eyes.  "Then why does Elrohir think I have?"

Gandalf leaned heavily on his staff.  "For some reason, you were unable to keep the spell at bay, Legolas.  It consumed you entirely, and in the ensuing battle, you—the Orc wounded Elladan badly.  Perhaps mortally."

The prince blanched.  "But why?" he whispered.  "I thought I was safe…for the time…"

Gandalf nodded.  "So did I, Legolas, but for some reason, you were not.  The spell must have a stronger hold on you than you or I ever believed.  Legolas—"

The Elf looked up fearfully, tears brimming his eyes.

"Legolas, you didn't kill Echiril."

Aragorn looked up sharply, shock written plainly on his features.  "_What?_"

Legolas shook his head violently.  "'Tis nothing of importance, Estel."

Gandalf glared at the Elf.  "Yes it is, Legolas.  Aragorn is your friend; you should tell him what troubles you so.  _Especially_ when he just was forced to do battle with the Orc that created itself from your being."  The wizard nodded slightly.  "I will go check on Elladan.  You may come, Legolas, once you have told Aragorn everything."  He walked swiftly out of the room, following the path Elrohir had fled away on minutes earlier.  

Aragorn grabbed Legolas's shoulders tightly so the prince wouldn't be able to escape.  "What was Gandalf talking about?  What did he mean, 'you didn't kill Echiril?'  You told me he had died in battle!"  When no answer came, the Man shook the Elf roughly.  "You told me he died in _battle!_" he snarled through clenched teeth.

"I lied," Legolas said simply.

"Then…how did he die?"

"I killed him."  The Elf looked away, ashamed.

Aragorn frowned.  He didn't know what was going on, but remembered the urgency that had been in Gandalf's voice when he had told Legolas that he hadn't killed Echiril.  "No you didn't.  Now what's going on?"

"Yes I did."

"No you didn't."

"Yes I did."

"No you—" Aragorn paused, realizing how childish he sounded, finally noticing the smirk on Legolas's face.  He sighed heavily.  "I'm not going to get dragged into one of these.  Now tell me what happened."

The smirk on Legolas's face faded quickly, and the Elf closed his eyes.  "I slipped.  And knocked Echiril over.  It was my fault that he died."

The Man frowned.  Something was amiss… "You 'slipped?'" he asked skeptically.  "How did you _slip?_"

Legolas shrugged.  "I just…slipped.  That's all.  So I can't be an Elf."

Aragorn blinked and shook his head, trying to figure out what Legolas was talking about.  "Wait…say that again?" he asked.

"I can't be an Elf."

Aragorn laughed.  "That's nonsense, Legolas!  Of course you are an Elf!  Your father is the King of _Mirkwood_, and your mother was beautiful indeed while she still lived, one of the most radiant and magnificent Elves I've ever seen!  How can you not be an Elf?"

Legolas smiled a little at the praise Aragorn readily gave his mother, but turned grave again quickly.  "I just slipped.  Elf-kind does not just slip."

"Perhaps something from the battle affected you…?"

The archer frowned slightly, a sudden memory surfacing.  

[_It must have been a rock that an Orc threw…that hit my head…_]

Legolas shook his head, dazed, the memory gone.  "No.  I just slipped."

Aragorn smiled reassuringly.  "I'm sure it was just the battle that had you momentarily dizzy, and you didn't kill Echiril."  Legolas smiled, hoping to deter the human from the present subject.  "Now come," Aragorn said firmly.  "I am anxious to see how Elladan and Elrohir fare…" the Man turned grave again at the memory of his foster brothers.  Legolas slowly stood up, relieved that the subject had been momentarily dropped.  

Both Aragorn and the Elf stood and walked quickly towards Frodo's room.  They entered and saw the Halfling on the bed, sleeping.  Elrond was hunched over on the floor, his back to the doorway.  "Elrond?" asked Aragorn quietly.

The Elf-Lord turned suddenly, and Legolas could see the blood that covered his hands and shirt.  "Come in," he said in a strained voice, then turned back to the floor.

Legolas opened his mouth slightly, unsure of what to do, then walked over to Elrond and peered over his shoulder.  He inhaled sharply when he saw the Elf that Elrond was tending to.  "Elladan…"

The prince walked around the Elf-Lord, being careful not to disturb him, and knelt down by Elladan's head, putting a hand on his friend's feverish cheek.  The wounded Elf moaned and his eyes fluttered open.  "Legolas?" he whispered, voice thick with pain.

"Lay quiet," ordered Elrond sharply, and Elladan obediently closed his eyes.  

"Will he live?" asked Legolas fearfully, not wanting to think of the other possibility.    

Elrond sighed heavily.  "I cannot tell," he admitted sorrowfully.  

The archer bowed his head.  "Do you blame me?" he whispered.

The Elf-Lord looked up sharply from binding the wound in his son's stomach.  "Why would I blame you?"  

"It was my hand that slaughtered him.  I remember now what happened."

Elrond frowned.  "It was not your fault, Legolas.  That spell is of a nature that leaves no room for blame on anyone but the spellcaster…in this case, Saruman."

"Elrohir thinks it's my fault," mumbled grief.  Legolas. 

"Elrohir is mistaken in his, he and Elladan—" the mentioned Elf opened his eyes and moaned slightly before his father gently shushed him.  "—he and Elladan were very close; they were literally very inseparable.  If Elladan dies…I don't know what will happen to Elrohir, though I fear to think of the outcome."

"Where is he?" whispered Legolas. 

"Where is who?"

"Elrohir.  I wish to speak with him."

Elrond opened his mouth to answer, but a raised voice from the adjoining room—his room—made the Elf-Lord pause: "Then who _did_, Mithrandir?"  

Legolas winced and gestured towards the room the yell had come from.  "In there?"

Elrond nodded and turned back to Elladan.  "Be careful, Legolas.  Elrohir is dangerous in his grief."

The prince nodded slightly, then left the room Elrond sat in, entering the one where Gandalf and Elrohir—whose neck was now bound—were bickering.  Legolas slipped into the room unnoticed, preferring to watch and see just how upset Elrohir really was.

"For the last time, Elrohir, Legolas did _not_ kill Elladan!"  Gandalf was getting frustrated.

"I'll ask you yet _again_, old man, who _did_ kill my brother?"

"No one!  For crying out loud, Elrohir, Elladan is _not_ dead!"

"I'll ask then, who _wounded_ my brother to the almost absolute _brink_ of death?"

"An Orc."

"Who let the Orc come into being?"

"Saruman did, Elrohir.  You can blame _him_ if you feel need to, but do _not_ blame Legolas!  He has gone through enough in the past weeks, do you understand that?  He lost his _best friend_, one as close to him as you are to Elladan, and blamed him_self_ for it!  He was captured by a so-called ally of his people, and was _tortured_ mercilessly!  You did not see him at his worst, Elrohir, nor did I.  But what I did see, was horrible.  And then on _top_ of all that, Saruman placed the worst spell known to your kind on him!  He has been _trying_ to fight it, and it is very painful to do so!  It is _not his fault_."

Elrohir clenched his eyes shut and sank to the floor, holding his head in his hands.  "Deep in my heart I know it was not Legolas," he whispered brokenly.  "But I _need_ someone to blame…someone to _kill…_"

"Elrohir!" cried Gandalf, alarmed.  "You don't want to kill _any_one!"

"You don't _understand_, Mithrandir!" screamed the younger twin, handsome face twisted in rage and grief.  "How could you _possibly_ know what it feels like to lose so close a friend?  A _brother?_"

Gandalf shook his head.  "I _don't_ know what it is like, Elrohir.  But trust to hope and perhaps Elladan will live.  With your father working at his wounds, I would say your twin stands a fair chance."

"No he doesn't," replied Elrohir bitterly.  "The wounds were deep and fatal.  He's going to die…and I will find myself following him to the grave…"

The Istar shook his head gravely.  "No, Elrohir, don't think that.  It's not what you need right now."

"Then what _do_ I need?" Elrond's youngest son spat.  

"_I_ think you need to talk to Legolas," replied Gandalf gently, but firmly.  "Go find him."

The Elf mentioned quietly stepped out of the shadows he had been hiding silently in.  "There's no need," he said softly, voice low.  "I've been here the whole time."

*~*~*~*~*~*

Wow.  I really don't like this chapter for some reason.

Reviews:

Firestar: Sorry I didn't respond to you in chapter 23.  Fanfiction.Net wasn't showing your review.  And…did I ever say that I wouldn't turn him into an Orc?  I honestly don't remember that!  ;);) I've gotten tons of requests…but that still doesn't mean I have to listen to them…:-D And no, I _don't_ want you to kill your computer.  And lol!  That's so sad, that this is the only torture fic you read.  I wouldn't _ever _be able to stay at one…

Jennie: I believe that you, my girl, are just a tiny bit mistaken.  First of all, he is _my_ Legolas.  Second of all, he is not yours.  So nyah!  *sticks out tongue*  lol.  Glad you liked it!  And um…it moved you, "Bob?"  Lol!  That's a new one…

Sakirin: …did you expect the tranquil mood to stick around for long, anyway?  That normally doesn't happen much with my writing, I can tell you that!  *evil chuckle* And I know that it would make a "heart-rending" ending…but just wait until you see what I've got planned… Irate Elrohir, huh?  Interesting phrase…

Lirenel: Well, yeah, I _am_ telling you he became an Orc.  I mean…he didn't _stay_ one but he did _become_ one…

Cheysuli: Lol, at least you didn't pass out, right?  

Brittney: Shh…calm down…it's okay… The action is over for the moment…and Elladan has a chance of surviving.  …it actually kinda depends on whatever Jarlaxle and Paul and It tell me to do (My muses)…so yeah.  Jarlaxle is as indifferent as usual…and Paul and It are disagreeing on what I should do…so yeah, the future is unknown!  Oh, and, thanks for being sorry.  (Realizes how stupid that sounsd).  But yeah…anyways…

SpaceVixenX: Well…here's the next update…hope you like!  …also hope that during the delay you didn't die of suspense, lol

ZeroCool: OMG!  I _love_ The Dark Lord!!!  *squee!!*  *cough* But anyways. Oho…what more can I do to Legolas, you ask?  I worked out the plot over the weekend with the help of Eldacar (Author of Taken in Moria).  I can do a _lot_ to him, trust me.  And what do you mean, "are you going to torture him with guilt?"  Of _course_ I am!!

Sake Girl Duelist: Heh…it was an _interesting_ "sain," that's for sure!

LanierShazar: Wow…"intense?" *flushes and is all smiles*  I've never really prided myself on battle scenes…just torture and romance.  Thank you!!  

Sakura and Yugi-Chan: *checks your profile*  Hmm…it's not up again.  *starts to say something else, but sees something in profile* EEEEEE!!!  YOU LIKE DUO!!!!!!!!  *giggle* I luv Duo so much.  Even though I don't love 'im as much as I love Quatre.  *hugs Quatre tightly*  I have a very bad fic about him that contains Duo torture.  But anyways.  

Karina: Yes…my dislike for Aragorn _really_ stood out in that chapter.  But yeah, Elrohir was under stress, otherwise I love him too much to have him yell at his ikle brother.  :-D  Glad you liked the little Orc-to-Elf transformation…that was one part that I really was proud of.

Z: While I dearly love the jokes between Orlando and Viggo, no, that's not why I put the little Legolas Aragorn thing in.  …I put it in because I don't like Legolas… ;) and you're not the only one looking forward to Gimli…

Mcat/Blue-blob: Whoa…you changed your name… And heh, you were right in your guess that Elrohir isn't happy.  *has so much planned for next chapter*

Phoenix Lioncourt: Shh…calmness!  Don't cry, everything will be all right in the end, dun worry!  …or maybe it won't…but don't worry!

Sheleigh: Whoa…your name reminds me of Shelob… (If you don't know who that is, then don't ask, because I won't tell you…spoilers…and if you do know, then shh!  Don't give any hints to non-book-reading fans!)  But anyways.  You _want_ him to die?  Awesomeness!  Heh…sorry…haven't met many who will actually say that…

Leap of Fate: …*pout* Don't kill him?  Whyever not?!  And you're very right…_wonderful_ deliciously angst guilt…once Legolas is aaaaaaall by himself…

Jilla kala: Ack, sorry that took so long!  I'm glad he's not an Orc, too.  *ignores shocked gasps*  Yes, yes, I know.  But this way leaves room for him to turn into an Orc _again_, and to beat himself up about everything, have Elrohir inflict angst…*goes on and on*

X Moonchik: Ah…hurry and finish Fellowship!  The first half of Two Towers is my second favoritest piece of Tolkien writing that ever has existed.  My _first_ favorite being that clip from the Silmarillion about Maedhros…but that's besides the point.  

Estel Elendil: Hee.  Hee.  Hee.  Just _who_ is the bad guy…I find myself guessing that, too.  And don't worry, you're not the only one that's left in suspense.  Even _I_ don't know what's going to happen oftentimes.  This story was supposed to end when Legolas was rescued with Gwaihir at the same time as Gandalf, but then I thought, "wouldn't it be neat if…" and then the whole Maedhros thing popped into my head…and then the spell…and yeah.  It just keeps growling.  ANYwho… 

EMerald QUeen: *slowly comes out from behind tree, looking sadly at hands*  *smiffle* I don't have my cookie biscuits anymore…*sigh* Ah well.  'Least Midnight is happy and content with my box of Trefoils.  And that means she won't chase me…so yes.  Okee.  Answer to question about Elf not remembering Orc stuff: …um…I don't rightly know…but I think since the Elf was totally revamped and totaled, he would be an ikle bit confuzzled.  And no, I'm not just going to keep changing him into an Orc and back.  It would be to read _and_ write.  But I have plans, don't worry.  

Jenni: Whoa…you reviewed right after "Jennie" did.  Weird.  And dun worry, "mellon nin" is spelled right, even if your spellchecker says it isn't.  Glad you like!

Celebwen Starmaiden: All right, all right!  I'm goin', I'm _goin'!_  

Gwyn: A…sexy beast.  Sure.  I'll do that, I will.  Lol!  And of _course_ Thranduîl will strive to protect him!  Thranduîl would do anything for his son…and will not be taking this lightly.  *eyes widen* Ooooh…story idea….*furiously writes it down*  Thanks!  …in a…roundabout…sort of way…

LegolasLover2003: "Frodo Has A Sleepover," huh?  Hmm…should go read that…find out what he drank… And you take a computer programming class?  Coolness!  I love working with computers and technical sorts of things…so much fun… I'm "Co-Assistant Sound Manager" in the Tech Crew at my school.  Although I must say, it was mostly chance, lol.

Allyson Potter: *chuckle* Yes, I mean that for some time Legolas was _actually ugly!_  *shock shock shock!*  Lol!  

Valimalirit: :-D He's supposed to be cool!  And I dun know if he'll die or not…must consult with the muses…

Lirenel: *shrug* Like I've said many many times previously, m'not sure if Elladan'll die or not…but hey, wouldn't want anyone mad at me…

Fairylady: *halo—riddled with superglue and cracks—instantly appears over head*  I keep hinting at stuff?  When_ever_ did I _hint_ at something?  And of _course _it's supposed to hurt!  …what else would you expect?

YunaDax: The twins _are_ vera cool.  Even though I really don't remember much from Return of the King…which is the only place they appear…I've read enough about them to know that they're cool and I totally know what you mean by the "new favorite set of characters."  

Legoalslady128: :-D  Thankee ever so much, m'gel, for the support!  Us authors really _do_ thrive off of reviews, I can tell you that!

Mercuria: Eek, don't drink alcohol!  That's bad for you.  Don't smoke, either, or do drugs.  *toooo much health class for Lady V*  And yeah, I know DC Talk.  I actually have a CD of theirs…they're a fav band of mine.  But anyways, 'tis good that your posting privileges are back—you can update "To Torment An Elf!"  *hopeful look*  *hears baa-ing from outside*  *looks through window to see many Shorcs standing outside* erm…*calls pesticide company, fire station, and police*  HELP!!!!!!!!!

The grim reaper: *eyes slowly grow very big* wow…you don't like A/L…I've found a fellow soul…happy… *cough* ANYwho.  Sorry, it's just so rare that you find someone who doesn't like slash, it seems.  And please don't claim the souls of my flamers…they amuse me to no end, lol!  They are a source of great entertainment, I can tell you that.  So anyways…

Witchmaster: *grin* I know what you mean about the never crying thing.  For me to get teary means that a story has to be good, and for me to _cry_ means that it has to be moving, so thank you!  I'm honored!  

Karone: *hangs head in shame* I'm _so _sorry!  *feels like an idiot*  Will always and remember the E for the rest of my days, hare's honor!  And I can't quite tell where you put the ë in my name (can you see the symbols?  Or do you just get little []s like I do?) but if it's over the first E in my name, then it's good.  …what is it with names and Es?  And hey, if at least you get to _see_ the movie, you'll see good things, even if it's not the extended edition.  :)

Another hapless Frodo fangirl: Aww… he's too tall and stuff?  How sad!  I like tall guys… But ANYWAYS! Yes, Brio is vera cool.  (I can see where this is going…in your review you will say: "Yes, I agree, Brio _is_ wonderful" and in my next response I'll say, "Yep, it is!" and then it will go on forever and ever for all time…)

Rogue solus: *gulp* Well, if you _can_ be evil, then I'm glad you like my story enough not to threaten me to update.  Because if you did then I'd be screwed, I really would.  

Vedgiegirl: *fake sniffle, wipes pretend tear away* Yes yes, his _poor_ ears… *hides little devil tail and horns and ears behind back*

Imirie: *takes away knife and fork* Shush!  I updated!  Yes, 'tis wonderful to see favorite characters get tortured…I've been like this since I was, like, six, lol.  Tee hee…I as well liked the "it _hurts_" comment… That was kinda mirroring an inside joke between a friend and I that is more of a joke that I would understand…*realizes that's confusing* Thank you _so_ much for your review.  And I really really mean that, because it was very uplifting!

Lea of Mirkwood: *looks aghast* When did I say that I would never turn him into an Orc?!  I mean, I hinted that probably wouldn't, but I never said 100% for certain, did I?  I don't _think_ I did…

Incompetent Fool: :-) I like Elladan too.  I don't know if I'll let him die or not, though…should probably work on that…heh.  

So anyways.  Sorry that took so long.  Heh.  


	25. Misunderstanding

Disclaimer: I do not own Mirkwood, Legolas, Orcs, Gollum, or any other thing that J. R. R. Tolkien himself created.  (I do own Echiril! *feels special because she actually _does _own something*)

**Eee!  Everyone has to read Taken in Moria!  I saw part of the next chapter and…and…it puts _shame_ to my Legolas torturing!  *feels like some little pop up ad*  Heh.  But anyways, I'll say it one more time, _go read Taken in Moria!_**

****

**Also…the author of that story (for the life of me I can't remember the name…Eldacar?) helped edit this chapter…so yeah.  Which is why it's so good. So yeah.  Not _only_ do I not own Legolas, I also don't own all of this: **

*~*~*~*

            Elrohir started when Legolas admitted his presence, and stared at the prince for a moment. "You killed my brother," he growled, then leapt to his feet and lunged at Legolas, who took a step back, but otherwise remained frozen. "Elrohir—"

He was cut off when the ebony-haired Elf's fist caught him on the side of his jaw, and this time it was no helpful blow, like the one in the river had been. It was hard and full of hate, causing the Mirkwood Elf to stumble back. Legolas raised his hands in defense for the next attack, but dropped them when Gandalf ran forward and caught Elrohir by his elbows, holding him tight. The archer relaxed and put a hand to his jaw, gingerly feeling the bruised bone. Elrohir fell to his knees, sobbing, his hair falling in a dark shroud over his face. "You killed Elladan!" he cried.  

Legolas knelt by his unreasonable friend and tried put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "No, Elrohir, Elladan yet lives!"

Gandalf felt the muscles in the young Elf's arms relax, so he released his hold. But immediately Elrohir lunged forward and grabbed Legolas around the neck, forcing him to the ground. The blonde Elf put up only a token struggle, unwilling to fight his friend, though Elrohir wouldn't let him breathe. The Istar again came to the rescue, grabbing Elrond's youngest son by his upper arms and pulling him off Legolas. He shook him, hard. "Elrohir! _Stop!_"  

Legolas slowly sat up, a hand at his neck, nursing the bruised area gently.  "Elrohir," he managed to choke. It felt as though his throat was crushed. "Elrohir, please, I had no control of my actions!  I didn't mean to—"

"You still did!" Elrohir screamed. "It doesn't _matter_ if you didn't mean to!  You did, you _did!_" He fell, sobbing again, to his side.  "You still did…"

Gandalf tightened his grip on the Elf's arms.  "Will you not attack Legolas?" he demanded furiously. There was no answer save broken weeping, so the wizard tried again. "Will you _not_ attack Legolas?"

"Fine!" yelled Elrohir, sounding like temperamental child.  "Now let me go!"  Gandalf complied, and the Elf immediately curled into a fetal position, burying his head in his arms.  

Legolas crawled over to his friend and, after hesitating a moment, sat down beside him, placing a hand lightly on his back. "Elrohir, _please_…I did not intend to, though what you say is true, I did. But do you understand? _That was not me._ That was not Legolas, but some vile creature of Saruman's making. I, me, **(mine!  *cough* AN…)** Legolas Greenleaf, did not do that to your brother. That Orc did! Please, Elrohir. Elladan is my friend—it pains me as much as you!"

Elrohir raised his head, brown eyes full of malice, and slapped the archer's hand away.  "No it doesn't," he spat.  "It could _never_ pain you as much as it pains me!  You don't _feel_ Elladan's agony—I do!"

Legolas looked up sharply to Gandalf, and the old wizard nodded. "Twins of your race share a very strong bond, Legolas," he explained quietly.

The Elf looked back down, closing his eyes against the tears that threatened to force their way past his eyelids. "I'm so sorry," he whispered. He did not have the heart to argue against his friend anymore. Suddenly he felt exhausted. Warm, salty liquid spilled down one porcelain cheek. It reminded him of blood…Elladan's blood…that _he_ had spilt…Legolas shook his head violently.  _Stop it, Greenleaf!  Stop blaming yourself!  You have to make amends with Elrohir before you can do that…_

Gandalf sighed heavily, but looked up sharply as the door opened and in strode Thranduil, looking alarmed. Neither of the younger Elves on the ground noticed his entrance, and continued their "discussion." 

"_Sorry? _My brother is dying, and you're _sorry?_ How could you be?" hissed Elrohir.  "_You're_ the one who did this, and with a _smile_ on that hideous Orc-face you wore as a disguise! _Damn_ you, traitor—may you never receive entrance to the Halls of Mandos!"

Shocked into immobility, Legolas opened his mouth to reply, to say something—_anything_…but was stopped when a slender form suddenly rushed to him and grabbed his shoulders, pulling him up and away from Elrohir.  The prince looked up quickly to the being's face, and found himself staring into his father's Italian blue eyes.  "Ada," he said through gritted teeth, jerking out of the Elvenking's hold, "leave."

Thranduil scowled and shook his head, then turned to Elrohir.  "If you _ever_ threaten my son in such a way again—"

"Ada!" cried Legolas.  "He is irrational, all reason lost!  Please…_leave!_"

The older Elf stood his ground stubbornly. He had walked in only to hear Elrohir bestow the worst curse known to Elvenkind upon his _son_. To not receive entrance to the Halls of Mandos was a horrible prospect, one unspoken of among the elven people. It was a dire threat indeed, and not one to be given or taken lightly.  

Elrohir narrowed his eyes and looked at the Mirkwood pair that stood above him, glaring at each other. "You're both traitors," he spat. "Legolas for attacking his own kind, and Thranduil for giving life to such a _monster!_"

Legolas looked down at his friend sharply, alarmed. "Elrohir," he started, trying to calm him, but the Elf rushed on. His words tumbled out of his mouth too fast to be interrupted.

"Clearly _you_ aren't an Orc, Thranduîl, so Legolas must have inherited the trait from his mother!" 

Elladan took a ragged breath, silently watching as his father put away all his healing supplies. He felt old, suddenly; old and tired, as though his years had run their course many times over. But Elves were immortal; they had no such years. He knew then that his injuries were far more serious than his father would ever admit. And each wound he had received, down to the most insignificant one, hurt like a demon.  "Am I going to die?" he hoarsely. A small trickle of blood slipped from one corner of his mouth.

Elrond had to lean close to hear his eldest son. Once he understood, he paused and looked at the younger Elf long and hard. "You were always the optimistic one, Elladan.  Shouldn't you be asking if you will live?"  He glanced over at Aragorn, who stood quietly to one side, his look clearly asking him to leave.  The Man did so immediately.  

Elladan sighed weakly. "I suppose so," he managed to say. "But it is the dying that…that…"

The Elf-Lord closed his eyes wearily and sat down by his son on the floor, stroking his long, ebony hair. "What troubles you, my son?" he asked gently.

Elladan opened his mouth to answer, but fell into a violent coughing fit instead. Elrond hurriedly grabbed a discarded towel and held it up to the younger Elf's mouth, soaking up the blood that came from it. When the coughs had faded, Elladan relaxed back onto the floor, his breath coming in rough gasps. "I…worry for—Elrohir," he whispered.  

Elrond sighed heavily and gently lifted his son into his arms, supporting him upright so he could breathe more easily. "Why do you worry for him?"

"He'll…die."

The older Elf sighed again. "I do not wish to admit it, but I fear you are right.  I want so much to deny that such a thing could happen…"

"Ada…am I going to die?"

Elrond closed his eyes. Suddenly he too looked older by an age. "I cannot tell," he confessed. The admission hurt. He was contemplating the best way to tell Elladan that he would probably not survive, when a furious yell came from the next room over: "Don't you _ever_ speak of Ithilîn in such a manner, _ever!_" The Elf-Lord frowned; the name was familiar.  "Ithilîn…" he murmured. "Who…?"

"Legolas's mother," supplied Elladan weakly.

Elrond started. _Of course!_ But then he realized… "Ai, Valar…that was Thranduîl!" Gently he laid his wounded son on the floor again and dashed to the room the shout had come from.

Thranduil stood like a statue with Elrohir's tunic front caught in one hand. The grieving Elf, proud face streaked with tears, was now slightly off his feet, held eye to eye with the enraged Elvenking by the latter's iron grip. Legolas was frozen on one side, appearing as if he would either flee from the room or crumple in anguish, and Gandalf leaned against the wall. The Istar looked ready to throw himself out a window to relieve his frustration.

Elrond ran over to where Thranduil threatened his youngest son and shoved the Elvenking away, putting himself between the two. "What do you think you're doing?" the Elf-Lord cried.

Thranduil growled and tried to go around the living obstruction. "If you had heard what he said of Ithilîn…"

"I would say it again, and that which I told Legolas before!" shouted Elrohir in fury. "The first is true and I hope the second _becomes true!"_

Behind the three warring Elves, Legolas collapsed with a sob.  Thranduîl stood and ran to his son, supporting him as he wept.  "Can you not see that he is already suffering?" he shot at Elrohir.  "Why do you insist on _adding_ to his torment?"  

Elrond looked at Elrohir closely.  "What did you say of Legolas?" he asked slowly.

The younger twin growled low in his throat.  "I said damn him to never enter the Halls of Mandos, and I mean it!"  

Elrond started.  "Elrohir!" he hissed.  "How could you?"

Elrohir glared at Legolas while he spoke.  "It was easy because it was _true_.  And what I said about his mother was also true!"

Legolas's sobs redoubled, and he hid his face in his father's chest, a frightened and wounded child who sought only comfort and safety.  He had tried to keep his composure…he _had!_  Honest!  He hadn't wanted to disappoint his father…but the insult towards his mother had been too much for his tormented soul, so the Elf wept, shame taking hold of him and making him cry all the harder. 

Thranduîl also closed his eyes against tears, the attack against his wife having opened long forgotten scars.  "Elrond," he said calmly, "I would suggest you remove Elrohir from here."

The Elf-Lord looked at his youngest son hard.  "I think you should come see Elladan," he said, choosing his words carefully.  "I do not know how long he has left to live."  

Elrohir's face collapsed in anguish.  "Yes, Ada," he whispered, voice on the verge of shattering.  As he stood and started to walk past Legolas, the Elf suddenly fell to his knees, holding his head in his hand, shoulders shaking with muted sobs.  Legolas noticed and pulled away from his father and placed a hand on Elrohir's arm.  When the ebony-haired looked up, he could see the suffering that had taken permanent root in Legolas's eyes, and Elrohir could suddenly see beyond the grief that had taken him to madness.  Legolas hadn't meant to hurt Elladan… Elrohir suddenly grabbed his friend's arm and pulled him close, embracing him.  "I'm sorry!" he sobbed.  "I'm so, so sorry!"

Legolas returned the hug tenfold.  "It's okay," he whispered.  "I understand…" The archer slowly stood and nodded towards the room Elladan was in.  "Shall we go see Elladan?" he asked gently.  

Elrohir nodded and wiped his eyes.  Together, the Elves walked into the room Frodo and Elladan were being treated in.

Gandalf looked from one Thranduîl to Elrond, aware of the surprised silence that had filled the room.  "Well," he stated matter-of-factly.  "That went over nicely."  

*~*~*~*~*~*

Ha!!  Look who got out of having to use Aragorn in a chapter!!!

And I know that Elrohir kinda went through a Dr. Jackal/Mr. Hyde moment there…but remember: he is in _so much pain_ that he doesn't know what to think.  His mind is in shambles, and it's hard for him to think clearly and act in a…straight line, I suppose.  

Oh, and the "mine!" comment up there…see, I'm a George Harrison fan, and he has a song called "I, Me, Mine," so when Eldacar put in the "I, Me," I couldn't help but add "mine!" 

Oh…another Note.  (Lotsa them this time, aren't there?)  Most of the knowledge I'm using in this fic of the Halls of Mandos comes from the fic "Elven Song."  Which is _really_ good…possibly the best I've ever read.

Reviews:  (the _fun_ part…)

Goma-Ryu: Wow…I missed your review _again_.  I'm telling you, it's just Fanfiction.net that doesn't show them to me!  Honest!!  And no…I can't answer you…sorry…spoilers, doncha know.

ZeroCool: Well, he can't really kill himself, because—being the idiot I am—I went and mapped out this story so that it goes aaaaaall the way past Return of the King.  (Fun fun……) So yeah…he has to "live" until at least then… Oh, and, don't worry about now being normal anymore, by liking torture.  I've been like this since I was five, I swear I have.  I remember when I was little, I would hang my Barbie dolls and my mater would come in, sigh, and say, "That's my [Lady V…]".  That was always interesting.  

Brittney: Quelle coinsidance!  (French.  Translation: What a coincidence!)  Muses named It are awesome.  Especially when you've had them since you were three.  [It: *slinks up and grabs Lady V's foot*] HEY!  Get away from me!!  *cough* Anywho…

Witchmaster: This is gonna sound odd, but thank you _so_ much for your review!  The one bit of criticism I got…and it nailed right on the head what I thought was wrong.  I would make a rotten doctor; I can't diagnose anything.  So yeah…thanks again!

LanierShazar: Well, in a way, he _has_ killed another person, albeit com_pletely_ unintentionally.  That is, if Elladan _does_ die.  *Memo to Self: Self, call the muses for a little meeting, would you?* So yes.  Glad you feel involved!  That's my goal, really.

Beautifully Twisted: Wow, what a beautiful name!  …who were you before, though?  Anywho, doesn't matter.  Oh, and, if you're hoping for a death in this fic, then you should be appeased in later chapters.  Of course, I'm not sure _who…_but I'm positive that someone will die.  And yes, I'm feeling _much_ better, thank you.

Venyatuime: Gah!  All these people have ridiculously hard names to type!!!  Not like I should talk, I mean, "Lissëyelen?"  And whaddya mean, "is this torture ever going to end?"  Course not!

Legola Lu: Mmmmmm……I'll think about it.

Sheleigh: *laugh* Aragorn was _supposed_ to be dim…just standing there watching everything…yes, he _is_ very much a nitwit.  :-D Wonderful word.  Gosh I hate that man.  And I don't know why.  I've actually convinced myself that the King in "Return of the King" is Legolas when he takes his Elves to Ithilian after the War of the Ring.  Or perhaps Frodo to the Shire…but I like the former better.  And—*laugh* 'Tis good that you know Shelob…isn't it _fun_ to tease the people who don't know who "She" is?  …okay, well, I think it is.  

Phoenix Lioncourt: I'm well, thank you.  And if you're not going to be calm until Elrohir _and_ Legolas are okay, you're not going to be calm for a while now, are you?  *chuckle*  

LegolasLover2003: Actually, I _have_ noticed him slip.  …the only thing I _watch_ in that scene is Legolas…and I watch him _very_ closely…preserving his hotness in my mind for all time…*cough* Whoa, very very OOC moment there.  :-( I'm sorry that you have Writer's Block.  That stuff sucks.  It needs a cure.  *starts to think* I usually just _make_ myself write…and then it tends to go away when I find a good plot to stick with.

MoroTheWolfGod: In the name of the God of Wolves, huh?  Isn't that the same as in, "In the name of Me!"  *laugh* Of course, I could be totally wrong there…

Imirie: Well, they did kinda fight…but I'm not done with this yet.  There's still a big battle scene coming up when the grief just gets _too much_ for Elrohir to handle…maybe.

Sakura and Yugi-Chan: Well, see, in your bio, it said "Duo Maxwell" under favorite characters or something like that.  But…*huggles Quatre* The little blondie will always and forever be my favorite!  And you _should_ post your Legolas story.  Doesn't really matter if no one likes it—that's their problem, I say.  And I'm sure it _can't_ be that bad.

Lanfear: *droool* you have popcorn………*steals it* HA!  *eats it all*  *cough* Sorry…I'm obsessed with popcorn.  But anywho.  Actually, I don't know if Elladan will die, and although I know Legolas's fate, I'm not allowed to release it to the general public.  (Don't you just hate me?)

Su: Okay, okay!  I'm writing more!  And as for inspiration…*shrug* I honestly don't know.  I just write because it's kinda like an escape from the rest of the world, I suppose. 

X Moonchik: I say "_Elle_-uh-dan" (Elladan) and "_Elle_-row-here." (Elrohir). "Elle" being pronounced like the letter "L."  But "elle" is French and I take French…so yeah.   Hope that helps!

Lirenel: Yes, he's an Elf…but a rather insane and confused Elf.  

Lindë: (_Love_ the name) "Tearjerking?" *chest swells with pride* Thanks!  And I would answer the rest of the questions but, those would be spoilers.  ;);)

The Exterminator Sango: You're not alone out there—I think Legolas is the…*looks around nervously* _second_ hottest guy out there  (I know, I know!  It's only by a small margin, I swear you guys!  And the hottest would be my real life crush only because I love him so much…) and I still love to torture him—obviously.

ElvinTinnu: Of _course_ I had to make it more depressing.  That's my whole goal here, isn't it?

Karone: You _always_ catch my mistakes!  It was supposed to be "Elrond's youngest son" I think…*slaps self*  And the reason I didn't respond to the second "Karone" was because I wasn't sure if it was you or not or someone else or whatever…so yeah.  And hey, Oliver Wood is hot, I wouldn't mind watching him.  ;)  

Estel Elendil: *evil chuckle* I pulled you over to the Dark Side?  (Aka: Legolas Torturers)  YES!!  My goal in life has been reached!!!!!!!  

Sake Girl Duelist: For the sixth time?!  *quiet hiss*  It's on, girlfriend!  I'm going to see it six times too, to nyah!  *chuckle*  ANYwho…thanks for reading Taken in Moria!

Jennie: *pats you on the head gently* Don't worry, pretty Elf no go bye bye…_yet_…

Eldacar: *shrug* Of course you can use the ear idea!  Apparently _I_ stole it from Minka, which is utter _rubbish_…because I wrote that part _months_ before I started this story just because I wanted to.  So heck, I don't care!  …as long as Jarlaxle doesn't come get me…

Valimalirit: *bow* Thank you for reading her story!  *gives you a cookie*

Invader Iggle: That's fine, about not reviewing.  Heaven knows how good of a reviewer _I_ am…I hardly ever review more than once…aren't I awful?  And um…if your friends are as…odd as you are, just how many of these interesting reviews will I get?  *nervous laugh*

Allyson Potter: Okay.  So if this English guy wasn't as Orlando Bloom, how cute was he?  *props chin on folded hands*  Come on, I'm waiting for details here!

Heather: I can't really promise you that he won't die…but then I can't promise he'll live either.  Wait…are those the same thing?  *spends several minutes ticking off on fingers and muttering to self, only confusing self more*  Okay!  I got it.  Sorry 'bout that.

Fairylady: 0:-)  What did I let slip?   I can't think of anything…

Z: OMG!!!  NO!  THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!!!!!!!!!  Of _course_ I like Legolas!  I _love_ Legolas!!!!!!!  I _so_ meant to say "I hate Aragorn," but I just had Legolas on the mind, y'know?  *Legolas muse looks shocked and hurt at review**huggles Legolas muse* Don't worry baby…I love you…I _do_ love you…)  *flush* ANYWAYS!!

EMerald QUeen: *pants Midnight gingerly on the head as she hides behind me and eats cookie* (Would I get burned doing that?  I mean, she _is_ a fire spirit, isn't she?)  And---WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN TREEHUGGER IS GOING TO KILL OFF BRETHIL?!?!?!?!?!?  *goes into a state of nervous shock* not Brethil…not Brethil…_please_ not Brethil… *sob*  How horrible!  He…he created Brethilitis and…and…was Legolas's friend and…*runs off and hides in a corner*  breathe in…breathe out…breathe in…breathe out…

Roselyne: This topic has been used before?  *is suddenly curious* Where?  I've never seen any other fics like it—unless you refer to just Legolas torture?  But I'm _pretty_ sure that this is the only one about him getting captured when Gollum escapes…unless I'm wrong, which I very well could be.  And about the either having Arwen or Glorfindel thing…see, I _hate_ the Arwen adaptation in the movie, so I'm not going to use that, and Glorfindel didn't come _with_ Frodo.  He just gave him his horse and said, "GO!" and off the horse ran.  And then I've always imagined that the Elf just split from the rest of them and made it back to Rivendell earlier.  …that and I kinda forgot about him…*flush*

SpaceVixenX: *snaps fingers in disappointment* Dang!  And um…would you consider Elrohir's actions, "rash?"

Melissa: Wait, so……you _didn't_ like chapter 23 because it was sad but you liked the others?  *is slightly confused* Ah well, I'm a Dearie, it's to be expected.  

Lea of Mirkwood: *looks insulted* No I did not!  Find the quote where I said I wouldn't turn Legolas into an Orc, and _then_ I will believe you.  

Kaimelieamin: Chemistry?  *is interested* Chemistry is fun… *cough* "Peel carrots in the direction of your spelling?"  *laugh* That's a new one that I've never before heard…

Reggie: Well, poor Pete and evil math teacher!  Plastic spiders are awesome!  Although…*takes out new candle* I prefer to stroke _this_ and call it my Precious… And tell her thank you for claiming Flamer's souls but letting them still flame, would you?

Celenwen Starmaiden: …how do I become an Orc?  I'm hu—*stops* Oh, wait, never mind,  I _am_ an Elf.  *gulp* Of _course_ I don't want that to happen!!  *starts typing veeeeeery quickly*

Mercuria: Heh…I'm assuming the Saruman lecture was a parody on mine… *raises hands in defense* Like I said, one too many health classes!  They're required, and the stuff is _pounded_ into our heads.  And meh, an In Character Aragorn?  *makes a face* There's a _reason_ I don't have him in character; I never really did like the origional…

Leap of Fate: I put this in a review, but because I'm so anxious for the next chapter: PLEASE UPDATE YOUR FIC!!  Anywho, onto the response.  You have a Legolas Burger King figure?!  They're at _Burger King?!_  *thinks of ways to get mater to take me there*  *gulp* And _please_ don't send Astalder over!  Please please _please!!!!!_  

Iverin: Ai…scrolling problems… What part about the twins confused you?  Sometimes I don't explain things properly because I know what they are in my head, so if you tell me what was confusing, I'll try to explain, okay?  And don't worry about the blonde thing—I'm a Dearie, which is the equivalent except worse of a blonde.  ;)

Karone [the second]:  …do you _have_ to use that name?  Because for a Dearie like me, it all gets rather confusing, heh.  Oh—and—thanks for reading Taken in Moria!

Next chapter might take awhile, sorry!  School musical is starting to pick up, and my department (not _my_ department, but the one I'm Assistant Manager in) has to be done with all its stuff by February 21st, so I don't really know how much time that'll take.  I don't think much, though…

As always—review!  


	26. Tragedy

Disclaimer: I do not own Mirkwood, Legolas, Orcs, Gollum, or any other thing that J. R. R. Tolkien himself created.  (I do own Echiril! *feels special because she actually _does _own something*)

**Wow…that was actually pretty fast.  Even though it took me so long to update,  I had it written very very quickly—when I was finished, the last chapter still only had about seven reviews on it!  **

**And I actually like this chapter!  …short as it is…**

**(Taken in Moria was updated…*is happy*)**

*~*~*~*

            As the sun slowly came up, creating a beautiful sunrise, Elladan clenched his eyes tight, gritting his teeth against the pain that jolted through his body.  He tried his best to stay still, so as to not upset the wounds or bandages further, but even with all his determination, the Elf couldn't help but roll onto his side slightly and curl up.  With the movement, he could feel the injuries cracking and opening, warm blood flowing down his side and staining the floor.  Elladan whimpered slightly.  "El—rohir," he gasped, before his brown eyes rolled back into his head and his body slumped. 

Elrohir slowly walked into the room his twin was being treated in and walked past Frodo's bed, pausing for a second to make sure that the Halfling was still alive, although asleep.  Legolas followed closely behind, his hands shaking.  He didn't want to look upon the wounded Elladan, with the guilt that he was the one who had injured him.  

Elrohir got to the end of the bed and peered over, onto the floor where a mattress had been laid for Elladan, then cried out fearfully.  Elladan lay slumped on his side, blood rapidly draining onto the floor.  His face—almost white as snow—contrasted sharply with his ebony hair, and his dark lashes stood out from his clenched eyes.  "Elladan!" the younger twin shouted, and rushed to his brother, gently rolling him back onto the mattress.  He turned to Legolas.  "Get Father!" he cried desperately.  "_Please_…hurry!"

Legolas was unable to move.  His eyes had locked onto Elladan and the crimson that was rapidly staining his light garb.  The prince could hear Elrohir yell something, but he couldn't move—couldn't think—blood—running—death—dead—_my fault_—not an Elf…

Elrohir watched in shock as Legolas fainted, hitting his head on the bedpost as he went down.  A tiny whimper came from the bed and the Halfling opened his gorgeous, attractive, enchanting, lovable, charming, adorable, sweet, precious, **(*dreamy sigh*)** baby-doll, puppy-dog, sparkling blue eyes and looking about the room, dazed.  "Gandalf?" he questioned to the air, then yelped when a dark-haired Elf suddenly appeared from nowhere, running out of the room, yelling rapid elvish words that he could barely understand: "Father…dying…opened…!"

Elrohir leapt to his feet when he saw Legolas crumple, knowing that he had to get his father to try and bring Elladan back to the light.  "Ada!  Elladan ná fir!  Harwërya panta!"

Elrond looked up sharply from his heated conversation with Thranduil with Elrohir stumbled into the room.  "Father!  Elladan is dying!  His wounds have opened!"

The Elf-Lord pushed past Gandalf and his youngest son and ran into the adjoining room, ignoring the confused Halfling that sat upon the bed.  Elrond knelt down by Elladan and checked his pulse, and was relieved but at the same time nervous about the weak throb that his fingers found.  Quickly, Elrond grabbed some fresh bandages from the trunk at the foot of the bed and wrapped them around Elladan's chest, trying desperately to stop the blood flow.  There was a faint moan from behind; the Elf-Lord paid it no notice, desperate to save his son.  Elrohir looked over his father's shoulder anxiously, jaw clenched and hands trembling.  The younger Elf was muttering rapid prayers to Elbereth under his breath.

Elrond swallowed the bile that worked up into his throat.  He was a healer, yes, and most _certainly_ used to sights such as blood, but he was _not_ used to seeing the blood cover his own _son_.  The Elf-Lord hurriedly tied off the last bandage, but noted with dismay that the wounds would not stop flowing.  "Elladan, _no…_" he whispered.

The older twin opened his eyes slightly.  "El…rir?" he slurred.  

Elrohir knelt by his twin, fighting back tears.  A slender hand was placed on his shoulder, and the ebony-haired Elf glanced back to see a horror-stricken Legolas kneeling behind him.  Elrohir turned back to Elladan and grabbed his brother's hand, squeezing it tight.  

The wounded Elf's lips turned up in an impossibly tiny smile, then his eyes closed, and his chest stilled.  

Elrohir's face paled and he stared at the dead body of his twin in disbelief…confusion… _Valar, why?_  The Elf swallowed and looked up, eyes blank.  His mouth opened slightly in shock, and he mouthed one word: "No…" His breathing became rapid and uneven, rasping in his throat, his chest barely moving.  He looked like a statue for several more moments, before he rose to his feet and ran from the room.  

Legolas watched as Elrond rushed forward to the body of Elladan, placing his lips upon those of his dead child's, breathing into his body, making the still chest rise slightly.  When he pulled back for a brief instant, the Elf-Lord looked at Gandalf, who stood with Thranduil in the doorway.  "Mithrandir!  Help me!" He lowered his mouth back to Elladan's. 

The wizard ran forward past the confused Frodo and knelt by the cold Elf as well, tying the bandages tighter around his chest, and using his fist to pump his heart while Elrond tried to restore breath to the lifeless body of his son.  

Legolas turned and ran after Elrohir, who was fleeing into the woods.

Elrohir came to a small clearing and fell to his knees, clutching his hair with slender fingers.  "_Why?_" he screamed.  "Why is this _happening?_  Why _Elladan?_  _Why?_"  There was no answer from the silent forest, not even the comforting hum of the trees; they were too shocked to reply.

Elrohir bowed his head, unable to control his face as it contorted in anguish.  All the feelings of the past few days built up within him: Misery, grief, rage, uncertainty, confusion…utter helplessness…

The Elf threw back his head and screamed, screamed at the injustice of the world he lived in…at the world that would _dare_ kill Elladan!  Didn't the Fates know that he _deserved_ to live?  More than anyone else?  Elladan…Elladan had been far worthier of life than many!  The Fates were horribly and utterly _wrong!_  

The trees shuddered at the unearthly, hollow sound of the scream that came from Elrond's youngest son.  Elrohir ran out of breath, and he slowly let his cry of anguish fade.  It had done _nothing_ to relieve his tormented soul, _nothing_.  Those who said crying helped were _mistaken_…but even as this thought passed through Elrohir's mind, he fell to his side, weeping bitterly.

Legolas winced when Elrohir's scream reached his ears, and he ran faster, desperate to reach his friend before anything else happened.  The scream faded, and was replaced with sobs, heart wrenching, broken, confused…_lost_…

The archer finally stumbled upon the clearing where Elrohir lay, and saw the Elf laying on his side.  Legolas ran forward to his friend, _desperate_ to keep him within the mortal realm for only a few moments longer.

Elrohir whimpered in fear, thousands of thoughts flashing through his head.  They were mixed, jumbled, and not a single one was distinguishable from the other—except…

_No!  Legolas didn't do it!  He didn't mean to!_

_It was Legolas it was Legolas it was Legolas it was Legolas it was Legolas it was Legolas it was Legolas—_

_Stop it!  Please!  It wasn't Legolas, I know it wasn't!_

_It was Legolas it was Legolas it was Legolas it was Legolas it was Legolas it was Legolas it was Legolas it was Legolas it was Legolas…_

It wouldn't stop.  Elrohir couldn't stop the accusation from racing through his head, and gradually, he began to believe it.  _It was Legolas…_ The two thought trains synchronized, then a hand was placed on Elrohir's shoulder.  The grieving Elf looked up in surprise into a pair of suffering, sapphire orbs.  "Elrohir?"

Elrohir snarled at Legolas, and reached down into his boot for the hidden dagger that he always kept there.  "You better run, coward," he hissed.  "Because if you don't then I'm going to _kill_ you."  He rose slowly to his feet, brandishing the weapon in front of him.  

Legolas slowly backed away, confusion mixing with his grief.  "Elrohir…I thought you understood I didn't mean to…"

Elrohir narrowed his eyes.  "I was mistaken," he growled, then flicked his wrist back, holding the dagger by its tip, took aim for Legolas's heart, and then let the weapon fly.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Can you tell I like Frodo's eyes a lot?  However, I don't like Frodo himself as much as I like his eyes…I mean, yeah,  I like 'im, but not as much as say, Merry and Pippin.  And Legolas goes unsaid, does he not?

Okay, and before those of you with the gutter minds out there go crazy on me (I would know, I have one, and was thinking about what _my_ reaction would be if I had been a reader to this story), this is not, may I repeat, _not_ a slash fic of any kind.  When Elrond "…[places] his lips upon those of his dead child's…" he is doing nothing more than trying to bring him back.  Okay?  Okay.  *smiles*  All good, then.

Oh, and because I know you all are going to kill me for the Elladan thing, go look at the bottom of the bio in my profile and it explains _everything_.  *gulps and hides*

Reviews:  (Warning, there _are_ a lot of them…this thing is nearly twice the size of the chapter itself)

Hana: Ack, sorry I missed your review last time around.  M'I bad.  And thank your for the ending ideas—I do that all the time to authors, tell them how to end their story…usually has Legolas dying in the end, of course.  But yeah…Eldacar and I spent, like, half an hour mapping this one's plot out and since I most definitely do _not_ want to have to do that again, I think I'll stick with what I've got, heh.  And it's your first torture fic?!  Wow, honey, you _gotta_ get out there and read some of the good ones.  Go look at Minka's stories, for instance.  Thanks for the review!

ZeroCool: *evil chuckle* I've gotten _so_ many "Please Don't Kill Elladans!" it's not even funny…and what do I do?  Ignore them!  Muahahaha…or do I?  And maybe you _shouldn't_ take back your begging so quickly…because hey, in my deranged little world, do I _have_ to let Elladan and Elrohir be in Return of the King?  

Fairylady: Elves _are_ very good with words—I mean, they sit around for hours and think of songs for crying out loud!  

LanierShazar: Meh, they didn't.  At least—*glances back at them, where they sit playing a game of Egyptian Rat Race that Jarlaxle is easily winning*  I'm pretty sure they didn't.  They had a game of War and Jarlaxle won—of course—and as he's the most evil, Elladan wasn't gonna live for long.  

Jennie: *snarl* Haldir _didn't_ have to die.  In fact, he wasn't _supposed_ to!  *glares in Peter Jackson's general direction* I love the guy for bringing Lord of the Rings to live but, he went _too far_ with the Elves at Helm's Deep thing and the Arwen thing and the _FARAMIR_ thing and—oh…wait…I'm ranting, aren't I.  *bow* I apologize.  

Sake Girl Duelist: I think when I told you it was "finished" I hadn't quite loaded it yet, because I only uploaded it yesterday.  So what I _meant_ was that I had finished it, but still had to edit and reply to reviews and the like, and I procrastinated on those.  Sorry for any confusion.  

Valimalirit: *indifferent shrug* Meh, the Beatles are okay.  I was pushed away from them for a long time, though, when I heard too much of them, because all my friends really like them…and used to play them constantly.  So after I overcame that gap and started to like them, I discovered that I _really_ liked the Harrison songs, so I read two George biographies, and now he's my favorite!  *sings* While my guitar gently weeps…

Jilla kala: Angst _is_ the best.  I just don't understand that spend their entire lives writing pointless humor.  I mean, of course there is _some_ humor that I like (Read stuff by Treehugger), but some of it is just plain stupid.  I'm rambling, aren't I. Ack, sorry!  

Imirie: Which Romeo and Juliet movie?  The one with Leonardo DiCaprio(sp) in it?  *swoon* I love that movie and all those people in it…*realizes she's acting very OOC*  *cough* ANYways…:-D  I'm glad you liked the part where Legolas collapsed.  I liked it, of course, but I wasn't sure if readers would find it plausible.  Thank you!

Emmithar: Hope you're better, but obviously you must be, because then you wouldn't be telling me that you _were_ sick…so, glad that you are better!  Also glad that the fight with your friends is over, because those always suck.  Except that I'm normally one of the ones on either side, because I take offense easily and am very hot-headed.  Kinda like Elrohir at the moment, but hey, he has an excuse.  

Andmetwen/Brittney: Hey!  You got a bio!  *high five* _Now_ all you need to do is put up that Legolas story you're constantly talking about…

Celebwen Starmaiden:  Here it is!  Here it is!  Don't turn me into a typing Orc, please please _pleeeeeeeeease!!!!!_  *whine* I don't wanna be a typing Orc!

Sheleigh: Yes, the Legolas getting abused by Thranduil _can_ get a smidgen old.  *seeth*  I normally don't mind character quirks, but when it comes to one of my _favorites_… And I think Elrohir is insane just because his brother is hurt.  *chuckle* Your name _still_ reminds me of "Her."  Every time I type it, pictures of Frodo while he's—well, you know.  ;);)

Kaimelieaman: …your teacher is pregnant?  Ah.  Then I could see the difficulties there.  My first introduction was with my second favorite teacher of all time.  (You know, I just realized this…all the _guy_ teachers I have end up being my favorites—except for that one I hated—and _not_ because I get crushes or anything…some of them are old old old!  I wonder if males are just better at teaching?)  Wow…I got off track there.  Anywho, maybe when your teacher has her baby she will be out for awhile, and then you can get a _good_ teacher.  *smiles*

Anya Dvorak: (Wow…okay…you've, like, the first name that my spellchecker hasn't screamed at me about…what does "Dvorak" mean?)  And about my self-defeating comments, I only say them when I really think them.  I think it comes from having my best friend being an editor, so I'm never fully quite satisfied.  ((*winks at both eyes at Sabbrielle*: of course, neither are you…))  Sorry…ignore that…inside joke type thing.  Thank you for reviewing!

Beautifully Twisted: Ah, okay.  *chuckle* A "fangirly" reviewer?  That's a new one… And yes, you _should_ post one of your Elf torture fics!!  I would love to read it!

Su: *laugh* I remember when for the first time someone responded to a review of mine…I immediately went and reviewed each and every chapter in hopes that I would get responded to, and I soon figured out that she responded to _everybody_…so knowing how special it usually makes one feel, I respond to all of my reviews, even if it means that the chapter takes slightly longer to be put out.  *bow* Thank you muchlies for the review!  (Muchlies…hey…I like that word!)  

Karina: Don't worry about it…I forget to review most chapters of the fics that I read…heh…. And wow, you captured the emotions of all the characters _perfectly_ within your review, what you said about how they were feeling.  And yes, Eldacar _did_ add some nice touches…

EMerald QUeen: *whispers to Midnight* //here…take this box of cookies since EMQU won't give you any…don't tell her I gave them to you!  And don't worry, Girl Scouts are coming in today, so I'll have more!//  *pats Midnight on the head and hugs her* *stands up straight and turns to EMQU*  I've grown rather fond of your little muse…pleeeease don't kill 'er!  And it doesn't sound weird for you to feel sorry for Elrohir.  I made my_self_ teary while I was writing this…but that's because what _really_ makes me sad is when others grieve for the one who's hurt, not when the one being hurt is hurt—if that makes sense?  Anywho, you're very very right about Brethil…I would have screamed but for the fact that it would have gotten me in _so _much trouble.  I was, however, shaking and muttering curses rapidly under my breath.  *seeth* It makes me _sad_ when I think of Brethil dying, extremely sad!  Which is actually saying something for me…  Hey, where did you get the name Saffron?  I keep meaning to ask, 'cause my pater makes a dish we fondly call "yellow rice" but its proper name is "Saffron rice" because of the spice that's used to create it.  It costs something like $130 per _ounce_, or some insanely high price like that.  And we're almost out, sigh.  The saffron that my pater uses he got from his _grandma_, too, believe it or not.  Isn't that cool?  He got he recipe from her, too.  She lived in an Amish neighborhood or something like that and they weren't allowed to give her the recipe, but then she was gonna move away and they _did _give her the recipe and it's a family favorite—*halts* *flush* Um…looks like you're not the _only_ one who is suffering from Brethilitis at the moment…heh…

X Moonchik: No problem, but of course, I have trouble with names too.  So don't trust me _too_ much, ler.  And although Legolas and Elrohir _did_ make up…it didn't last for long…I'm so evil…

Phoenix Lioncourt: Hey, you looked to be correct!  And heh…sorry about Legolas and Elrohir fighting again…know you don't like it, but hey, that's what the muses decided.  *shrug* 

LegolasLover2003: Do you absolutely hate all the other character's whenever they block Legolas from sight?  Like when Theoden's head gets in the way right after Grima escapes and stuff like that…Heh, I know that I do.  I also thought it would be fitting for Legolas to cry right there—of course—but for more reasons that just the whole spell hurting Elladan thing…I thought the insults against his mother would have been "the straw that broke the camel's back" so to speak.  *shrug*

Another hapless Frodo fangirl: Did you like this chapter?  With the Frodo eye thing?  And I _still _don't quite understand why you don't like Legolas, but oh well.  Each to her own, I suppose. 

Witchmaster: You're very right; it's a lot better to get critiqued than complimented sometimes (unless your ego needs a boost).  *bow* I'm very glad you liked that chapter—to receive praise from one who is willing to insult is probably one of the best things there is.  (Oh, and, in your reviews for Taken in Moria, you asked what The Dark Elf Trilogy was…it's a book by R. A. Salvatore (trilogy, really) and it is _really _good…two of my favorite fantasy characters come from that book, and if you ever get the chance, you should read it!)

Criket: Obviously my muses thought I should kill Elladan off, lol.  At least the one who won the game of cards.

Invader Iggle: Well, it did let you submit.  Obviously.  *chuckle* You remind me of when my best friend gets on a sugar-, or even worse, flame-high.  And I also don't understand how someone could do without Fanfiction.Net for more than several days.  I find myself wondering what I did in the many years _before_ I found this place…

Gwyn: Thranduil is awesome in no matter _what_ chapter you put him in, that's all I have to say.  He was quite obviously Legolas's hero, though.  ;);) 

Leap of Fate: *cheers* No more Astaldar house calls!  *pout* _I_ want a BK Legolas action figure!  *whine* Mommy, it's not fair!  Some kids get _everything!_  Humph.  Good luck on your laptop problems, though!

The grim reaper: PETE it is, then.  *bow* So sorry about the earlier mistake!  *cheers for his jumping off a pen trick*  Anywho, Reaper, get better soon, take your cough medicine, be nice you your twin…yadda yadda blah blah blah…can't really think of anything to say, lol

Eldacar: *is still searching for that review* Don't worry—I will find it sooner or later!  And then I will find a way around it.  *might be asking for Jarlaxle's help sometime soon…*

IluvLegolas: *chuckle* You have a very interest—but true—screen name.  :-D *feels special every time someone says this made them cry* No, I'm not _that_ morbid…trying to spread sadness and misery throughout humanity—I just understand the "I never cry" thing…so yeah.  Thanks for the review!

Sakura and Yugi-chan: There, there…I'm sure your account will soon be fixed.  :-)  Fanfiction.Net keeps telling _me_ that I don't even exist, lol.  Can't wait to read your Lord of the Rings story!

Goma-Ryu: It didn't leave your name out this time!  :-D  You certainly _are_ full of questions today…questions that, I'm sorry, can't be answered or else they would be spoilers, probably.  Or at least they would be spoilers once Brethilitis got a hold of me…

Nessie: Well, not, it wasn't quite since chapter one…but welcome back!  Lol, I remember you.  "While the Ring Went South," huh?  *will have to go read that*  Anywho, don't worry about not reviewing.  I do a rotten job of that myself, truth be told, heh.

Allyson Potter: Lol, I'm so boy-crazy…it's all my friend's fault, it is!  Anywho, he sounds nice.  *forms a nice picture in head*  As long as he has a sweet personality, that's the good thing.

Mercuria: *wail* The highlight of my day is destroyed!  I look _forward_ to the story within a reviews!  But anywho, about the Elrohir thing.  Several people told me that they thought I was overplaying Thranduil's grief, while I felt I was underplaying it—because of first hand experience of seeing a parent have a child die  (It's actually one of the main reasons I use to explain why I'm so morbid).  And then with the twin thing…for three years, my two best friends' were twins.  Not with each other, of course.  So my four closest friends were twins.  And I've seen how mad one gets when you simply _insult_ the other…so yeah.  I don't think that Elrohir is being overemotional at all.  

HALDIRSBUD: (I feel like I'm yelling at your or something, lol)  I would IM you, perhaps, but the problem is, I have a hard time carrying on online conversations because I'm always doing something else (ex: writing, reading fanfiction).  So anyways, thank you for the review!

Firestar: I'm glad your computer is okay, lol.  I would die without a computer, I swear I would.  *shakes head* Ai, girl, there are better torture fics out there!  "Shadows Amongst the Leaves," and then perhaps stuff by Minka.  Not mine, lol.  

Lanfear: You're in band?  What instrument do you play?  I'm in the school Orchestra, so yeah, I tend to be curious about musical things.  And I understand perfectly how tiring a concert can be…although I'm not in marching band or anything so I can't talk for that.  

Estel Elendil: No, no, it's okay, it's not a sin to not review, lol!  Of _course_ Legolas is going to have guilt, that's the point!  Lol.  Legolas actually _does_ feel really guilty at the moment, but he's forcing himself to wait until he's away from others to actually show that guilt, I suppose.  

Karone Evertree: I like the surname!  It really is quite pretty.  

Karone: Her name was Ithilin with a little ^ over the last I, I think.  Don't worry, I know how it is with the symbols…they are _really _annoying, aren't they?  And about the curse thing…I don't exactly know if it's _the_ worst threat, but, hey, I took a creative license, you know?  So yes.  You're looking for an elvish name…hmm…well, my name (Lisseyelen with the dots of the first E) is in Quenya and it means "sweet star."  Took me _months_ to remember how to spell it, lol.  ANYwho, some good sites.  This: is a Quenya site.  This: is a Sindar site that gets reloaded at 7:00pm US Atlantic Time.  (It only allows 800 uses per day, and the "day" starts over at 7:00pm on the US East Coast)  The uses get used up pretty fast, so hurry and get there.  This: is for Sindar and Quenya, and the one I've found myself using perhaps the most recently, along with a word document I got from somewhere.  Hope that helps, congratulations on becoming an author!

FlameRaven: If you're still reading this, thanks much for the _compliment_ in the reviews for Taken in Moria!

*is happy* In the next several chapters, I'll be starting on the rest of the story…whee!  


	27. Shimmer

Disclaimer: I do not own Mirkwood, Legolas, Orcs, Gollum, or any other thing that J. R. R. Tolkien himself created.  (I do own Echiril! *feels special because she actually _does _own something*)

**Um.  Hi, everybody!  *gulp* I know that you all must be wanting to slaughter me right now…but there's a reason for the slow update!  I swear there is!  I'm in Tech Crew at my school, and for the past, oh, three weeks I've been staying after every single day.  The first week it was until 8:00-ish, the next it was usually 9:00-ish, and this past week it's been 10:30-ish.  But now the play is over…and the interest meeting for the next is on Monday!  So yeah… All right?  *ducks thrown objects***

**See the bottom of my bio for latest card game.**

**OH!!  And, before I forget, my editor—Sabbrielle—and I have finally decided to put up our story.  It's in my bio.  "Night's Blood, Sweet Inferno."  It's angst/romance…and yeah!  Please pleeeeeeease review it!!**

*~*~*~*

            Legolas's eyes widened and he leapt to the side and avoided the killing blow, but still the flying dagger caught him in his left shoulder.  He cried out furiously as his arm went limp, then clenched his teeth and turned to face Elrohir, who advanced upon him, holding a second dagger—where he had gotten it from, Legolas did not know.  Perhaps he kept one in each boot.

The prince swallowed heavily and grabbed the hilt of the dagger in his free hand, causing a jolt of pain to run through his paralyzed arm, momentarily stunning him.  Senses regained, Legolas took a firm hold of the hilt and yanked the weapon from his flesh, then held it up just in time to stop Elrohir's killing blow to his head.  "Elrohir—"

"Murderer!" Elrohir shrieked.  "You _murdered_ Elladan!"

"No, Elrohir—I didn't!" Legolas cried desperately, blocking oncoming attacks best he could with one arm useless.  

Elrohir snarled and brought his dagger down hard upon Legolas's, forcing the archer to drop the weapon.  The younger twin grinned, a sick, twisted smile, and brought his foot up into Legolas's chest, knocking him to the ground.  

Elrohir leapt upon Legolas and sat on his stomach, making sure he was still, then brought his dagger up to the prince's exposed neck gleefully.  "Now you will pay," he slurred, madness taking a hold of him.  "You will pay for Elladan's life!"  

Legolas swallowed heavily as he felt the dagger pressed against his skin, creating tiny, red waterfalls to foam at his neck and rush to his collar.  The Elf struggled weakly to get away, but he was in too much pain from his arm and too shocked by the actions of his "friend" to react.  He could only sit still, helpless, as the knife was pressed further into his skin.  

Elrond lifted his lips away from his son's, breathing a sigh of relief when Elladan coughed.  He turned quickly to Gandalf, who was sitting nearby.  "Go find Elrohir and Legolas—I fear for their lives as well."  

Gandalf nodded, then stood and ran out the door.  He followed the tracks that Elrohir had left into the forest—something the Elf would never had done if he had been right in his mind.  

The old wizard heard a clash that resounded through the forest and then a cry of pain, followed by the shuffling of two fighting bodies.  He ran to the clearing and came upon Legolas and Elrohir—the former being held down by the knife of the latter pressed to his neck.  

"Stop!" Gandalf cried, and lifted his staff, flinging Elrohir away from Legolas to land a few feet away.  The Elf growled and tried to get back up, but the Istar ran between him and the prince, who was still panting.  "Stop this foolishness, Elrohir!  Elladan is alive, you must come!"

Elrohir paused, then gazed at Gandalf in shock.  "_What?_" he whispered.

"Elladan is _alive_, fool, go to him!"    

Eyes full of disbelief and hope, Elrohir stood and ran back to the palace. 

Gandalf turned towards the injured archer and sighed heavily as the Elf rose slowly to his feet, cringing, holding his neck gently to try and stem the blood flow.

"Come with me, then," the wizard said heavily when Legolas reached him.  Gandalf supported Legolas as they limped back to the palace.

Elrohir stumbled into the room Frodo and Elladan were in, a strangled cry of joy escaping his throat when he saw his twin sitting up and drinking a cup of broth that his father held to his lips.  The younger brother stared at his counterpart in shock for a second, then as Elrond moved away and he lay down, Elrohir ran forward and knelt by Elladan.  "I thought you were dead," he breathed.  

Elladan's lips turned up in a tiny smile.  "Not yet," he said, voice strained.  "I wouldn't leave you yet."

Elrohir's face lit up in a grin, and he pulled his twin into his arms, hugging him tightly but gently.  Tears streamed down his face freely, all pride forgotten in the face of this near-disaster.  "I thought you were dead, I thought you were _dead!_" he sobbed over and over into his brother's hair.  "I thought you were dead!"

Elladan gingerly returned the embrace, the strong pain killing herbs Elrond had finally decided to give him—albeit the strong side-affects of unconsciousness—starting to work.  "I'm not," he murmured, trying to console his younger sibling.  "I'm not dead yet."

Elrohir nodded slightly, tears still coming from his brown eyes.  

Nearby, Thranduil felt his anxiety rising.  _Where is Legolas?_  Elrond seemed to sense his thoughts, and gave the Elvenking a reassuring look, then turned back to his sons happily.  

Suddenly, the door opened and in walked the Elven-prince of Mirkwood, followed by Gandalf.  

Legolas looked around uncomfortably as he walked into the room.  He could see Elladan and Elrohir on the floor, embracing, Elrond looking at him curiously, the strange and bewildered Halfling on the bed looking at everybody pleadingly, and could feel his father's cold stare upon the wound in his neck and shoulder.  The prince raised his right hand and looked Thranduil in the eye.  "'Tis nothing, Ada, do not worry—and do not fight."

Thranduil, for once in his life, backed down and nodded.  

Elrohir gently lay his brother down on the floor and stood, turning to Legolas.  He looked at the floor and held his hand out to the archer.  "I am sorry, Legolas, for trying to kill you," he said quietly.  "I thought Elladan was dead."

On the floor, the aforementioned Elf's eyes widened.  "Elrohir!" he slurred, the medicines finally starting to take their toll.  "How could you?" 

Elrond shushed his oldest son.  "Relax, Elladan, you will soon be unconscious."  

Elladan sighed in resignation and laid down, closing his eyes.

Elrohir turned back to the prince, still not meeting his eyes.  "Can you forgive me?" he murmured.  

Legolas eyed the outstretched hand for a second, then took it and pulled the younger twin into a hug.  "Of course I can.  I understand the bond you share with your brother."

At the mention of Elladan, Elrohir's face turned grave again and he knelt down by the now unconscious Elf, who Elrond was now tending to.  "What happened?" he asked quietly.   

Elrond never looked up from his work.  "I had to cut open his skin and sew together the broken veins…" An odd shudder crossed the Elf-lord's face.  "I have never heard such screams in my entire life…"

Elrohir closed his eyes briefly.  "But you have him on the painkillers?  He will be all right?" 

"Yes, he will live.  I had wanted to avoid using these because of the side affects…Elladan will be unconscious for a week or so."

Elrohir shook his head.  "As long as he lives.  That's all I ask." 

Elrond nodded and stood up, turning to the confused Frodo.  "Now, Master Hobbit, I must ask how you are feeling." 

Frodo shifted slightly.  "I fare well," he admitted.  "Though I must admit that I am very confused."  

A light chuckle escaped Legolas, followed by a slight whimper of pain as his wound were distorted.  Elrond groaned slightly.  "More wounds, Legolas?  Come here.  I swear you're going to be the single most-treated Elf in all of Rivendell."

Behind them, at the door, Gandalf chuckled quietly.  He remembered all the times the Elven-prince had come into Rivendell "fine, just fine," only to collapse from exhaustion or blood loss seconds later.  

The Elf-Lord stripped of Legolas's tunic, and those in the room looked uncomfortably away, very much aware of the scars on his torso.  Elrond quickly bound the wounds with skilled fingers, then bid Legolas redress.  "Those scars should be for your eyes alone," he explained softly.  Legolas nodded and brushed his short hair over his flat ear tips.  

Elrond stood and looked about the room.  "This has to be the most chaotic day that I've ever had," he stated.  "This is a healing room, not a community gathering.  Come on, out, all of you!  Elrohir, take Elladan to your own rooms.  Frodo, if you would be so kind as to come with me—I have to tell you what to do with the Ring for the moment.  Legolas, Thranduil, Mithrandir, Rivendell's hospitality is at your service."  Elrond shooed everyone out, but caught Legolas by the shoulder before he could walk away.  "I suggest you go with Mithrandir, and quickly," he muttered.  "We need you to be mentally safe, for there is a council tomorrow that you will be attending to as representative of Mirkwood." 

Legolas nodded, then caught up to his father as they followed the Istar.  

*~*~*~*~*~*

I know it all seems rushed, but I wrote it in the five-minute intervals that I could get.  

Paul: That was _so_ not a happy chapter!

Lady V: Yes it was!

Paul: Dude, no it wasn't.  

Lady V: *seethe* I suppose that the next one has to be "happy" too, then, to make up for this one?!

Paul: *smug look* Yep.

Lady V: *low growl*

Reviews: (sorry, they might be a bit short this time 'cause I left this for so long and there's so many of them…) 

Phoenix Lioncourt: You should read more angsty stories.  And anyways, I _so_ can choose fair and square from the three!!

Cheysuli: Well, don't wail anymore…*grumble* They all lived, it was happy.  

Sakura and Yugi-chan: Umm…you still haven't posted your Lord of the Rings fic…?  *pout* Oh, and, slight correction—it's spelled "Namarie," the way I've learned it.  Some people say it should be spelled "Namaarie" or something like that.  And the e at the end is supposed to be the one with the two dots over it.  Like so: ë 

Gwyn: It's actually quite easy to kill him, for me at least.  Until annoying drow and muses come and mess up your entire plot.  

Criket: *sniffle* I wanted Elladan to die too…but as life would have it, I'm not allowed to do that.  

MoroTheWolfGod: Sorry that took so long, but here's more!

Sakirin: Ellie…cute name.  Well, Elrohir was very upset, but isn't any longer.  

LanierShazar: Well, here's more, even if it wasn't soon. 

Nessie: Yeah…that about sums it up…  

Another hapless Frodo girl: *laugh* I thought you would like that part.  

Zecorda: Heehee…you stopped for air before the torture even got started…

Andmetwen: Well, Elrohir didn't—unfortunately—kill Legolas.  So no need for anger management.  :)

Imirie: *suspicious look* Pull your mind out of the gutter for what?  Yes, I love that Romeo and Juliet movie…'tis so well done…

Sake Girl Duelist: You can stand up now, lol!

Fairylady: Sorry sorry sorry!  I tried to write more, I swear I did!  I was just really busy!

Valimalirit: I think he could kill Legolas if he really wanted to.  After all, his twin has just been murdered.  

Elentari Manwe: Trying to keep it up, swear I am.  Anywho, thanks for the review!

IluvLegolas: *sigh* I really woulda killed him, I really woulda.  But my muses and a drow got in the way…*seethe*

Vana Everyoung: *laugh* Lad…you sound like Gimli!  "Let 'im go, lad."  *chuckles quietly to self* Really enjoyed your review!  
Anya Dvorak: Hmm…I've never heard of that person…but then, I'm not big into music.  

Beautifully Twisted: Your review reminds me of this chat some of the Techies do before the opening of each show… "Rape, kill, pillage and burn!  Rape kill pilliage and burn, eat babies!" 

Zero Cool: *gets an idea* I'm going to write an AU of my own fic.  Then I really _can_ kill Legolas!!  Anywho, Gimli will be in the next chapter.  

Estel Elendil: E. L. Fudge.  Hmm, cute.  And sorry that was the worst and longest cliffie ever…I really didn't mean for that to happen

SpaceVixinX: Well, even though I wish Elladan were dead, he's not.  

Leap of Fate: …does this fall under the "update soon" category?

Nobody's Fool: Well, now you know. 

Witchmaster: Four reasons to kill me for that chapter: It was short, it was a cliffie, I "killed" Elladan, and it took me 'bout a month to update.  I'm sorry!

Kaimelieamin: Well, he did kinda nick Legolas's skin…sorry…

Venyatume: *laugh* you sum the story up very well: Dying and insane Elves everywhere!  *wistful sigh* Oh, how I wish…

Allyson Potter: I don't like his eyes _that_ much, lol!  All I've got is a Legolas poster in my room. 

Su: Here's your reply…sorry it's so short!  *shuffles feet around* Hope you like this chapter, even though it took so long…sorry!

Jennie: They _all _have to die, that's how many.  …and you're still alive, right?  You didn't die with anticipation on me, did you?  I'm so sorry that took so long!  

Karone Evertree: Well, the dialogue was my three muses playing cards, and Jarlaxle—the evil one—won the game.  Basically. 

LegolasLover2003: *dreamy sigh* Oh, how I wish I could've written it like that…

Ladylegolas128: Well, seems that you'd've had to tell me many more times…because it took me forever to update…

Lea of Mirkwood: I _so_ meant that I wouldn't him into an Orc at Isengard!  And it doesn't matter that I didn't say it—it was implied!  *desperately tries to worm way around this particular roadblock*  I _so_ meant Isengard, and you know it!

Firestar: Shh, shh, it's okay, Elladan is alive…unfortunately…

Lindelotheleniel: I was prepared to kill Peter Jackson if Arwen was at Helm's Deep, lol

Goma-Ryu: *low hiss* I wish Elladan could die…*heavy sigh*

Elen Dumir: …do I care if he showed up in Return of the King?  They really don't have to be there…so I woulda killed him if I had actually been able to…

Lanfear: Clarinet, huh?  That's a cool instrument—I know nothing about it, lol, but it's still cool!  Anywho, hope you read this story anyways!

Sheleigh: Yet another apology for this taking so long… *makes up mind to make a Frodo-like Legolas description in the next chapter*

Mercuria: *chuckle* I should have known you would've used _that_ quote, lol!  *nudge* Hey, does Saruman have…friendly feelings towards you?  Hmm?  ;);)

Emmithar: Yes, I am cruel.  Yes, I enjoy it.  And um…No hablo espagnole?  *tries to spell out one Spanish sentence she knows*  

X Moonchik: *low, evil chuckle* Yes, it is decided with your review… Am going to write an AU off of my own fic!  But anyways, thanks for the review!

EMerald QUeen: Sorry that took so long, sorry sorry sorry!!!  And yes, I thought I recognized the name Saffron.  *chuckle* Your muses are so funny to read through, let me honestly tell you that I really do look forward to your reviews!  

Celebwen Starmaiden: *heavy sigh* I wish I could have it hit…it will in the AU!!  And…*looks around cautiously* HA!  I'm not a typing Orc!  Legolas protected me, nyah!  *cuddles up to him*

Karina: *shrug* How else am I supposed to choose out of the story lines?  I mean, it's not _my_ fault that the evil muse happens to be the only one with the reflexes for that game…

The Whisperer: Hmm…you changed your name from something else, I can tell!  *suspicious look* Who were you, again?  Oh, Karone!  Hullo, Karone.  Okay, about the links…I know I put them there, but I think that while putting the document onto the web, something got screwed in the HTML codes.  So I will try again: (I'm going to put spaces after the "www" part, so you'll have to delete those. 

This: is for Sindar and Quenya, and the one I've found myself using perhaps the most recently, along with a word document I got from somewhere. 

Hope that works!  

Oh, and, I know about the whole "…" thing turning it into a period.  I had guessed that's what you meant anyways—I understand perfectly well about the not wanting people to think you have bad grammar bit.  So don't worry, I understood.  

VLJ: *bow* Thank you!  I liked the eye bit as well…

Tam BreoSaight: Remember when Gandalf was explaining the "Bane of Elves" to Thranduil and he mentioned that it had the side-affect of healing an Elf's body?  The spell is designed to bring up the Elf's hopes that he is on his way to recovery, then *POW!* he turns into an Orc.  So the spell healed his broken leg.

Sprout180: Thank you for the review!  M'glad you liked the insult parts, I did as well.

Miste: Why, thank you!  A fellow Legolas torturer!  *evil chuckle* But as for the twins being tortured, sorry!  I love to hurt them as well.  

Jilli kala: *pout* I want to kill them aaaaaall!!!  

Kris: *is trying to decide whether to take that review as a flame or not*  Hmm…well, let me say that, you no like, you no read.  I personally admire those who have the courage to kill of the main characters instead of having them suddenly, miraculously, be saved.  So yes, please don't call my story "sick."  It's my own writing, I can do with it what I want.  

Whoa…I'm…done!  *cheers!!!*   


	28. Meetings

Disclaimer: I do not own Mirkwood, Legolas, Orcs, Gollum, or any other thing that J. R. R. Tolkien himself created.  (I do own Echiril! *feels special because she actually _does _own something*)

***sniffle* Almost no one reviewed Night's Blood, Sweet Inferno!  C'mon, people, that one has just as much torture plus more angst romance!!  **

*~*~*~*

            Gandalf led the two royal Mirkwood Elves to a secluded room, and hurriedly gestured to a chair for Legolas to sit down in.  The prince did so quickly, the strain of keeping the darkness at bay starting to show itself in physical form through drops of sweat on his brow.  

The wizard turned then to Thranduil.  "You may leave if so you wish; I will not deny that Legolas must go through pain…the fire spell must be initiated yet again."  

The Elvenking's face grew tense, but he shook his head nonetheless.  "I will stay," he said firmly and walked over to his son, kneeling by his side and taking his hands in his own, squeezing them reassuringly.  "Inyë nar hlar," he whispered, "nin ion."  **(I am here, my son.)**

Gandalf smiled at Thranduil, then knelt next to him, placing his hands on Legolas's forehead, murmuring the words that would start his painful counterspell.

Elrond smiled as Frodo ran up to his three Halfling friends, hugging them all.  The Elf-Lord felt a light touch upon his shoulder and turned to face his dearest friend, Glorfindel.  The Elf nodded his head slightly in respect.  "My Lord," he greeted.  

"Ah, Glorfindel," Elrond lamented.  "Today has not been an easy one."

"I can understand that perfectly well.  The near death of a child is never easy."

"But these past weeks have not been easy for you, either, have they?"

Glorfindel cocked his head, handsome features slightly confused.  "What do you mean?"

"Helping Frodo and his friends escape the Ringwraiths could not have been an easy task," Elrond explained.

Glorfindel laughed, a musical sound.  "I did nothing more than give Frodo my horse and tell it to run!  He did the rest, and Estel did most of the fighting."

The Elf-Lord nodded, or started to, when a scream split the air.  All four hobbits jumped into the air, and the two Elves started slightly.  Frodo looked around, alarmed, then saw the two Elves and came over to them.  "What _was_ that?" he asked breathlessly.  

Elrond sighed.  "Legolas.  Mithrandir is again treating him…"

"Legolas?  Mithrandir?"

"Legolas is the Elf that brought you in from your horse, Master Baggins, the one in the room that had all the scars.  Mithrandir is Gandalf."   

Frodo nodded slowly.  "Oh.  Why…did he scream so?"

Glorfindel, who know what was happening, stepped forward.  "All you need to know," he said sternly, "is that he is being treated for a spell placed upon him by enemies.  Perhaps you will find out more, later."

The hobbit gulped at the strict tone the Elf used with him.  "Yes, sir," he mumbled, and swiftly walked back to his friends.  

Elrond turned to his companion, puzzled.  "Why were you so harsh?"

Glorfindel sighed.  "I had to be.  Frodo must not know the dangers that really will follow him, now that he has been a Ring Bearer."

The Elf-Lord nodded.  "I see.  Well, in any case, we should go for the council.  The emissaries have started to arrive.  We only await those from the Lonely Mountain."

The other Elf wrinkled his nose in disgust.  "Dwarves," he spat.  "The worst free peoples on Arda.  I don't know why you had to invite them, Elrond." 

Elrond laughed.  "I don't either, but I did, and we will just have to see how this council really plays out.  It should be quite interesting."

Glorfindel smirked.  "Oh, yes, quiet interesting.  Like the last one, remember?  Some of Rivendell's Elves have never been the same after that last meeting with the Dwarves."

Elrond shook his head and smiled, then turned and started to walk away.  "Frodo!" he called over his shoulder.  "Follow Glorfindel!  He will lead you to the meeting area."  

As the Halfling and the Elf walked away, Elrond went to his son's room and creaked open the door.  Elrohir was sitting on the bed next to his twin, stroking his older brother's forehead gently.  "Elrohir," the Elf-Lord said gently.  "Come.  It is time for the council.  Elladan will be fine for now."

Elrohir nodded.  "I will come in a minute," he promised.  

Elrond shut the door and walked to the room the scream had come from and, after hesitating for a second, pushed open the door.  

Legolas sat in a chair, face pale and glistening with sweat.  His eyes were clenched tightly shut.  Thranduil had a hand upon his son's chest, and Gandalf stood wearily by the window.

All three looked up at Elrond's approach, who cleared his throat uncomfortably.  "The council is starting in an hour's time," he said quietly.  "Legolas and Thranduil are the representatives for Mirkwood, and Mith—Gandalf stands for the Istar…those who remain on our side, that is."  

The wizard stood slowly and nodded.  He looked weary, but Elrond could understand that perfectly well…if you considered what he and Legolas had just been though.  

The prince opened his eyes slightly.  "An hour?" he asked quietly.

The Elf-Lord nodded, then realized that Legolas's eyes were again closed.  "Yes," he affirmed.  "An hour."

Legolas turned to Gandalf.  "How long will your couterspell last?"

The Istar sighed heavily. "An hour."

"Then perhaps you should do what you did the first time…give me extra."

Gandalf's brow creased.  "Are you certain?  It will be painful…"

Legolas nodded firmly.  "If it is what I need to be safe, then so be it.  I don't want the same incident that happened with Elladan to occur again…_ever_."  

"So be it," the wizard murmured, going to the prince and laying a hand upon his forehead again, concentrating on his spell.  

Elrond turned on his heel and left quickly, but was nevertheless unable to escape the anguished scream that followed him out of the room.  The Elf walked towards the council area and saw Glorfindel giving a rather strict lecture to three shame-faced Hobbits.  "…and if you _ever_ decide to have a 'bit of fun' at the Lady Arwen's expense ever again, I will be forced to—"

"My dear Glorfindel!" came a laughing voice from behind.  "They were merely playing!"

Glorfindel turned to Elrond's beautiful daughter.  "But my lady, they—"

"Glorfindel, all they did was switch my apple to a…" Arwen turned to the Merry, Pippin, and Sam.  "…what was it, again?" 

"A tomato," Pippin supplied.  

"Yes," Glorfindel seethed.  "And when she took a bite, it got all over her dress and her face!"  

Elrond looked his daughter up and down, chuckling as he saw the bright red stain that covered her front.  "Glorfindel!" he called as he walked over to the group.  "Come, my friend, you are too tense!"  

Glorfindel walked over to the Elf-Lord, head bowed.  "I am sorry, my Lord," he said quietly.  "I should not be so quick to temper with the little ones."  

Elrond frowned slightly and drew his friend aside.  "What troubles you, mellonin?"

Glorfindel lifted his eyes slightly.  "I worry about many things these uneasy days.  The Ring, the Nazgul…your children, as well."

Elrond sighed.  "You need not worry about any of these things.  Glorfindel, I need you to be my supporter…the one who can tell _me_ not to worry when I do so." 

Glorfindel nodded.  "Yes, my Lord.  I will."  The Elf turned back to the Hobbits.  "Well, young ones, I find myself forced to apologize.  Please forgive my harsh words."

Merry grinned.  "That's fine, Glorfy."  Glorfindel stiffened at the name and Elrond chuckled, remembering his friend's absolute loathing of that particular shortening of his name, one the Lord of Rivendell had often called him when they were young.

The Hobbit continued, "So we're just going to run off now and create more havoc!  Too-de-loo!" 

Glorfindel clenched his hands into fists, taking deep breaths.  Elrond laughed and clapped him on the shoulder.  "You know he is only kidding, Glorfy.  Now…run along and have fun!"

Glorfindel shot the Elf-Lord a venomous glare, then stalked off to tend to his horse.  

Arwen came up from behind her father and sighed. "Poor Glorfindel."

Elrond nodded his consent.  "These times are trying for him.  It reminds him of the Last Alliance, I think.  You know, a very good friend of his died in that battle."  

The maiden cocked her head.  "Who?"

"Legolas's grandfather: Oropher."

Arwen nodded her understanding.  "I see.  Then indeed this would be hard on him" She stopped speaking when her older brother walked into the area.  "Elrohir!  How do you fare?"

Elrohir shook the hair out of his eyes, looking dazed.  His face was pale and haggard, but he did manage a weak smile.  "It is wonderful to see you again, sister."

Arwen frowned.  "What troubles you? And—where is Elladan?" 

Elrond put a hand on Arwen's shoulder.  "I forget; you have only just arrived from Lorien.  Elladan was…injured."

Arwen put a hand to her mouth, shocked.  "Oh…oh dear.  Is he all right?"

Elrohir sighed and sank into his chair for the council.  "He'll live," he said shortly.

Elrond turned to his daughter.  "Perhaps you should go find Glorfindel.  He will be able to explain everything to you."

Arwen's eyes were troubled, but she nodded and started to leave.  As she walked away, Elrohir perked up slightly.  "Estel is here!" he called after her.  "I'm sure he would enjoy seeing you again!"  

"Estel!" Arwen cried joyfully, turning and running off to find her lover.  

Elrohir chuckled lightly.  "It does me good to see her in high spirits again, after these recent events."

Elrond nodded.  "I am going to find all those in the council and bid them come.  You may stay here, if you like, or you may come with me." 

Elrohir smiled slightly.  "I will stay here.  It's peaceful." 

Elrond nodded.  "I understand.  But be weary—it will not be very peaceful once the Dwarves appear." 

Elrohir actually laughed.  "No, it won't!  I shall savor the time before they arrive, then."

Elrond smiled at his youngest son, then left to find the other council participants.  

Legolas blinked as he came into the bright sunlight, followed by Thranduil and Gandalf.  The younger Elf made sure to brush his hair over his flat ears, suddenly feeling very vulnerable.  "We should go to the council now, Ada," he said.  

Thranduil nodded.  "Are you coming, Gandalf?"

The Wizard shook his head.  "Not at this moment.  I need to talk to Elrond first, and then I will come." 

The Elvenking smiled.  "We will see you then, I suppose.  Thank you for your help."  Thranduil could think of no other way to express the pools of gratitude and pain that were hidden within his troubled soul.  

Legolas's face was blank.  He could understand what his father was trying to do…thank Gandalf for saving his life.  But it went deeper than that, somehow.  It was a thank you for saving Mirkwood as well…saving Mirkwood from the ruin of her king.  "Yes," he murmured.  "Thank you, Mithrandir.  Thank you very much."  

Gandalf turned to the young prince.  "Anything to help, Legolas.  And thank you, as well."  That said, the wizard turned and went off to find Elrond.

Thranduil turned to his son.  "Well, let's go." 

Legolas smiled at his father and nodded.  "This will be an interesting meeting," he commented.  "Especially with the presence of…" The Elf trailed off as a group of short, stout peoples crossed their path.  "Dwarves," he finished dryly.

The Dwarves were scowling.  "Petty Elves," one of them spat, not noticing Thranduil and Legolas.  

"Aye," agreed another one.  "Though these are not as bad as those Elves in Mirkwood—I should know, I've been unfortunate to see both!" 

Legolas put up a warning hand to his father's chest.  "Be still, Ada," he whispered.  "Let us see what they have to say of your realm." 

The Dwarves all nodded their consent.  "Them Mirkwood Elves are the worst.  Always drinking wine—wine, not beer! —And obsessing over their jewels, while their lands are overrun with spiders!  And that king of theirs…" The Dwarf snorted.  "Damn Elf.  Not one bit of common sense, not understanding that Thorin and his company were starving!  _And_ his son!  Damn Elf," he finished off disdainfully, spitting on the ground to show his contempt.  When he looked up, however, the Dwarf, Gimli, was met by two almost identical scowling faces.  "Indeed," said one of them dryly, the older of the two.  "Tell me, _Dwarf_, have you ever met this 'damn Elf?'"

Gimli scowled.  "No, nor do I have a wish to."

Thranduil smirked and spread his arms out.  "It seems you will be forced to go against your wishes, for here he is!  The damn Elvenking of Mirkwood himself!"

Legolas stepped forward and knelt by the Dwarf, smiling sweetly.  "I must kneel to be at your pitiful height," he explained before continuing.  "The damn Elvenking of Mirkwood himself _and_ his son.  And you, my dear Dwarf, have found yourself in a rather unpleasant situation"

Gimli snarled and raised his fists.  "Bring it on, _Elf_," he growled.  

Legolas stood up again and moved beside his father, grinning.  The Elves bowed in unison.  "With pleasure," Legolas declared.  

*~*~*~*~*~*

Teehee…I love Glorfindel so much…I couldn't decide whether to make him amused or annoyed by the Hobbit's prank…so here's the amused version (not as good because I had to build it with the frame of the annoyed scene): 

**The Elf walked towards the council area and saw Glorfindel giving a lecture to three shame-faced Hobbits, though it was apparent he was trying hard not to laugh.  "…and if I e—ever ca—catch you do—do—doing s—such a th—thing ever…ever again…I will be f—forced—" The Elf gave up and started to laugh mirthfully.  **

**"Oh, great help," came a dry voice from behind.  "I feel properly defended."  **

**Glorfindel turned to Elrond's beautiful daughter.  "You should," he chuckled.  **

**"Glorfindel, they switched my apple to a—" She turned to the Hobbits.  "What was it, again?"   **

**"A tomato," Pippin supplied.  **

**"Yes," Arwen seethed.  "And when I took a bite, it got all over my dress and my face!"**

**"But lady," Glorfindel interrupted.  "Red is indeed your color!  I think these Hobbits helped you, if anything!"    **

**Elrond looked his daughter up and down, chuckling as he saw the bright red stain that covered her front.  "Glorfindel!" he called as he walked over to the group.  "Come, my friend, you are too strict on the poor Hobbits!"  **

**Glorfindel grinned at the Elf-Lord, clearing his throat to steady himself and turning to the Hobbits.  "I apologize young ones.  The Lady Arwen is too stressed, 'tis alll." Glorfindel started to smile, but a cloud passed over his face suddenly.**

**Elrond frowned slightly and drew his friend aside.  "What troubles you, mellonin?"**

**Glorfindel bowed his head.  "I worry about many things these uneasy days.  The Ring, the Nazgul…your children, as well."**

**Elrond sighed.  "You need not worry about any of these things.  Glorfindel, I need you to be my supporter…the one who can tell me not to worry when I do so." **

**Glorfindel nodded.  "Yes, my Lord.  I will."  The Elf turned back to the Hobbits.  "Well, little ones, I suggest you find something else to do, for the council will start within an hour's time."**

**Merry grinned.  "Sure, Glorfy."  Glorfindel stiffened at the name and Elrond chuckled, remembering his friend's absolute loathing of that particular shortening of his name, one the Lord of Rivendell had often called him when they were young.**

**The Hobbit continued, "We're going to go create more havoc!" **

**Glorfindel sighed and pretended to look irritated.  Elrond laughed and clapped him on the shoulder.  "You know he is only kidding, Glorfy.  Now…run along and have fun!"**

**Glorfindel shot the Elf-Lord a venomous glare, then stalked off to tend to his horse.  **

**Arwen came up from behind her father, fuming. "Stupid Glorfindel."**

**Elrond laughed slightly.  "You must forgive him, my daughter, but he was right when he said that red was your color."  **

**The maiden started a furious response, but paused when her older brother walked into the area.**

Paul: Okay, that was pretty happy, I suppose.  

Lady V: *growl* Good.  Next chapter won't be.  

It: Um, actually, it'll kinda hafta be.  

Lady V: WHAT?!  _Why?!_

It: Because the way you've set it up, the next chapter will be cheerful no matter what you do.

Lady V: *smirk* Wanna bet?  

Reviews: 

Lady Larawyn: *snort* "Busy" is an understatement.  I have this CD from an orchestra concert at my school, and at the bottom it says, "Live At The [High School Name] Theatre!"  Now, you read that as "live concert" or something, don't you.  I looked at it and read "live" as in "I live in a house."  So "'Live' At The [High School Name] Theatre!" Which is absolutely true, because I spent more time there than at home for a long time.  

ZeroCool: …sleep?  What sleep?  I didn't get sleep.  Well, okay, I don't have a class first period, so I could get sleep then…but still.  Going to bed at 11:00 and having a 6:30 bus is not fun.  And…did you enjoy Gimli?  The next chapter is going to be _so much fun_ to write!

Marissa: Thank you for the info, and thanks for reviewing!

Erhothwen: *hissss* Get away from my twins!  *huggles them protectively, they scream and run away*  Um.  Yeah.  Sorry 'bout that.  You seem waaay too happy about a happy ending.  Hmm…I must fix that, lol.  ;);)

SpaceVixenX: Oh, good luck on your performance!  I could never be an actor, though, lol.  Scared to death of going in front of people, so I sit in the back and play phone cues and turn on and off microphones.  'Tis fun.  

Shelieigh: *hangs head* I'm sorry, I wasn't able to fit the Frodo like description of Legolas in this chapter.  I'm going to do it at the beginning of the council, and I didn't quite get there with this one!

Gwyn: *cocks head*  I love him too, but that's the exact reason I want to kill him.  *ponders* I'm kinda messed up…

Andmetwen: Um, see, I _would_ review your story…except that it's slash.  Lady V dun like slash.  Sorry.  :-(

Hotary9: Heehee…working on plays may be hard, but it's a lot of fun anyways!  Thankee for the review!

Pyre: *cocks head* What's your favorite story of all time?  Is it angsty?  Can I see it?  Pleeeease?  *so is not trying to get a look at the competition, what are you talking about?*

LanierShazar: Well, it's going to be more than a few chapters, because I have this planned out past Return of the King.  *sheepish smile* Although, I'll probably skim a lot of the fellowship stuff.

HALDIRSBUD: Well, I hope that this chapter being longer could make up for it.  Oh, that's cool, about going to the same school as Sake Girl Duelist and Valimalirit.  

Sakura and Yugi-Chan:  Oh, that's fine.  *chuckle* There's a reason I only have _one_ story out right now…I've seen authors get themselves into ruts by having too many stories going at one time.  Like…oh, Minka!  Great writer, but too many going.  *cough* Okay, going now.

Elentari Manwe: *evil giggle* _Very_ poor Legolas…what with what I have planned for him!  

GC Phoenix: *grumble* "For now" is most certainly right.  *glares at "Miss I Want A Happy Chapter Paul"*  And yes, angst stories can be simply wonderful!

Beautifully Twisted: I don't think there's anything wrong with it, no.  I mean, it's not something most people do, but then again, we're not most people.  

Legola Lu: Hmm…I don't know who it was telling Elrohir that it was Legolas's fault.  It could be whoever you want, I suppose.  

The grim reaper: *laugh* No, no, I didn't get run over by a car.  I just had theatre, that's all.  

Imirie: *giggle* I liked writing that part.  'Twas very much fun!  Glad you liked it, too.  

Eldalie Lavinia: Hmm…well, probably, but I have my muses and three drow to protect me from and all mobs of angry people.  :-D 

Su: No, I'll tell you guys when it's the last chapter, I promise.  

Elen Dumir: Hmm…I've only seen that movie once, and I was half-asleep and don't really remember it.  So yeah.  Perhaps I should watch it again…

X Moonchik: Oh, sorry about the confusion.  What I meant was that after reading your review, I had decided to write an AU off of my own fic.  That's all.  *grin* And you're not the only one who liked that like…*chuckle* It must be funny because it's true, I suppose.  

Invader Iggle: Oh, don't worry about it.  I'm a crappy reviewer who never reviews anything.  Thank you for the very complimenting review!

Criket: Oh, yeah, sure, turn on my why doncha.  *sulk* Practically the only reviewer who wants me to kill Elladan is glad I don't.  Anywho, thanks for reviewing!  

Sake Girl Duelist: Um.  It's okay, dear…we'll get you to a mental hospital soon…everything will be okay there, lol!  

Heater: Elfies?  That's a new one, lol!  

Eldacar: Okay, okay.  I know, little siblings can be an absolute pain.  And more drow words would be quite nice, actually, if I don't have to play Hangman to get them!!  And as for repaying you and Jarlaxle…once I catch you two online, then I'll be glad to help, I suppose.  :-)  So get ungrounded, fast!  *evil grin* And yes, I think I will give Paul a smack upside the head for you…*stalks off*

Allyson Potter: I'm the exact opposite of you—I'm more obsessed than I sound!  Lol, is that a good or a bad thing?  

Fairylady: *sigh* Yet _another_ "yay you didn't kill Elladan review."  And  about the scars…see, that's a difficult question.  I was gonna maybe say that because of the spell healing all the wounds so very fast, the scars would stay because of the abnormal body functions or something.  And his ears…mmm…nope.  Not gonna happen, sorry.  I like them being gone.  (Oh, and, I saw your review for "Invisible Tears" by Elfling and it made me laugh really hard!  ;);)  Teehee…)

Jennie: Just so long as you stay alive, lol.  *laugh* I love Frodo's elbow dance!  Every time I see it I think, "_that_ is the savior of Middle Earth?!?"  *chuckle*

Another hapless Frodo girl: No, no, not the end.  I'll tell people when the end comes…with a big, "LOOK IT'S THE END!!" or something like that.  *shrug*  

Witchmaster: Whee!  I'm glad you started reading The Dark Elf Trilogy.  After it comes The Icewind Dale Trilogy, and then Legacy of the Drow!!!  And then Sea of Swords and then the new book…but yeah.  I got one of my muses from those books, heh.  ANYwho.  Thank you for reviewing and canceling your death threats!

Firestar: Well, he didn't cut his _neck_ open, per say, 'cause the wound was in his side, you see.  *laugh* I can see this turning into another one of the eating his ear things…although this didn't seem to gross _quite_ as many people out.  

Karone Evertree: Well, as long as you're happy, I suppose…*grumbles about lame muses who want happy endings*

Leap of Fate: Is this quick enough?  I hope it is…I don't want to make more people upset with lack of updates like I did this last time!  Lol, got so many death threats.  

EMerald QUeen's Muses: *throws head back and laughs* I love your guys' reviews!  They are like, the highlight of each update!  And be_cause_ they're so long, I really don't have time to reply to all of the stuff said…but I did review your story!  And the V in Lady V stands for "Verilidaine."  I love it…it's a pretty name.  Oh, right, the card game. Okay.  

The deck is divided equally between all persons/muses playing and no one looks at their cards, kinda like war.  The first person puts down a card, then the second, then the third, then the fourth etc until the first person is reached again, and it just keeps going.  Unless an Ace, a King, a Queen, or a Jack is put down.  When one of those is put down, the next person has a certain number of chances—depending on the card—to put down a face card as well.  If they do put down a face card, the next person has the same chance.  When someone fails to put down a face card in their number of chances, then the person who _did_ put down the face card gets the pile, and then it starts over again with the person who got the pile.  An Ace gives you four chances, a King three, a Queen two, and a Jack one.  There're also things called doubles and sandwiches where if the same card is laid down twice in a row; then, the first person to slap the deck gets the pile.  Sandwiches are, for example, a two then a three and a two again, creating a "sandwich" of cards.  The first person to slap the deck when that happens also is able to take it.  The game ends when one person has all the cards, but people who have no cards when the game is still going can "slap" their way back in by hitting a double or a sandwich.  :-) Hope that made sense…but your way of figuring out whose story plot goes also sounds interesting.  I would try it but for the fact that Paul and It would probably die right away…so yeah.  Thank you thank you THANK YOU for reviewing and the cookies and lollypops!  

Oh, right, and you asked about Paul being the least evil and still giving me the most evil ideas ('least, I _think_ it was you).  Well, she kinda does it on accident.  She will, for instance, give me red tea and I got a _really _good idea out of that one…and then there's the time she was writing with her Calligraphy pen and was using red ink and it got _all_ over her fingers…so I went and ripped the nails off of one of my characters and bent all his fingers back and broke them!  *shrug* I can take the most innocent thing and turn it evil.  It's a gift I have—ask my editor.  Sometimes I think I freak her out, which is hard to do.  

Lanfear: Hmm…one good smack?  C'mere, Elrohir!  *Elrohir obediently walks over* ^_^;  You'd think by now they wouldn't do that…but oh well.  So here he is, smack away!  

Valimalirit: Oho, _plenty_ could happen to create more angst…just you wait to see what I have in store for our favorite prince!  

Goma-Ryu: *shrug* Probably, but oh well.  I'm not here to see if the characters I write about _like_ me hurting them and their loved ones, I'm just here to hurt them, lol.  Um, can I have a Sprite instead?  I dun like Mountain Dew vera much…

LegolasLover2003: IDEA STEALER!!  The thing with the black speech was SO my idea first!!  *seethe*  *Jarlaxle pats Lady V on the shoulder comfortingly*  All right.  So, if I use it, just know that it was my original idea as well.  Great minds _do_ think alike, you know!  Oh, and, Aragorn.  See…I don't especially _like_ Aragorn—never have…always suspected him of being a spy and still do, but that's besides the point.  I try to not write him as often as possible because then I make him out to be a geek and an idiot…and then Aragorn lovers get mad at me…*sigh* So yes.  He is just…off wandering about Rivendell, probably making out with Arwen at this point.  :-)

Lea of Mirkwood: I don't have to explain how I implied it…I just…did!  *shuffles around nervously*  Oh, and, thanks muchlies for that site!  I love the picture of Elrond's kids, and it is now my desktop!  Thank you again!  *prints out picture*  Hey, lookit that, it cut Arwen out perfectly!  *huggles newfound favorite thing in the world* 

Incompetent Fool: *high five* Techies _do_ rule.  Especially the sound techies.  (Lol, can you tell what I am?)  I totally understand about the no life thing, too.  Anywho, glad you understand, and hope you're glad this chapter was much faster!

Elven Fair: *shrug* I like to watch him being sadistically and morbidly tortured, too.  Nothing wrong with it.  Okay, maybe there is, but still.  Thank you for joining my little band of reviewers for this story!  *bow*  'Tis greatly appreciated, and so is the cookie!  

Karone: Of _course_ I want Elladan to die!  I want Elladan to die the same way I want Legolas to die, but I love both of them to death!  It's just a thing of mine…I like to kill my favorite characters and see them tortured…*shrug*  All right now.  Am going to try the links again, in an e-mail, okay?  *grin* I don't think it's gonna work this was, lol.  

Too-de-loo!  (Hey, if there's a big empty space at the bottom of this, sorry!  I'm trying my best to fix the word document and I swear it's not just a bunch of enter marks…but it's just…there.  *shrug*)


	29. Tiny Brawl

Disclaimer: I do not own Mirkwood, Legolas, Orcs, Gollum, or any other thing that J. R. R. Tolkien himself created.  (I do own Echiril! *feels special because she actually _does _own something*)

**Um…just so you know, there was a point in this chapter where I wanted to stop in preparation for the council (it'll be the next one—I swear!) and I was 200 words short of being able to update, so there's a random little romance scene in here with an original character and Glorfindel.  *shrug* I had to, you know?  I also needed to get in a Frodo-like description of Legolas for one of my reviewers somewhere…and this part just seemed to work.**

**The next update will actually be more along the lines of setting the real story in a straight line…and once I finish that…well…I can _really_ get going.  Hang in there!  This story actually does have a plot, and these aren't just random little scenes, I promise!  …even though this one _is_ rather pointless…**

*~*~*~*

            Gimli swung his fist at Legolas, who jumped to avoid it and rammed the palm of his hand into the Dwarf's forehead, knocking him flat on his back.  Thranduil walked forward and put his foot on his chest, holding him down.  Gimli growled and grabbed the Elvenking's leg in his hand, trying to knock him off balance, but the slender Elf was stronger than he looked.  "No, no," he chided.  "Naughty little Dwarf can't do that."  The Elf glanced back at his son, who was doubled over in silent laughter—the number of times Legolas had heard "No, no, naughty little Elf can't do that" when he was little was too great to count.

Gimli snorted.  "I don't see what's so funny about this," he snarled, stubbornly trying to get free.  To his credit, the Dwarf was able to make Thranduil have to work for his balance, but was still unable to get free.  Mirkwood's king shrugged.  "The sight of you just laying there is funny enough in itself, Master Dwarf.  Now, are you ready to play nice and say sorry for insulting my realm?"  

"Never!" Gimli shouted and spat at the Elvenking's feet.  "Get 'em, boys!" he ordered.

Legolas watched as a wave of wild beards came flying at him—waist high.  He shrugged, crouched, and raised his fists.  "Lord Elrond won't be pleased!" he yelled to his father, who was similarly preparing.  

"So?" Thranduil shouted back.  "They started it!"  

Legolas chuckled to himself as the first Dwarf attacked him, aiming a blow at his stomach.  He twisted to avoid the strike, grabbing the stout being's fist in his hand and throwing him over his shoulder to land on his face, unmoving.  Two more Dwarves met the same fate before the rest realized the Elf was not going to be an easy prey.  

Thranduil had quickly played the offensive, unlike his son, laying all the Dwarves but one unconscious—the original Dwarf who had insulted his kingdom, Gloin.  The one he recognized out of the group as being the one who had given his guards the most hassle when they were giving the prisoners food.  

Meanwhile, Legolas had laid all his opponents flat except for the Dwarf Gimli.  In unison, father and son attacked, dealing furious blows in revenge for their wounded pride and insulted Mirkwood.  Gimli and Gloin were out cold in seconds.  

To the Dwarves' credit, they would have stood a better chance had they had weapons, for they are not trained in their Mountain to combat unarmed Elves—indeed, they are not trained to combat Elves at all.  Their techniques go towards creatures such as Orcs and Goblins and Trolls, but could have stood longer if weapons had been used in the little brawl.  

Legolas turned to his father, holding his hands out wide to show that he had no more Dwarves left facing him.  Thranduil grinned and nodded, quickly counting his small, unconscious group. "Eight," he challenged his son.   

Legolas sighed.  "Seven.  But can't that last one count for two?  He actually managed to get a blow in—" The Elf winced slightly as he favored a bruise on his leg.  

Thranduil looked thoughtful for a moment, then smiled.  "No." 

"_What?_"

The Elvenking laughed.  "I said no, little leaf!" he chuckled, then ruffled Legolas's hair.  "He does not count for two.  However, I _will_ give you the honor of being the one to tell Lord Elrond about this little…misconduct, shall I say?"

Legolas scowled.  "By the Valar, no!  You're the one that started all of this!"  With that said, the Elf lunged at his father.  Laughing, Thranduil caught him and pulled him to the ground, the two Elves wrestling playfully.  

A pair of amused eyes watched the little scuffle between the Mirkwood Elves before they dropped down from a tree.  "King Thranduil," the creature said, and the Elf's whose name had been called stood up straight very quickly, brushing off his clothes in a last ditch effort to look dignified.  Until a hand wrapped around his ankle and pulled him down to the ground.  

Legolas chuckled and stood up, dancing away from his father's hand as it sought his own foot.  "Yes, Glorfindel?" he managed to choke out above his laughter.  

Glorfindel smiled to himself, glad to see the prince laughing again.  He eyed the fallen Dwarves curiously.  "Prince Legolas, then, for I see the King is currently…incapacitated."

A roar of outrage came from where the Thranduil sat upon the ground, and the Elvenking stood up quickly, shooting glares at his son, who was trying to hide laughter behind his hand and failing at it.  "I most _certainly_ am not," Thranduil said hotly.  "What is it you need, Glorfindel?"  

Glorfindel found it hard to keep a straight face.  "King Thranduil, what has happened to the emissaries from the Lonely Mountain?"

The Elvenking cleared his throat uncomfortably.  "They uh…"

"They started it," Legolas cut in, earning himself a glare from both older Elves.

Thranduil glanced around him.  "There was a minor scuffle," he explained.  "Legolas and I were merely the…targets of it."

Glorfindel chuckled.  "Well, come along, we should let the sleeping beauties lie."  He gazed at the Dwarves for a moment, a smile playing on his lips.  "After all…they look as if they could use some beauty rest."  

Legolas nodded and followed Glorfindel to the council area with his father.  They sat down across from Elrond, noticing the others that were there already.  There were several men, and Estel had appeared out of somewhere.  Legolas smirked when he saw the man's flushed complexion, knowing that he had found Arwen.  

There was a Hobbit—Frodo—Elrohir, Mithrandir, and several Elves from Rivendell.  Elrond looked rather impatient.  "Where are the Dwarves?" he asked, almost to himself.  

Glorfindel walked to his friend and murmured something into his ear.  As the two Elves conversed, Elrond's gaze settled on Legolas and Thranduil, who shifted uncomfortably.  "Well," he said when Glorfindel had finished talking, "the Dwarves will be a tad bit late, I'm told, so you all are to return in half an hour, understand?  Legolas and Thranduil, stay here."

Both Elves did so as all the others left.  Elrohir winked at the archer before turning grave and again heading towards his brother's room.  

Elrond looked at Legolas and Thranduil as they hung their heads, partners in crime, waiting for the lecture to begin.  

As he opened his mouth to speak, however, the Dwarves stumbled from the bushes, grumbling under their breaths, glaring at Thranduil and Legolas.  Elrond looked mildly surprised, but gestured them to their seats.  "Legolas and Thranduil, I suggest you go find the rest of the participants…and please stay here after the council."

When all had returned to their rightful places, Elrond sat down and looked about the group regally.  "And now," he said patiently, "we begin."

Peering through the trees a short distance away was a female Elf.  She eyed all those in the council, but found herself paying special attention to Mirkwood's prince.  His short golden locks framed his face delicately as the breeze toyed with them, blowing them to the side.  He started to raise one slender hand to brush his hair behind his ears, but stopped suddenly and put the hand back into his lap, shaking his head slightly as a troubled look played across his faultless brows.  His face was well shaped as his nose perfectly curved, but his most striking feature was his eyes.  They were deep and profound, filled with the emotions of joy and laughter that tumbled and played with each other beneath his long, dark lashes, but the maiden noticed something else beneath his clear blue orbs…a trace of sadness also swam there, with a hint of one who has seen tortures, but along with everything else was a flavor of knowledge, the element that mixed all the other emotions together perfectly, creating the wise look that was held by few Elves, such as the Lady Galadriel.  All Elves were wise, but it took time to actually acquire the demeanor.  It seemed hard to fathom that this Elf—such a young Elf—had already gained that oft-coveted look.  The female Elf understood, though, that it was a look that came only after one has suffered…she had learned that much from Glorfindel.  She turned her eyes back to the beauty of the prince, when a rich voice startled her from her daydream.

"I think you've had enough Legolas gazing for one day."

Elvea turned and saw Glorfindel leaning against a tree with his arms crossed, an amused smile playing on his lips.  She laughed and came over to him, willing entering his embrace as his strong arms folded around her lithe frame.  "I missed you, Elvea," he said.  

She grinned up at him.  "I missed you, too.  Why were you gone so long?"

An odd shudder crossed Glorfindel's face.  "I found Estel and the Hobbits, and one of them had been stabbed by the Morgul blade.  The Wraiths then set chase upon us, and I gave Frodo my horse, and had to walk back."  In his eyes were unshed tears.  

"Oh, my love, what troubles you?" Elvea asked gently.

Glorfindel, knowing that none others were around or watching, let his stiff outer shell come off.  He only allowed this to happen around two—Elvea and Elrond, and also Oropher, when the Elf had still lived.  He fell to his knees, clutching his heart.  Elvea knelt by him and put her arms around him gently, touching her nose to his.  "It's the Balrog, isn't it?"

Glorfindel closed his eyes tightly and nodded, shoulders shaking with suppressed sobs.    Elvea gently put a hand behind his neck and brushed her lips softly against his.  He opened his eyes and gazed at her, then let a tiny smile cross his face.  She smiled back at him and traced one finger down his cheek, down an almost imperceptible groove that had been etched into his skin after centuries of crying himself to sleep every night.  Glorfindel shuddered as her fingers ran across his skin; it was a symbol of his weakness.  As if she could read his thoughts, Elvea shook her head.  "You aren't weak, Glorfindel.  You prove that to me time and time again, my love."

Glorfindel let a mischievous smile cross his face and he reached his arms around Elvea and bent forward so she was leaning backwards.  "And _how_ am I not weak?  Are you referring to…in bed, perhaps?"

"Glorfindel!" Elvea gasped, shocked.  "Naughty, naughty boy!"

Glorfindel only laughed and silenced the maiden with a passionate kiss.  She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pulled herself closer, also wrapping her legs around his waist.  Glorfindel slowly stood, making sure to support Elvea in his arms as he moved away from the council area, deeper into the woods.  

*~*~*~*~*~*

Yeah…I know and understand that chapter was pointless, consider it a prologue for emotions at the council and the council itself.  And the Glorfindel thing…meh.  I wanted to.  What can I say?  Hee…I hope she's not too Mary Sue-ish.  But what can one say for an Elf created in two seconds that is in the story for two minutes?  

Oh, and for those of you that didn't understand the "it's the Balrog, isn't it?" comment—Glorfindel battled a Balrog in the First Age and died…and then another Glorfindel appears in the Third Age in Fellowship.  Some say it's the same Elf, resurrected, and some say they're different.  After all, there were also two Haldirs and two Legolas' as well…but still.  I think it's the same Elf.  Hence the Balrog comment. 

Also.  The little paragraph about how the Dwarves coulda been in the fight longer had they had weapons…well, see, I kinda like Dwarves (not as much as the Elves or the Rohan people) and felt bad for making them seem so weak, so I just made a little ditty about them having an unfair advantage.  :)

It: See, I told ya it had to be happy!

Lady V: Shut up.  I thought I was going to get to the council in this chapter. 

It: Told ya so, told ya so, told ya so—

Lady V: *shines a flashlight at him*

It: *screeches and dives under the bed*

Lady V: Serves you right.   

Reviews: 

Erhothwen: Hmm.  I'm going to keep a tally of who liked which Glorfindel.  *one for annoyed*  Hee, you have a Legolas muse?  Legolas and Twin muses are so much fun to play with…*own characters gulp and scamper away*

SpaceVixenX: :-D Yup yup!  I most certainly am a Techie.  Techies rule.  Hee, you're not the only one who wonders about Legolas and Gimli as enemies.  Their little fights when they're not friends are so amusing…"why doesn't _that_ surprise me?"  

MoroTheWolfGod: Okay, okay, here it is!

ZeroCool: Glorfindel is _so_ awesome…And yes, thank you, I am getting more sleep.  :)

The grim reaper: Erm…somehow I think no too, to the Legolas murdering everyone.  lol  

Elven Fair: I am trying to go by the books best I can…and yes, I totally agree with you on the Arwen thing.  She was cool in the books, but is horrible in the movie…stealing Glorfindel's part…it's a crime, I say.  But Eowyn was perfect…she is so awesome.  

Hotaru9: Well, just wait one more chapter and the council will be in there…I swear it will!  
GC Phoenix: Well, I'm writing her as the book Arwen best I can—not like she had much of a role *curse you, Peter Jackson!*  I don't like Arwen, either.  Sorry!

Leap of Fate: You _should_ be able to sympathize with the death threats, because you'll be getting some from me pretty soon if you don't update.  *growl growl*  Anywho, thanks for reviewing!  

Sakura and Yugi-chan: *hangs head* M'sorry.  These chapters are basically just tweaking everything around until I have it all straight.  Like a railroad track…the slightest dent and the train won't go.  So these are just hammering out all the slight little dents before the council, and then…*choo choooo!* There the train goes!

Jarlaxle: *dryly* Beautiful symbolism.  

Lady V: I know it.  So that's why the chapters are short and pointless.  In the reader's eyes, that is.  …I just have to straighten a few things out.

Caunoiech: You're so very kind, lol.  My editor is going to slaughter me for posts like that, you know.  ;) Gives me an ego.  

Criket: Tee hee, it's all right.  I must admit, I _did_ have fun writing the scene where Echiril and Elladan were reunited.  Oh, yet another vote for annoyed Glorfy… :-D

Imirie: A Mary-Sue (I hate the name…just because someone has the name 'Sue' does not mean they're like this…) But anyways.  A Mary-Sue is basically the perfect girl.  Minka used to have a very good definition of them in her bio…but that's gone… She basically comes along, some long lost princess with sparkling eyes and shining silver/gold/red/beautiful colored hair…very red lips…perhaps a moon shaped birthmark on her forehead to signify an important past…magic powers…and she _always_ falls _madly_ in love with Legolas and he with her.  They have no flaws—it's unheard of!—and are generally hated by the morbid population of Fanfiction.Net.  So yeah.  Hope that helps!

Jilla kala: *strokes characters protectively* *purrr* My preciousss little onesss…*purrr* ssso precioussss…  *gets slapped by a muse* Um.  Yes.  Where was I…?  Well, thank you for the review!  

Lanfear: Logain sounds rather interesting, lol.  Anywho, Haldir push Legolas into a stream?  *laugh* I can most _certainly_ make the council frightful…

Sake Girl Duelist: Umm…right.  You go do that.  *waves* Have fun!  *takes out phone and dials some number* Hello?  Mental ward?  Yes…yes…yes, I've got this crazy girl here…. ;) lol

Jennie: Heeheee…you'll have _plenty_ chance to pity your favorite Elf veeeeeery soon…  I hate Arwen too.  She stole Glorfindel's part.  She must not be forgiven!!

Another hapless Frodo girl: You didn't review twice, dun worry.  And I don't know about taking over the _world_…I'm too shy for that, lol.  

Twisted Fool: Two reviews in a row calling this thing addictive!  Dude…I must have special powers or something, lol.  I'll e-mail you the elvish sites…and sure you can print it out.  It's 72 pages, but what the heck, it's your ink, not mine!  …just so long as I get the reactions from those you show it to—be the positive _or_ negative, okay?  And I'm sorry I update slow.  I don't have much time…what with tech and all, you know.  

Z: Mmm…more of a tiny little fight that the author weighted in favor of the Elves… I know, I know, it was pointless…only there to set up Legolas and Gimli emotions.  And, oh, I _hate_ Arwen with a _passion_.  You're not alone!

Rose: *eyes you suspiciously* Uh _huh_.  Why in the world are you reading this if you like happy chapters…?  It'll only get worse from here on out, lol!

Elen Dumir: Okee.  Will count your vote. 

Goma-Ryu:  Sprite!  Yayness!  *likes Sprite if you can't tell* I had a gerbil named Sprite once…she was a cute thing… Lol, you want the Dwarves dead?  You would get along well with my editor/co-writer…

Heather: Well, I reply to all the reviews…and so sometimes if I have a lot of them they're longer than the actual chapter themselves.  Oh, wait, I was supposed to ignore everything but the "I love this chapter" part…heh.  Will do, ma'am.  Thanks for reviewing!  

Alyssa-Anime-Angel: Pretty name.  Anyways, thank you muchlies for reviewing.  I hope your instincts stay true!  

Allyson Potter: Hmm…I don't have obsessions with bands.  I just like different types of music.  Celtic and Irish, for instance.  I listen to that a lot.  Anywho, the review was greatly appreciated.

Mcat: Okaaaaay…will do, marm/sah!  (whichever you are, that is!)

ToEatTheApplesFromYourEyes: *flushes with pride* A "powerful" story?  *is greatly honored* Thank you!!  And you are very right about Saruman, lol.  The guy really sucks.  

Kaimelieamin: *grrr* I hate it when reviewers give me really good ideas… Heh.  The one you gave me was actually very good… I think I'll twist it around just a _little_ so I can claim at least _partial_ ownership to it… but I'll still give you credit where it is due!  Thanks!

Lea of Mirkwood: We lovesss picturesss…we underssstands that yousss isss alonesss and boredsss…and candy barsss make usss hyper, yes preciousss, they do preciousss… *is again slapped by a muse* Oh.  Hi!  Well, actually, I don't get hyper.  Never have.  Caffeine and sugar have never done anything for me, lol.

Andmetwen: Well, I'm putting more up right now!   Hope you liked

Su: Wow…someone actually _asking _for Legolas angst…it'll start again soon, I promise!!  

Mauri: Now, are you being serious when you say ask around school?  Like…do I _really_ know you or are you just saying that?  *is a dearie*  Mmm…Aragorn tortured and shirtless…I have to admit, that's a nice mental image.  And believe me, I understand the not liking to review thing…I'm just like that.  I'm very honored.  Also, which other "snippits" of my stories have you read?  

Invader Iggle: Ugh, family bonding.  I feel your pain, you poor thing.  *evil giggle* Well, you'll just have to keep reading to see how he lasts, won't you?

Sheleigh: It's in this chapter!  Was it okay?  I know it was slightly more angsty, but I tried to make it worthy of your standards, lol.  So…how was it?  

Witchmaster: :-D  By this time you must be to Legacy, right?  I'm so glad you like them!  I'll hafta get the next books from my friend and give them to you…I don't know what they are.  

Beautifully Twisted: Hmm…one of your fics is slash and I did review the other…I am innocent!  :-D  

X Moonchik: Oh, good.  Anyways, was this amusing?  I personally found it rushed…but what did you think?

Firestar: Naaah…it's a mistake anyone could make…I probably would have, too, lol!  Anywho, dun worry about having a big vocabulary…I don't!  

HALDIRSBUD: M'glad you liked it.  Yet another vote for a_mused_ Glorfindel…

The Whisperer: Couldn't you just go to somewhere like Yahoo.Com and get an e-mail address?  It's free there and pretty simple to use…*shrug*  And, lol, a big "you're welcome" in all the languages mentioned in your review!  

More exclamation points to come from Ryuujin Dragon King: Rather conflicting review, lol!  First you tell me to die, my pathetic excuse for an author, and then you praise me!  …split personalities, perhaps?  

Aiwendel: A muse can be many things.  Mostly they're just beings that give you ideas for your fics.  They have personalities and can be human, animal, or other.  Sometimes they're book characters, sometimes they're statues that you have by your computer…sometimes they're real people…or they're just made up figments of your imagination.  They're quite fun to have around, really.  Basically just giving you ideas for stories.  

Hana: There is nothing wrong with pessimism!  Absolutely nothing at all!  Lol, I'm like that, can you tell?

Greenleafgrl: *smiles*  Thank you very much!  And no, no, it's not the end…I'll tell you when that happens.  *looks at bio* Hmmm…you like the Beatles.  All of my friends are rather Beatles-obsessed, lol, and it's kind of rubbed off on me.  Although I'm more of a Harrison fan, if anything.  *reads more* Hmm…I'm a Christian too…but I have this liking to morbid things…*shrug* I've always been that way.

Tinuviel greenleaf: Heehee…if you think _that_ was sad…wait until the rest of it comes out…

Findabhair: *cringe* I should put a "do not try this at home" notice on my chapters, lol!  Did you _really_ put syrup in your sister's hair?!

Julian: *dryly* Oh, I'm touched, really I am.  *mutter* Best 'shot' in Mirkwood my ear.  You sick minded person, you.  Not like I can talk… Heee…just you wait until this story actually gets going.  There is _tons_ of angst in it… Poor, poor Legolas.  (;) Poooooor, pooooooooooooor, Paul…hee…Beatle angst…you are so going to regret ever saying anything…)

Yes, I _know_ the first two chapters are fast, but that's only so I could get to the good stuff!  Wait until you see _that_ part… I spend, like, two chapters on a single torture scene…hee hee hee… 

YourBIGGESTfan!: *blink* Ummmmm…thank you…?  I think…?  *is rather unused to this type praise* I can grant your request to torture Legolas, though…:)

Next chapter _will_ have some meaning to the story.  I _know_ this one seemed pointless…call it an author's obsession…I like to not leave any loose ends and stuff…


	30. Council

Disclaimer: I do not own Mirkwood, Legolas, Orcs, Gollum, or any other thing that J. R. R. Tolkien himself created.  (I do own Echiril! *feels special because she actually _does _own something*)

**The council!  …at last.  And after this I will _really_ get this story going.  **

*~*~*~*

            "And now we begin.  You all have been summoned here from forest, mountain, and city from all over the Middle Earth to discuss the rising events.  The One Ring has been found—" There were troubled murmurs from the gathered crowd, "—and there must be a decision as to what will come of it."

One man stood up.  "Could we not give it to the wizards, and let them destroy it?"

Over in his seat, Legolas cringed visibly, drawing several odd looks from those around him.  To his relief, though, Gandalf quickly stood up.  "Not all the wizards are still on our side," he explained.  "The one named Saruman of Isengard is a traitor."  The kindly old Istar looked at Legolas sympathetically.  "As one of our number has found well out, should he wish to speak of his tale?"

Several of those gathered saw Gandalf's gaze and looked over to where the Elves all sat, wondering which one was being spoke of.  Those who did not notice whispered among themselves curiously.  

"What does old Gandalf mean by that?"

"Was someone captured by Saruman?"

"Has he really betrayed us?"

"But to what extent _has_ he—if indeed he has betrayed us at all!"

"Which is the one that Gandalf speaks of?"

"Over there!  That Elf with the short hair—see how pale he is!"

Legolas heard the whispers with increasing discomfort.  He finally stood up, keeping his gaze down.  "I have found of his traitorous ways," he said quietly in his soothing elvish voice.  "Not as you all have, but first hand."  His voice grew firmer.  "Saruman is a dangerous enemy and _should not_ be taken lightly."  The Elf sat down again, the short speech having boosted his courage.  He sat up tall and proud like the royalty he was.

Gandalf nodded.  "So therefore, the Ring can _not_ be given to the wizards."

"Wait a minute!" cried one Dwarf.  "How do we even _know_ that the One Ring has been found in the first place?"

Elrond turned to Frodo.  "We have in our presence a remarkable Halfling that has had it in his possession for several odd years, and he has brought it with him now.  Frodo?"

Frodo gulped and stood up, walking to a small stone pillar that rested near Elrond.  He held out the hand that held the Ring, and Legolas could see it trembling as the little hobbit struggled to let go of the Ring.  Finally he managed to do so, and quickly dropped back to his seat.

Legolas regarded the Ring for a short moment before the wave of evil washed over the council.  All of those who sat in the circle moaned, but the moment was short lived.

For most.

For Legolas, the wave of evil awoke in him the spell that festered in his heart.  His eyes became distant and he heard none of the comments that were spoken as he retreated within himself, battling the evil wave that threatened to take over.  

Gandalf noticed the archer's plight, and used his current debate with Boromir to fix it.  He stood quickly and recited a long-lost spell in the tongue of Mordor, causing a foul mood to surface around those in the council.  "Legolas!" he shouted in elvish.  "Now is your chance!  Fight!"

Legolas cried out in pain shortly, thankful for the momentary chaos that Gandalf had created to hide his struggle.  "Ada!" he whispered, and Thranduil took his son's hand in his, squeezing it reassuringly.  "Fight it, Legolas.  You can win," he said in a low voice.

The prince's head jerked back for a brief second, and then he managed to subdue the festering darkness inside him.  He opened his eyes again and focused them upon a human that stood arguing with Estel.  

"…and what would a mere _ranger_ know about this?"

Legolas's eyes narrowed at the attack against his friend.  He stood up quickly to his full height, glaring at the human.  "This is no 'mere ranger.'  He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn.  You owe him your allegiance."  

Aragorn glanced curiously at the Elf; that was the first time he had heard him actually call him by his human name.  

"Aragorn?" asked Boromir in shock.

"Heir to the throne of Gondor," Legolas remarked.  

Aragorn soon grew uneasy beneath the other man's gaze.  "Sit down, Legolas," he commanded.  

Slightly hurt, Legolas shot his friend a confused look, then complied.  

Boromir turned to the prince spitefully.  "Gondor _has_ no king," he growled at the Elf, then turned to the council.  "Gondor _needs_ no king!"  He sat back down, and Legolas gazed at the man with disdain.

Elrond sighed wearily.  "You have only one choice.  The Ring must be destroyed.  One of _you_ must do this."  

Legolas smirked to himself and considered standing up and asking Elrond why it had to be one of _them_.  Why not him, after all?  The archer quickly dismissed the thought, however, knowing how annoyed the Lord of Rivendell already was with himself and his father.  

"Well then!" growled Gimli.  "Let's destroy it!"  He jumped up and hit the Ring with his axe, shattering the weapon instantly.  Legolas tried his best to hide his laughter behind a hand, but the flustered and humiliated Dwarf saw anyway.  

"The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli son of Gloin, by any craft that we here possess," Elrond said loudly, trying to get things back under control.  "It can only be unmade where it was forged—in the fires of Mount Doom."

At that statement, Boromir stood up and started to speak.  Legolas sighed wearily and rested his chin in the palm of his hand, growing increasingly bored.  The human went _on_ and _on_ about how impossible it would be with a huge army of men.  _Duh,_ thought Legolas.  _That's why you send a _small_ number of people…but wait, that would seem large when comparing it to your puny brain._

It did amuse the Elf, though, when the man of Gondor started to talk about the Eye of Sauron, holding up his fingers in an "OK" symbol.  _Ooh, scary eye!_ Legolas mentally teased.  

When Boromir finally finished talking, the prince stood up swiftly, grabbing his chance.  "Have you heard _nothing_ Lord Elrond has said?" he rebuked, then turned to the rest of the council.  "The Ring _must_ be destroyed!"  

Gimli growled.  He had had enough of this egotistical Elf.  He stood up quickly, clenching his fists and glaring at the young prince.  "And I suppose _you_ think you're the one to do it!"

Legolas opened his mouth to protest, deny the charge—what _fool_ would _wish_ to take the Ring?—but the Dwarf beat him to it.  "I will be _dead_ before I see the Ring in the hands of an Elf—_especially_ yours!  Never trust an Elf!"

Thranduil stood up immediately and came to his son's side, along with the other Rivendell Elves that had been gathered.  Legolas groaned to himself and held out both of his arms to keep the other Elves back from physically attacking the Dwarves.  It could be done _after_ the council, he figured.

At this point, a full-fledged riot managed to create itself among the Men and Dwarves against the Elves.  Elrohir, emotions running wild because of his twin's dire condition, quickly got into a debate with the representatives from Gondor.

Legolas stood where he was, trying to keep the Elves from getting too far involved in the fight, when a small voice caught his ear.  "I will take it!" The archer quickly turned towards the source of the noise, seeing Frodo standing up, looking so very small.  Legolas felt a twinge of pity for that Halfling and all he had been through.  "_I_ will take it!" the Hobbit said a bit louder, and finally the council heard him, gradually quieting down. "I will take the Ring to Mordor," Frodo said very quietly, and Legolas could hear the terrified undertone in his voice as he continued.  "Though…I do not know the way."  

Gandalf stood up, catching Legolas's attention instantly.  "I will help you bare this burden, as long as it is yours to bare." 

Legolas's thoughts whirled.  He _needed_ to stay by Mithrandir—or the spell would take over and…the Elf couldn't hide the shudder that shook his lithe frame.  He could not, _would_ not allow that spell to take over to spell ruin and destruction for all those he held dear.  His father, Elrohir, Estel—

Aragorn stood up then.  "If by my life or death I can protect you, I will," he promised.  "You have my sword." 

_Well,_ Legolas figured, _if Mithrandir and Estel are both going, I might as well…I have nothing to lose—indeed, I can only gain by staying close to Mithrandir!—and it is a noble cause, one I might have volunteered for regardless._  The prince held his head high and proud and stepped forward.  "You have my bow," he declared, sighing a little as he thought of the connotations of this latest vow.  He would have to leave his beloved Mirkwood, and most possibly never come back.  _Oh, Valar,_ he thought in dismay as he thought of leaving his father and dying somewhere on the Quest.

Legolas's thoughts were suddenly drawn to what was happening in the council when a gruff voice invaded his thoughts: "And _my_ axe."

The Dwarf came to stand by the archer, who inwardly started to plea to the Valar for his sanity of mind.  _Elbereth, why the Dwarf?_ he inwardly groaned.  _Did I do something wrong that deserves such punishment?_

Again, Legolas was drawn back to the council when yet another voice spoke up.  "You carry the fate of us all, little one. But if this is truly the will of the council, Gondor will see it done."

Legolas almost protested the addition of this man to their small company, but paused when an unseen voice suddenly spoke up.  The Elf turned to see another Halfling running towards them, and moved aside for him to get through.  The newcomer stood next to Frodo.  "Mister Frodo's not goin' anywhere without me."

"Indeed not," Elrond commented, "for it is hardly possible to separate you—even when _he_ is summoned to a secret council and _you_ are not." 

Sam smiled sheepishly, but two new voices came onto the scene.  "We're going too!  You'd have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us!" 

Two more Halflings had just appeared next to Frodo, and Elrond, much to Legolas's amusement, looked for the first time in his life baffled and enraged.  "Anyway," the second Halfling continued, "you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission. Quest.  Thing."

"Well that rules you out, Pip," the first Halfling said.  

_May the Valar save us all_, Legolas thought in dismay.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Ack.  I didn't get the Gollum thing in!  *cry* I'll have to put that somewhere else…*sniffle*  I'm sorry!  

I basically went by the movie council (sigh) because I don't own (book) Fellowship.

It: Don't _own?!_  You mean you _lost_ it…

Lady V: Shh!  I didn't mean to!

It: Idiot girl.  

Jarlaxle: *holds dagger to It's neck* Leave Lady V alone, pest.  

It: *gulp*

Oh, hey everybody!  There's a new muse card game!  Except this one is somewhat different…so go read it, please?

Reviews: 

MoroTheWolfGod: Here's more.  Hope you liked.  

EMerald QUeen: Okay.  So you know my real name.  Just don't go telling people, all right? ;) I hate it.  Personally, I think yours is nicer, lol.  And I replied via e-mail because I felt really bad about forgetting your review…as you could probably tell… Oh, what's a "norn?" Out of curiosity?  *chuckle* Poor Paul.  She never means to give ideas, but somehow she just…does.  'Tis quite funny.  Jarlaxle is artistic…but that's just because he's a drow.  He also has about ten million tricks up his sleeve.  The feather in his hat, for example—

Jarlaxle: *hurriedly puts hand over Lady V's mouth and laughs nervously* Now now, Lady V, mustn't tell them that…

Lady V: *scowl* Fine.  Whatever.  But the feather in his hat is a trick.  And he has all _sorts_ of things in the band around his hat…and then there's the hat itself…and his boots and jewelry and…*notices Jarlaxle's glare* Um…okay.  It isn't very artistic at all.  He's just kind of…there.  The cynical, sarcastic one.  And don't worry, I don't care about him getting sick.  He deserved it.  _Trust_ me.  And I'm really not quite sure what flavour the lollypop was…but it tasted good.  It was kind of sweet.  Oh, and, no need to worry about Mid.  Jarlaxle _is_ a Drow, yes, but he's not about to hurt her.  *glances over at them again and grumbles to self about drows having no sense of loyalty whatsoever* Oh well.  That's what I have Drizzt and Legolas for, right?  (They're not muses…they're just mine, lol) *laugh* Looks like Paul is having fun with you…Rirromian Sisterhood, eh?  I'm sure she'll be honored.  Well…should probably get to the other reviews so I can update, lol.  See ya!

Sheleigh: *grin* so glad you liked the description!  Oh yes…draw out the angst…it's something I good at, doncha know.  

Gwyn: :) M'glad you liked the bit with Glorfindel.  Some people didn't because it was a little _too_ pointless, but hey, I _did_ tell them, didn't I?  So yes.  Thank you for reviewing!

ZeroCool: Yes, yes, I _know_ it was pointless.  That's why I had two big paragraphs on _why_ it was pointless at the front and end of the chapter.  :)  Pointless things just happen, though.  

X Moonchik: That chapter really wasn't a _chapter_, per say, it was mostly just a thing to set my peace of mind as I closed off a few loose ends before starting on the council.  

Wilwarin: Good, very glad you liked.  Just one question, though…if you really like happy chapters…why are you reading this?!  Lol…

Invader Iggle: Latin, huh?  Don't worry about being a geek.  I am too, lol.  I'm really good at math and I read all the time.  

Celebwen Starmaiden: If you're supposed to be on Legolas's side…lol…I think you're kinda sunk.  Thanks for reviewing!

Erhothwen: That sounds like the name of that one little boy in Two Towers…the little Rohan kid.  (Go Rohan forever!!)  But anyways.  Lol, yes, I think that Glorfindel has been a naughty boy.  :)  

Andmetwen: More Leggy angst is on its way, don't worry!  

Leap of Fate: *growl* Yeah, you'd _better_ update soon!  *is growing impatient*  Oh, and I'm glad you liked the pointless thing.  :)  *feels all better now*

Sakura and Yugi-chan: Yes I _know_ it was pointless…I _told_ you it would be pointless, lol.  Hmm…maybe I'll do a little more Thranduil fighting somehow… I'm planning on making a prequel to this fic…on how Legolas and Echiril met and stuff like that.  

Roseoftheworld: :-D that's a very pretty name, you know?  Anywho, thank you for reviewing!

Lanfear: Hmm…was it a cute guy?  (sorry…ignore me…sorry…)  :) The sun _does_ shine…but not for long!  Glad you liked the pointless!

Jennie: I also like it when Thranduil is portrayed lighter.  People sometimes tell me he shouldn't be like that…but really, you don't get to see much of his character so much of it is left up for debate.  Yes, I think he's strict when he's in his "royal mood" but not so much with his child.  

Twisted Fool: *is confused* So you said "wonderful" in a sarcastic tone meaning you didn't like it?  Oh well, ignore me.  Anyways, I sent you the elvish sites, right?  Right.  I did.  Okay.  Thanks for reviewing!

Z: See my comment to Lanfear when it comes to the "No, no, naughty little Dwarf can't do that" bit.  And I would have hinted to Elvea in earlier chapters but for the fact that I, as you said, made her up right then and there.  Aaaand…I think I'm planning to take this until after Return of the King.  But I'm also going to be skimming over a lot of the Quest thing because—*clamps hand over mouth* Whoops…can't tell you that now, can I?

Allyson Potter: Oh, I have a _ton_ of stupid obsessions…a lot of which tend to annoy other people, but oh well.

The grim reaper: Hmm…hasn't Legolas al_ready_ gone about murdering/trying to murder everyone?  But then…he wasn't really himself at the time and he wasn't part of the fellowship yet…*shrug* Oh well.  And I forget where I learned about the two Legolas'.  I think it was at the Annals of Arda…go check it out, I guess.  *shrug* Can't help you out there.

Miste: I'd _love_ to torture Arwen…but unfortunately…I'm writing the book Arwen in this fic.  And, like you,  I liked her so I can't really torture her, I guess.  Oh, and, thank you for telling me the results!  It's always nice to know what people think of your work…lol.  Okay.  M'done now.  

Ryuujin Dragon King: I think I found out from the Annals of Arda.  And Minka…or some other torture writer.  But I'm pretty sure there were two Legolas', and I _know_ there were two Haldirs.  But yeah.  They don't mention the other Legolas in Silmarillion.  Hope that helps, a little. 

Alyssa-Anime-Angel: Two hours? *low whistle* You, m'dear, have way more patience than I _ever _will, lol.  I hope that it was worth your two hours!  

Su: Oh, happy birthday!  Late…happy birthday…but oh well!  Did you have fun?  And don't worry—more Legolas angst is now coming.  

Elen Dumir: *laugh* Why, may I ask, are you reading this in the first place if you like happy chapters so much?

Heather: I mentioned this at the beginning of the chapter…I wanted to stop before the council, but I didn't have enough words to post so I had to create a space filler.  And…I like romance, so I just chose a Glorfindel romance scene.  

Sake Girl Duelist: Okay, okay.  *hangs up phone*  They won't get you, I suppose.  Anyways.  Lol, you're right about the archery people!  The chance of meeting Orlando Bloom is very small…and even if they did archery wouldn't help much.  

Melanie: Aireroswen!  Wondered where you were, lol.  But yeah, don't worry about not reviewing…I'm really bad at that. 

Valimalirit: So…did you or did you not like the Glorfindel romance scene?  I'm confused.  And about him coming back to life…there _are_ some people who think he didn't, so yeah.  Both sides have good arguments, though.  And I as well am a Glorfindel fan, don't worry.  

Witchmaster: :'( So sad!  Here— Go to rasalvatore.  (with a www and com on the front and end, of course, but if I write it like that then the HTML blocks it out for some reason.)  There's information there on the separate books of Legacy.  I think it's a quintet, and the first book is The Legacy.  Good luck with finding it!  

Elentari Manwe: *smiles* Thank you for the nice review!

SpaceVixenX: Um.  Sure.  Why not.  Bow chicka…bowow?  *bows* Yes, I _am_ a glorious techie, aren't I?  I'm a sound techie, I'd have to be, lol!  Okay…will stop advertising sound techies now…  
The Whisperer: Dude.  And I thought _I_ had a dirty mind…wait, what am I talking about?  I do!  But I never noticed those little perversions of yours, lol!  Okay.  About the Arwen thing going off to find her "lover."  First off, it's the definition of "lover" that can be questioned.  Mine could be different from yours, who know?  And second, there is also the question of elvish sexuality…I read a really good fic on that somewhere…wish I could find it…but yeah.  I think yours and my opinions are different when it comes to that.  And about the second quibble.  I don't think I was having Glorfindel complain about helping Frodo, I guess…it was more he explaining what had brought back memories of the Balrog (the Wraiths).  But thank you for pointing that out, anyways.  :)  Constructive criticism is always appreciated.  I, also, think that Elvea is a nice name.  It means "Starlike," if you were curious.  And so, when I needed some random name and I saw that "Starlike" was a word, I just chose that one.  Didn't ever think that there would be an author who also used that name.  *looks at her bio* Hmm…*bad vibes* She called Legolas "Captain Oblivious." Dun like that very much… But anyways.  Thank you for the review!

Okay.  Done now.  Next chapter might take awhile, might not…kinda depends.  :)  


	31. Goodbyes

Disclaimer: I do not own Mirkwood, Legolas, Orcs, Gollum, or any other thing that J. R. R. Tolkien himself created.  (I do own Echiril! *feels special because she actually _does _own something*)

**Right.  Here we go.  **

**Oh…you're probably all wondering what happened to me again…erm, theatre happened again.  Sorry!  **

*~*~*~*

            As the council ended, Elrond eyed the Mirkwood father and son as they tried to sneak away.  "Thranduil!" the Elf-Lord called, and they both turned instantly.  

"Um, Lord Elrond," Legolas said.  "I have to go to a meeting with the Fellowship…?" 

Elrond nodded curtly.  "Go, then, Legolas.  As for you, Thranduil…"

Thranduil sent a "thank-you-so-much-love-you-remind-me-to-_hurt_-you-later" look at his son, then turned to Elrond, glaring.  "They started it," he said firmly.  

Legolas hurriedly left, not wanting to partake in one of the infamous arguments between the two Elven rulers.  He caught up with Gandalf quickly, and the wizard smiled at him.  "Thank you, Legolas, for coming along."

The Elf shrugged.  "I think it would be better for all if I stayed close to you." 

"I see," the Istar said thoughtfully.  "Well, in any case, your presence is greatly appreciated.  Your skills, I think, will be needed."

"What skills do _I_ have?" Legolas spat.  "I can't even save my best friend from being killed." 

Gandalf stopped abruptly and took Legolas's chin in his hand, forcing the prince to look at him.  "Never say that again.  _That_ is the reason you can't defeat this spell—your self-doubt and blame.  Stop it." 

Legolas jerked away from the hold and continued his course to meet with the Fellowship.  Gandalf sighed wearily and followed.  

When the two reached the small gathering, Legolas made sure to sit next to Aragorn and away from Gimli.  Gandalf sat next to Boromir, and the Hobbits were all grouped together on one side.  Legolas noticed one of the Hobbits looking at him in awe, and could hear him talking quietly—or at least, trying to—to his comrades.  

"Is that an Elf?"

Frodo chuckled.  "Yes, Sam, that's an Elf.  Remember?  He's that one who walked us back and fell down in the stream.  Legolas, I think." The Ringbearer remembered what Glorfindel and Gandalf had told him about Legolas and having to battle some sort of spell…

"Is he coming with us?" 

"I believe so."

Merry piped up.  "He's from Mirkwood!"

Pippin nodded.  "The prince, I think."

Gimli caught their words and perked up.  "That Elf is not to be trusted, Master Hobbits.  He is a scoundrel, a rogue.  His people are vicious to their prisoners, beating them and whipping them—after imprisoning them wrongly!"

Legolas growled softly, pretending to ignore the words.  Gimli only continued.  "His father is a fine rotten specimen.  Cares only for his wine and jewels.  Probably abuses his children, and that's why they're so messed up." 

Gandalf tried his best to stop Legolas from rising, but it was a losing battle.  

"How_ dare_ you speak such words of my father?" Legolas shouted at the Dwarf.  "He is a noble Elf, and had _every reason_ for imprisoning your cursed species!  He has seen more wars than you _ever _will and could kill you in a second!  He cares the _world_ for his kingdom, and you know _very _well that he did _not_ mistreat those Dwarves he imprisoned—although I'm sure they _deserved_ it, especially your damn father!"  

Gimli sneered at the Elf while the Hobbits could only watch in fear as the prince's eyes flashed.  "Well then," the Dwarf stated.  "You never objected to the fact that he abuses you."

"He does not," Legolas growled softly.  

"Then how have you gotten your looks?  Elves, I hear, are not born with flat ears.  He must've given those injuries to you." 

Legolas was in front of the Dwarf in the blink of an eye, clutching the front of his shirt in one hand.  "Don't you _ever_ accuse him of that," he said in such a deadly quiet voice that Frodo shivered at the sound.  

"You're trying to defend him!" Gimli accused.  "It _was_ your father that did that to you, wasn't it!  Both of you are cowardly spiders—"

Legolas swung his fist into the Dwarf's jaw, dazing him.  

"Legolas!" Aragorn and Gandalf both cried at the same time, each of them rushing forward to restrain the Elf—even with the two of them it was difficult.  "Stop this," Gandalf ordered, but the blonde continued to struggle.  

"You have your father's temper!" Aragorn shouted.  "My friend, please stop!"

With a sigh of defeat, Legolas did relax and allowed himself to be walked back over to his seat.  "He deserved it," he muttered.  

The Hobbits all stared fearfully at the prince, and he smiled weakly at them.  "Don't worry, little ones.  I won't hurt you.  It's just…" The Elf sighed, then shot a glare at Gimli, who was being assisted by Boromir.  "Some Dwarves need to learn to stay quiet."

Gandalf stopped any further discussion by standing up, and all eyes turned to him.  "This is a good example of the things we will have to leave behind," he said.  "Past grudges _must_ be dropped if we can ever hope to succeed in our mission.  This is a dangerous journey."

Frodo paled slightly but nodded to himself, and Legolas immediately felt protective over the tiny creature.  He was so _small_…and _young_… Well, okay, so all of them were young.  But Frodo…he had an innocence within him that Legolas desperately wanted to protect.  

The Elf sighed and started to listen in as Gandalf told them what the plans to destroy the ring were.  It would be a long journey, he warned, and it was likely that none of them would ever come back.  

*~*

After the meeting, Legolas chanced a brief glance to where he had last seen his father and Lord Elrond.  They were still at it, so the prince left swiftly and went to the room that the twins shared, entering quietly.  

Elrohir lay sleeping on one of the two beds, the one that Elladan was laying on as well.  The younger twin had his arm draped across his brother, and both were dead to the world.  Elrohir had recent tearstains upon his cheeks.  

Legolas walked to the two and put a hand on the sleeping Elf's hand.   He woke with a start, looking about himself in alarm.  When he saw Legolas, though, he relaxed.  

The archer sat down on the edge of the bed next to Elrohir.  "How is he?" he asked, referring to Elladan.  

Elrohir sat up, stretching and yawning.  "The herbs Ada gave him will keep him unconscious for a week or so," he replied, rubbing sleep from his eyes.  

"Why did you not give those to him in the first place?"

Elrohir smiled.  It was a simple question that all healers took for granted in their most basic of knowledge…but, he reminded himself, Legolas was a warrior, not a healer.  "Well," he explained, "when one is unconscious you have to feed them.  And…sometimes they won't accept food or water, which, as you can imagine, isn't the most enjoyable scenario."

"They starve?" Legolas asked curiously.  

"Yes, oh-oblivious one."

Legolas smiled sheepishly.  "I have little training in healing.  It was never needed, really.  Echiril—" The Elf shuddered dangerously, but the moment quickly passed.  "Echiril was always the one who had the healing training.  Whenever one of us was hurt, he would either heal me or tell me how to heal him.  And if he was unconscious…well, then I just took him back to the castle.  My training was in weaponry with the most basic of healing lessons only." 

Elrohir pushed Legolas off the bed.  

The archer quickly sat up, flustered.  "What did you do _that_ for?" he shouted.

The younger twin chuckled.  "I was hoping you would injure yourself so you could show me your 'most basic of healing lessons.'"

"Why you…" Legolas growled, getting to his feet.  "I'll show _you_ most basic of healing lessons!" With that said, he leapt at Elrohir and pulled him to the ground, and the two friends were soon engaged in a wresting match.

After about an hour of a furious battle between the two Elves, they both lay on the ground, panting.  Legolas had his head on Elrohir's stomach, and his arms were upon his chest while the other Elf's were spread out eagle-like.  

"The Fellowship leaves at dawn," Legolas finally said after a long pause.

"Why so soon?"

"Mithrandir is eager to destroy the Ring."

Elrohir sighed, and Legolas felt his head rise and fall as his friend breathed.  He sat up, allowing the raven-haired Elf to rise as well.  "I'll miss you," he said awkwardly.  

Elrond's son laughed a little, dryly.  "You never were good at goodbyes." 

"Neither were you."

"True."

"Well," Legolas said resignedly, "I suppose I should be going.  Mithrandir will want to see me again about the spell."

Elrohir noticed how Legolas seemed numb to the pain of the enchantment placed upon him.  "Elladan will not get to say goodbye."

Legolas let out a noise that sounded like a half laugh, half sob.  "No, he won't.  You'll have to tell him goodbye for me, and I will have to apologize when I come back." 

Both Elves knew the falseness in that statement about coming back.  It was likely that the friends would never all three be together again, save at the miraculous chance of Legolas getting a funeral while he was on the Quest, but it was most likely he would die on the battlefield, and be buried in some unknown wilderness.  The prince accepted that fact stoically, almost willingly, it seemed.

"I will tell him," Elrohir promised, regarding his old friend tearfully.  "Oh, Legolas—" He pulled the blonde into an embrace that was willingly returned.  "I'll miss you, otorno." **(Sworn brother/close associate) ** 

"As I will you, Elrohir.  As I will you."

*~*~*~*~*~*

Ha!  Go me!  I _finally_ started the Fellowship journey!  Just so you guys know, I'm not going to go day by day.  I'll probably just start off a chapter with a little announcement as to where the Fellowship is at the moment (i.e. "Mines of Moria:").  It will probably be the more significant aspects of the journey, and maybe some random days.  It just depends on circumstances.  

Reviews: 

Um…okay.  I swear this will be the only time this happens.  See, I went through and replied to most of the reviews…and then I kind of forgot to save them…or something…and I _really_ don't feel like doing them all over again…and I actually wanna get this updated…so…no reviews this time, guys.  *hangs head* M'sorry.   

(Oh…special thanks to EMQU for ever faithfully reviewing, and to The Whisperer for pointing out that rather embarrassing grammatical error of mine…)

(And also to Jessica: First off, it's "Sindarin," not "Sadarien," okay?  And I know the difference between "Ada" and "Arda." Ada is father and Arda means Middle Earth, all right?  Trust me.  I use "Ada" for father.  I'm not _that_ stupid yet.)

(Oh, and welcome to Abby and Kit Cloudkicker!)

And now I'm really done.  Namarie!

…oh goodness I feel awful about not replying to everyone…


	32. Partings

Disclaimer: I do not own Mirkwood, Legolas, Orcs, Gollum, or any other thing that J. R. R. Tolkien himself created.  (I do own Echiril! *feels special because she actually _does _own something*)

**IT'S SUMMER!!!!!!!! **

**Hey people, go look at EMerald QUeen's stuff.  Especially Deja vu and Princes of Mirkwood, kay? **

**(And this woulda been up sooner, but FanFiction.Net wasn't letting me upload anything **growl**)**

*~*~*~*

            Legolas exited from the twin's room, running the back of his hand over his eyes to clear them.  He turned a corner and found Gandalf standing there.  "It's about time," the kindly old wizard chuckled.  "I was about ready to barge in and drag you out, no matter where you were in the goodbye process."

Legolas managed a weak smile, but it quickly faded.  "Gandalf, I'm never going to see Elladan again."

The Istar beckoned for him to follow, looking at him curiously.  "What makes you have such little faith in your skills?"

Legolas smirked.  "My skills?  What 'skills' have I?  The skill to wound all those I love dearly?  I killed Echiril and almost Elladan…caused unspeakable pain for Elrohir, I'm sure, and my father as well.  Along with troubling both you and Elrond, and making myself a burden to the entire Fellowship." 

Gandalf actually laughed.  "You have been no burden to me at all!  In fact, you probably saved my life when you distracted Saruman from Gwahir…and as for your father, he is probably elated that you survived.  Elladan will be fine; Elrohir is now mentally stable.  The _only_ one that you have really hurt is Echiril." 

Legolas didn't respond.  

"And Legolas, that _wasn't_ your fault."

The Elf halted, a quiet fury smoldering on his face.  "That's easy for you to say," he snarled, faltering when Saruman's spell surged at his heart.

Gandalf held up his staff defensively.  "Legolas, fight it…" he warned.  

The prince cried out suddenly, his back arching as he fell to his knees.  Gandalf backed away instantly as the Orc flickered into existence, raising his power.  

The Orc looked up with distressed eyes at the wizard, then stumbled to its feet and ran the opposite direction, jumping out a window and falling when it hit the ground, but scrambling back up and running into the forest.  

The wizard chased after it immediately, but his old body was easily tired.  He stopped, panting, and began his search at a walk again.  

Frodo was also in that forest, talking and laughing with Sam, Merry, and Pippin.  The four had found some mushrooms and were now enjoying Rivendell to the fullest while they still could.  Pippin had just cracked a joke about the old Gaffer—"…and _then_ he took a step back into her!"—and Sam was spluttering indignantly, when Merry held up a warning hand and shushed them all.  A crashing noise, as if something was stumbling through the brush, got steadily louder.  The four Hobbits sat in an apprehensive silence for several moments, when an Orc appeared in front of them, his sapphire eyes glinting with confusion.  

Frodo fell backwards and put a hand over his mouth in horror at the hideous creature.  Pippin and Merry huddled together and Sam stood in front of the Ringbearer, trembling.  The creature leapt forward and struck at Sam, knocking him aside, then turned on Frodo and bared its claws, then lunged forward.  Merry and Pippin tried to step in, but they were swatted aside as well.  Frodo put an arm over his face, yelling when the claws dug deep into his arm and left a huge, bleeding gash on his cheek.  

The second his claws struck the Halfling, however, the Orc pulled back and Legolas wrenched back control and fell to his knees, sobbing pitifully. 

Pippin and Merry cried out in unison and ran forward immediately and started to pound the creature with their fists, blinded by their rage.  "No!" the Elf cried.  "Stop!  You'll get—"

The Orc wrenched control once more, but as it did, Legolas managed to rise to his feet and run away again.  

Sam was keeling by his master, face pale.  "'E's got to get 'elp!" Merry and Pippin helped to lift the wounded Halfling and they slowly carried him back to Elrond.  

Legolas ran into a tiny clearing and stumbled down, having a physical fight with himself.  He scratched and bit his own skin as control flickered, clawing desperately.  In the end, while he remained in control, the Elf struck his head on a tree and slumped to the ground, unconscious.

The scene Gandalf arrived upon moments later was that of the elven prince lying motionless in his own blood, with the sound of alarmed voices coming nearer.  The four Hobbits came into the clearing, and laid Frodo down, who whimpered slightly and tried to stand.  

"He's hurt!" Merry said desperately.  "Some…some _Orc_ came and attacked us!  And then it ran away!  Gandalf, it's still out there!"

Gandalf leaned on his staff wearily.  "No, he's not.  That was Legolas."

"_Legolas?_" four voices chorused at once.

"Yes, Legolas.  He's right there…" The wizard gestured to the limp body.  "It's the spell that Saruman put on him."

"It turns him into an _Orc?_" Frodo asked in horror.  "Then why was he allowed onto the Fellowship in the first place?"

Gandalf glared at the Hobbit.  "Because he is a worthy soldier victim to unfortunate circumstances.  He has saved my life _more than once_, and because of it was subject to this torment he now undergoes." 

Frodo fell silent and the Istar sighed.  "I'm sorry, my friend.  But the Prince has been through so much…I feel it is my duty to protect him."

Frodo nodded silently, then whimpered again.  

"Sam, Merry, and Pippin!" Gandalf barked.  "Get Frodo and follow me!"  He leaned down and gently picked up Legolas, who groaned softly.  "Frodo," he whispered, almost to himself.  "Protect—Frodo…don't hurt—!" He cried out suddenly as his spine arched and Gandalf almost lost his hold upon him.  

Frodo hung his head in shame.  **(Take _that_, Halfling!)**

The wizard tightened his grip and whispered something to Legolas, who sighed and relaxed again.  "Hurry!" he commanded, and they rushed back.  

Later that night, after Elrond had tended to Frodo and Gandalf to Legolas, the elven-prince sat on his balcony, hugging his knees to his chest and looking up at the stars.  Someone walked up behind him and sat down, and Legolas glanced over to see his father.  Thranduil offered him a glass of red wine, his favorite.  Legolas accepted graciously, and the two sat in silence for a long while, occasionally taking a sip of their drinks. 

"I hate life," Legolas finally said bitterly, and clenched his hand into a fist, holding it to his lips.  

Thranduil sighed.  _Valar, why my son?  Why Legolas?  _His only child had once been so cheerful all the time, so wide-eyed and in love with life.  So inquisitive and, as Echiril had once teased him, "a bride to amazement" (Echiril had gotten a bloody nose for that one).  He had sung happily and swung through the treetops, or just sat in them, quietly listening to the sounds of his beloved forest.  He had loved life.  And now, bitter and hurt, he hated it.

The Elvenking wanted revenge.  He would give his life to be alone in a room with his sword and Saruman.  He wanted to hurt, kill, destroy, do anything he could to avenge his son's innocence.

Legolas suddenly stood and walked to the edge of the balcony and climbed up on the railing, staring down at the ground.  Thranduil stood as well and walked over to him and gazed up at him.  "Legolas?"

"I wish I wasn't a Firstborn," the younger Elf said resentfully.  "Then maybe I would fall, and maybe the fall would kill me."  

Thranduil started in alarm.  "Legolas, get down!" 

His son shook his head and started to pace back and forth along the wood.  "But then, maybe I'm not an Elf."  His words were cynical and that seemed to be his mood as well.  He bent down and grabbed his wine, which still was mostly full save a few sips, and tilted his head back and trailed the whole thing in one long draw.  Then he threw the goblet down in disgust to the ground.  

Thranduil looked at him disapprovingly.  "Legolas, you have to leave early tomorrow.  It wouldn't be in your best interests to get drunk," he scolded dryly.  

"Father," Legolas said patently.  "You know it takes much more than that to even get me _slightly_ drunk.  Besides, I'm not worried too much about tomorrow.  Most likely the Hobbits will need to grow accustomed to long journeys first.  In the meanwhile…" He paused and looked down the several story fall yet again.  "I think I may find myself playing with death and finding his comfort zone with me…"

"Legolas!" Thranduil hissed.  "Don't talk like that!"  His voice took on a desperate tone.  "_Please!_"  

Legolas glanced down at his father's pleading face, so unlike his normal impassiveness.  "Why do you even care about me?" he asked suddenly.  

Thranduil was slightly taken aback by the question, and immediately his mask came on.  "What do you mean?" he asked, almost insensitively.  

Legolas sighed at the reaction—he recognized it so well.  His father hated to show any weakness; even to those he was closest.  "Ada, you don't need to hide from me.  Please?"

Thranduil looked at his son sadly, then sighed and sat down, motioning for him to do the same.  When Legolas had done so, the Elvenking folded his hands in his lap and bowed his head.  "I care about you because you're my _son_," he answered passionately.  "Because I love you, because you're everything to me." 

"What about Mother?"

"Ithilîn is dead," Thranduil answered shortly, and Legolas mentally slapped himself.  

"But why do you care for me?" he asked to cover the mistake.  

Thranduil ran his fingers through his hair in frustration.  "Because you're my _son!_  Because…because I love you," he finished helplessly.  "After Ithilîn died…you were all I had left.  I need you, and…well, if you're ever a father you will understand better." 

Legolas's eyes widened and he looked at his father incredulously.  He had just admitted to _need_.  He bit his lip, suddenly feeling guilty for worrying him so with the threats of death.  "I'm sorry," he said so quietly that even an Elf would have had trouble hearing the words.  But Thranduil was accustomed to Legolas's voice and heard them clear as day.  The older Elf hesitated for only a moment before grabbing his son and hugging him tightly, smiling.  

"I love you, Legolas." 

[The next morning.]

The assembled Fellowship stood together facing Elrond, who was giving them the final word of goodbye.  Elrohir stood behind him, nearly dead on his feet from not sleeping at all the night before.  He and Legolas had locked eyes and were sadly thinking of their next meeting.

Thranduil had not come to say goodbye.  He had done so with Legolas the night before and left early in the morning to return to Mirkwood.  

Elrond started to wrap up his speech.  "…very dangerous journey and not all of you will ever return."  He looked at each of them meaningfully, looking at Legolas and Frodo the closest.  "May the Valar be with you," he closed with, and stepped away.  

Arwen and Elrohir were both very near to tears.  Each of the siblings was losing someone close—one a dear friend and the other a fiancé.  They finally turned away and walked back inside together.  

Ceremoniously, Frodo turned and walked out the open gates of Rivendell, the Fellowship following him solemnly.  

After awhile, the order became Gandalf and Legolas in the front, followed by Boromir then the four Hobbits, then Gimli and Aragorn in the back.  Gandalf and Legolas were having a little argument over the presence of any Elves in the Fellowship.  

"But Legolas," the Istar sighed, "there is one Elf in the Fellowship."

"No there's not," came the sulking reply.  

"Legolas," Gandalf hissed, growing frustrated, "then who _are_ the members?"

"Two men, four Hobbits, one Dwarf, a Wizard and—" Legolas hesitated for a moment.  "—and me." 

"And aren't you an Elf?"

"No."

"Then what _are_ you!" the Wizard practically shouted.  "For Valar's _sake_ Legolas!"

The Elf sighed wearily.  "And a fallen Elf."

Gandalf shook his head despairingly, then looked over his shoulder at the rest of the Fellowship.  Everyone seemed to be traveling silently, thinking to themselves—except for the Hobbits, the Istar noticed.  Frodo seemed to be complaining about something and the rest were looking at Legolas suspiciously.  

"—don't know _why_ he was allowed—" could be heard from Frodo's mouth.  

Gandalf winced.  If _he_ could hear the words, then Legolas most certainly could, and probably Boromir as well.  Legolas's clenched fists and Boromir's mistrustful eyes confirmed his suspicions.  He would have to talk to all the Fellowship tonight, and tell them everything Legolas had gone through, the tortures he had been forced to endure.  

Legolas didn't notice Gandalf's concerned look.  He was totally focused to the Hobbit's conversation, their doubts and fears about him, their wish for him to not be there.  

"I thought there was somethin' wrong with 'im," Sam muttered darkly.  

"We can't trust him," Frodo agreed.  "If he turns into an Orc and attacks any one of us, it could be disastrous."

"Aye," Merry put in, "but perhaps we should trust Gandalf's judgment..." 

"Are you crazy?" Frodo hissed, gesturing to the wound upon his face.  "He nearly killed me yesterday!"

"I wonder what he's been through," Pippin murmured thoughtfully.  

"It doesn't matter," Sam said firmly.  "I always loved Elves, but I almost hope that this one dies in battle." 

Legolas cringed, and the Hobbits shushed immediately.  

"Do you think he can hear us?" Merry asked softly.  

"I hope so," Frodo said bitterly.  "Because if he can, I want him to know that I hate him and will do everything I can to remove him, because I love my friends far too much to have them endangered by the likes of a _fallen Elf_."  

The Ring chuckled quietly; the Elf was doomed.  

*~*~*~*~*~*

I know, it was somewhat sappy, but I'm starting in on the angst and torture bit again, right?  *is happy*  I can't wait to get to the part where— *puts hand over mouth* I mean, did you see that sky today?  Talk about blue!

And I know Frodo was very uncharacteristically evil, but the Ring wants to get the Elf, so it's using Frodo to do so.  :)

Reviews: 

Padawan of the Anymous Torture Fic Writer: I do hope to go through all of the books, actually.  It won't be as long as it sounds, though, because I'll be skipping around a lot.  

Sakura and Yugi-chan: :)  Yay, I'm forgiven!  Thanks for reviewing

Grim reaper (and PETE):  Well, the update wasn't exactly ASAP and yes, I'm planning to go through the whole trilogy.  Heh, straightjacket and sacred dance of joy?  

Gwyn: Well, what with school and now summer, updates have been a bit spaced apart, I know.  Sorry!

ZeroCool: Nah, Legolas and Hénsil (my own character—different story) protect me from the mad fans.  ;) 

Erhothwen: Ah, but _will_ he come back alive? *looks about mysteriously*  That is up to my muses to decide…

EMerald QUeen: The plays were "How The Other Half Loves," "SubUrbia," and "Dracula."  Much fun, you know.  Hey, you got Mid back all right, didn't you?  

Leap of Fate: *gets sidetracked from reviews by reading "When Will The Sun Shine Again?" *looks up suddenly* Oh, heh.  Well, you updated!  Yayness!  And thanks for reviewing, too.  

Karina: Don't worry, I'm a terrible reviewer.  And it's not that I don't like Gimli, I'm just trying to figure out how he would really act.  And in the beginning, he was pretty nasty, and Legolas was too.  I'll get to both parts.  

Hana: Oh, definitely following the books.  I'm still really ticked off at Peter Jackson for the whole Elves at Helm's Deep thing, and the Faramir thing, and the Frodo going to Gondor thing, and the Arwen thing…and I'll be _soooo_ mad if Elladan and Elrohir aren't in the third movie…so yes.  Following the books, heh.  

Amelie: *eyes widen* You were only 900?!  *groans at the thought of having to answer so many more reviews* Um, but anyways.  Thanks for reviewing!

Witchmaster: Tu parles français? *cough* Anyways.  I know, I know, look who updated again…*sigh* I'm terrible, I know it.  

Kit Cloudkicker: *giggle* I liked that line.  "They started it," also seems a very Thranduil-ish thing to say, doesn't it?  *giggle turns evil* And yes, I know how much Orcs hate Elves…it makes for very good angst later on…*cough* I mean, did I say that?

The Whisperer: Yay for no humiliating grammar mistakes!  I really do have good grammar, I just don't notice when I mistype something most of the time.  But ugh, the people in my History class…the teacher gave this huge lecture on grammar.  And I mean, basic.  Like, capitalizing the first letter of a sentence basic.  *shakes head*  But yeah.  I'm glad you liked this chapter! 

Venyatuima: Frodo…*sigh* So cute, yet so annoying sometimes…heh.  And dun worry, I'm a very silent reader.  

Takako Chiqusa: Well, at the council Legolas had his hair over his ears so no one could see them, so Gimli wouldn't know about it.  And also, I think he was just trying to be spiteful.  

Estel Elendil: Ugh, homeroom bells.  So glad those are over with.  But thanks for reviewing!  

LegolasLover2003: Hey, congrats on graduating!  The seniors in my school got out really early, too.  *sniff* Gonna miss those guys.  Especially the gel that was head of Tech Crew.  But anyways.  Thank you so so so so much for the lovely review!  It was very complimenting, and I loved it muchlies.  :)

MoroTheWolfGod: Um…didn't quite hurry…but here's the next chapter! 

Aniviel Freespirit: I don't think Legolas angst is quite _funny_ per say, but I do like it.  

Greenleafgurl: Oh, don't worry, a Legolas Gimli confrontation will be coming rather quickly.  And I don't like slash, either.  :)

Me: Oh, don't worry, I know how you feel.  *remembers when getting 10 reviews total for five chapters was the highlight of the day*  Being new is not much fun, heh.  But I love Legolas angst, and there's a lot of people around here who do.  Don't worry, you're not alone.  

Dimostiel: *sniffles* I miss my Fellowship book.  But at least I still have Two Towers, phew!  Best of luck to you finding it!

Sake Girl Duelist: Gimli kind of did deserve it, lol

Celebwen Starmaiden: Um…thank you?  

X Moonchik: Ugh, don't remind of Return of the King…I still have that entire thing to read—the first two times I read it I kinda spaced a lot of it, heh.  And I know, the Legolas-Gimli things are so much fun to play with!  (That was a dash, not a slash).  

Allyson the Punky Leprechaun: Wow, what a name.  Yeah, I'm gonna do all of the books, and maybe even take it to the Undying Lands for Legolas.  Depends…

Jennie: _"Happy little reunion in the end"?!?_  Girl, who are you trying to kid?!  Lol!!  Happy little reunions don't seem to be my style, do they?  *looks about nervously*  Must change that…

Nessie: With the Gimli thing, I just think about how Legolas would probably do the same in return if he had the chance.  So I don't mind him all that much.  I have a friend who _hates_ him, though…

Ankhesanamun: Thanks for the grammar tips!

Z: OMG YES!  The people that you have to _constantly_ say "don't slam the doors, don't talk, no eating, DON'T TURN OFF YOUR MICROPHONE YOU _WILL_ FORGET TO TURN IT BACK ON, and _please_ no making out in the middle of Running Crew's paths, and watch the sight lines!"  *is rather bitter about theatre people that won't shut up*  See, I'm in sound, so it's rather annoying after awhile, heh.  Okay, yeah, my rant is done.  Heeheehee, is Frodo such a little angel anymore?  Don't worry, I'm not overly fond of him either.  

Findabhair: Gimli isn't really that bad, you know.  He's just doing what he's been raised with: "All Elves are evil, they are the reason there are problems in the world."  Kinda like Hitler.  But Gimli is much better than Hitler, heh.  

Another hapless Frodo girl: *wince* I'm sure you didn't really like this chapter…*gulp* don't hurt me!  It—it was the Ring!  It wasn't Frodo, it was the Ring!  *nervous cough *

LanierShazar: Glad you like it! :-D  Thanks for the review!

Celeblas Elentari Manwe: Like the name.  And hee…those flat ears will come in _veeeeeery_ useful later…muahaha…

Sylvester: Hee, hope your brother has stayed clear of your hair and the syrup!  
Soulsearcher-arbariel:  Wow, waaaaaay lots of reviews, heh.  I would respond to them all, but right now I've got about ten people down my throat to update, and it's 8:48pm and I want to get it updated today.  But gosh, I'm glad you like it so much!  And it seems you and I agree on the Orc thing—I think the movie did them _all_ wrong.  And I totally understand about the whole sadistic Elf torture thing, yet wanting to cry.  That's how I judge a good story—if I feel like crying.  But yeah, wow.  I'm honored.  *looks over last few reviews*  Hmm, I think you'll be liking the rest of this story, it you like angsty friendship.  *evil giggle* And I do the whole Legolas main character thing when I watch the movies.  Like at Moria, or Helm's Deep…I just think of his thoughts and zone out on the rest of the movie for the most part, I guess.  *gulps at death threat* I have a feeling that I'm going to have a lot of people after my hide pretty soon… *Proudly puts SUHET sticker on imaginary car* 

Ankhesanamun: Um…please don't hurt yourself in the process.  I'm by no means any kind of medical person…I major in theatre audio only.  I kind of make up the medical stuff here…

Goma-Ryu Immortal Vampire: Love the name :-D  I just did 'Dracula' the play in theatre.  *got aaaaaaall her sound cues perfectly, thank you very much*  *cough* Anyways…and no, this is NOT the end!  Sheesh people!  I will _say_ when it's the end, lol!  It'll come with a big BOOM! and you all will know why because—well, I'm not allowed to say.  :)

Andmetwen: I know, I know, I'm slacking on the updates…*sigh*  It's just harder to find time to write and these bloody reviews take me forever sometimes and, lol, I'm so lazy when it comes to them…

Padawan of the Anoymous Torture Fic Writer: But really, aren't all people that love the Fine Arts (writing, painting, acting, singing, instruments…) too hard on themselves?  I mean, I've met some _great_ artists that are always, "my work sucks!" and then they tell me mine is great, and then I go and say theirs is great and _mine_ sucks…yeah.  It's just part of who we all are, I suppose.  

Sondol Undomiel (or Abby): See, that's why I mention everyone in reviews.  Do you know Treehugger?  She's a great author.  But she says something to everyone and it like, made my day, seriously, every time she said anything to me.  So I try and thank my reviewers the same way, I guess.  *shrugs and stops trying to sound poetic*  Tell me when you get your story up!  And don't worry about having the entire thing written out.  Heh, what I did with this one was write the scene were Legolas is all sad about the trees the day after Fellowship comes out, don't touch the thing for a year, and then write the first chapter and upload it!  Then the second, upload, third, upload…*nervous laugh* This story actually had no plot for a veeeery long time, actually…and even now it's very vague.  Wow, okay, done rambling now.  You must think I'm crazy.  (Well duh, I'm an FF.N author!)  Thanks for the review!

Marina: *gasps* *chokes* *wraps hands around neck and stumbles around, gasping for air* _Hate_ torture?! Boy, I'm glad your friends got you to read this!  Maybe it'll change your mind!  ;) 

Tinuviel greenleaf: *winces* Sorry sorry sorry!  I don't _mean_ for the updates to take so long!!!!   

April: Thanks for the review!  Did you like the chapter?

Kaimelieamin: Crap about some sunshine on your shoulder…? *is confused* Or maybe I'm just forgetful and naïve, like normal.  Heh.  Well, thanks for the review!  

Lanfear: Gimli probably did deserve it.  Poor Legolas has been through enough already, hasn't he? *halo appears* I mean, I could never _dream_ of putting him through any more torment…oh no, what _I_ have planned for him is all sunshine and daisies from now out!  

Sheleigh: Ah, someone has caught onto my main plot already.  Yes, the Mines of Moria Gandalf thing plays a _huge_ role in the rest of this fic, but not as you would imagine, perhaps…  And I'm so sorry for making you wait!  *kicks self* Summer will be busy, but I'll try to update… once I get past this Writer's Block…*cringes* 

Metrophobia: Oh, thank you!  And thanks for reviewing, too!

Alyssa-Anime-Angel: Lol, I've had so many people hate Gimli.  I'll have to go about changing him.  ;)  But maybe a little mud incident could make its way into here…

Andrea: Thanks.

Mcat: How many times must I say it: I'M SORRY!!!!!!! I _know_ my updates are few and far in between…but Life is hectic!  And summer is terrible this year to me.  Relatives for a month, out of town for a month, and voila, I have an entire book to read and practically do an essay on each chapter!  *sniffle* 

Kizzy:  Yeah, heh, I remember when I thought 50 reviews was a lot. *is so proud* My little baby is all grown up and gettin' reviews!  It makes me want to cry, lol.  *cough* Anyways…

Lirenel: Heh, hope this update wasn't too hard to wait for…

Sweet-n-sour-syltherin: *THE LAST REVIEW!!!!!!*  heh.  And no, this wasn't the end—not by far.  There's still soooo much I want to do with this… Hee, thanks for the review!  

All right…okay, I know you're all ticked at me about the updates, but summer is here and two full months are completely taken up, not to mention this horrid book I have to read, and Driver's Ed along with that.  The next chapter might take awhile, okay?  :) 


	33. Painful Discussions

Disclaimer: I do not own Mirkwood, Legolas, Orcs, Gollum, or any other thing that J. R. R. Tolkien himself created.  (I do own Echiril! *feels special because she actually _does _own something*)

**!!!!!!!!!!! 1000 reviews !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Thanks you guys!!!!!! **

*~*~*~*

That night, after all had stopped and sore feet had been tended to, Gandalf stood and went over to Legolas, who had excluded himself to a tall rock and was watching the stars in silence.  He didn't seem surprised to see the wizard, but neither did he greet him.  

"Legolas," Gandalf ventured, "I was wondering if perhaps you could go get some quick game for us to eat tonight?  Something like a deer?"

The Elf didn't respond, only nodded, then reached over and grabbed his bow and quiver, and slung them on.  He made as if to leave, but then stopped and looked back at the Istar with that piercing gaze he had acquired recently.  "Don't tell them about my doubts of being an Elf," he said suddenly, then turned and was gone.   

Gandalf blinked in surprise; he hadn't wanted the Elf to know his intentions.  But…he still had to tell them.  The Fellowship needed to know.  So he turned and went back to the camp.  

"Where's Legolas?" Aragorn asked predictably.  

"Hunting," Gandalf answered shortly, then sat down, looking around at each unique face that made up the Fellowship.  Pippin was missing, but he didn't notice right then.  They were an odd bunch, that was for sure.  It was rare that the Halflings would travel with anyone, and even more peculiar was the mixture of the Elf and Dwarf.  

Elf.  

Gandalf sighed, and the rest looked at him expectantly.  "There is something you all must know," he said slowly, feeling increasingly awkward about everything.  "Legolas…"

"Shouldn't even be here," Boromir cut in.  "I've heard what's wrong with him." 

"No!" the wizard interjected.  "This is why I need to talk to you.  All of you are getting the wrong idea of Legolas.  Those of you who were at the council will remember his warnings against Saruman."  There was a chorus of gruff "ayes" and a nodding of heads.  "He said he found out first hand about Saruman's treacherous ways, which is indeed true."  There was a long pause.  "Legolas was captured in an attack that killed his dearest friend, and taken to Isengard.  I'm sure all of you have by now—one way or another—seen his ears.  They will be a lasting tribute to the horrors he suffered there.  His body carries many more physical scars, though there is one other lasting effect that cannot be seen unless…well, the Halflings have seen this, I know, and I believe Aragorn and Boromir already know.  That would leave Gimli, though it leaves many more that simply do not understand."

From up in a tree that was near this place where the Fellowship, minus Pippin, sat, a pair of glittering sapphire eyes watched with no readable emotion.  Legolas had backtracked and come here right after Gandalf had left; they had no need of food and the Elf knew it.   

"…put a spell on him out of revenge," Gandalf was saying.  "Revenge for having lost me as a prisoner.  Legolas sacrificed himself for me, and without that, I may not still be alive.  He is noble and should be trusted by all…despite the spell."

"What does it do?" Gimli asked suddenly.  

The Istar gazed at the Dwarf.  "It turns him into an Orc," he finally answered.  "But there is a counterspell, and Legolas has been fighting very well."

"Except when he attacked me," Frodo muttered.  

The Elf in the tree winced and shrank back, as if expecting an arrow to come towards him from the Ringbearer's lethal eyes.  

"That was an accident," Gandalf said quietly.  "He blames himself for all of that, Frodo.  Won't you please just let him be?"

Frodo didn't answer, just drew his knees to his chest and sulked.  

Boromir stood.  "I don't believe him to be trustworthy," he stated.  "I would rather we leave now without him knowing.  Or send him back to his barbaric father." 

Legolas's eyes flashed dangerously, and he almost leapt from his hiding spot to attack the man, but Gandalf held up a hand, as if he knew about the prince's whereabouts.  "No, Boromir," he said quietly.  "Legolas's father is not barbaric, and were I you, I would not say such things.  If Legolas has one danger, it is his pride in his family.  He will attack if you say such things to his face." 

Boromir had a somewhat triumph-like look about him.  "There, you see!  Is he not dangerous, then?"

"Dangerous?" Gandalf chuckled.  "My dear Boromir, am not I dangerous?  Aragorn, Gimli, yourself?  Are not all of us here 'dangerous?'"  

"But if he attacks with reference to his family—"

"Boromir, your father is a lazy pig and Gondor a pile of trash."

"Why you—" the Man growled, and reached for his sword hilt.  

Legolas grinned in satisfaction.  He saw Gandalf's trick.  Boromir had just proved that he himself would attack with ill reference to his city, so Legolas could not be held accountable for his defense against his family.  

Gandalf was smiling, and held up a hand to calm the enraged human.  "I actually think nothing of the sort, Boromir.  Your father is noble and your city beautiful.  But you see, it is quite easy to forget yourself when defending your home, is it not?"

"I guess," Boromir mumbled, "but I still think the Elf should leave." 

"Well, he's not," Gandalf said coolly, and continued telling the Fellowship that they would be able to trust Legolas with their lives.  

Legolas sighed and silently turned and left the rest to think again.  He went back into the woods and sat in one of the lower branches, leaning his back against the trunk and smelling the pine.  Echiril had always loved pine.  

Before his thoughts could dwell any longer on his friend, Legolas heard a faint whimper followed by a snarl.  Frowning, he grabbed his bow and dropped down to the ground lightly, following the noise.  

There was a sudden, sharp yell, and he broke into a run, suddenly coming across a Warg that was slowly advancing towards a small, trembling bundle that was huddled against a tree.  Pippin.  

With a stunning display of speed, Legolas grabbed an arrow and fit it to his bow, then let it fly.  The point hit the Warg in the side and knocked him off course, then the Elf dropped his bow and grabbed his knives from his quiver and ran forward.  The Warg rose to its hind legs and dove towards Legolas, snapping, but the warrior twisted out of the way and drove his knife into the creature's heart.  It screamed, then shuddered and fell still.  

  Pippin looked up at the Elf in fear, and when Legolas reached down to help him up, shrank away.  

Legolas sighed and sat down, taking off his quiver and setting down his knives.  "I won't hurt you, little one," he said gently, and offered his hand, palm up.  

Pippin hesitated for a moment before placing his hand up on the Elf's and allowing himself to be helped up.  Legolas looked at him in concern.  "Are you hurt?"

Pippin shook his head no, though he looked terribly frightened, and his gaze kept flickering back to the dead Warg.  Legolas knelt and drew him close and rested the small head on his chest, murmuring to him soothingly as he had done with the children in his home.  

Pippin shuddered for a few moments, then relaxed and started to breathe easier.  "Thank you," he said quietly.  

Legolas smiled.  "It was no problem, little one."

Pippin sniffled and leaned back, looking up at the beautiful Elf.  "Legolas?" he ventured to ask.  

"Yes?" the Elf inquired.  

"How come…well, how come your ears are different from other Elves'?"

Legolas's eyes opened wide in shock and he reached up an automatic hand to brush the hair back over his tips.  Pippin caught the hand in his own and held it, running his fingers over the palm and examining the porcelain skin.  His fear for this single Elf had been overcome by his awe of the entire race, and gratitude of being saved from the Warg.  When no answer came he asked again, "how come?"

Legolas swallowed heavily.  Pippin hadn't been at the Council, so he wouldn't have that knowledge, and he had just missed Gandalf's speech…

"I was taken captive by an enemy." 

The Halfling's brown eyes widened in horror.  "Did he…?" he whispered fearfully.  

Legolas nodded.  "He cut them off," he affirmed.  

Pippin seemed to lean in closer and reached up a tiny hand and rested it on the Elf's cheek.  "Was that all he did?"

Legolas laughed bitterly, and Pippin felt as if the entire Middle Earth had been wronged by the cynical sound—something like that shouldn't come from one of the Firstborn.  "That's not all he did by far, though I wish it were…"

Pippin looked at Legolas uncertainly, still fearful of him, but now starting to understand what he had been through.  "Can—can I see?"

Legolas gazed at him and a wry grin cut his face.  "You sure you want to?"

Pippin hesitated for a moment, then nodded.  

Legolas sighed, then smiled sadly.  "As you wish," he murmured, and stripped off his upper clothing so his chest was exposed—and all the scars along with it.  Pippin's eyes widened in astonishment, and he tentatively reached out one hand, drew it back slightly, and with Legolas's nod reached forward to touch the scars.  

Legolas closed his eyes and suppressed a shudder as the Halfling's gentle fingers traced over the whip marks and knife gashes, and the brand.  They seemed to hesitate a moment on the brand before pulling back, and a pair of large eyes gazed up at him.  

"Legolas?"

"Yes?"

"How long ago was it?"

Legolas hesitated.  "Only a few weeks."

"Is that where the—the Orc thing came from?"

Legolas nodded without saying anything.  

"Why?"

"He was mad."  Legolas put his clothes back on.  

"About what?"

"I—I helped Gandalf escape him.  He wanted revenge."  The Halfling seemed awfully gentle and understanding.

Pippin thought for a moment, then wrapped his arms around Legolas and hugged him.  The Elf gasped in surprise, then relaxed somewhat and half returned the embrace.

Pippin looked up at him.  "I think," he said slowly, "I think you need a friend." 

Legolas smiled and ruffled the Hobbit's curly hair, then grabbed his daggers and sheathed them, then stood and took his bow from the ground.  "We should get back to the rest of them.  I'm surprised no one has noticed you missing yet…"

"Oh, I told them I was leaving," Pippin said.  "I saw some mushrooms on the way up and wanted to examine them better."

Legolas arched an eyebrow.  "Indeed," he finally said, then turned and headed back to camp.  Pippin followed.  

Right before they got there, Legolas stopped and Pippin ran into him from behind; he blended in with the trees too well.  The Elf shushed him, then crouched, listening.  

"…strong, then.  Perhaps I will try to know him better," said a gruff voice.  

"I think he would like that, Gimli," came Gandalf's in response.  

Legolas suppressed a chuckle and listened in on the next conversation.  

"…_what_ Gandalf says, I think he should be hung."  Frodo.  

"Yes, but—"

"Merry, _you_ saw what he did to me!" 

"Mister Frodo, careful sir, you'll hurt yerself."

"Thank you, Sam.  But I still don't think Legolas can be trusted."

Legolas sighed and turned to the last two.  

"…return to Gondor?"

"Maybe someday."

"You would be welcomed by some…"

"And hated by others?  Such as your father, such as you?"

Legolas pulled out of that conversation; it wasn't something he needed to hear at the moment.  He stood up and beckoned to Pippin, then walked into the middle of the camp.  

In an instant, all the chatter halted as all eyes were fixed upon that Elf.  No one spoke and he made no move to communicate back; then, suddenly, the eerie silence was broken by Merry's cry of astonishment.  "Pippin!"

Pippin grinned and ran forward, then breathlessly began to tell of his adventure.  "I was hunting, for the mushrooms, when alla sudden there was a snarl from right behind me!  And there was this huge _wolf_—"

"Warg," Legolas put in quietly.  

"Warg, then," Pippin consented.  "And so it was chasing me, chasing me…" he made dramatic little gestures and ran around in a circle, causing Legolas to laugh mirthfully.  Aragorn and Gandalf smiled at the sound; maybe their friend was healing.  

"…and he cornered me to a tree!" Pippin was saying.  "An' then, when I thought I was gonna die!  This arrow just—schoom!—out of nowhere!  An' there was Legolas!  An' he killed the wolf—"

"Warg, Pippin." 

"—Warg, just like that!  He saved me!"

There was a shocked, yet pleased, silence from the Fellowship, before all voices started at once, thanking Legolas graciously.  Pippin grinned up at the Elf and winked.  Legolas smiled back at him, then offered to help Aragorn with the first watch.   

As all went to sleep, Frodo glared at the Elf's back venomously, fondling the Ring lovingly.  "You won't last long," he said in a voice not his own, then rolled over and went to sleep.  

*~*~*~*~*~*

Okay…so that chapter was spontaneously written…the whole Pippin being gone thing was supposed to have led up to something _entirely_ different, but then this came to mind and I just wrote it.  Same goal was accomplished, sort of, but still.  Spontaneous chapter.  That's what this is.  

I didn't like the movie's portrayal of the Hobbits, especially Merry and Pippin, so in this fic it's how I always thought of them.  

And on Sunday I leave for three weeks to go visit a very good friend who lives really far away, so no writing at all then, I get back and have Driver's Ed., and then for all of August I have relatives/school.  So…maybe one chapter this summer at the most.  Heh…*ducks thrown objects and runs away*

Reviews: 

EMerald QUeen: Ah, the ever faithful EMQU.  *cough* Yeah.  Anyways.  And I'm not surprised about finding Jarlaxle on Elfwood.  He's part of a very popular book series.  Hmm…comfort scarf thingy?  *half grin* I wonder…  And NBSI will be updated as soon as Sabbrielle and I write a first chapter, lol.  Heh.  

Sakura and Yugi-chan: Well, I'm sure you're out by now.  It took me more than a week to update.  And I don't think killing Frodo and taking the Ring is very good for Middle Earth…

Sheleigh: Heehee.  Everyone hates Frodo now.  It's really funny.  Thanks for reviewing!

MoroTheWolfGod: Well, he "spilled the Bernie Bott Beans," as you put it.  Harry Potter fan, are we?  *shouldn't talk, is getting the next book tomorrow*

ZeroCool: Well, Aragorn is Legolas's friend…so he thinks no less of him.  And Gimli just sees him as an Elf.  Which, in his eyes, is very bad.  

Alyssa-Anime-Angel: Hee, Gimli in the mud…*makes a note to self to make Gimli fall in the mud* 

Hana: That part was really awkward to write, lol.  Took me forever to convince Thranduil that he would actually do it.  *grin* I love being nasty to my characters, as you so wonderfully put it. 

Obsessed Elijah fan: Okay…so you like evil Frodo…odd…*enjoys evil Legolas, so shouldn't talk, lol*  Anywho, thanks for reviewing!

Witchmaster: Ah, bon.  *cough* Anyways.  I don't really _really_ like Frodo, but then, I don't really mind him too much…I guess I'm neutral.  Though my opinion of his fighting and traveling skills is rather low.

Celeblas Elentari Manwe: *bow* You're welcome.  And hee…I can put Legolas through quite a _lot_ more…

Leap of Fate: Well, not _all_ the Hobbits are nasty now, are they?  :)  Thanks for reviewing!

Takako Chiqusa: :)Yayness.  Glad you liked the chapter!  And thanks also very much for reviewing, too.  

Gwyn: Nag nag nag…so it takes me awhile to update…at least I _do_ update, right?!  I mean…there's some stories that I've been waiting a year for—no joke.  And well, Pippin changed his mind on his own.  

Noshaan Raven'tress: That sounds like a drow name.  Is it?  And yeah…I couldn't do this to Frodo if he didn't have the Ring.  Thankfully he does.  Hee.  

Nessie: Yeah, isn't it though?  She hates her favorite character's (and OC's lover's) best friend.  I can't figure it out.  As you said, "oh the shame!" 

Fire Pendant: Cool.  Hee.  I liked that word a lot when I lived in Illinois.  Hot…humid…*urk* But now I don't.  So it's all good.  And mindless torture _is_ good.  

Sake Girl Duelist: *leaps and grabs Merry and Pippin to save them* Noooo!  Lol.  Have fun stalking the Fellowship.

Erhothwen: Yeah, and most of the stories that have a lot of Aragorn in them are slashes…*bleargh* But on a brighter note—FroFro?  *laugh*  

The grin reaper: *says hi to PETE*  Glad you managed to escape the men in white coats…I think…*looks out window nervously* No, I'm not the girl sitting there typing…that's not me at all!  *gulp*

Karina: :-D  Yayness, glad you liked!  But Pippin isn't evil, no no.  And I also agree with the red wine thing…little as I've ever had it.  *isn't allowed to drink yet* 

LegolasLover2003: Hee…my job doesn't start until school does.  And I can't wait for Pirates of the Caribbean to come out.  Orlando Bloom in a plot that is just like something I would love…*drool* 

Twisted Fool: Err…they didn't speak in elvish because…uhm…Legolas…forgot the language?  Heh, that was a mistake, oops.  Thanks for pointing it out!  And when Legolas said,  "Stop!  You'll get—!" I think he was in the form of an Elf.  Dunno, kind of left it up to imagination, but I picture him as an Elf.  

Karone Evertree: Hee…you'd be surprised at how much more I can make him go through…like having him turn into an Orc and having—*gets tackled to the ground by It and Jarlaxle* 

Jarlaxle: Heh, now, now, Lady V, no giving away little details like that…

It: That's right…just go to the next review…it'll be okay…

Andmetwen: I'll get around to your story whenever I get the chance, I swear.  FanFiction.Net was being evil whenever I had time.  Just be sure to mention it in your next review, okay?  :-)'s!  

Kit Cloudkicker: Oh, don't worry, he'll get to kill some Orcs.  He's so very sexy when he's doing that… ;) ;)

Soulsearcher: Hulloooo.  Lol, calm down!  Leave Frodo be!  I need him to finish the story! *laugh* And yeah, he always was kind of wimpy.  And hee…the idea of Boromir beating Legolas up is surprisingly pleasant…except tha—*gets tackled and tied down by muses*

Kaimelieamin: How _do_ you lark…maybe you turn into a bird?  Well, thanks for reviewing!  

Menthol: I'll read your story whenever I have the chance, okay?  I have to pack and FanFiction.Net is still being evil.  So just remind me in your next review, and I'll get around to it when I can, okay?  :) Ooh…Legolas/Arwen…for some reason I really like that pairing, even though I _hate_ the movie Arwen to little bits and pieces.  

Jennie: The Gollum dance!  I love the Gollum dance!  Heeee!  I do love it when Legolas is tortured, though.  And yeah, I have a friend who _despises_ Frodo from the books.  And I do kind of agree with her and you on the wimpy crybaby thing.  

Lazy elf: Elf!  It's always capitalized!!!!!  *cough* ANYways…thanks so much for reviewing!  

Ankhesanamun: Hello again.  Well, see, I think if the Elf jumped off a high enough railing and actually _wanted_ to die, then it would kill him.  But then, that's why he said "and maybe the fall would kill me." 

Lanfear: You're right, they're not.  And I'll try to update as soon as possible…but it's kind of hard with being really busy and all.  And the reviews take awhile sometimes, lol.  But only if I'm lazy and put them off for months.  

April: :)  Yay, I'm glad you like it so much.  Thanks for reviewing!  

Aerin: Heh, yeah, it's 90 or something pages in Microsoft Word.  I can imagine that it would take awhile.  But thanks for putting up with me!  

LanierShazar: Well…after Moria is really quite fun.  Just wait a bit.  Thanks for reviewing, and glad you liked the chapter!

Lirenel: Eeeeeeeevil Hobbitses… Gollum obviously thought they were evil.  Hee.  Yeah, but Pippin's okay, so it's not so bad.  

Padawn of the Anymous Torture Fic Writer:  Umm…happy ending?  What's that?  Someone explain!  

Iverin: Well, I have one book to read, but then a lot of writing to do.  Introspective questions with mini-essay answers on every chapter or something like that.  

Marina: :'( Aww, don't hate torture. That's so sad!  *sniffle*  But I'm glad you like this story!  Maybe there is still hope for you yet!  

Right.  See you all again in a few months!  *waves* 


	34. Realization

Disclaimer: I do not own Mirkwood, Legolas, Orcs, Gollum, or any other thing that J. R. R. Tolkien himself created.  (I do own Echiril! *feels special because she actually _does _own something*)

**Um…sorry…busy summer…not been in a Lord of the Rings mood at all…was very stuck on this story…completely _hate_ this chapter and am thinking of redoing it soon…when I can….but I promised Emerald Queen I'd have it uploaded before school started…which is tomorrow…and I'm sorry, I had no time to answer reviews, nor did I really have the will to…um…yeah…*slinks away* **

*~*~*~*

That night, during watch, Legolas became very quiet.  Aragorn put a hand on his shoulder and looked into his unreadable eyes curiously.  "Legolas, what troubles you so?"

Legolas shook his head slightly, then looked up at the stars.  "I was just remembering how much Echiril really loved to watch the stars."  

Aragorn sighed and put an arm around his friend's shoulders.  Legolas closed his eyes and leaned his head on the man's shoulder.  "I miss him," he whispered.  

Aragorn nodded.  "I know."

A tear escaped Legolas's sapphire eye and slowly ran down his cheek, catching the moonlight and sparkling, then coming to rest by the corner of the delicate lips.  "He was a brother to me," he said in a wavering voice.  "I loved him more than anyone, I trusted him more than anyone, and I don't know how I'll survive this now that I have time to think about his death…" The Elf doubled over as a sob took him.

Aragorn hugged the trembling frame tightly to his own body and rocked Legolas back and forth as he finally wept in peace.  

The archer had not had time to cry for Echiril until now.  He had been in Saruman's clutches immediately after the death, and the entire time spent in Rivendell was spent healing and fighting the spell, and then worrying about Elladan.  He had not had any real chance to cry until now.  And Aragorn was the one that he let see it.  The man was honored.  

Legolas cried for a very long time, just sobbing and sobbing, letting his heart break over and over again.  Finally he took a deep, shaking breath and exhaled it slowly, then sat up, covering his face with his hands and composing himself.  When he lowered his arms, Aragorn was amazed to see that it looked that he hadn't cried at all.  

Except his eyes.  

His eyes betrayed everything, and Legolas seemed to sense that, because he closed them and sighed.  "I'm not an Elf."

"Legolas!" Aragorn hissed.  "Don't start this again!  You _are_ an Elf!"

"A fallen Elf."

"A _beautiful_ Elf."

Legolas opened his eyes in shock and looked over at Aragorn.  The man caught his chin in his hand.  "Estel…"

Aragorn shook his head and lowered his hand.  "I'm sorry, I don't mean—"

"No, I understand.  I always thought of Echiril as beautiful, too."

"Legolas, you are an Elf."

"How can I be?"

"Well—I mean—your father, he's an Elf if I ever saw one, and your mother was indeed one that rivaled the beauty of Galadriel herself!"

"But I'm changed."

Aragorn sighed in frustration.  "How have you changed?"

Legolas shook his head, then reached up a hand and ran it through his hair.  His dull ears came into view and Aragorn winced, looking away.  The Elf had meant to show him that as an answer.  

"Anything else?"

"I slipped in battle…that's what killed Echiril."  

Aragorn rolled his eyes.  "Legolas—_battle_.  There are so many things that could happen in battle to make you fall!"  He laughed suddenly.  "I remember when I was younger I was hit rather hard in the temple and got knocked out in a skirmish.  Elladan and Elrohir had to rescue me, and they told me off pretty good for that one."

Something flicked to consciousness in Legolas's mind.  "Maybe…" he said slowly.  

Aragorn leaned forward.  "Were you hit on the head?" Gandalf had told the man to press this topic; it was what he suspected had happened to the prince.

Legolas frowned and put his fingers on his temples.  Flashbacks of the battle came to him in quick succession.  _Rock…_

And then Saruman.  Saruman's leering face was right in front of him, holding a lock of hair in one hand and the top of a pointed ear in the other.  

Legolas cried out and held his hands up in front of him, a look of horror coming to rest on his features.  He backed away from the image, then fell backwards as he pushed himself off the rock that he and Aragorn were sitting on.  

Aragorn's eyes widened in shock for a moment when the Elf he was sitting by suddenly backed away from absolutely nothing, and fell off the rock backwards.  "Legolas!" he hissed.  

There was no answer.  

The man peered over the rock and looked at Legolas.  The Elf was clawing at the air in front of him, and had the situation not been so potentially dire, Aragorn would have made a comment about how he looked like a cat.  

"Legolas!" he said again, a bit louder this time, and reached down and shook the Elf's shoulder.  

Legolas's eyes cleared and he gasped for breath for a moment before he looked at Aragorn.  "Didn't you see him?" he asked breathlessly.  

"…See who?" Aragorn nervously.  

"Saruman!" Legolas exclaimed.  "He was right there…in front of me…" He trailed off when he stood up and saw the camp as quiet as before, with no new footprints or signs to show that the wizard had been there.  "Well…he _was_ there…"

Aragorn looked at his friend uneasily.  "Legolas…are you feeling okay?"  

"Yes," the Elf snapped.  "I'm fine."  He turned on his heel and strode over to a nearby beech tree and swung up into its branches, and the human lost sight of him in an instant.  He sighed and sat back down on the rock to think.  Legolas probably wasn't mad at him, just embarrassed.  Aragorn shook his head in exasperation.  Damn that streak of pride that ran in his bloodline.  Oropher, he had heard, had been most stubborn and prideful, and Thranduil…well, he was Thranduil.  And now Legolas… The man sighed once more and went back to the watch.  

It was pointless, though, because Legolas was watching from his perch in the trees.  He was still alert as ever despite his whirling thoughts.

What had he seen?  Saruman _had_ been there, clear as day!  Was he going crazy?  

The Elf shook his head to clear it and tried to think rationally.  Saruman had _not_ been there.  That much was plainly evident.  

So what had he seen?  Was the wizard going to haunt him for the rest of his life?  

The Elf grabbed his head in his hands.  _No!_ he screamed at himself.  _I'm stronger than this!  I know I am!  _

He took a deep breath and looked down at Aragorn.  The man was still scanning the horizon and keeping watch—silly human, Legolas chuckled to himself.  You're wasting your time, Estel. You know I'll be better than you at this.  

The Elf shook his hair out of his eyes and let his thoughts return to what he and Aragorn had been discussing.  He had had a brief flashback of the battle, before the wizard had suddenly appeared.  His imagination.  It had to be.  

What had he remembered…?

The Elf's eyes suddenly widened with realization and he swayed, nearly falling off of the branch.  A rock!  A rock!  A _rock!_  He—he hadn't done it!  It wasn't his fault!  

Trembling from the sudden rush of adrenaline, the archer dropped from the tree and went quickly to Aragorn, eyes shining.  "I didn't!" he whispered.  "You were right—the battle—it wasn't—it was—there—I mean—" He was so completely overcome that he couldn't even talk straight.  

Aragorn frowned slightly and gazed at his friend, then put a hand on his shoulder and held a finger up to his lips.  "Be still," he said in a calming voice.  "Try it again, slower." 

Legolas took a deep breath.  "I didn't kill Echiril!  A rock struck my head and I was dazed!  I didn't kill him!"   

*~*~*~*~*~*

Will update when I can, life is hectic, I have to get all As so I can to see my friend during Christmas break…so I won't be updating too frequently.  *hides in shame* 


	35. Happy Times

Disclaimer: I do not own Mirkwood, Legolas, Orcs, Gollum, or any other thing that J. R. R. Tolkien himself created.  (I do own Echiril! *feels special because she actually _does _own something*)

**Happy Halloween!  This is my treat to you all! **

**Yes, yes, I'm still alive…apologize again for the wait…I know, I'm bad…*hits self* Sorry!  Thanks so much to all my reviewers, though!  Your help and encouragement is greatly appreciated!  I'll try to update quicker next time…**

*~*~*~*

Aragorn and Legolas immediately ran to wake Gandalf, and the wizard was shocked to see his Elf friend acting like he was only 100 years old again.  

"A rock, Mithrandir!" he whispered excitedly.  "It was a rock that struck me, I didn't kill him!" 

Gandalf smiled warmly.  "I knew it," he murmured.  

Legolas grinned sheepishly, then his smile faltered as he remembered Saruman.  "Mithrandir," he said cautiously, "I think I'm seeing…visions, or something."

Gandalf frowned.  "How so?"

"The first time I remembered the rock, I suddenly saw a vision of Saruman in front of me.  Estel didn't see it, only I.  He looked so _real_…"

The Istar smiled.  "'Tis just the spell, trying to keep you from defeating it.  I take it the next time you remembered, you told yourself the vision was nothing?"

"Yes, I did."  

"There you go."  Gandalf smiled once more.  "Now, are you two going to keep your watch silently and let an old man sleep?"

Muttering hasty apologies, the man and the Elf scampered off.  Gandalf chuckled quietly at the pair, then went back to sleep.  

Legolas and Aragorn returned to the rock they had been sitting upon.  Legolas looked up into the stars, smiling.  He noticed with excitement that Gil-Estel was shining bright, and pointed this out to Aragorn.  "Look, Estel!  The Valar watch over us yet." 

The man smiled at his friend, who looked so innocent and carefree, so naïve to the ways of the world.  _You know that's not true_, he chided himself, but Legolas only appeared to be about nineteen years old, and sometimes acted even younger.  The ranger chuckled to himself, earning a curious gaze.

"What is it, Estel?" 

"Just remembering all the times you and the twins have caused my father's hair to lighten." 

Legolas frowned.  "That is not a fair statement, human.  I can recall just as many, if not _more_, instances where you made him age thousands!" 

Aragorn blushed slightly, a few of those "instances" coming to mind.  He started to reply, but stifled giggling caught his ear.  Legolas suddenly looked very interested in his bow, looking closely for any nicks that may mar the surface.  Aragorn rolled his eyes.  "Come here, little ones," he called gently.  "I won't let the Elf hurt you." 

Legolas snickered and burst out laughing when Aragorn shoved him.  

Pippin and Merry came out towards the rock from their hiding spot in the bushes.  Pippin crawled into Legolas's lap, putting a small hand on the Elf's cheek.  "We heard you talking to Gandalf—are you truly beating the spell?" 

Legolas smiled at Pippin.  "Yes, truly."  

Pippin smiled up at him, and Merry snuggled closer to the Elf as well.  Legolas looked somewhat surprised at the attention, then reminded himself that these were Hobbits, a people that were in awe of his kind.  

Legolas winked at Aragorn playfully.  "It seems that our dear human is getting cold," he said softly.  "He looks left out."  

Merry both Hobbits looked over at him, then resumed their former stances by the Elf.  Legolas laughed loudly at the look of fake disappointment on his friend's face.  

"Shut up!" Gandalf growled from where he slept.  "If you four are crazy enough to be up at this time of night when only one is needed, so be it, but be warned that you will not slow us down tomorrow nor will you disrupt _my_ sleep or consequences shall be grave!" 

Legolas winced guiltily, grinning sheepishly.  "Sorry, Mithrandir," he called.  

"Mithrandir?" Merry asked.  

"Aye, 'tis what the Elves call him."

"We called him Gandalf in the Shire," Pippin put in.  His face fell.  "I miss the Shire."  

Legolas nodded.  "I miss Mirkwood."  

Merry snorted.  "That creepy old forest?" 

Legolas raised one slim eyebrow.  "'Tis not as you think of it, young Master Hobbit.  Mirkwood is…" He paused for a second, then held his hands out towards some invisible horizon.   "Mirkwood is fallen, yes, but she is still beautiful.  In those places that my people have kept the giant spiders from nearing, the trees are full of light and laughter.  Still as she was in entirety when she was called Greenwood."  The Elf looked saddened, though.  "Yet…in those places where we have failed to keep our beloved realm from evil, yes, she has turned dark and vile, worthy of the name Mirkwood."  Legolas smiled slightly.  "I am sorry," he apologized.  "I did not mean to carry on so."  

Pippin shook his head.  "No, I love hearing of your home, Legolas.  It was always my favorite part of Bilbo's story."  He frowned.  "Except for that mean Elvenking."  

Legolas threw back his head and laughed.  "That 'mean Elvenking' that you so speak of is my father, Pippin!" 

Two pairs of small eyes widened.  "That means you're a prince!" Merry said in a hushed whisper.  

Legolas rolled his eyes and Aragorn snickered.  People were always so in awe of that fact.  It bothered him.  He wanted to be known as just another citizen—which, truly, he was.  His father just happened to be the king and he the heir, was all.  "Yes, I am.  Heir to Mirkwood's throne."  He chuckled.  "Not for awhile, though.  My father seems content to stay in Middle Earth for the time being."  

"How old is he?" 

Legolas frowned, unable to answer.  "I do not know," he admitted sheepishly.  "Age is not something the Elves keep good track of."

"How old are _you?_"

"Three thousand," Aragorn answered.  

"Strider!" Legolas shouted, shoving his friend backwards.  "Do not tell them that!" 

"Why not?" Pippin asked.  

Legolas faltered slightly, shrugging in embarrassment.  "Because I'm very young," he offered as explanation.  

Aragorn snorted, and both Merry and Pippin laughed.  "I am but 60!" Merry said gleefully.  "I think you are _plenty_ old!"

"Oh, that's right," Legolas muttered sarcastically.  "I forget my presence among mortals…"

"Watch it," Aragorn teased.  "We outnumber you."

Legolas rolled his eyes and started a sarcastic reply, when a large form rose up from the campsite, towering menacingly over the four.  

"Now," it growled, "I have already warned you once, and if at _least_ half of you are not in your sleeping rolls by the time I finish, there will be hell to pay—"

Merry and Pippin yelped and scampered back to their beds, instantly "asleep."  

Legolas and Aragorn blinked up innocently at the wizard before he stalked back to his own bedroll.  

The two friends collapsed into silent laughter, which only became even stronger when Gandalf muttered, "fools."  

Leaning helplessly against each other and gasping for breath, man and Elf finally managed to calm down and slow their breathing.  

"Well," Aragorn whispered, "that was certainly interesting."

Legolas nodded.  "So it was."  He smiled.  "I like those two Hobbits."  His face darkened.  "Frodo, however…"

"What have you to fear from Frodo?" 

Legolas quickly explained what he had seen of the Hobbit, of the death threats promised when he thought no on else heard.  "…But it wasn't…_his_ voice," he said slowly.  "And he stroked the Ring as he said it."  Legolas looked at his friend intently.  "I fear that the Ring means to use Frodo as means to destroy me."  

Aragorn nodded slowly.  "I see," he murmured.  The news was upsetting.  _Extremely_ upsetting.  Legolas's fears were not ill-placed.  

"I swore my life and sword to you once, Legolas, and I shall do so again," the ranger promised.  

Legolas smiled gratefully.  "I would follow you to death and beyond, Estel.  My bow and my life are at your disposal."  

The two clasped each other's forearms in friendship and agreement.  

Gandalf could not help but smile.  Those two would need each other before the end.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Next chapter might take awhile, or it might take a week.  Just depends on circumstances and school and everything, okay?  I believe it will take place in Moria, because anything else would just be movie-verse (I know, I'm awful, aren't I?).  

Reviews: 

Ivorybrowneyes: Hee, thanks.  It's nice to know that people enjoy my baby… Yeah, I think of my writing as my baby…I call it my "Brainchild."  *hugs it*  All grown up and getting' reviews! 

Sylvester1: Lol, everyone seems so very happy that he came to that realization—that's the reason I _didn't_ like the chapter…

Emerald Queen: *eats "cookies" which have at this point turned into some form of sour cream and onion chips* Hmm, very tasty.  Yesterday they were scones.  My compliments to the chef!  :-D  Ooh, if they don't have Elladan and Elrohir—at _least_ as minor characters!—I am gonna be _so_ pissed.  More so than over Arwen, and maybe even more than how ticked I was at Faramir's little character change.  I walked out of the theatre holding up my hand and talking to an imaginary person standing on the palm saying: "Why, _hello_ Peter Jackson!  How are _you_ this lovely morning?"  Then I would smile and wait a few moments and then just _smack!_ my hand as hard as I could with the other.  But I can't wait for Pelenor.  That'll be so amazing.  And I'll be sure to give my muses your message.  And omg, I _love_ the Rohirrim.  And anything at all that has to do with Rohan. Mirkwood and Rohan are my two favorite societies.  And lol, I know, you said you'd do the reviews, but I just decided to keep at it…didn't work so well…but hey… And no, lol, they _don't_ teach that at schools.  Most, at least.  

Hanya the Bloody Angel: Well, I _wanted_ to make it descriptive!  I love close up of eyes and tears when people are crying, and I tried (failing miserably, I might add) to capture that beauty in words.  And _aye_, they're delicate all right, I would know… ;);)  

Methnol:  Well, it was rushed, and not part of the plot I had, so I have to re-vamp all that…and it was _happy_…ugh…. 

Nessie6: Yep, Leggy knows now… thanks for the review!  

MoroTheWolfGod: Um…couldn't do it quite _that_ fast, but here y'go!  Hope you enjoyed!  

Karone Evertree: Heh, thanks.  But again, the reason I really hated this chapter is _because_ Legolas realized it.  It seemed very…lazy, I guess.  *evil grin* But no worries, oh ho no, I know what I'm doing when it comes to the angst department… 

Jennie:  Hmm, well, I've always said something like, "Eh-key-ril" + "Ek-here-ill + "Eh-kere-ill." (Those are all the different ways I can think of doing it). The first "e" is just really short, a very hard K, then a "ear" sound, then "ill."  So maybe, "eh-K-ear-ill" but it's only three syllables, so add the K and ear together, but the main focus is the K, because it's pronounced very hard.  …that make sense?  

Soulsearcher: Yes, yes, I'm alive and sort of well.  Yeah, I like Aragorn Legolas friendships—just so long as they don't turn into slash.  Heehee, aww, poor Saruman.  Thanks for reviewing!  

Twisted Fool: Aw, David, be nice!  *glows* Wow, thanks a bunch!  Have you ever read any of Minka's stuff?  

Nightcrawler's girlio: Well, there's not anymore, because I found a way to re-do the plot based on something that one of the reviewers said. :)  Thanks for reviewing!  

Tinuviel greenleaf:  Yes, that's all, for now (folks!).  And I think I've come across more evil endings…. And wow, _the_ story that got you hooked on angst?  *is so proud of her baby*

Legola Lu:  Glad you can be understanding!  Thanks for reviewing!  

Witchmaster: Pssh, 'course I've read Thousand Orcs!!!  It's one of my favorite books!  It has Drizzt Do'Urden in it!!  And it kind of has Jarlaxle in it!!  'Course I've read it!  And you're right, I _wasn't_ into the story, like, at all.  It was written and I felt…dazed, like I didn't really have a sharp concept of the plot and characters, or something.  I can't describe it.  

Vampiress-Alexiel: Jarlaxle: *bows* Milady, we are so thankful that finally a reviewer criticized our work.  Lady V: And he really does mean that.  Thanks so much for being able to tell me this wasn't as good as the others, instead of just telling me that you didn't see anything wrong with it.  I appreciate it, I really really do.  A heartfelt thanks!  :)  And for the yummy treat thing too!  

Noshaan Raven'tress: That sounds like a drow name!  I love it!  Heh, sorry, I have a thing about the drow…one of my muses is one, you know… And lol, _I'm_ not happy that Legolas knows he didn't do it.  That was just the only way I could meet the right amount of words that I needed to update by the promised date.  

LegolasLover2003:  Um, well, y'see, I want the deleted scenes, so I'm not getting this release of Two Towers.  I'm waiting for the one that will include deleted scenes.  And it's not that I'm too _busy_ to update, it's just that I've kind of lost my will to continue this story at the moment… *cringes*  And by all means, re-read the chapters!  :-D  I do it all the time when I'm bored, lol!  

Erhothwen: :)  Thanks!  And thanks for reviewing, too!  

Irish QT: Oho, you want _angsty_ stuff, then, do you??  Just you wait…_just_ you wait…in four chapters or so… _WHAM!!_  *evil chuckle*  

April:  Heh, sorry… sheesh, I never thought that random thought of, "what would Legolas think if he were on the tower with Gandalf, and seeing the trees get torn down?" would ever turn into something like _this…_  

Lady Lenna: :) Glad you found it again!  I know how that is, I lose stories, too.  Although—*glares at FanFiction.Net*  That wasn't _my_ fault that their categorizer thing is still broken for me and gives me the _same_ five results every single time I search!!!  *growls at it*  Heehee, thanks for the kind review!   

ZeroCool.0: Heh, your name get changed with Fanfictions whole thing about each author having their own name?  Sorry for the long wait!

Nightbird*Songbird: Yeah, homework sucks, doesn't it?  *makes a face* Almost the whole reason behind me not updating in forever.  This year is killing me!  Heehee, thanks!

Kit Cloudkicker: Yeah, I also like the way I did Thranduil in this fic (heehee, of course, duh!).  I'm so happy…there's getting to be more good-Thranduil fics out there than all the bad abusive father ones!  

Another hapless frodo fangirl: Sorry for the long wait!  And thanks for the review, I'm glad you liked that chapter!

Lanfear: Eeeeeeeeep!  *running in fear from the rabid wolves* I update, I updated!  CALL THEM OFF!!!!!!!!  AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!

Kaimelieamin: Heehee, nancing…I love that word.  Brings to mind 'The Secret Diaries of Cassandra Clair.'  Have you ever read those?  They're absolutely _hilarious_.  

Ally the Punky Leprechaun: I'm waiting until the Two Towers DVD with all the deleted scenes comes out.  And it'll be the _only_ thing on my Christmas list, therefore guaranteeing that I get it.  Heehee.  

Alyssa-Anime-Angel: Thanks for the review!  Can't promise that he won't go Orc…but also can't promise that he will…'tis up to the muses!  

Sakirin: Me too.  Sometimes when I write friendships they're mistaken for slash because I make them so strong.  *thinks that's ick and will _never_ write a slash fic*  Yeah, I love friendships, hee. 

Fire Pendant: (Love the name!!!!!)  Heehee, a Chichiri plushi?  What _is_ that??  Legolas isn't the only confused one!!!

Leap of Fate: *glare glare* Have you updated yet?  NO!!!  *attack!!!!!*  UPDATE!!!  I did!  Heehee: Writer's Block Anonymous…"You can update too, I did!" *cough* Anyways…

Legawien: *smile* Thanks!  And thanks for the review!  

X Moonchik: Heehee, yeah.  Two Towers does wonders, doesn't it?  47 days until Return of the King comes out!  Yay!  

Sake Girl Duelist: Sorry for the long wait!  But thanks for reviewing, too!

Vampiress-Alexiel:  Heehee, glad to know that my work is appreciated, lol.  Thanks for the review! 

Hitokiri Takushi: Heehee, thanks for the uplifting review! Sorry for the long wait!

Vanya Edhel: Wait—whaaa?  *confused*  Um, okay, if you say so…

Tenshi: Heehee, in a corner, stripped, trembling, beaten, crying…completely at my mercy… *gets slapped by muse* Eep!  Sorry, sorry, I'm awake, sorry!  Hee. Thanks much for the review, and I agree, there should be _way_ more kill Legolas comments!  

Mikazuki Senshi:  *eyes widen* Dang, girl.  That's a _lot_ of reviews!  Wow, you _are_ sadistic!  A girl after my own heart, lol!  ;);)  I would respond to all of your reviews, but don't have the energy to do so, heh.  And the reviews are _already_ longer than the entire chapter, heh.  Thank you _soooooooo_ much!  You get cookies and my eternal gratitude!  *bow*  

Marina:  Heehee, yay!  You've finally seen that torture is a good thing!  Sorry for the long wait!

Wynjara: I hope you liked this chapter…it had a _ton_ of Legolas-Pippin friendship!  I've always had somewhat of a soft-spot for that pairing (not slash!!)  

Katie: Eeeep!  Sorry for the long wait!  Updated, I updated!  Please don't hate me!  

ForceofHobbit: Well, this one wasn't too much of a cliffhanger, was it?  

Riva van Dyk: Wow, geeze, glad to know that my work is appreciated that much!  *feels all warm and fuzzy* Thanks for the great review! 

Lirenel: Heh, yeah, I updated…took forever…but hey…

Firith ithil: Well……."soon" can be debated, lol.  I've got stories that I'm "reading" that haven't been updated in over a year…so this is pretty soon, right?  Sorry for the long wait!

Petjut1998: Heehee, glad you like it so much!  ;) But I can't tell you those things, it would ruin the story!  

ElizabethBlack4: Wow, that names sounds really familiar…I think there's a girl I went to elementary school with who had that name, lol.  Anyways… 

Steelsword: Thanks for all the reviews!  And yeah, IrishQT is good.  I'm not really into humor, though.  *shrugs and points at fic*  As you can see, angst is my thing!

*keels over and dies*  urk!   


	36. Caradhras

Disclaimer: I do not own Mirkwood, Legolas, Orcs, Gollum, or any other thing that J. R. R. Tolkien himself created.  (I do own Echiril! *feels special because she actually _does _own something*)

**Woot!  Go me!  I updated!!! In less than a month!!**

*~*~*~*

"I hear a foul voice on the wind!" Legolas cried back to Gandalf.  The young prince knew whom the voice belonged to, but did not wish to name that foul creature.  

"It's _Saruman!_" Gandalf shouted back, taking the Elf's hand and using his aid to stand upon the snow.  They shielded their eyes against the blinding snow, listening intently.  

Aragorn watched anxiously.  If it were Saruman, no good would come to Legolas.  

Legolas flinched as he heard that voice again, shouting out spells and curses to the Fellowship.  The Elf sent his own curses back silently, damming the Istar to eternal life in the Nine Hells.  

Gandalf shouted back another spell, startling Legolas to the point where he jumped, almost making the Wizard lose his footing.  Legolas grabbed his arm and pulled him back up next to him right as he started to slip off the edge of Caradhras.  "You're not allowed to die yet, Mithrandir!" the Elf shouted over the tortured scream of the wind.  "You need to help me keep an eye on this rabble of mortals!"

"Hey!" Aragorn hollered over the wind.  

"Besides," Legolas continued, ignoring his friend, "you need to see to the Ring's destruction!" 

"Let us take shelter!" Boromir cried from the back of the group.  "That we may regroup and continue from there!"

Legolas looked at Gandalf, and the aged being nodded.  "There is a cave up ahead—only a few more paces!"

A few more paces took nearly half an hour.  

When at last the Fellowship was huddled inside the cave, they looked around at their bedraggled companions.  Legolas lifted Pippin into his lap and started rubbing the Hobbit's hands in his, trying to restore warmth to the numb fingers.  Aragorn did the same for Merry.  

"We should light a fire," Boromir shivered.  "If we do not, 'twill be the death of the Halflings."

Gandalf sighed.  "All right," he consented, and as the wood was brought out, he touched it with his staff and it burst into flame.  "I might as well sent out a signal marker that read, 'Gandalf is here,'" he grumbled to himself.  

Legolas looked about uncertainly.  It was true; Gandalf was being very risky.  

"We cannot go further," Aragorn said.  "There are those among us, Master Elf," he added, glancing at Legolas, "who cannot stand these temperatures nor can we walk on the snow."

"What then, do you suggest?" Legolas asked testily.  

"Let us go to the Mines!" Gimli said immediately.  "Balin would welcome us and we would have a royal feast to leave by!"

Gandalf shook his head.  The Dwarves no longer dwelled in Moria.  "I would rather chance Caradhras," he said sternly.  

"But it's so cold!" cried Pippin.  

"I can't even feel my fingers," Merry added.  "Why _not_ do as Gimli says?"

"Aye," Frodo added.  "To go through the Mines would be…beneficial."  He glanced at Legolas, and the Elf looked at Aragorn, who bit his lip.  

"The Ringbearer decides," Boromir said.  "It should be as thus." 

"The Elves do not walk in the deep places of the earth," Legolas interjected sharply, then added softly, "though I will go if my company so decides."  

Gandalf closed his eyes.  "So be it."  

"Good," Gimli grumbled.  "It's high time this Fellowship listened to reason." 

"'Tis not reason," Legolas said quietly.  "It's madness."  He shivered and hugged himself; the thought of the dark caves dampened his very soul.  

"Scared?" Frodo taunted.  

Both Aragorn and Legolas looked up sharply at the Hobbit, the Elf's eyes noticing that he was holding the Ring tenderly.  "I am not," he said icily.  "I do not believe it is in our best interest to enter Moria."  

"You would have us die," Frodo hissed, gesturing to Merry and Pippin, who had huddled together in a corner.  

"No!" Legolas cried.  "I would not—it is _why_ I do not wish to enter Moria.  You have _never_ been there," he shot back.  

Gandalf raised his eyebrows to himself.  The young prince hadn't mentioned his time in Moria for several decades…at least, not to anyone apart from Echiril.  

"And you have?" Frodo asked tauntingly.  

Legolas hesitated.  "Yes," he finally said.  

"Was the little Elf scared?" Frodo questioned in a singsong voice.  

"_No_," Legolas snarled, suddenly aware of the entire Fellowship's attention.  "I simply do not wish to go back."

Frodo suddenly lunged at Legolas, pinning him back against the stone.  Legolas was too stunned by his eyes to move; they were red, with what seemed to be a yellow flame licking through them; the eyes of Sauron.  He spoke quietly, in a deep, unfamiliar voice that only the prince could hear.  "You don't wish to feel that hot fire of pain again, isn't that right, _Little_ _Echiril_."  

Legolas froze, his eyes wide with terror as he remembered—remembered—

"Frodo," Gandalf said quietly, having heard.  "Come back, Frodo." 

Legolas stood.  "I'm going to see if there is a short pass over this mountain," he said steadily, then stepped out into the cold night.  

Aragorn looked meaningfully at Gandalf, then followed.  

He found the Elf several feet away, on his knees, crying, his tears turning to ice and freezing upon his face.  He knelt and put an arm around his shoulders.  "Legolas," he asked quietly, "what did he say?" 

"He—" Legolas choked.  "He knows—he was Sauron—he called me that—what they called me—"

"Little Echiril," Aragorn murmured, hugging his friend tighter.  "This does not bode well.  Frodo should not know of that.  Sauron is possessing him."  

Legolas nodded, wiping his eyes.  "Mithrandir will help."  

Aragorn nodded.  "Just stay away from Frodo.  And don't fret over Moria…I will be with you."  He helped Legolas to stand, and they went back to the cave.  Legolas brushed the ice away from his face, wincing as his skin was torn harshly.  Aragorn looked at him sorrowfully, then paused to listen.  

"…_That_ about?" Boromir asked incredulously.  

"Nothing," Gandalf said.  "Moria is a place any of his kind would shy from."

Frodo was in a corner, shivering.  He couldn't believe what he had just done; none of it had been in his right mind.  He didn't think that of Legolas, he was starting understand what he had been through, he didn't hate him anymore…so why attack him so?  The Hobbit shuddered and sobbed to himself, hating the Ring and himself.

The Ranger and Elf walked back in, swallowing at the dead silence that blanketed the group.  

"Well?" Boromir asked suspiciously, noting the tear marks.  "Find any _paths?_"

"More than you would be able to," Legolas said testily, sitting down next to Gandalf.  The wizard looked at him questioningly and Legolas explained in a low voice what he had seen and heard from Frodo.  They were in a far corner, unable to be heard by the rest.  Aragorn sat down as well, adding his own opinion.  

"He cannot be trusted; the Ring is taking over his mind."  

"No," the Istar said softly.  "Not completely."  He gestured to the small form of the Halfling in the corner, crying.  "He does not know what happens to his mind.  He does not wish to hurt you, Legolas." 

Legolas nodded.  "I understand that, but when the Ring _does_ take over, he will."

"I know.  It seems that I shall have to pay more attention in the future."  Gandalf glanced at Legolas.  "By the by, you need another fiery."

"Fiery" had become their term for Legolas's antispell.  

The archer sighed.  "I think that it will get better, Mithrandir, now that it does not have Echiril's death to fight with."

"So do I…but it will not go away on its own."  

Legolas looked at him pleadingly; Aragorn put a comforting hand on his shoulder.  

"Legolas," Gandalf said sternly, then sighed.  "I shall give you a smaller dose from now on, agreed?"

Legolas nodded.  "All right." 

Gandalf glanced around.  "Come, let us go outside so as not to wake the others."  All four Hobbits and the Dwarf were sleeping, and Boromir was well on his way to dreams.  Legolas swallowed heavily and exited.  

*~*~*~*~*~*

This chapter contains references to a prequel that I decided to write, with Legolas and Echiril as the main characters and it's about their friendship and some hard times and all that.  :)

(That _doesn't _mean this one is over yet, though!  There's still a _looooong_ way to go!)

Reviews:

Emerald Queen: Was this chapter un-happy enough for you?  And don't worry, I'm wasn't sick…just in a good mood.  When I'm _really_ in a good mood, I tend to write happy chapters…it's weird…because if I'm just in a _good_ mood or anything else, they're sad chapters, lol.  And omg!  I'm so so sorry I haven't been reading POM!  See, MSN vamped my favorites list and I lost all of the links and that was one of them…so thanks for reminding me of that, heh.  And don't worry, stories will come in the prequel if I ever get around to finishing this and starting that.  Hmm, which Silmarillion characters do I lust after…Maedhros, for sure.  Mmmm.  Even if he is missing a hand.  Heh, though, he's what I most remember from Silmarillion, because I loved him the best.  *drooling over Maedhros now* Definitely Faenor and Finwë and all of them and their sons/fathers, too.  And Glorfindel!  Is he in there?  He's in there, right?  

Ivorybrowneyes: *shrieks at the hug and runs away* No touchy, no touchy!!!!!!  *cowering in a corner*  Jarlaxle: _*steps forward apologetically*  You'll have to forgive her, she's very uncomfortable with hugging and any sort of physical contact.  *winks* Now, me, on the other hand…It would be my pleasure, Lady Ivory, to visit you some night…_ Lady V: *calling from corner* You horrid flirt!  Jarlaxle: _*grins* But of course!_  Lady V: You're so right about Elladan and Elrohir and Tom and Quickbeam (I loved Quickbeam!) and Glorfindel…*sigh* PJ's gonna get it, I swear…

Twinlakeshgrl: Yeah, only one chapter is really R…I forget which…It's 19 or something, dunno.  Other than that it's PG-13.  *grins and flushes* I'm glad you like it so much!  (Geeze, girl, you've got more patience than I do…this thing's 100 frickin' pages in Word!  I could _never_ read it straight through, lol!!) 

Jennie: Don't worry, I'm alive!  And you're welcome, for the pronunciation thing.  *very fond of Echiril, lol*  It's funny, I screwed up when I was making his name and the literal translation is "Bow-lady" whereas I meant it to be "Bow-lord."  Lol!  Poor Echiril!  He gets teased a lot for that, lol.  Yeah, I didn't like the movie's portrayal of Merry and Pippin.  I like mine better, lol!  

Irish QT: Lol!  Do you know Steelsword?  I hope she didn't get it too good, lol!  :-D  Thanks for the review!  

Karina: Don't worry about not reviewing…I never do!!  Lol!  I'm glad that you liked these chapters, and thanks for reviewing!  *just went and read Ghost of a Memory and got distracted from answering reviews for quite awhile*  Heh…

SpaceVixenX: Glad it passed your inspection!  Thanks for reviewing!  

Emmithar: *laugh* I think you mixed up the different holidays there…

Alyssa-Allyson-Angel: Romantical, hmm?  *never thought of it that way*  Lol, now I'm tempted to put romance in here somehow…

Menthol: Well…I was watching Fellowship and when Gandalf was watching the trees get torn down I thought, "I bet it would hurt an Elf to have to watch that…" so I came home and wrote a small scene that appears in chapter eight (heavily edited, of course…the original was rushed and it sucked) and also in chapter ten…and then about a year later someone said I should write a Lord of the Rings fic and post it, and I said I had one, but no first chapter, only one scene…and they told me to write it…so I did!  

ElizabethBlack4:  *laugh* Your review entertains me, Lizzy, heehee.  Thanks!

Caunoiech: (Did I spell that right?) :-D I'm so glad you liked it!  Nothing pleases an author more than to know that her work is appreciated…:-D Lol, when was Gimli mouthing off??  *can't remember this* (How sad is that?)

LegolasLover2003: Eeek!  No touchy!!  Heh.  Lol!  "Ai!  Ai!  A balrog has come! …and sat on my head"  LOLOL!  *greatly amused* I hope your "hangover" is gone and that you've had none others!  

MoroTheWolfGod: Here you go, more!  Thanks for the review!

Ally the Punky Leprechaun: Heehee, yes Merry and Pippin definitely are the coolest Hobbits.  (And the cutest, too!)

Yugi-chan aka Yami Rose: Ah, don't worry about not reviewing…*whisper* I never do!  Glad you enjoyed!

Kit Cloudkicker: Oh, good, Thranduil father fic… (btw, I'm reading your child one off and on when I have time…s'good!)  :)  I'm glad you liked this chapter!  

Gwyn: *shifts guiltily* Well…it was a bit more than a week… Heehee, my Legolas!  

Riva van Dyk: Uh oh, don't throw a fit please!  Sorry it wasn't a week!  More like three or four, actually…*cough*

Hanya the Bloody Angel: Well, I believe I had Legolas saying something like, "only because it takes so many mortals to even come close to matching one Firstborn!"  *grins* And I'm glad you didn't think I failed…it means a lot to me!  Hmm, and you're right, that first sentence is odd.  I'm not sure what happened there…It was supposed to be, "Both Hobbits looked over at him…" minus the Merry.  

Kaimelieamin: None, actually!  I was just in a really good mood…not quite sure why…but I was, lol!  

Karone Evertree: Oh, only for the time being…believe me…_only_ for the time being!!  

Mikazuki senshi: Severed…heads…O_o?!  *backs away slowly, holding out sugar-free cookies* Nice Mikazuki…_niiiiiice_ girl…*eep!* 

Noshaan Raven'tress: Heehee…Drow…*swoons* Oh, um, right, I'm here!  And so true, Legolas-Aragorn (note the dash, not the slash!) is so great, lol.  Glad you enjoyed!  

Z21: Heh, everyone's been commenting/complaining about the happiness of the chapter!  Don't worry people, it won't stay that way!  

Lady Lenna: :-D I'm glad you liked it so much!  Thanks for reading and reviewing!  

Goma-Ryu Immortal Vampire: Glad to hear you think so!  At least it's not going downhill, lol!  Thanks for the review!  

Leap of Fate: *evil eye* Have you updated yet?! I am _so_ not as bad—you haven't updated since frickin' AUGUST!!!!!!!!  AAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!  *glare* 

Legolas fan: Welcome to my cult!  Heeheehee…*cough* Sorry, sugar high…I'm glad you've liked my story!  Thanks for reviewing!  

Leolyn Greenleaf: *beam* Thanks!  

Lanfear: No, no, you spelled it wrong.  Heh, thanks for stopping the rabid wolves!  

Black Hawk: :-D I'm particularly fond of that scene, the Elladan one.  I'm so glad you like it!  

Elda kuruni: Heh, this might very well be the first thing that I ever finish, lol!  Thanks for reviewing!  

Sake Girl Duelist: Heh, well, was this soon enough?  Sorry!  School!  

The grim reaper: So…are you still a black spider monkey?  It sounds absolutely fascinating!  There's a monkey at my zoo that looks _just_ like Gollum, no joking!  Except it's about as big as my hand, lol.  But he's so cute.  I put my hand up to the glass and he was holding onto a branch with one foot and stretched out and touched the glass where my hand was, it was so cute!  

Legolas's Cousin: I'm sorry, for you being his cousin…I'd hate that…then I could snog with him, lol!  Hee… I'm glad you liked the chapter! 

Samri: Geeze girl, you've got more patience than I ever will…I could _never_ read this thing all at once!  It's 100 frickin' pages!!!!!  *bow* I'm glad you got to know that particular elven trio a bit better! 

Petjut1998: I'm glad you liked it, thanks for reviewing!  

Witchmaster: *pout* I _cannot_ get my hands on The Lone Drow for the life of me!!!!! It's _SO_ irritating!!!!  And no, I wrote it.  I was just in a really good mood at the time, heh.  

Dha-gal: *peers at you anxiously* Are you okay?  Heh, yeah, I rush a lot…'tis a big problem of mine.  

Soulsearcher:  I think the statement that "angst is on the way" will always be true for me…so it's hard to foreshadow, lol!  Oh, you'd be surprised at what I can do for more angst…and Moria is next chapter!  And shh!  You did figure out angstyness…don't go telling the other readers, lol!  Aww, lol!  Poor Legolas muse!  

The Whisperer: *blink blink blink*  There's a lot of implications in that review…not sure I want to delve into that too much, lol!  Thanks for reviewing!   

Hitokiri Takushi: Nice name…I liked Celebwen…but that's because it was easier to spell, lol!  Glad you liked the chapter!  

Marina: *slightly confused and too tired to figure that review out*  Thanks for reading and reviewing!  

Look!  It's a thingy!  \/  

((((( ( ( ( (  (  (  (  (   (   (   (   (    (    (    (    (     ()     )    )    )    )    )   )   )   )   )  )  )  )  ) ) ) ) )))))


	37. Rivendell

Disclaimer: I do not own Mirkwood, Legolas, Orcs, Gollum, or any other thing that J. R. R. Tolkien himself created.  (I do own Echiril! *feels special because she actually _does _own something*)

**Hey, I thought you guys might like to know what was going on in Rivendell!**

**(Actually, I just really _really_ wanted to write this scene, lol!)**

*~*~*~*

"Is he awaking, Father?" Elrohir asked breathlessly when his father shook him awake in the dead of night.  

Elrond nodded.  "Come, if you are not there, I fear things will not go well.  I suspect memory loss might have occurred…perhaps seeing your face will help." 

Elrohir immediately jumped up, not even bothering to pull on a shirt, and followed his father into the adjoining room.  Normally both twins shared the one room, but Elrohir had moved after the anxiety of seeing his brother cold and still ever time he looked to that side of the room.  In reality, Elrond had "suggested" that Elrohir move—after his youngest son had woken him for the fourth night in a roll, in hysterics because he believed his twin dead.  

Elladan had refused food during his unconsciousness, and would take water from no one but Elrohir.  Somehow, his presence had always soothed the wounded Elf, relaxing him subconsciously to the point where he would take water.  Elrohir was worried about starvation; Elladan had gone two weeks without food.  

When they entered the room, Elladan was shifting, moaning lightly.  Elrohir quickly walked forward and took his hand in his, squeezing it reassuringly.  "Come on, brother," he said anxiously.  "Come back—wake up."  

Elrond stood nearby, sorting through his medicines, so that when Elladan awoke he would be prepared for whatever would arise.  A faint, "Elrohir," met his ears and he stopped, looking up.  

"Elladan!" Elrohir breathed happily, his eyes lighting up.  The face identical to his was smiling weakly.  

Then Elladan winced, grunting lightly.  Elrond rushed over.  "What is it?"

The older twin's eyes clouded with confusion for a moment and he shrank away fearfully.  "Who are you?" he whispered.  

Elrond paled.  No, Valar, no!  

"Elladan, this is Adar," Elrohir said quietly.  "Do you remember him?" 

There was a long pause before recognition dawned over pain-glazed brown eyes.  "Yes," Elladan said softly.  "I remember, Father."

"What pains you, my son?" Elrond asked, more worried about physical ailments.  

"The same old wound," Elladan admitted sheepishly.  "Not hardly as before but—ah—" he cried lightly when Elrond placed gentle pressure over the injury.  "Yes, there."  

Elrohir watched anxiously.  "Can you do anything?" he asked.  

"Yes," Elrond said, confident now.  The wound had healed greatly and now only required cooperation on his son's part.  He lifted a cup that was on the bedstand, filled with a tea he had prepared several days ago.  "Drink this."  

Elladan obediently swallowed the liquid, relaxing at the soothing sensation that it brought, then stopped drinking suddenly, pushing the cup away.  

"What is it, Elladan?" Elrond asked gently.  

"I feel sick," he choked.  "Oh Manwë—"

Elrohir hugged him tightly and rubbed the small of his back in tiny circles.  "Shh," he soothed.  "It's okay, it'll pass…"

Gradually, Elladan's body stopped heaving as he tried to suppress gags.  "Sorry," he said weakly.  "I don't know—"

"You've been out for two weeks," Elrond explained softly.  "You refused all food." 

Elladan's eyes widened in horror.  "You're serious?" he asked.  

Elrohir nodded grimly.  

"What about water?"

"You would only take that from Elrohir," Elrond said.  

Elladan smiled at his twin.  "I'm not surprised."  Elrohir grinned embarrassedly.  

"Here," Elrond said, holding the cup forward.  "Try to finish this."  Elrohir took the drink and put his hands over Elladan's, supporting him as he drank.  The injured Elf managed to down the contents, fighting against nausea, winning.  

Elrond nodded.  "That will keep you until morning."  He yawned.  "I'm going back to bed…Valar knows how much sleep I've lost to you to…" He turned and left, making sure to close the door.   

Elrohir turned to his twin, an unreadable expression on his face.  "Elladan," he whispered.  

Elladan looked back with the same intensity, questioning.  

The younger twin sighed and turned away.  "Sorry," he said softly.  "Just—" A tear ran down his cheek.  "I was so worried."  

Elladan nodded.  "I understand."  He moved over on the bed and gestured for Elrohir to lay down.  He did so, and the twins lay down, facing each other, pulling up the covers to their necks.  

"I'm glad you're awake," Elrohir said.  "I've been nothing but a stress case since Atar knocked you out." 

Elladan smiled.  "I'm sure Rivendell was appreciative of the lack of pranks."

Elrohir laughed.  "I'll bet!"  He sobered.  "It really was awful," he said, voice catching.  

Elladan put a finger on his lips.  "Shh, I'm fine.  You shouldn't care so much, it'll wind you up in trouble some day."

"Hypocrite," Elrohir snorted.  "If I were hurt you'd act just the same way—and don't you try to deny it!"

"Okay, true," Elladan relented.  "But still…" He shrugged.  "I get worried that if something happens to me someday, if I die, you will too."

"The same goes for you," Elrohir said, admonishing.  "If I died, so would you…there's no need to argue over it, just accept that fact—be grateful for that bond.  Few others share it."

Elladan smiled.  "While not spoken gracefully," he teased, "spoken truly."  

Elrohir blushed slightly, then laughed when Elladan's stomach growled.  

"I'm hungry," the older Elf said sheepishly.  

"I bet, you hard-headed patient," Elrohir scolded.  "You wouldn't take a single bite of anything we offered you!"

"Sorry," Elladan offered.  "It was better than being awake, though…" He shuddered.  "I have _never_ felt such pain—"

"I know," Elrohir interrupted quietly.  "I felt it too."

Elladan sighed.  "I'm sorry, I—"

"Stop apologizing!" Elrohir cried.  "Just accept the fact that we are twins and would die for each other and die if the other died—which rather refutes the theory of dying for each other, don't you think?—we feel each other's pain, emotions, fear…_everything_.  It is a bond we are blessed to share, and I would not give it up for anything."

Elladan nodded.  "Neither would I, Ro, neither would I."  

Elrohir closed his eyes sleepily.  "Good."

"Tired?"

"As you are hungry."  

Elladan chuckled.  "Come on, you need sleep, and so do I.  We should at least get some rest…what time is it?"

"Probably three quarter of the night."

"Valar!  We're going to sleep 'till noon!"

"Aye, though, does it truly matter?" Elrohir queried.  "Honestly, what have we got to wake up for?"

Elladan thought a moment.  "Glorfindel," he finally answered.  

"Glorfindel?"

"Yes…the poor Elf has probably been so lonely without the frogs in his bath, don't you think?"

Elrohir laughed cheerfully.  "Aye, probably!  However, I think he shall have to wait a few more days to be visited by the little rascals…" 

Elladan grimaced suddenly and Elrohir sat up, instantly alert.  "What is it?  Are you okay?  Do you want me to get Adar?" 

"No," Elladan said through gritted teeth.  "No, it's fine.  I'm all right, don't worry.  It was just my side…it hurt a little when I moved."  

"Then stop moving," Elrohir murmured.  "Get some sleep, Dan."  

Elladan smiled weakly.  "All right, Father, I will." 

Elrohir would have punched his twin if he hadn't been injured.  "Don't think you can get away with that for too long," he growled.  

Elladan laughed.  "Oh, don't worry, I'll be able to fight back before long—" He winced again.  

"Elladan!" Elrohir cried in frustration. "Please, go to sleep, get some rest!"

Elladan smiled.  "All right, all right, I will," he murmured.  

Elrohir relaxed, draping an arm around his twin.  "'Night, Dan."

"'Night, Ro."  

*~*~*~*~*~*

Just got the Pirates of the Caribbean soundtrack…unfortunately, the speakers on my computer SUCK and it sounds horrible…but it's still there!

Reviews:  

Irish QT: Hmm, I don't think there will be any more torture on Caradhras…_Moria,_ though…  And lol!  Everyone makes such a bit deal about the ear thing, I don't get it!  I personally thought it was rushed and sucky…but hey…guess not, lol!  

SpaceVixenX: Hey, glad you liked it!  Yeah, creepy Frodo is always good.  

ElizabethBlack4: Are you, by any chance, an actress?  Your review sounded like something an actress would say, hee.  Lol!  You hate Frodo more than _I_ do!

Menthol: I really don't know how many chapters…it was supposed to end when Legolas escaped from Orthanc…but then I went, "hey!  Let's put a spell on him!" and it went from there…So, I really don't know.  And well, it took awhile before I started getting all the reviews…I mean, 36 chapters does tend to help a story a bit.  

Twinlakeshgrl: Yeah, I know what you mean…There's so many huge fics out there that are really good, and it takes me _forever_ to read them, lol!  

Fire Pendant: I don't think Frodo needs a fiery…not yet, at least!  I sure hope not!

Ivorybrowneyes: Aww, don't cry, please.  Some of my close friends get all insulted when I don't hug them…it makes me feel icky.  Now, Jarlaxle, here…he's an elf…but a _dark_ elf, or a Drow.  They've got ebony skin and white hair…and are generally _very_ hot.  Especially _this_ one… Jarlaxle: _*bows, sweeping hat off his head and swirling his cape* _

Leap of Fate: Okay, I won't glare—as long as you update!  And length…all my chapters are at least 1200 words (which is the word limit my eighth grade teacher set on our short story assignments and it ticked me off…so I make them all at least 1200 words in a sort of, "ha!  I'll show _you!_").  So…longer than some, I guess, but not my best, I know.  

Twisted Fool: *says hi to muses for you* Muses: HI!!!!!!!!!!!  Lady V: Erk, you're not serious about the suicidal thing, are you?  

MoroTheWolfGod: Lol, yeah, took them awhile, didn't it?

MoonMist: Lol!  I can't imagine a club with Legolas and Frodo in it going too well, can you?  They'd go psycho and kill each other!  

Lanfear: Lol!  It took you this long not to like Saruman?  Geeze, girl!  Arey!  That's such a cute name!

Emmithar: Hello, Emmithar!  *psst* Don't worry, I never review!  :)  I'm glad you like it!

Mikazuki senshi: *still scared* I'll be sure not to finish this story for a _looooooong_ time, then!  

Legolas's Cousin: Hey, no fears, I have a cousin in real life who is really cute…and I would have a crush on him if he weren't my cousin.  But as he is, I just look up to him a lot.  Oh, I read your story, and reviewed it, too!

Lady Lenna: Heh, Boromir is an evil dunce in my world…sarcasm is his best friend.  

Dha-Gal: Uh, I'll pass on the Skittles, thanks.  Thanks for reviewing, though!  

Riva Van Dyk: Look, quick chapter!  Now you _really_ can't hurt me, ha ha!  I hope the university applications turned out all right?  

Goma-Ryu Immortal Vampire: I should bally well hope not, wot!  (Sorry, sorry, too much Redwall…)  And grr, it's been _less than a month!_  I don't know _where_ you got year—it hasn't even been POSTED that long!!!!

Gwyn: My reviews are _always_ longer than the chapter because I'm a lazy ass and don't ever update and they get really long…

Ebony Falcon: (By the way, love the name) Thanks for reviewing, glad you liked it!  

Maikafuiniel: Wow, that takes patience and time, my friend!  It's 100 frickin' pages!  I admire you!  And yeah…Sam I don't do so well, lol!  

Karina: Except I don't mind killing off characters.  I have an OC that I'm so so attached to…I made _my_ character, Lissëyelen, myself in Middle-Earth, who was originally created for Legolas, have an affair with him that I got so attached to him…and then I killed him!  I have absolutely no problem with killing characters that I get attached to…I've already formed Echiril in my head (he's actually pretty much the other guy with a different name, lol, how lazy am I!)  But yeah, I know how hard it can be…so dun worry, it'll work out fine, heehee.  And yeah, I liked Ghost of a Memory!

Vampiress-Alexiel: *laugh* I'm glad you're happy!  Thanks for reviewing!

Alyssa-Anime-Angel: Yesss…preciouss…nassty hobbitesses hurt Legolass…oh yess, they will preciouss…  Whoops, did I just say that?  *innocent look*

The grim reaper: *waves to PETE* Hi!!  And spiders are cool, you could be a lot worse things!  Uggish, I'm sorry…ask for Two Towers for Christmas or Hanukah or whatever you celebrate?  

Karone Evertree: Hey, less than a week for this one!  Who's good, lol!  Thank you for reviewing!  

Nice…short reviews!


	38. Enter Moria

Disclaimer: I do not own Mirkwood, Legolas, Orcs, Gollum, or any other thing that J. R. R. Tolkien himself created.  (I do own Echiril! *feels special because she actually _does _own something*)

**Yay!  New chapter!  Go me!!**

*~*~*~*

"I do not wish to go in there, Estel," Legolas whispered to Aragorn as they neared Moria's gates.  

"Take no fear, Legolas," the man answered back.  "Gimli is assured of his cousin's presence, we will be fine."

Legolas halted and slammed Aragorn backwards into the stone.  "Gimli's cousin is not in there," he hissed.  "Do not attempt to fill me with a false hope that I already know to be untrue."

Aragorn sighed.  He knew that Balin and his Company were gone; he had been in Moria once—the Dwarves were all but dead, most likely.  Gandalf also knew, yet the wizard led them forth regardless, because of the Ringbearer's decision.  "Then I will be there with you," the man said quietly.  

Legolas faltered and pulled away.  "The presence of companions has never made a difference before."

"Then whoever it was before was surely not a true friend," Aragorn said heatedly, then halted, mentally strangling himself as Legolas's eyes flashed with pain.  Echiril.  Echiril had been the one with him before.  

_Or I was not a true enough friend to Echiril,_ Legolas thought, then said dryly, "So it would seem."  The Elf turned on his heel and walked away.  

Aragorn watched him, aghast.  He cursed himself for his actions again and again, but also watched with interest as Legolas's moods changed.  The Firstborn had now donned his mask, the cold exterior that kept his true self inside.  Elrond had once compared the prince to a freshly unearthed diamond: _The treasure sought is the beauty within, but it cannot be seen under the layers of stone that surround it.  It takes gentle care and supervision, as well as time, to expose the priceless jewel inside._  Aragorn thought of these words now and knew them to be true.  He only hoped he could expose the naked diamond before it shattered under the pressure.  Diamonds did that sometimes, if they were not uncovered quickly enough; years of pressure could cause one to crack, never again being able to return to its once stunning beauty.  

Legolas was a rare diamond indeed; for that beauty to be lost would be tragic. 

The Elf was talking to Boromir, now.  

"What do the Elves believe of this new crisis upon Middle Earth?" the man asked.  

Legolas thought for a moment.  "Some of them wish to help, to end it.  Others wish to leave Arda to her fate and sail to the West."

Boromir frowned.  "But it has been seen before, has it not?"

"Aye," Legolas replied, "though shortly before my memory begins."

Boromir's eyes widened.  "That would make you two thousand years old!" he laughed.  "'Tis not possible!"

"It is," Legolas said sharply.  "I am nearing three thousand."

Boromir whistled lowly.  "I knew that Elves lived for a long time, but I didn't know _that_ long…" 

"Immortality," Legolas said simply.  

"So I see," said the man, gazing at the fair creature.  "And the Elves keep it to themselves?"

"It is not a gift that can be shared," Legolas replied, "for it were possible, there are many mortals who would still be living…" He glanced at Aragorn for a brief moment; no one noticed the motion.  "And several more besides who would be looking forward to a longer life, as well."  

Boromir nodded, then fell silent as they approached the doors.  Legolas walked to Gandalf, who had muttered something about moonlight, and the words on the door were revealed.  

"Speak friend and enter?" Legolas asked, his mind switching from reading the elvish to speaking in common with ease.  

"Aye," Gandalf replied cheerfully.  "We need only to find the password!" 

Legolas smiled fondly.  "We'll be in shortly then, I hope?"

Gandalf's eyebrows rose sharply at this and he shot a startled look at the prince, but Legolas just smiled again, walking over to where Pippin sat by the water and beginning to laugh with him.  

Aragorn came over to Gandalf, a troubled look on his face.  "He is acting happy again," he commented.  

"Aye," the wizard agreed, "though under circumstances that I would almost rather he had stayed melancholy."  

Aragorn nodded.  "Found a way in?"

Gandalf shook his head.  "I have yet to speak the password…" He turned and shouted something in an unknown language, and the door did nothing.  He tried another word, and another…until the night drew on to hours of the morning and the Fellowship was still standing outside.  

Merry walked up.  "Gandalf," he questioned, "what's the elvish word for friend?"

_Mellon,_ Legolas immediately thought, but kept his tongue.  

"Mellon," Gandalf said slowly, the word rolling in his mouth as he spoke it. He turned in surprise as the door opened behind him.  Legolas's head shot up, despair on his features as he viewed the open mouth.  Pippin put a questioning hand on his arm and the mask was re-forged.  

The Fellowship entered Moria and Gandalf lit the end of his staff apprehensively.  Legolas lingered near the back, not wanting to go in.  He could hear the Dwarf proudly boasting about the feast they would soon enjoy, then Boromir's hushed whisper, "This is a tomb," then his voice became panicked.  "Get out, all of you, get out!"

Legolas took a hesitant step backwards, then heard a shrill cry from behind him and turned quickly, only to see Frodo dangling in the air, held by a giant tentacle.

"Frodo!" Sam cried, rushing forward, followed by the rest, but the Elf was the closest and quickest.  He leapt up and caught the Halfling, pulling him away, then holding him close to his chest and crying out in pain as the creature's arm knocked them both aside before picking them up.  Legolas kept a tight hold on Frodo, meeting Aragorn's terrified gaze.  

"Estel!" he cried, struggling violently so he could release Frodo.  Aragorn saw what he was doing and ran forward to stand under them, and Legolas dropped the Hobbit into his arms.  Aragorn set him down and commanded him to run, and Frodo did so, to Gandalf.  

Then the men and Dwarf took out their arms and started to attack the beast, and Legolas drew his knife and tried to hack his way free.  Suddenly the creature screamed in pain and Legolas was dropped a good fifty feet before he landed on the stone, gasping as the air was completely forced from his chest.  He staggered up, Aragorn's arm around his waist, and the Fellowship ran into the darkness of Moria as the rocks fell over the door and sealed them in.  

There was a moment of complete silence before everyone started to cough against the dust, with Legolas and Frodo gasping for breath.  Gandalf lit his staff again and stood heavily, surveying the damage.  "Is everyone all right?"

Merry and Pippin scrambled to their feet, followed closely by Boromir and Gimli.  Boromir stood slightly slower, and Frodo and Legolas both were hard-strained to stand, their vision swirling.  

"Yes," Frodo said after a minute.  "I'm fine."  He looked over at the Elf, who had nodded, and added quietly, "thanks to Legolas."

Legolas smiled at him.  "I swore my bow to your services, Master Frodo."  He paused and looked around, laughing sheepishly.  "It is a four day journey, perhaps we should begin?"

Gandalf nodded.  "Aye, it is.  We must tread carefully—to be noticed could be our downfall."  He glanced around at all of them, then turned around and started walking.  

That night when they stopped to rest and bids for watches were being taken, Gimli approached Legolas, clearing his throat.  "Master Elf," he began gruffly, "would you care to take your watch with me?"

Legolas raised his eyebrows in slight amusement and knelt to be at the Dwarf's height.  "What have I done to gain your respect?"

"Saving Frodo was a brave thing," Gimli mumbled, looking down, his beard hiding his blush.  

Legolas smiled.  "Aye, to take watch with you would please me."

Gimli grinned shyly.  "Great!" he rumbled.  

The Elf laughed cheerfully, the crystal sound and the Dwarf's low guffaw contrasting severely yet seeming to mix perfectly at the same time.  

As the rest of the Fellowship fell asleep, the two on first watch sat down on a large rock that looked into one of the mithril gullies.  

"What do you think of the caves, Master Elf?  I know they have deteriorated…"

A shadow crossed Legolas's face.  "I have been here before, and the experience was not a pleasant one.  Though…" He glanced around, not wishing to offend the Dwarf.  "I can see how one might find beauty within these confines."  He shrugged.  "My people are not one that relish time spent underground." 

Gimli grunted.  "Foolish Elves, nancing about under the trees…the beauty of the caves and their priceless jewels are more substantial than any green plant."  

Legolas laughed.  "It is apparent that the long life of the Elves does indeed give them more wisdom than the other races."  

Gimli spluttered indignantly.  "_Well_," he said in mock fury, "I think your heads are a little too high in the clouds, and this leaves your thinking to be airy and unorganized."  He paused and then muttered as an afterthought, "Stargazers, all of 'em."   

Gandalf listened to their friendly bickering contentedly.  It seemed that not all hope was lost for the Elves and Dwarves, after all.  The proud Thranduil's son and Gimli, son of Gloin, one of those who had been imprisoned by the Elvenking—friends.  It was an encouraging thought.   

*~*~*~*~*~*

Sorry that took so long!  I've been busy and lazy and…yeah.  Exams are coming up…uggish…

Heeheehee…_next_ chapter has a very crucial plot point and baaad stuff will then follow…muahahahaha….

I'm sorry, guys!  I'm just being really lazy and don't want to do reviews…next chapter, I swear!  And I promise to try and get one out before Christmas, because I'll be leaving for a week on that day, and then exams are the week after.  

*feels really bad* 

Jarlaxle: *pats her on the back* There, there, Lady V.  It's okay.  

It: *snort* No it's not!  She's a lazy whore authoress who doesn't even have the decency to reply to her reviewers.  

Lady V: *cry* 

Jarlaxle: *flashes dagger at It and tries to comfort Lady V* Shh, they'll understand, you've apologized…

Lady V: *wail!*

It: *snicker* 

Jarlaxle: *mutter* That's it…*pulls out his dagger and lunges at It, tackling him and holding the knife to his throat* Shut up, will you?  

It: ^-^; Um, heh, yes, Sir Jarlaxle, whatever you say, Sir Jarlaxle…AUGH HELP ME!

Lady V: *sniffle* Leave him alone, Jarlaxle.  

Jarlaxle: But…but…

Lady V: Hey, I need all of my muses, right?  Without them I'm kind of screwed.

Paul: :-D 

Lady V: Yes, you too, Paul…

Hey, guys!  Announcement!  I'm thinking of doing a Harry Potter ficlet based upon a fic called "Without Moony."  It's part of a Sirius/Remus series called "Lovers For Tonight."  *gasp!* Yes, yes, I know…it's slash…normally I don't ever read slash (there are exceptions, I will admit…but they have to be good ones! *glare*) but somehow this caught my eye and kept it through all of the great stories.  They're by Mystid.  Anyways, I got a little plot bunny from that fic and might be expanding upon it sometime.  Any of you guys out there into Harry Potter and might be willing to read it?  And by the way, this does not in the LEAST mean that I'm a Sirius/Remus shipper.  I'm NOT.  By no means.  Absolutely not.  

But the series was really good…so…

So, until then, ta!

And happy Return of the Kings comes out tomorrow day!!!!!!

*wail* Except Elladan and Elrohir aren't there! Waaaaa!


	39. Incomplete 39

Hey, guys.  

Yeah, I know, it's been forever…but I have to say that it'll probably be even longer.  I'm going to give you what I have got of the next chapter, and then maybe not work on it for a while.  

I have just taken a rather severe mental and emotional blow and don't think that I'll be able to write for any amount of time.  

*sigh* I'm really sorry.  I in no way plan to stop this story all together, ever.  Not until it's finished, at least, lol.  

I should have posted this a month ago.  Sorry again, you guys.  You have no idea how terrible I feel about all of this.  I just…don't think that I can write.  

So I'll see you around the board later, okay?  

**The incomplete chapter thirty-nine: **

The Fellowship came across the great halls, their eyes widening in wonder.  The large stone pillars that ran up and down for a seemingly endless distance were breathtaking.  Gimli grinned in pride.  "The work of my cousin," he said happily.  

Legolas smiled.  "It is quite wonderful," he commented, his eyes darting to one pillar that he knew quite well.  A pillar that still had red stains on it, he noticed with interest.  

—_crack!—_

_—Valar tua amin!—_

_—Echiril!_—

The Elf smiled wryly.  "Though they could use with a bit of color to touch them up," he added.  

Gimli snorted.  "Color?  Any color would pale the stone's beauty."

Legolas just rolled his eyes and chuckled.  

Aragorn watched his friend with interest.  The blonde was actually acting quite normally, all things considered.  He started to say something, but a short cry from Gimli cut him off: "No!"

"Gimli!" Gandalf shouted as the Dwarf ran off into a room.  "Come back!" 

But the stout figure was deaf to the cries and came upon a stone tomb, reading the Dwarven script with ease.  He fell to his knees in disbelief.  "No…"

Gandalf came up from behind him and read the script aloud.  "Here lies Balin, son of Hundin, Lord of Moria."  The old wizard sighed.  "So it is as I feared.  He is dead."  

Legolas put a comforting hand on Gimli's back, his eyes saddened.  He whispered a quick lament for the loss of his newfound friend, then turned and walked to Aragorn.  

"What is it?" the man asked quietly.  

Legolas's eyes darted about, seeing the carnage and watching as Gandalf opened the record of Moria.  "We must move on," he insisted.  "We cannot linger."  The Elf could not describe the feeling of dread that he felt; dread that something terrible was going to happen very, very soon if they did not leave.  

Aragorn nodded once, knowing better than to ignore the Elf's instinct.  But a doubt held in his mind: Could Legolas simply be becoming paranoid after his entire ordeal?  Could his judgment even be trusted anymore, with that—spell?  The man started to reply, but quieted as Gandalf began to read.  

"…We cannot get out," the wizard finished, grim.  

And in the heavy silence that hung over the nine, little Pippin decided to examine the skeleton that was so precariously balanced on the well.  

And when the crashes ended, that oppressive silence doubled in weight.  

"Fool of a Took!" Gandalf finally spat, taking back his hat and staff—halting in mid-turn when the drums were heard.  

Legolas had heard them right after the crashes had faded but was too shocked to speak of them; he thought they had been the hammering of his heart.  

_What is wrong with me?_

He instantly snapped into his warrior mode, realizing that he last time he had truly been in a battle had been in Mirkwood.  "_Yrch_," he spat in his native tongue.  He caught frightened breathing from where the Hobbits stood and turned to see a very scared and guilty looking Pippin.  The Elf smiled at him reassuringly, then turned back to the door.  

**As always, thank you so much for reviewing.  And I really mean it, I'm not just saying it.  I might be reading all those reviews quite a lot in the next few weeks to try and get myself back on track.  **

***sad smile, waves* **

**Namarië.  **


	40. Khazad Dum

Disclaimer: I do not own Mirkwood, Legolas, Orcs, Gollum, or any other thing that J. R. R. Tolkien himself created.  (I do own Echiril! *feels special because she actually _does _own something*)

**Wow, you guys.  It's been very interesting, I can tell you that.  **

**Partial credit for this chapter actually being here right now goes to JCJules…so go read her stuff and review it!!  ;)  **

**Yeah.  I'm back on track.  And should be posting at least once a month (I say that to give myself time because I'm lazy…plus finals and junk are coming up…)**

**This chapter was really more of a filler chapter to get to the next one.  *evil grin* The next chapter is a very good one.  **

**Dude, I think this series may be close to wrapping up.  Wow.  **

**But don't worry, there are at least probably five or so more chapters to go.  And maybe more if I get some weird plot twist in mind.  **

*~*~*~*

Legolas dropped down to his hands and kicked out his legs, knocking the Orc that was advancing upon him to the ground, then jumped over on top of the fallen creature and put his knife through its heart.  He stood and looked around, wiping a hand along his brow to stop the sweat from falling into his eyes.  The Orcs were gone now, just a few here and there that were being dispatched by various members of the Fellowship.  Legolas grinned widely when he saw Pippin run one though and moved over towards the Hobbit.  "A fine victory," he complimented.  

Pippin smiled shyly.  "Thank you, Master Elf," he said in a soft voice.  

Legolas tilted his head to the side and regarded the small creature.  He knew that Pippin wasn't a child, but he couldn't help but think of him as such, especially here and now.  The youngest of the Hobbits was barely considered an adult by his own people's standards, and he had never seen warfare.  Legolas knelt and ruffled the curly brown hair.  "They don't have souls," he said.  "You need not worry about their deaths."  

"Old Bilbo always used to say that the Orcs had souls once," Pippin said, troubled.  

Legolas gazed at the carcass, seeing the eyes that were wide open in death.  They were green.  Lothlorien?  It didn't matter.  "Yes, they did," he murmured.  

Pippin looked at him inquisitively.  

Legolas sighed.  "Do you know the story of Morgoth, and his jealousy of Manwë and his creations?" 

Pippin shook his head, eyes wide.  

"The Elves were created as the children of Manwë," Legolas said, "as were the humans, though we are called the Firstborn.  There was another, Morgoth, who could not create such races of beauty and knowledge, and he was very jealous of Manwë.  So Morgoth took the Firstborn and kept them in dark caverns, torturing them physically and mentally until there was hardly anything left of them…and they became the first Orcs."  

"The Orcs came from _Elves?_" Pippin whispered in shock.  

Legolas nodded.  "They did indeed."

"So—that spell—is that how—?"

"No," Legolas said, "Though it could be used the same.  That was Saruman's original plan for me, to turn me into an Orc General for his war.  But then he realized that I would escape so he tried for this instead, thinking to sabotage behind enemy lines."  

Pippin looked thoughtful.  "And they don't have souls?"

Legolas shook his head.  "No longer.  Whether they are directly from Elves or the product of their rough form of reproduction, Orcs have no souls." 

The Hobbit nodded to himself.  "All right," he said.  

"Legolas!  Pippin!" Aragorn called.  "They are all dead.  We must move on."  

Legolas nodded and stood, but then paused when he saw Pippin very wearily try to take a step, stumbling.  The Elf quickly picked him up and held him in his arms as he walked over to the rest.  Pippin's eyes closed and he rested his head on Legolas's chest.  

The Fellowship moved out of the cavern, cautious, and managed to get halfway to the Bridge of Khazad Dum before they heard the loud screech.  

Legolas was no longer carrying Pippin and he stopped dead in his tracks, paling.  The others had all stopped as well, though at a slower pace.  

Gandalf slowly turned around, dread in his eyes.  "I had hoped we might escape this," he said under his breath.  

There was another loud rumbling and Legolas, terrified, cried out, "Ai!  Ai!  A Balrog!  A Balrog is come!"  

"What in the bloody blazes is a Balrog?" Boromir demanded.  

"A demon of the ancient world," Gandalf said in a low voice.  "This is a foe beyond any of you!  Run!" 

Legolas was the first to obey and could have easily reached the exit a good five minutes before the others, so great was his fear.  He knew what came after them, he and Gandalf were the only two who truly understood what it meant.  But the Elf forced himself to slow and stay near the back of the group, by the Hobbits.  

"To the bridge!" Gandalf cried as they ran down a short flight of stairs.  "Go, go!"  

There was a large gap in the bridge, which Legolas crossed easily.  He turned.  "Mithrandir!" 

Gandalf also jumped across, and then Frodo and Sam were tossed.  Boromir held Gimli in his arms and Aragorn Merry and Pippin.

And they kept to their desperate escape.  

Finally they reached the bridge and the Hobbits all ran across.  Aragorn and Boromir drew their swords and stood at ready behind Gandalf, and Gimli had his axe.  Legolas put a hand on his bow, uncertain, then turned and went across the bridge.  Weapons were of no use.  He had to protect the Hobbits.  

"Go!" Gandalf cried.  "Your weapons are worthless here!  Across the bridge, now!" 

Legolas was already busy killing the Orcs who shot arrows at the company from their high perches.  He felt the sudden heat graze his skin and closed one eye at the sudden brightness from the Balrog as it stepped into view.  He missed his shot by a foot, his eyes being so used to the complete dark of Moria.  He pulled another arrow and fired again, then when he looked and saw no more Orcs, turned towards Gandalf and watched in dread.  

"Go back to your abyss," the Istar growled, his staff glowing brightly.  

The Balrog cracked his tail loudly and tried to swipe Gandalf off the bridge.  

The wizard wasn't budge.  "Go back!" he ordered again.  "You shall not pass!"

A flaming sword came down hard and fast, but still the old man resisted.  

"_You shall not pass!_" he shouted, then drove his staff down into the Bridge of Khazad Dum.

The ancient structure cracked and groaned, protesting, but Gandalf shouted one last word and it split, tumbling down into the black.  And with a shriek, the Balrog followed after it.  

Gimli could not hold in a few tears as he watched this great legacy of his people destroyed.  

The rest of the Fellowship sighed in happiness and relief that Gandalf had made it out all right.  The wizard smiled and waved at them before starting to walk back.  

One step, and Legolas saw it.  Two steps, Aragorn saw it.  Three steps, and the stone crumbled out from beneath Gandalf's feet.  

All of the Hobbits yelled in fear.  Aragorn and Boromir tensed, trying to decide in a half moment's time what to do.  Gimli looked in shock.  

Legolas's brain had started screaming at him from the very first step.  _Go go go!  Go out there!  Help him!  Bring him back, carry him, you are strong enough—!_

Gandalf struggled to hold on.  He heard the Orcs approaching in the distance and looked up at the stunned Fellowship.  "Fly, you fools!" he gasped, and his fingers lost the grasp.    

Ten seconds after the first step.  

Legolas just stopped.  _No.  Valar, Elbereth, no!_  

"Legolas!" Aragorn shouted.  

The Elf pulled himself from the daze and turned, following the Fellowship.  He walked outside into the clouded afternoon, blinking dazedly.  He met Aragorn's eyes and saw the grief that the man also carried with him.  

Legolas took a deep breath and steadied himself.  It would do him no good to break down.  He was treading dangerous waters, and his lifeline had just been cut.  He needed to learn how to swim and fast.  

Soft crying caught his attention and he turned and saw Merry and Pippin sitting together, Pippin lying curled up on the rocky ground and Merry sitting by him.  

Legolas sighed.  _Oh, dear Hobbits…_

"Come…Legolas, Gimli, get them up!" Aragorn's voice came, cutting through the fog in Legolas's head.  

Legolas mechanically obeyed, walking to Merry and Pippin and gently helping them up.  He turned his eyes towards Frodo and saw Aragorn talking to him, then bringing him back to the group.  

"We go to Lothlorien," Aragorn.  "We must reach there by nightfall, or we may very well be the prize of Orcs." 

Everyone nodded, and they set off.  

*~*~*~*~*~*

**I dearly hope I didn't screw up the Morgoth part…my house is being torn apart in preparation for a garage sale and I can't find Silmarillion!  Eep!  **

Yeees…no reviews…I'll try to start back up on that one.  

**Although they are all very much so appreciated!!  Thanks, you guys!  Love you all!  Couldn't have done it without 'cha.  ;)  **


	41. Counsel Unheeded

Disclaimer: I do not own Mirkwood, Legolas, Orcs, Gollum, or any other thing that J. R. R. Tolkien himself created. (I do own Echiril! feels special because she actually _does _own something)

**Hello! Guess what, today's my birthday! And I was feeling very happy so I decided to write this chapter because I was in a good mood to do so. And I felt benevolent. grin**

**Happy reading! **

**Warning: Tissues. **

**P.S. FanFiction.Net is being stupid and taking away all of the asterisks from my text...I tried to fix it but I don't know if it'll work, so if you see something that looks like it doesn't belong in the sentence but would work on its own as an action...that's what it is...like "grin" or "cough" or "laugh" or something. **

* * *

****

They reached Lothlorien and stopped just outside the boarders to allow the Hobbits time to rest. They were wearied from the quick pace Aragorn had set and their hearts were heavy.

Pippin was tailing in the back of the group, weakly dragging his feet as he struggled to make it just the few more steps to where they had stopped. He reached there and sat down heavily on the soft grass, then laid down on his side, closing his eyes and breathing deep. Legolas sat down near him, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. The entire company was exhausted and they also sank down to the ground. They sat in a comfortable silence for a short while before Aragorn sighed contentedly. "Legolas, my friend, sing us a song."

Legolas looked up, flushing. "Estel," he chided. "I should hardly think to turn the young Hobbits away from music forever with my voice! I am weary and I would sound terrible."

"Oh, please," said Merry. "Pippin says that you have a very good singing voice!"

Legolas laughed, but still refused.

"Please, Legolas?"

"Bah, Legolas, even my father and brothers envied you!"

"I'm sure you have a wonderful voice!"

And then, the comment from Gimli…

"Crazy Elf, I doubt that he even could sing. Croak like a frog, more like it."

Legolas stiffened. He sent a very nasty glare in Aragorn's direction, then obliged to the requests:

_"An Elven-maid there was of old_

_A shining star by day,_

_Her mantle white was hemmed with gold, _

_Her shoes of silver-grey._

_A star was bound upon her brows_

_A light was on her hair_

_As sun upon the golden boughs_

_In Lórien the fair._

_Her hair was long, her limbs were white,_

_And fair she was and free:_

_And in the wind she went as light_

_As leaf of linden-tree._

_Beside the falls of Nimrodel,_

_By water clear and cool,_

_Her voice as falling silver fell_

_Into the shining pool._

_Where now she wanders none can tell,_

_In sunlight or in shade,_

_For lost of yore was Nimrodel_

_And in the mountains strayed._

_The elven-ship in haven grey_

_Beneath the mountain-lee_

_Awaited her for many a day_

_Beside the roaring sea._

_A wind by night in Northern lands_

_Arose, and loud it cried,_

_And drove the ship from elven-strands_

_Across the streaming tide._

_When dawn came dim the land was lost,_

_The mountains sinking grey_

_Beyond the heaving waves that tossed_

_Their plumes of blinding spray._

_Amroth beheld the fading shore_

_Now low beyond the swell,_

_And cursed the faithless ship that bore_

_Him far from Nimrodel._

_Of old he was an Elven-king_

_A lord of tree and glen,_

_When golden were the boughs in spring_

_In fair Lothlórien._

_From helm to sea they saw him leap_

_As arrow from the string_

_And dive into the water deep,_

_As mew upon the wing._

_The wind was in his flowing hair,_

_The foam about him shone,_

_Afar they saw him strong and fair_

_Go riding like a swan._

_But from the West has come no word,_

_And on the Hither Shore,_

_No tidings Elven-folk have heard_

_Of Amroth evermore…"_

Legolas then faltered and stopped, embarrassed. "I am unable to go on," he said. "That is merely a part of the entire song, and I have forgotten much of it."

"What is the rest?" asked Sam.

Legolas smiled sadly. "It is long, and full of lament. It tells of how sorrow came to Lothlórien, fair Lórien of the Blossom, when the Dwarves awoke the evil in the mountain."

Gimli grunted and Legolas turned to him, laughing. "You take such offense, my short friend. The Dwarves did not know."

Aragorn raised his eyebrows to himself in incredulity. He had known Legolas all his life, and had never once heard the Elf speak a kind word of the Dwarves. Indeed, the prince had quiet unashamedly cursed them. He stood. "Come, let us continue." He looked around at the dusk sky. "Night will fall quickly. We wish to be far within the boarders by that time."

And so the weary company rose to its sore feet and continued.

Legolas did not let on, but his heart was beating quite rapidly. He had heard stories of the Golden Wood his entire life, and of the Queen, Galadriel the Fair, and quite frankly, he was terrified. He knew that these woodland cousins were dangerous and would not take kindly to visitors.

"Here," Aragorn said, stopping at a tree. "We should take to the branches for the night, it is too late to continue."

Legolas, ignoring Gimli's incredulous scoffs, nodded. "I will go first," he offered. "I can help everyone else up." With that said, he jumped up and caught the lowest branch and pulled himself up and was about to stand when he felt cool steel on the tip of his throat.

"_Halt_," a voice commanded in Sindarin.

Legolas raised his hands in submission to show that he would not go for his weapon.

"Drop to the ground, now," the same voice ordered.

Legolas jumped backwards and landed, looking up.

"Friend or foe?" came a new voice, one that rang with authority.

"Friends," Legolas answered.

"Why do you seek the solace of Lórien?"

"We flee from Orcs that follow us from Moria."

"Moria?" a third voice cut in incredulously. There was quiet murmuring from above and although Legolas tried to hear, he could not.

A figure suddenly dropped from the leaves and a blonde guard raised his bow, the tip at Legolas's neck. He heard Merry cry out in fear and felt Pippin hug his leg. "Shh, little ones," he said in a low voice. "They will not hurt me." Three more weapons appeared from within the branches and pointed at the company.

"Why were you in Moria?" the Elf asked.

Legolas swallowed, keeping his hands raised. "We come from Rivendell, by the bidding of Lord Elrond. We carry with us a burden that he bids be destroyed."

"Who are your company?"

"With me travel four Halflings of the Shire. They are called Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin. There is also Gimli son of Gloin of the Lonely Mountain, and Boromir son of Denethor, Steward of Gondor. The seventh is Aragorn son of Arathorn, adopted son of the Lord Elrond, and with us was Mithrandir, but alas! he has fallen in Moria. I myself am Legolas, son of Thranduil, King of Mirkwood."

"_Thranduillion_," the Elf whispered, lowering his bow. "And you say Mithrandir was with you?"

"That he was," Legolas responded.

The guard nodded. "Your reputation precedes you, son of Thranduil. We know of your company." He bowed. "I am Haldir, Captain of the Guard of Lórien, servant of the Lady Galadriel. With me are my brothers Orophin and Rumil. Come, it is too late for you to be on the ground. You shall bunk in the trees."

When they were settled, Legolas sat staring out into the forest when Haldir approached him from behind. "Come, my woodland cousin, Lady Galadriel wishes to see you."

Legolas looked startled. "Now?" he asked. "The hour is late."

Haldir smiled. "I know the hour well enough," he said, "as does the Lady. She has requested your presence. We should start, it is a fair walk."

Legolas nodded and stood, stretching. He automatically grabbed for his bow and quiver, but Haldir stayed his hand. "You will not need those."

The prince shifted uneasily, not liking to go anywhere without his weapons, but he was in strange territory and did not want to upset the elven guard.

They walked in silence, each comfortable enough with the other to have no need of conversation. Words only came up when Legolas would spy something new to him and question it. He saw a thin string of twine in one of the trees and pointed. "There—what is that?"

Haldir laughed. "You are very clever for a prince," he said, causing Legolas to stiffen indignantly before he saw the teasing glint in his companion's eyes.

"That," the Captain continued on, "is an alarm and a weapon. If you pull on that string there—" He gestured, "—you will trigger a spray of a very painful poison that we copied from the venom of the Orcs."

"Where is the poison kept?" Legolas asked.

Haldir grinned wickedly and pointed down. Legolas looked and saw that the ground beneath him was indeed covered in very small holes. He gulped. "Ouch."

Haldir just laughed.

When they reached a staircase that led up into the trees, Haldir stopped. "This is where I leave you, friend. Go straight up and the Lady Galadriel awaits you there." He dissolved into the shadow.

Legolas took a deep breath and started climbing. When he reached the top, he heard a beautiful voice that sounded full of light, yet rang with knowledge and authority, all at the same time consisting of pure beauty. "Legolas Greenleaf, son of Thranduil, I welcome you to Lothlórien."

Legolas's head rose above the stairs and he saw before him the Lady of the Wood, shining in all her radiance. He reached the top and immediately knelt to one knee, bowing his head. "It is an honor to be in your presence, my Lady," he murmured.

Galadriel laughed, and the young male thought he had never heard another sound quite like it. It was like bells and water and sunshine. "Stand, young prince," she commanded. "I wish to look upon your face."

Legolas stood, surprised, but held his frame straight and tall as she looked over him.

"You look like your father," she said. "But I do see some of Ithilîn as well."

Legolas smiled. "Thank you, my Lady."

Galadriel looked saddened then. "I must speak with you, son of Thranduil."

Legolas's heart sank with fear. _She is going to banish me from L__rien for the evil that I carry with me._

Galadriel heard the thought. "Nay, young prince, but I must speak with you now before such things become necessary."

Legolas didn't respond; he didn't know what to say.

"You blame yourself for Mithrandir's death."

Legolas blinked, startled. He hadn't thought that he did, but when he looked at the Queen in confusion, she gave him a stern look that said, _Think about it_.

And so he did, he thought about the moment prior to the death. He had seen the crumbling stone, he had known what was going to happen. _Couldn't you have stopped it?_ a voice said, but not Galadriel's. Legolas winced. He could have. He could have run out and brought Mithrandir back with him. He was strong, he had carried countless warriors back from the battlefields before, the elderly wizard would have been no different.

But the crumbling rock, he argued. It would not have been safe—

_You can walk atop snow, could you not have run out and saved him? _

Legolas's heart sank. It was right. He could have saved Mithrandir.

Galadriel sensed the conclusion and saw the sudden horror that lit the prince's eyes. "Legolas," she said sternly. "I merely tell you this, not to inform you, but to alert you of this demon's presence. I cannot help you, you must fight this battle on your own. Overcome these doubts now, before they overrun your soul."

Legolas looked at her pleadingly. "My Lady," he whispered, "Why do you say such things?"

Galadriel's face became gentle and she smiled. "You have had no mother, Legolas," she said. "I wish that you might have." She walked forward and took his face in her hands and kissed his forehead. "Go," she said. "Return to your company." And wish that said, she turned and walked away.

Legolas stood in shock for a moment before recovering himself and going back down the stairs.

Haldir awaited him, and when he saw Legolas's haggard and stunned appearance, he asked curiously what had happened with his eyes.

Legolas merely looked away and did not answer, and they walked back in silence.

Aragorn looked up when his elven friend appeared up the ladder and came to sit by him. He put down the piece of wood that he had been absently whittling at and patted the wood beside himself. "Come, Legolas, sit. It is late—why are you still up?"

"The Lady Galadriel wished to see me," Legolas murmured, taking the seat next to his best friend gratefully, his body weary.

Aragorn frowned. "Why?" he asked. "What did she have to say?"

Legolas shuddered. "She directed my thoughts," he said, not fully answering the question.

Aragorn asked something else, but the Elf did not hear it. He had drawn into himself in despair and an utter lack of hope. _She is wise…but not wise enough. It was my fault._ And things went black.

Aragorn let out a startled cry as he suddenly found himself sitting next to an Orc. He swore violently and leapt to his feet to avoid the sudden fist that was swung towards him. He nimbly jumped up into the branches of the tree he was in and climbed slightly higher. The Orc, being unarmed, could not reach him. He snarled in frustration and then disappeared over the side of the platform.

Aragorn jumped down and grabbed his sword and followed it quickly.

Haldir looked up when he heard a crashing in the undergrowth (well, merely someone walking, but to his keen ears it was plain as day) and leapt to his feet to run and investigate. He froze when he saw an Orc pause at a clearing, looking around cautiously before stepping forth. "How the Valar did you get here," he muttered, reaching into his quiver and pulling out an arrow, setting it to his bow and aiming.

"Haldir!" someone cried.

The Lórien Guard released the arrow and it flew straight into the heart of the Orc, felling it instantly. Haldir smirked in satisfaction and walked towards it, but froze.

In the blink of an eye, the body had turned into Legolas.

Alarmed and confused, Haldir ran forward and knelt by the blonde prince, whose eyes were closed.

Heart racing, Haldir examined the body and saw his arrow—definitely his arrow—imbedded into the still chest. He felt for a pulse and found none and then looked at the face again.

It was Legolas, there was no mistake. A small trickle of blood ran from the corner of his mouth and his golden hair was strewn about in the leaves.

Haldir stood, backing away a few steps before someone else came running forward, collapsing by the body.

It was Aragorn, who had seen everything but had not been able to get down from the trees quickly enough. Tears streamed from his eyes as he realized that the elf-prince of Mirkwood was dead. Around the arrow a red stain was forming quickly.

Aragorn sobbed dryly and pulled the body close, rocking it back and forth as he buried his head into the soft hair. "You killed him!" he shouted.

"I—" Haldir said, confused and horrified and distraught, unable to speak.

"_You killed him!_" Aragorn screamed.

* * *

**ducks thrown objects and ignores shouts of rage**

Muahahahaha….now am I mean or am I mean? 

**Don't leave me, everyone! _This isn't the end of the fic yet!_ There're still several chapters to go! So please don't abandon me!**

**…and don't hurt me, either. **

**Reviews: **

**Nessie6: **Wow, you go girl! Taking on The Silmarillion is quite the undertaking. I finished about a third of it, if that. And it took me about a year, for that matter. :) You have my admiration!

**Karianua: **Hey, no worries, I suck at reviewing. My reviews are usually, "Hey…good story…I like the angst…update soon!" Heehee. And yes, Gandalf's death is very sad…;) How terribly ironic that he's not even dead…

**Pure Sin (Ali): **Okay, well, that's good in any case. I forgot it if it was Morgoth or Melkor…or rather, which name he used when he was torturing Elves. I'm glad you liked that chapter, thanks for reviewing!

**Andmetwen:** Well, you decide…_did_ Galadriel help Legolas? I mean, she tried, but it was his battle in the end… Heehee, uh-oh is very right.

**Deadly Chakram**: Whee, I'm so glad I can still get new readers! I think most people get scared by the size, heh. Welcome aboard my little angst-fest, and thanks for reading!

**Vampiress-Alexiel: **Meh! I love that word! Go you! cough _Any_way…I'm done. Hee, _this_ is what happens to Legolas…

**Lady Laswen:** laugh I had fun writing that part. I thought that it suited Boromir quite well, don't you? Thanks for reviewing!

**Jade Limill**: :) I'm glad that you liked the chapter. I hope you liked this one, too!

**Kit Cloudkicker:** laugh As long as the original Fellowship? I doubt it! I hope it's not that boring, either…if you compared true lengths, the Hobbits probably just dropped off Fatty! Heehee. Thanks for reviewing!

**Emiri-chan: **Hey, your fic looks _really_ good, I'm going to read it once Finals and everything are done with. I promise! And yes, there was much yummy Legolas-bishie-torture… and more to come! Yep yep, no Gandalf most certainly is a problem. Thanks for reviewing!

**Azla:** Well, as we can see, Legolas doesn't do much of anything without Gandalf…thanks for reviewing!

**Leap of Fate:** Whaddya _mean_ it's about damn time that _I'm_ back?! _You_ haven't bloody updated When Will The Sun Shine Again? since freaking _DECEMBER! _seethe stubborn look _I'm_ not going to update any more until _you_ do. So there. sticks out tongue

Jarlaxle: Ah, Lady V…

Lady V: _What?_

Jarlaxle: points to hoard of angry reviewers holding pitchforks and flames

Lady V: Ah…I see… Well, you still need to update! Oh, and thanks for reviewing, I'm glad you like it, hee.

**Mellaithwen:** Hmm, well, he does _handle_ it…just…not very well? Heh? In any case, thanks for reviewing, and hope you still enjoy it!

**The grim reaper:** wonders if the authorities have found you yet Ooh, clever little reviewer, thinking ahead to Isengard in Two Towers…;) But shh! Thanks for reviewing!

**Ivorybrowneyes:** Yay! If only I really _could_ borrow yours…looks around wistfully Ah well, I found Order of the Phoenix at last, and that made me happy. I needed Remus…I mean, I needed stuff _about_ Remus…cough _Any_who, thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you liked it.

**Mr padfoot1:** Hello! I don't recognize you…if so, well, lol, hello! Love the name ;) points to the above comment I'm a Harry Potter girl, heehee. Thanks for reviewing!

**Hanya the Bloody Angel:** Ah…does this count as too many twists, turns, and heart-wrenching moments? hides There aren't _too_ many more to come, I swear! Thanks muchlies for reviewing!

**MoroTheWolfGod:** Well, here's more! Thanks for reviewing!

**The Fire-breathing-ferret:** Heehee, I know what you mean…I also having trouble getting enough of Leggy. ponder Though, there's not much left for anyone to get…thanks for reviewing!

**Alesca Munroe:** Thanks for reviewing, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**Lady Lenna:** Doesn't the whole garage sale tearing apart of the house just totally suck? Heh, if you thought _that_ was sad, I'm worried to see what you thought of this…

**Eruinichil:** Heehee, I think everyone wanted to know what Legolas was going to do without Gandalf… Did I make it enough of a shocker? Thanks for reviewing!

**Irish Anor:** Hmm, interesting name. I like it. Anyway. I'm glad you liked that chapter, and I hope you liked this one!

**Riva van Dyk:** Heh, well, it wasn't exactly "soon," but I hope this was quick enough? sigh Yes, poor Gandalf…poor Legolas…evil grin

**Sindarin Lady:** Glad to know I'm not alone in having a slightly dusty Silmarillion, lol. Yeah, it's a tough book. Thanks for reviewing!

**Enigma Jade:** sheepish grin Well, _I_ thought it was as good as I was hinting…I think that readers may beg to differ…but… Yes, well. In any case, I'm glad you thought my last chapter was good, (and an awesome chapter to boot, nonetheless! I love that saying), and I hope that this one wasn't a disappointment.

**Karone Evertree:** Well…Galadriel kind didn't exactly do what a lot of people thought she was going to do…heh. Hee, hey, no jabs on the update timing…;) Thanks for reviewing!

**HellFireFanatic:** Heehee, so enthusiastic! I'm glad you liked it! Thanks for reviewing!

**Sake Girl Duelist:** :) Glad you liked it. I hope you like this one, too. Merci beaucoup for the review!

**Eruve tinwen**: Oh, geeze, yeah, I think it might have been Eru…feels stupid Heh. Whoops. Thanks for that little piece of advice…will make changes once she finds Silmarillion Thanks! I hope that you liked this chapter!

**EverKitsune:** Nope, I got the review all right, and it was a very nice one, too! :-) Well, I didn't _quite_ get it before the month was out…but…I was only a day off! Anywho, I hope this chapter was as good as you thought it would be, and thanks for reviewing!

**See you next time, everyone!**


	42. Kings Weep

Disclaimer: I do not own Mirkwood, Legolas, Orcs, Gollum, or any other thing that J. R. R. Tolkien himself created. (I do own Echiril! feels special because she actually _does _own something)

**Wow…look…an update within the week…how nice am I? **

**From now on asterisks will be replaced with s because of FanFiction.Net's stupid new little editing thing. I think all authors can be argreed upon the fact that we do not like this new online editing program as it deletes our special little characters. **

---

Elrond looked up from his book and his eyes widened. The opened novel fell from his fingers and he stared into space in horror for a few moments before shaking his head once and standing. He ran a hand over his face, stunned.

"Glorfindel," he whispered. There was no answer.

"Glorfindel!" he called, voice desperate.

The blonde elven lord poked his head around a corner to see Elrond looking very, _very_ distraught. "My Lord?" he asked concernedly

Elrond didn't answer and Glorfindel went over to him. "Elrond?"

Elrond shook his head in shock. "Galadriel," he said.

"Did you see something?"

Elrond nodded. "I think it was a message from her."

Glorfindel was growing concerned. "What did she say?"

"I saw an image," Elrond whispered.

Glorfindel waited in silence, not breathing.

"Legolas is dead."

Glorfindel's breath hissed sharply as he took a very quick intake of it through his teeth. "Dead?" he repeated dully.

Elrond nodded grimly.

"How?"

The Elf-Lord of Rivendell sighed and picked up the book that he had dropped and placed it on a table. "He was lying on the ground beneath the trees. I saw an arrow in his chest. I saw Estel kneeling over him, and I saw another Elf watching nearby, who was holding a bow."

"This is grave indeed," Glorfindel murmured, the implications hitting him immediately. "Did it appear that the Elf holding the bow might have been the killer?"

"He looked ill at ease," Elrond answered, "and he stood uncertainly." His mind cast about desperately. "I cannot think of anything Legolas could have done to possibly provoke his hosts so much—nay, I do not believe he ever would have."

Glorfindel nodded. "Do you think…" he said slowly.

Elrond looked up sharply, recognizing the tone. "Speak your mind, my friend."

The blonde looked very thoughtful, his head bowed and his eyes gazing into memories. "Do you think," he said again, "that Legolas turned into the Orc? The guard would have of course shot it—anyone would, seeing an Orc in their home. He very likely did not know it was Legolas."

"He was in elven form when I saw him," said Elrond.

"Could he not have turned after death?"

Elrond nodded. "But what of Mithrandir? He would not have allowed such a thing to pass, I know that."

Glorfindel shifted guiltily. "I have felt unease as of late," he said, "in relation to the Balrog. I have had many dreams of the demon these past nights. I had not reason to believe them, for I thought them to merely be my subconscious showing its worry for the Fellowship, but now…"

"What are they dreams of?" Elrond asked, dread settling in his stomach.

"I have seen Mithrandir falling in battle with the Balrog."

Elrond let out a slow breath. "Why did you not tell me of these?"

"I thought them to be nothing!" Glorfindel said anxiously. "Though, now that I have reason to think that they may have come to pass…"

"This is indeed ill," Elrond said gravely. "If Mithrandir is truly dead…the Good Peoples of Middle-earth have lost one of their strongest allies and protectors."

Glorfindel nodded. "If the guard did indeed fell the Prince Legolas…"

The use of Legolas's royal title seemed to make Elrond realize something. "Ai, Valar," he lamented. "Thranduil!"

Glorfindel sighed and bowed his head. "The Elvenking has been so overjoyed at his son's survival… He will be irrational, Elrond, and blame Lothlórien. He will wage a war upon them. He will lose, he has no Ring of Power."

"Nor is now the time to be waging war upon each other," Elrond remarked dryly. "I do not know that Thranduil would take that course of action. His warriors are busy at home. They are being overrun quickly by the spiders and the shadow."

"You know he would, Elrond," Glorfindel said in a low voice. "Thranduil cares deeply for Legolas; never have I seen a father so love his son."

Elrond coughed.

"You have two, my Lord," Glorfindel teased.

Elrond smiled. "That I do," he said. He sombered. "What are we to tell Thranduil?"

"He yet lingers?"

Elrond nodded. "He was planning to leave on the morrow. Perhaps he will still go, although perhaps to Lórien…Legolas should be buried in Mirkwood."

"That he should be," Glorfindel agreed. "Although the way to the Northern Halls is dangerous from the Fair Woods."

"Thranduil will manage. He would do anything for his son."

Glorfindel nodded, then walked over to a window and looked out, his brow creased. "I cannot believe that the Prince Legolas is dead," he lamented.

"Legolas would have died a brave death," Elrond said quietly.

"Father!" a voice said in shock, and the two elder Elves turned quickly to see Elladan and Elrohir standing in a doorway, stunned.

"Boys—" Elrond tried to say, but Elrohir stepped forward and spoke in a whisper.

"Legolas is dead?"

Elrond closed his eyes wearily. "Yes, he is dead."

"How do you know this?" Elladan demanded, furious in his denial.

"I saw a vision of him," Elrond murmured. "From Galadriel."

Elrohir faltered. "How was he?"

"He was dead," Elrond said shortly. "He was lying under the trees with an arrow through his heart. Estel was with him."

Elladan paled. He had never gotten to truly say goodbye to his dear friend, and although he had accepted the likely possibility of death, he did not want to believe it. "No!" he shouted. "Legolas is not dead! You saw nothing!"

Elrond's heart went to his son in pity. "Elladan," he said softly, but firmly, "Legolas is dead—"

Elladan cut his father off roughly. "You don't know _anything_," he hissed.

"Elladan!" Elrohir said in alarm, coming forward and grabbing his arm. "Elladan, calm down, come with me…"

Elladan looked torn between trying to force a confession that Legolas yet lived, and following his brother. But Elrohir's pleading look convinced him and he wrenched away, turning around with a word and stalking out.

Elrohir lingered for a moment. "An arrow?" he asked timidly.

"An arrow," Elrond confirmed.

"Cruel fates," Elrohir uttered, then followed his twin.

A moment passed. "That went well," Glorfindel commented.

Elrond laughed shakily. "Extremely," he agreed. "I think I shall find Thranduil now…"

Glorfindel nodded understandingly. "Do you wish for me to come?"

"If you would, Glorfindel," Elrond said. "You are closer to his kin than I am…"

"I am not of his heritage," Glorfindel reminded the Lord of Rivendell, then said musingly, "My people have been at odds with his in ages past..."

Elrond shrugged. "Yes, well, your hair is the same color."

Glorfindel threw back his head and laughed. "My Lord," he chuckled, "Thranduil would bite off your head if he ever heard you comparing his race to others by hair color."

Elrond grinned sheepishly and then started walking, his companion close by.

Thranduil was in the room he had been staying in, sitting out on the railing of the balcony. As he looked out into the forests and Elrond observed him for a moment, the dark-haired Elf fancied that the Elvenking looked young and carefree again; he was newly in love, the world was so open, he had an infant son…

But when Thranduil turned, he was aged again, his eyes growing dark as they passed the southeast direction. "Elrond," he said, jumping down and bowing.

"Thranduil," Elrond said in kind, swallowing nervously. "King Thranduil," he started awkwardly.

Thranduil frowned and came over. "What is it?"

Elrond took a deep breath. "I have the misfortune of—bad news."

Thranduil paled. "What has happened to Legolas?" he asked.

Glorfindel stepped forward to try and support his fearful friend.

"Legolas," Elrond said. "Legolas has died."

Thranduil gave no outward reaction, but in his eyes all joy fled, hope following it closely. The blue orbs seemed to dim and he turned his face to Elrond, the expression begging him to laugh and say that he had merely been joking.

But Elrond remained grave as ever, and the weight of it all seemed to hit Thranduil like an arrow through his chest. He turned, winded, one hand upon his neck, where his fingers wrapped themselves around a silver chain that hung beneath his clothes.

"Dead?" he asked hoarsely.

Neither of the two elven-lords answered him, and the silence was yet again a staggering affirmation.

"How?" Thranduil finally asked.

Elrond felt his chest contract. He could not tell Thranduil the truth—the results could be potentially disastrous—but he hadn't decided on what to say—

"In battle," Glorfindel said swiftly, stepping forward. "Legolas fell in battle, in the aftershock of Mithrandir's own death."

Thranduil shuddered. "But how?" he insisted.

Elrond understood. "An arrow," he said quietly.

Thranduil did not speak, but the shock and emptiness in his eyes told enough. Elrond and Glorfindel silently made their way out.

As soon as the door was shut, Thranduil pulled the chain from under his clothes that he had been absently playing with. It was a silver locket and when it was opened, on either side there were strands of hair. On the left side were tresses from his wife, and on the right, some of Legolas's own golden locks.

The Elvenking sank to the ground, one arm on the bed, holding the object tightly in his fist, which was pressed against his heart, as if in attempt to keep it from shattering. He wailed his grief, a beautiful and heartbreaking sound, and broke into sobs that wracked his slender frame mercilessly.

-----

****

**I know it seems like I'm wrapping all of this up, but trust me, there's more. My sadistic little plot is not quite entirely spent. grins evilly There's at least…counts…four more chapters to go, maybe even five or six, depending on how much I write about the actual War of the Ring itself. **

**Due credit where it is deserved: Thanks to Vana E for mentioning political turmoil in her review and making me realize that that would also come into play! waves Thanks!**

****

**Reviews: **

Alesca Munroe: Aww! Legolas isn't a brat, lol! It was supposed to be _sad!_

Dream Reader: Heh…glances around nervously Pitchforks aren't nice, you know…eep!

Midnight Princess: You, faked out? By little ole me? looks aghast I'm insulted! innocent smile

Vampiress-Alexiel: Geeze, I didn't think that that was a cliffhanger at all…but, well, okay. repairs your sanity It's okay, updates have arrived!

Caunoiech: Ack! Drowning in a pool of Dr. Pepper! hisses and claws at it What a terrible fate! And yes, heehee, poor Haldir indeed!

Idril Miriel: …I just _did_ let Haldir kill Legolas, heeheehee. gulps at the evil looks shot her way Um…I mean…welll…Haldir didn't know! And yes, please don't kill me!

Lelann37: Yes, poor Haldir is going to be feeling terrible…Nope, Gandalf's gone, lol. Poor Legolas. Thanks for reviewing!

The Fire-breathing-ferret: screams and runs away from bloodythirsty ferrets! Aaaaaah! Don't hurt me! I won't be able to update ever again!!!!

Jade Limill: cocks head Hmm, for some reason I thought that Galadriel was the sort of unofficial "queen" of Elves. I must have heard it or read it or something. Thanks.

Mellaithwen: Heehee, I liked the running in circles part. That made me laugh. And yes, I did kill him… And shh, we've got a smart little reviewer on our hands… winks

EverKitsune: Aww, I'm sure that your cliffies are just fine. looks bewildered Although, I didn't think that this last chapter was a cliffhanger at all…though everyone else did, lol.

Leap of Fate: raises an eyebrow You still haven't updated… Eep, no pitchforks and flames, me no likey pitchforks and flames! hides Thanks for reviewing and reading, as always!

Minono: Heehee, I was planning on doing a glimpse into Rivendell, actually. I'm glad that you like my "Legolas drama," lol. :) Thanks for reviewing!

The Thief Kuronue: Nope…not a dream…he's really and truly dead. Sorry. Ooh, gummy drops! Yummy! sucks away at them happily And, squeee! Legolas plushie! Heeheehee!

Elen Raaka: Hee, well, poor Legolas is in a rather difficult position to be saved, really… Thanks! And thanks for reading and reviewing, too!

Vana E: Well first off, thanks for mentioning political strife, because I was being too stupid to think of that. Hmm… tries to think of a way to reply to your review to reassure you but not spoil the story Well…you'll see what I mean, chapter after next, but you'll still like the ending. Hee, I like that saying… "I KEEL YOU!" And…um…Lady Galadriel wasn't _too_ Mary-Sue, was she? worried look

Lady Laswen: Oh yes…if I were Haldir I would be running away _very_ fast… Yes, deathfics are good. I love deathfics. The only problem is you don't get to torture them anymore… sigh

Elven-Star-of-Gold: waves Hello, my fellow Lurker (I know, I'm so bad). Well, I do assure you, Legolas is quite dead at the moment. Quite, quite dead.

Blue Dragoness (Stephanie): I absolutely love your review! Oh man, Return of the King and Mists of Avalon at the same time…touches forehead in respect I wish you luck, my sister! (No clue where that came from). And yeah, I wasn't happy that Elladan and Elrohir were completely left out of the books. They're cool characters, even if a little small, but heck, they're Elrond's sons and Arwen's brothers! Doesn't that mean _something?_ It also annoys me when people write fanfiction when they haven't read the books at all or don't even plan to… I met a girl once who thought that they made a book out of the movies. How sadly pathetic. Anyway. I'm done, and thanks for the lovely long sane review!

MoroTheWolfGod: blush Um, actually, it took me a year to read about a third of The Silmarillion, and I haven't touched it for about two years since that. I know it, I'm so awful… But it was just so _dry_…just like reading a history textbook. I can't do it. Lol, you're like one of my friends…she read it in like a week and thought it was the best ever.

Musicstarlover: …I didn't think there was any self-criticism in _that_ chapter…looks Anyway, I add that in because I can see all the little mistakes…some of them are big mistakes, actually… but yeah. And lol, yet another who thought it was a cliffie when I didn't think it was anywhere close, lol

Z21: grin Yes, I know that I'm evil. I like being evil. Thanks for reviewing!

Pirate's Gurl: No, actually, I love Legolas. I've loved him since I first read the books in, what, sixth grade. But I'm kind of sadistic and I torture the characters that I like because I…like…seeing them in pain? shrug

Irish Anor: Actually, I haven't seen Van Helsing yet. I really want to, though, quite badly. Must do that soon. And for the last time…it wasn't supposed to be a cliffhanger, lol!! Thanks for reviewing, hee.

Deadly Chakram: grin Glad you kept up with the story and actually managed to read it. It's, like, 120 pages in Word or something, lol. I applaud you. And nope, there's more angst to come…

Andmetwen: Well, I think Galadriel was trying to alert him of these subconscious thoughts that she knew Legolas had while he was surrounded by friends and people to help him, rather than while he was alone somewhere and all that. Well, it didn't work, as we all saw…

Riva van Dyk: Eep, yes, more chapters, more chapters! cowers don't hurt me… lol, being a fanfic author is dangerous to my health!!

Eruve tinwen: Hee, I'm glad that it was sad, that was my goal. I'm really glad you liked it, and thanks for reviewing!

Sylvester1: Tch, I can bally kill Legolas if I want to, lol! Anyway, he's dead… Muahaha…cough Anyway, I'm glad you like it, and thanks for reviewing!

Hanya the Bloody Angel: Ouch, hey now, that wasn't called for! looks indignant I resent that. All women are not evil. …well, okay, I am. And thanks for pointing out that typo, heh. Whoops.

**See you all, people! **

**Hey, I have a question—I'm curious to see how old all of you think I am. So, if you want to guess, just put it in your review. Bye!**


	43. Sons and Tears

Disclaimer: I do not own Mirkwood, Legolas, Orcs, Gollum, or any other thing that J. R. R. Tolkien himself created. (I do own Echiril! feels special because she actually _does _own something)

**growl Die stupid online editing program. Who wants to help me torch it?! **

**Hey, I've got a plug for a fic that I've recently fallen in love with. It's by Emiri-chan (waves at Emiri-chan!) and it's called There is Always Hope: The Firstborn at Helm's Deep. **

**Go read! :-)**

---

Haldir stared at Aragorn in shock and horror. "I—I didn't mean to—" he said weakly, the entire situation hitting him hard.

Aragorn rose, furious. "Didn't you _hear_ me?" he asked frantically. "I called to you, _didn't you hear me?_"

Haldir gulped. He had indeed heard the human. "I—I thought that you were alerting me to the Orc's presence," he stammered.

"You had your bow raised!" Aragorn shouted. "I obviously knew that you were aware of its presence!" He was stalking steadily closer.

The Elf's mind was racing. He had just killed the Crown Prince of Mirkwood. He had just _killed_ the Crown Prince of Mirkwood. He had just _killed_ the _Crown Prince of Mirkwood._ _He had just killed the Crown Prince of Mirkwood!_

Haldir was winded. Such a crime would result in death by poison—if Aragorn did not kill him first. "Please, my Lord," he said desperately. "I did not know that it was he…"

Aragorn wasn't listening. He had drawn his sword, and was about to strike.

Haldir was frozen to the spot, unable to do naught but watch as the blade came towards him.

"Halt!" a voice cried. "What is going on here!"

Both froze and looked up and saw Celeborn striding down one of the staircases that encircled the trees. The elven lord looked quite furious, his features cold, but when he spoke, his voice was calm. "This action will be stopped right now, and someone will explain to me what is going on." He reached the ground and walked over to Legolas's still form, kneeling by it and running a hand over the cold features.

Neither Aragorn nor Haldir spoke.

Celeborn's eyes widened slightly when he realized that the arrow had pierced Legolas's heart. He looked up at the two again. "Who has killed the prince?" he asked, voice powerful and commanding.

Haldir took a deep breath and stepped forward, going to one knee and bowing his head. "It was I, my Lord."

Celeborn observed his humble Captain for a moment. "Why, Haldir?" he finally said, rising.

Haldir remained still. "I was delusional, my Lord."

Celeborn still surveyed the crouched form. "Stand," he ordered.

Haldir stood tall, hiding his racing heart. He didn't flinch under the scrutiny.

Aragorn couldn't stand by and watch. He realized he still had the sword in his hand and flushed, putting it away. He mentally thanked Celeborn from stopping him from doing something very stupid. "Lord Celeborn," he said, gulping as the even gaze was turned to him instead. "I—It was not Haldir."

Celeborn's forehead creased only slightly in frown. "Then, may I ask, who was it?" he asked quietly.

Haldir was bewildered. "My Lord," he said slowly, "It was me…"

Aragorn sighed, still speaking to Celeborn. "For all purposes, yes, it was Haldir. But he did not know what he was doing—"

"Has the prince fallen?" a new voice asked, and all three looked up to see Lady Galadriel also coming down, her face full of grief. She came next to Celeborn and he wrapped an arm around her stomach.

"Do you know what has happened?" he asked her.

Galadriel nodded. "I had hoped…" she said softly, then shook her head. "Saruman placed upon Legolas the Bane of Elves."

Celeborn's eyes widened in realization and he turned back to Haldir. "You shot an Orc?"

"I did, my Lord," came the unwavering reply.

Celeborn nodded. "Haldir—you may go."

The Captain hesitated, having no idea what was going on. "My Lord?" he questioned tentatively.

"I will explain later."

Haldir nodded and bowed to the couple before leaving.

"What now?" Aragorn asked into the silence.

----

The body of Legolas was cleaned and preserved in preparation for King Thranduil. Mourning songs that had been filled with lament for Gandalf were now also dedicated to the Prince of Mirkwood, son of the greatest King that the northern forest realm had ever seen.

The Fellowship mourned as well. Somehow, the pain caused by Legolas's death seemed so much worse than Gandalf's.

In Moria, they had been prepared for death; they had expected it and had known it was a possibility. It still hurt, hurt like anything, but they had been prepared.

But in Lothlórien…

In Lothlórien they had let their guards down, they had expected nothing to happen and had allowed their hearts to grieve for Gandalf—and in the midst of vulnerability, they had been stabbed.

Aragorn isolated himself for days on end, emerging from the deep forests looking haggard and ravenous.

The four Hobbits stayed close, not talking very often, the quiet companionship being the most soothing option that they had.

Gimli had taken to sharpening his axe consistently and did not speak to anyone unless they spoke to him first. He had formed a strong friendship with Legolas during the days of Moria, and having it so quickly and brutally taken away had hurt him more than the stout and proud Dwarf would admit.

Boromir seemed the least affected, but he had grown to accept Legolas and they had had their own share of laughs over their kingdoms. He also grieved.

Thranduil arrived within the week, riding in on a beautiful painted horse. He dismounted it gracefully and ordered the Quenyan Elves who were accompanying him to stay behind and he went to Galadriel and Celeborn's throne room, where he was awaited.

The two Lothlórien Elves stood respectfully as Thranduil entered and dipped their heads. Thranduil hastily repeated the motion. "Where is—my son?" he asked.

Galadriel looked at him sadly, reading the grief that he carried with him. "The Fellowship are paying their last respects," she said gently. "Follow me."

Thranduil did so and they came to a clearing where a small group of people was huddled around a still figure that was raised on a marble bed.

"Look!" One of the Hobbits pointed to Thranduil as he arrived.

The other six looked up and instantly stood. They could tell instantly that this was Legolas's royal father, for the two looked very much alike.

Aragorn bowed respectfully and the rest followed his example. "King Thranduil," the man said, straightening. "I am deeply sorry for your loss."

The Elvenking observed the human, who had been one of Legolas's closest friends for years and then returned the bow. "And yours as well."

Aragorn's eyes widened in astonishment, but he made no comment.

"May I…be alone?" Thranduil requested timidly. His son's death had crippled and subdued him, much to the astonishment of all present. They filed past him, murmuring their apologies as they went. As Aragorn passed, Thranduil held out his arm and stopped him. "Stay," he ordered.

Aragorn stepped back and nodded.

When they were alone, Thranduil went over to his son and knelt down by him, running a trembling hand over the cold face. "How did he die?" he asked softly.

Aragorn swallowed. "When Gandalf fell, Legolas blamed himself. The—the Orc took control and—and without Gandalf there to help, he didn't fight it and…one of the guards saw it and—shot it." He paused and then said hurriedly, "You mustn't blame the guard, King Thranduil. He did not know what he was doing—"

Thranduil nodded. "I know," he whispered.

Aragorn hesitated and then knelt down by the Elvenking. Thranduil swallowed and then moved into the startled human's arms, sobbing into his chest.

Aragorn was, to say the least, shocked. After a dumb moment he halfheartedly patted the Elf's back, very much so aware of the fact that the being he held was well over five millennium old. "King Thranduil…" he said meekly.

The Elf took a shuddering sigh and sat up, wiping his eyes. "I'm sorry," he whispered, avoiding looking at Legolas. "You were a dear friend of Legolas's. I know you cared for him and would have done nearly anything to save him and I—Well, if you would…accept this, after how I've treated you, I would consider you a son."

Aragorn dipped his head. "It would be an honor, King Thranduil."

Thranduil smiled weakly at him. "Your father lied to me," he said.

Aragorn frowned. "In what way?"

"He told me that Legolas died in battle."

Aragorn bit his lip. "He was most likely worried about you blaming Lórien."

Thranduil laughed shortly. "I might have, in lesser times. But my father died fighting for the Free People—he believed in it strongly, and I will do nothing to hinder that."

Aragorn's heart went out to the Elvenking. His father, his wife, and his son—all so brutally. He himself had lost his parents, but he had a second father and mother, with two wonderful brothers and—well—not _quite_ a sister, per se, but a beautiful love… His second mother was gone, yes, but she was alive. "My King Thranduil," he murmured, "Shall I leave you alone now?"

Thranduil nodded and the man stood, leaving him in the clearing.

Thranduil rose to his knees and gazed down at Legolas's face for a long time before sighing and kissing the forehead. He removed his cloak and covered the still body then lifted it in his arms and walked along the river back to where the Rivendell guards awaited him. They had designed a sort of stretcher between two of the horses and Thranduil laid the body on it tenderly. Galadriel and Celeborn watched.

"You will not stay, Thranduil?" Celeborn asked.

Thranduil shook his head. "Nay. I wish to return home soon as possible." He mounted his horse.

The leaders of Lothlórien nodded at him in farewell. "Namarië, Thranduil," Galadriel said.

"May your journey be swift and uneventful," her husband added.

"Farewell," Thranduil said, and turned his horse and rode north.

-----

****

**Whee…that chapter sucked…talk about OOC Haldir and Aragorn and _especially_ Thranduil…sorry everyone…**

**Hey, I found a way to put pictures online…here's my favorite one of Elladan and Elrohir by Mithriel (I haven't asked her permission because I can't find any way to contact her!! Sorry, Mithiel!) **

**Here's the link (there are spaces between every character, so you'll have to get rid of those, and you'll have to add in the two slashes after the http: because for somereason this QuickEdit doesn't like those): **

**_h t t p : i m g 7 8 . p h o t o b u c k e t . c o m / a l b u m s / v 2 9 6 / V e r i l i d a i n e / t w i n s b y m i t h r i e l . j p g_**

**Which one do you think is which? :) Tell me in a review!**

**And here's a beautiful one of Thranduil…I have no clue who drew it or how it got on my computer, but I love it. It's _just_ how I picture him. (Sorry, anonymous artist!)**

**Here's the link (same deal as above): **

_**h t t p : i m g 7 8 . p h o t o b u c k e t . c o m / a l b u m s / v 2 9 6 / V e r i l i d a i n e / T h r a n d u i l 2 . j p g**_

**Yeah. Neither of those are mine. I can't exactly draw.**

**Heehee, love your guesses at my age. I've gotten everything from 13 to 22. Actually 0 to 70 because someone guessed 0-20 and someone said I could be a really cool seventy year-old, hee. **

**Reviews: **

DreamReader: Yeah, definitely poor Thranduil…I don't know why I love to torture the guy so much…actually I do…it's cause I love him…hee…

The Thief Kuronoe: Um. prys you off of my leg Don't worry. I plan to write a prequel that will have Echiril in it, too, so the whole series won't end entirely… Hey, 15 was a good year for me! Three-month-in-advance Happy Birthday!  
Vana E: Dang, I need to see Van Helsing. It's driving me crazy. Hey, don't worry, I'm sure you'll like the ending that I have in store. smiles And yeah, I guess Galadriel is kinda a Mary-Sue…Arwen most _definitely_ is…but she just needs to die and that's a different story. Hee, I feel honored. "Most really really great angsty authoresses are much younger than they appear." And if I appear older than 17…go me! ahem Sorry, done now…

Slyvester1: Yep. 'E's gone. Gone gone gone. Gone as…um…the dodo! Yeah. Anyways. I'm really done, I swear. :) Thanks for guessing!

Nessie6: ashamed look A lot of people said I rushed Elrond finding out about Legolas dying and made it seem like he didn't care…he really does care…a lot… I mean, they're just attempting and failing to lighten the mood…trails off awkwardly

Alesca Munroe: Hee, okay, as long as you're just sadistic and don't hate Legolas. That's more what I was worried about, lol.

Andmetwen: Hey! I just finished reading something of yours! It was…um…goes and looks up the title (I'm awful with those…I just remember plots) Enslaved by the Enemy. :) Luv it! Um, please don't put Galadriel's head on a spit…that would be kinda bad. Even if she didn't do anything for Legolas.

Lady Laswen: laugh I love that! A genius nine-year-old! Oh aye, you can torture friends…and fathers as well.

Irish Anor: holds up hands in self-defense I didn't _think_ that it was too bad of a cliff-hanger! Sorry sorry sorry!! Yes, I'm _trying_ to see Van Helsing…but it's very hard because I'm the only person who wants to and so I can't get anyone to go with me and I can't get a ride to the cinema…sigh

EverKitsune: :) Glad you like the fic! And don't worry too much about it ending because I'm going to try and write a prequel somewhere in there. Thanks for reviewing!

Eruiniichil: Hmm…kill Thranduil from grief…now that would be just luverly. But the plot, alas, does not follow him to Mirkwood…maybe I'll write that too, someday. Yeah, I couldn't be that mean to Haldir. I thought about it though, lol.

Riva van Dyk: Eep. Please don't launch a global search for me! I'm shy and don't like being the center of attention, lol.

MidnightPrincess: Um…no…I didn't kill him…what are you talking about…he's just…uh…sleeping! Yes, go give him a kiss and he'll wake right up. hides

Azla: Be patient, be patient! Just keep reading and you'll find out what happens to Legolas and everybody else! Thanks for reviewing!

Ivorybrowneyes: I will admit, the idea of punishing Haldir was ever-so-tempting…I think I'll go back and write an AU of this where something happens to him, lol.

The Fire-breathing-ferret: Um…well…he's not exactly "OK," per se…but…pleasedontsettheferretsonmepleasepleaseplease!!!

Jade Limil: Lol, yes, Legolas is very much so dead right now! Just keep reading and you'll see what happens. :)

Mellaithwen: Hee, yes, you were very close…but shh! No spoilers to the other nice little readers! And ugh, no way am I ever going to ever do a "it was a dream" fic. I _hate_ those…thrilling plot…great angst…then they wake up and it never happened!

Leap of Fate: Elrond wasn't supposed to be laid back…shrug A lot of people said that he was. I saw it as him trying and failing to lighten the mood… Anyway, good new chapter on When Will The Sun Shine Again, although you probably noticed that from my ahem two reviews…

DreaminofLorien: blink blink Wow. Lots of reviews, lol! Suffice to say, I'm glad you're getting ideas for your story and that I can help, and I'm also glad that you like this story! Thanks so much for the muchos reviews!

Lelann37: Yeah…even _I_ kind of feel sorry for Thranduil…don't worry, his role in this story is not over yet! :)

Elven-Star-of-Gold: Yes…well…I had many issues with reading Silmarillion…I'll start it again and actually finish it one of these days…cough

Musicstarlover: Okay, you had to admit, the self-criticism was just needed for this chapter. Self-criticism can be a good thing at times, you know. I mean, I know I'm a good writer, but I can also tell when my stuff sucks, lol. Just ask JCJules about my stuff sucking, lol…recently I haven't been able to write a single decent thing! It's as if my muses go away with the school year…blech…

Eruve tinwen: whispers back Don't worry, I feel asleep plenty of times while reading Silmarillion…that book is so _dry!_ But I'll read it someday, sigh. And, lol, yes Legolas is REALLY dead. Thanks for reviewing!

Idril Miriel: I really hope to get published someday…but not with the popularity of say Tolkien or Rowling or anything…more like R. A. Salvatore popular. If you've heard of him, lol. Anyway, thank you for not killing me! How'd the project go?

Alyssa-Anime-Angel: Yes, ler, for like the hundredth time…Legolas IS actually dead. His heart has stopped. He is not breathing. He is DEAD!! Lol.

Deadly Chakram: Yeah, going back to Rivendell is fun. :) Glad you liked it, and thanks for reviewing!

The grim reaper: Yes…I actually am rather worried about what the other reviewers will do to me…gulp I'm still alive thus far, though, and that's a good thing!

UUG: Um…interesting name, lol. Hee, how could you make it this far in the story and not think that it's going to be depressing?

SpaceVixenX: grin Thanks. I liked writing that part. Thanks for reviewing!

MoroTheWolfGod: Yes, well, I'm lazy, lol. I'll read it one of these days!

HellFireFanatic: Hee, good thing it's sad—that's what I was aiming for!

Karone Evertree: Again, yes, Legolas most certainly is very very dead! His heart has stopped and he hasn't moved in days and they're going to cremate him…or whatever they do in Mirkwood. DEAD! Muahahahaha…. No, sorry, I don't have an elven cookies. :(

NightShadow131: Hello! Glad you like the fic! And it was very easy to kill him after everything he's been through…see, I made Haldir shoot him…and then he was dead! Lol.

Maltalotiel-of-Lothlórien: Whoa, long name, hee. Thanks, I'm glad you liked it! And yes, LEGOLAS REALLY DID DIE!! Heehee, everyone's been asking me that… "Is he REALLY dead?!" Yes. Yes he is. Lol, yes, he _is_ very hot.

Aranel of Mirkwood: Well, if they're going to bring him back, they'd better do it quick before Thranduil cremates him… O:-) Heeheeheeheeehee.

Blue Dragoness: Yay! Lovely long review! Er, yeah, I meant that the twins were left out of the movies. Did I say books? checks Oops! Heh. Well, I didn't find the girl, exactly, more like I was browsing the fantasy section in Barnes and Noble and heard her remark to someone that they'd made books out of the movies! I was like, snicker. Yeah, dunno what her problem was. And yeah, I figure that Elladan and Elrohir would probably have way different reactions there. One got to say goodbye and one didn't, etc etc…plus it's annoying when they're written as being _completely_ the same…I understand very similar…but not to the point where they like say everything at the same time and that… Nope, don't mind your long rants, I love reviews that are more than three lines long, lol! Thanks again!

Twisted Fool: Hm, yeah, that part with Theoden in Two Towers always made me cry without fail every time I saw it. I mean, movies just don't really make me cry. I didn't even cry during Return of the King ever (actually, the third time I saw it, I cried during the Hobbit goodbye scene, but that's 'cause I'd just gotten back from a visit to my best friend and wasn't going to see her for six more months…but that's the only time). And hey, yay! Someone who didn't think Elrond was being insensitive with the hair-color comment! And yeah (as I just finished saying in above review, lol), it does get annoying when the twins are exactly the same all the time. I mean, yes, I understand very close and similar…but they _are_ different people. I see them more as being just very very close to each other and that's why they act similar…not that they have the exact same personalities. People can be close without being exactly alike. rereads that Wow. That was kind of long and confusing, lol, sorry. Anyway, glad you thought it was "refreshing!"

Sindarin Lady: Yeah…it's kind of sad when anyone is amused by stuff like this, lol, but that's why we're the dark and sadistic portion of FanFiction.Net.

**Whew. That only took an hour and almost a half.**

**So here's what everyone guessed for my age…I got a range from 0-70, lol! Different guesses are separated by semi-colons. (; -these)**

**17; 17/18; genius nine-year-old/very cool seventy-year-old/17; 15 going on 16/14-15/0-20; 19; 22/15; early twenties/22; 18; 13-20; 20; 20; 17;**

**Well, 17-20 seemed to be the general consensus. smiles Thanks for guessing, everyone! I don't know why that interests me so much, but it does, so thanks for going along with my whims, lol.**

**Don't know when the next chapter will be out…it might be a while so you'll have to prepare yourselves for a wait. I've got a friend coming down in four days to visit for three weeks…so…won't be writing much then. If I do get a chapter written before then I'll post it, but I won't reply to reviews, most likely. And if not, expect to see me back sometime late July! Ta!**

****


	44. Light Woods

Disclaimer: I do not own Mirkwood, Legolas, Orcs, Gollum, or any other thing that J. R. R. Tolkien himself created. (I do own Echiril! feels special because she actually _does _own something)

**Hello again! Hey, it's still July, right? And I _did_** **say late July…… big grin**

**For those interested, I'm fairly sure I'll be writing a Remus-angst fic pretty soon here (appearances by Sirius, too, of course). I don't know what it'll be called, but it might be up within a week or so. Might just be one chapter, but knowing me, I'm sure I'll come up with some plot twist and turn it into a saga. ;) **

**Enjoy this chapter! **

---

Aragorn and Gimli exchanged a wary glance and then looked back up into the forest of Fangorn.

"What madness has led me to this accursed place," Gimli muttered.

"Nevertheless," Aragorn said in his authoritative voice, "Merry and Pippin are in there, and we are sworn to help them."

Gimli sighed and nodded and resolutely followed the ranger into the dark forest.

Aragorn tracked in silence, slowly feeling as if he were being smothered. He tried to ignore the feeling but it became so oppressive that he suddenly halted.

Gimli was more grateful for the pause than he would admit; his breath was coming shorter and shorter as if his very lungs were under the pressure of the heated air. "It is so close in here," he muttered.

Aragorn nodded. "I feel it too," he said cautiously, looking about. "Can you feel the hateful air?"

"Aye," Gimli grunted shortly, "I can. It is as if the very trees would more like to crush me than shade me."

"I were that Legolas was here," Aragorn lamented, "so that he might tell us what has happened beneath these boughs."

"Let us keep moving, lest staying in place for too long should be the death of us."

Aragorn sighed and agreed. He had tried to mention Legolas before, but every time the Dwarf evaded him cleverly. He clearly did not wish to think about his recently made and lost friend more than he had to.

So they pressed on, fighting for breath as they kept moving.

"These are strange tracks," Aragorn said quietly. "Never have I seen the like of them before in my time." He paused and knelt down to examine them further, when the crack of a twig caught his ear. "Gimli, be still," he whispered. "There is something near."

Gimli froze. He had no trust of the forest and whatever might live within it.

Aragorn stood slowly, his hand upon his sword, and heard another footstep. He saw a glimpse of a white robe through the trees. "Gimli, Saruman indeed took our horse—he is following us. Do not listen to his voice—"

The figure stepped into a clearing from the trees, a bright light surrounding him and causing both mortals to close their eyes. Aragorn yelled and blindly threw his sword, but it was cast aside.

"Rash actions," said a powerful voice. "You cannot hurt me."

"Who are you!" Aragorn shouted.

"Do you not know me? I know you, and I know your quest—you seek two Halflings."

"Reveal yourself!" the man commanded.

The voice laughed. "Do not be so eager, son of Arathorn."

Aragorn paled. Saruman was not supposed to yet know of his existence. "What have you done with Merry and Pippin?" he demanded.

"The Halflings? Oh, they are in—good hands."

Gimli cried out in rage and grief and threw his axe forward with all his strength and might—only to see the handle burst into flame and the metal melt under the heat.

"Do not bother trying to attack me with your mortal weapons," the man advised.

Aragorn growled in the back of his throat. "Who are you? Reveal yourself!" he shouted with all the authority that he could muster.

The light faded with a brief chuckle and an aged man stepped forward.

There was a long moment of silence.

"Mithrandir," Aragorn breathed in shock.

The Istar laughed again. "Yes, it is so."

"Gandalf?" Gimli questioned, not being familiar with the elven name. The light faded, and he realized that his weapon was whole. He retrieved it.

Gandalf frowned. "Yes…yes, I was once Gandalf, at a point."

"How—" Aragorn stammered.

"Halt there!" Gimli cried, lifting his axe, his gaze fixed upon a figure that stood behind the wizard, slightly concealed in the trees and nearly impossible to see. The being shrank away into the shadows. "It seems we have a spy," the Dwarf growled, stepping forward in pursuit.

"Hold, Gimli," Gandalf said, turning to observe the same spot. "This is no spy, but a friend—he is merely a bit shy. Come out, my friend."

The figure slowly came out, and Aragorn saw that it was either man or Elf, judging by the height, and as it emerged further, he decided by the slender build that it was an Elf. He frowned. Why would an Elf be traveling with Gandalf?

The Firstborn was now completely in sight. He was dressed entirely in gray, from the loose cotton leggings to the simple tunic over a shirt, with a cloak that was several shades darker than everything else. He had sapphire eyes that looked as if they carried a great sadness with him, and his skin was fair. His hair hung long and loose as the wind played with the strands and brushed them across his face—the jet-black locks contrasted sharply with his skin.

The Elf reached up a hand and absently pushed his hair away from his face, regarding the man and the Dwarf with that same look of sadness.

_Such familiar eyes_, Aragorn thought hopelessly. _But who?_ "How came he to travel with you?"

Gandalf looked at the Elf for several heartbeats, neither moving, before he looked back. "His name is Narindo," he answered. "He helped me and was himself in need of a companion, eager to help with the War. He and I have been together for several days."

Narindo smiled slightly. "I had heard of the Fellowship's plight—your loss of three of your best warriors, and the capture of the Halflings. I had hoped to guide you through these forests…I know them well."

Aragorn bent his head in recognition. "You have my thanks."

"We must be moving," Gandalf said, cutting in. "Even though we do not have Legolas, Narindo is an apt tracker and skilled fighter. Come! We no longer search for Merry and Pippin, for they are safe within Treebeard's care—"

"Treebeard?" Aragorn questioned.

Gandalf waved a hand impatiently as they began walking. "He is one of the old Tree-Herders. But now, Aragorn, I have a question for you—how did Boromir and Legolas die?"

Narindo's gaze flickered over to the old wizard.

Aragorn sighed. "Boromir died in battle at Emyn Muil, protecting the Hobbits from Orcs. We had not the time to bury him, so we arranged him in burial fashion of his people and placed him in one of the boats given to us by Lady Galadriel and her Elves, and sent him over the falls."

Gandalf sighed heavily. "You did well. And what of Legolas?"

Aragorn's face fell. "He was felled in Lórien—"

"Lórien?" Gandalf interrupted him in shock, and couldn't keep from glancing at Narindo.

Aragorn bowed his head. "Aye. He returned from being summoned to the Lady's side very distraught. I don't know even now what they discussed. He said that she, what was it, 'Directed his thoughts.'" The man paused to push past a thick snare of branches. "Then—he turned into an Orc. And before I could get there, Haldir saw the Orc and felled it."

"Haldir?" Gandalf asked in surprise. "How did Thranduil react?"

Narindo's eyes widened and he paused in his walking for a moment. "Yes," he spoke in quiet voice, "I would imagine the Elvenking infamous for his temper would not have taken such news lightly."

"Actually," Aragorn corrected, "Thranduil spoke to me. He said in other days he might have waged war upon Lórien, but he cared too much for the cause of the War to jeopardize it."

"His father died in the Last Alliance," Gandalf said understandingly.

"He mentioned that," Aragorn remembered. "He said that his father had cared much for the cause." He sighed. "Thranduil cried—he wept, in front of me, and I held him as I would a young child. My heart goes out to him…his father, wife, and son have all been taken from him so brutally."

"Did he say anything else?" Narindo asked.

Aragorn smiled slightly. "Yes—he said, that if I would accept, he would think of me as a son…for I had been so close to Legolas."

Narindo really smiled for the first time. "What an honor," he murmured.

Aragorn glanced over at the Elf. "Yes," he said slowly. "It was."

"Did you accept?"

"Of course!" Aragorn responded. "I love dearly the Elvenking, even though he has never liked me. He was the father of my closest friend and did nothing really to stop us from being so. He discouraged it verbally but never actually forbade Legolas from seeing me."

Narindo nodded and they walked on in silence.

It only occurred to Aragorn hours later to wonder why the Elf had not questioned the simply said but terribly impossible statement of, "He turned into an Orc."

-----

****

** Hee. Hee. Hee. **

**halo appears above head**

****

**Reviews: **

Eruinichil: I'm very glad you like it. smiles Yeah, I felt very bad for Thranduil, as well… poor guy, I'm so mean to him.

MidnightPrincess: Your review made me think of a Beatles song, "I'm Only Sleeping." Lol! I'm around my Beatles-obsessed friends waaaaay too much! Thanks for reviewing!

Alyssaanimeangel: pats you on the back

Irish Anor: Wow, m'I bad for that slip-up. Actually, I _am_ older than 15, but I'm very lazy about getting a driver's license. ; Heehee, glad you like my writing.

Riva van Dyk: Yeah, isn't it great? I fell in love with that picture right away. Actually, I don't know which was meant to be which, so your guess is as good as mine. I always thought it was Elrohir on the left, dunno why. And lol! The number of times I've said, "pauve " to anything is too great to count. I also slip into French sometimes, hee. My parents get annoyed with me when I say, "Well, I know the French word for this, but not the English one…."

Nightshadow131: laughs Yes, really dead. You have no idea how many times I've had to say that yes, Legolas being shot by an arrow = No more heartbeat = DEAD. grin I try with the review replies…the sooner you review the better the reply will be because by the end of them I'm ready to kill! grin

Lady Laswen: Well, I'll tell you my age when I finish. Lol! I'm mean, aren't I? And sad…the Thranduil picture was really good. tries it Well, it still works…shrug I always thought Elrohir was on the left, I'm not sure as to why, though. But yeah, he does look more human. Isn't "Elf-man" an unfortunate name?

Mellaithwen: Well, there will probably be a prequel, just because I want to mess around more with Elrohir's character 'cause I love him so much. grin Heehee, cut Haldir some slack, he was just protecting his people.

Aranel of Mirkwood: Yes, poor Thranduil indeed…and I'm not going to answer that question…you'll have to draw your own conclusions. wink

Azla: nudge And just _why_ do we want Legolas alive, _hmmm???_ I'm sure it wouldn't be for anything but honorable intentions, riiiiiight? 'Cause Leggy is MINE! Muahahahaha— gets hit over head by muses and falls unconscious

Idril Miriel: I'm glad you liked that scene…I thought it rather sucked, but I think that about a lot of this story! ; Thanks for reviewing!

Leap of Fate: I still would like to get a chance at that Dunedan freak…did you know they have a Livejournal where they keep a record of their "conquests?" It made me laugh very hard. grin Thranduil is a hard character to work with, believe it or not, because he doesn't really _have_ a character…So, I suppose I can't really be blamed for making him OC… or can I?? Oo?! lol, anyway. Glad you liked it, thanks so much for reviewing! (Hey, I was looking at old reviews the other day, and you were one of the people who reviewed the first chapter! Cool!!)

DreaminofLorien: Lol, I would most definitely kill Legolas. I have no problem with killing off characters. Although my friends will tease me for bringing them back to life just to torture them more…

SerpantinaMalfoy: Like the name. Lol, kind of funny, as well? chuckle I didn't think I'd find any reader who thought it funny, hee.

Andmetwen: And along came Prince Aragorn, hacking through the thicket, up to the palace where the Princess Legolas lay deep asleep in an enchanted dream world… Just one kiss from the Prince to his fair Princess and she would be awoken, and that time was near at hand… Heehee, yep, he's in one of those asleep forever things! And Galadriel wanted Legolas to help himself, because she knew that he would realize what she brought to his mind sooner or later, and that it was better to do so then while his friends were there. Turns out, things didn't go as planned (obviously).

The Thief Kuronue: Careful, don't make assumptions until the fic is over! Heehee, I know, liking angst is weird. It's like, he's my favorite character, so I really shouldn't want him to be hurt, right?

Deadly Chakram: Patience, my dear, patience… thinks O Master Torturer… I like that, heehee! I think you give me too much credit… Small details that most authors just gloss over? think Well, I don't do it consciously, I just write whatever comes to mind, I guess. But, I mean, it's important that you know what's going on so there's no confusion, you know?

Alesca Munroe: Bishie, heehee, That word never ceases to amuse me. Thanks for reviewing!

Blue dragoness: Well, angst is what I write the most and is also what I love, so... And nope, Thranduil wasn't even in the Lord of the Rings trilogy, save in minor passing mention as, "Legolas son of Thranduil" or something. And in The Hobbit, he wasn't even mentioned by name! Lol! Poor guy! Anime, huh? Ever heard of Ronin Warriors, by chance? crosses fingers Not many people have. Yeah, I think most people wish they could draw like that. I certainly do! Oo I can't draw worth anything, really. Ah well, you either write, draw, or do something else, lol. Hmm, you're the first person who's thought Elrohir was the one on the left (that's reviewed) like I do. Heehee, yes, they are quite fortunate in the looks department… As always, love your reviews! Thanks!

Twisted Fool: Yeah…a lot of people have been telling me that I made everyone seem insensitive. gulp It's how _I've_ seen people react to grief, grumble Heehee, yes, there _will_ be a prequel with Echiril in it, I hope. I've got that whole Moria thing somewhat set up, so we'll go with it where it takes us, precious. Thanks for reviewing!

Slyvester1: mysterious look I'll tell you my age when I finish this story, lol. Be patient. grin Thanks for reviewing!

MoroTheWolfGod: Here's more, lol! Thanks for reviewing!

Jodie1: Heh, all authors think that their own work sucks, in most cases, at least. It's habit and tradition! grin Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Mr Padfoot1: blush Thanks, hee. I'm glad you like it so much!

Musicstarlover: chuckle Thanks for the review, it was a very nice one! Lol, well, sometimes I put up a chapter and think, "My reviewers will tell me it was good even if it sucked…" and you guys always manage to make my day.

EverKitsune: reading the rulebook Hmm, Legolas May Not Fall In Love With A Mary Sue, Legolas May Not Be The Ringbearer, Legolas Must Not Be Abused By Thranduil, Legolas Is Not Permitted… Nope, no Legolas Must Come Back To Life in here, sorry! Lol, sorry, couldn't help myself.

Eruve tinwen: He'll "spring" back to life? Yes, he'll pop out of the ground and his rotting carcass will terrify Sauron into surrendering! Lol! I hope you didn't smash anything _too_ precious! Thanks for reviewing!

ToTheMoonAndBack: Oh yes, I'm very fond of unhappy endings…wicked little smile Lol, glad you'll still read my stuff!

Larien Elanessë: Whoa, I have an OC named Larian in another world…crazy. I debated between Larien and Larian for a long time, lol! Hee, aww, poor Haldir. I turned people against him! He was just trying to defend his home, poor guy!

The grim reaper: Stumped, are you? Well, here's another chance to guess at the crazy little plot that I've come up with… Nah, I definitely wouldn't want to lose you, your reviews make me laugh! Keep far away from the men in white coats!

Neniriel: Lol, I didn't draw the picture, my guess is as good as anyone's. But I also think Elrohir is on the left. shrug Dunno why. Hmm, I thought the solemness of Thranduil's picture added to it, maybe how he looked when he found out his wife or son or father was dead (poor guy!!). Thanks for reviewing!

Morwen de Cearo: Hey, well, I'd give it three stars, so, yay! And hey, the pictures are a personal opinion…I was just curious what other people thought. I pictured the one on the left being Elrohir, too. And yeah, I understand the no-crying thing. I never cry, either. Hardly, at least.

Witchmaster: Great to see you again! 17-20? I'll tell you when I finish the fic, hee. Oh, don't worry, I think that I may have plans for Haldir later… will have to think about this Thanks for reviewing, I love your reviews! (Sorry I'm not replying in more detail…I'm kind of reviewed out, heh!)

Elenlor Edhelen: Man, Silmarillion in three days? I admire you. Yeah…I feel guilty in the long run, I'm sure…but I usually bring them back to torture them even more before them! My friends tease me about that…there's a character in a TV show I love that I killed about twenty times and kept bringing back…just so I could kill him again, lol! Thanks for reviewing!

Goma-Ryu Immortal Vampire: Magical? knowing grin Maaaaaybe… Heehee. I think I got more of a reaction from killing than Legolas than anything else…except maybe killing Elladan or the ear thing, lol!

Arithon: I'll tell people how old I am when I finish the fic, I promise! Lol, you're not the only one who's asked.

**Wft??** Okay, I hope you're still reading, so listen up. This is the review I've been waiting for, and kind of the reason this is up (besides the July promise), because I wanted to respond to this review. First of all, Elrond and Glorfindel are just as upset as anyone, and because they're joking doesn't mean anything. I, too, know people who have lost loved ones (I watched my own parents go through the death of my little brother) and from my experience, that is how humans react to grief. I suppose it's different for everyone. Oh, and, believe me…just because I didn't write the twins crying doesn't mean that it didn't happen…it most definitely did. I'm thinking about writing another chapter on just their private reactions with each other. They're not through this yet. Thranduil doesn't exactly "leave" the body, he's bringing it back to Mirkwood with him, to mourn within his own walls. Sorry to respond like this, but the review really annoyed me (but I don't see it as a flame) because that is just my experience with people responding to grief.

Lanfear: Yeah, I am kind of mean to my characters. Believe me, this fic isn't even the half of what I've done, hee.

Sake Girl Duelist: Heehee, glad you liked it! Thanks for reviewing!

FF9 Zidane: Yeah…poor little Thranduillion. Hard life, quick death…Ah, such is the world! (heeheeheehee…)

Kuramangal: Heh, yeah, I _do_ have a lot of reviews… remembers when she posted her first story and celebrated when it got to 10 Are you telling me that you read this whole thing at once?? My gosh! It's over 100 pages long, it's like the size of a small book!!! Lol! grin Thanks for reviewing!

**Expect a similar wait to last time, folks. School is starting up pretty soon and I'm thinking of starting another fic once I come up with a plot…I don't like just having one!**

**Ciao! **


	45. Moss and Mist

Disclaimer: I do not own Mirkwood, Legolas, Orcs, Gollum, or any other thing that J. R. R. Tolkien himself created. (I do own Echiril! feels special because she actually _does _own something)

**(Man, that thing is old, isn't it? )**

**Wow…um…so it's been a while, yeah? **

**Well, I suppose my excuse is school. I know I was able to update the last two years (wow) with school, but those years I was just barely passing all of my classes, and this year I started working and now I have a 4.1, yay! Oh, and theatre. Our play made it to the sports equivalent of state finals! :-) But, yes. Two year anniversary of Isengard's Captives! Woot! Holiday cookies for all! And egg nog! Heehee. **

**Wow, I am really sorry, though. This took me long enough, and I feel really bad about it. **

**New Year's Resolution: Update frequently!! **

**:-D Happy/Merry insert holiday choice here!! **

- - -

Aragorn shifted restlessly on the patch of dirt that he had claimed as his bed, trying to find a position in which he was comfortable. A night bird flapped its wings and shrieked out into the stillness. Aragorn groaned and covered his face with his hand, sitting up and looking around. He saw only one other person lying on the ground with him around the fire. A very short, stout person, with a long beard. Who snored.

Aragorn stood up and stretched, wondering where his other two companions where. It had been this Narindo's watch first; perhaps Gandalf had followed him to assure that he was trustworthy. The man grabbed his blanket and wrapped it around his shoulders and walked towards where he was supposed to go to relieve Gandalf of his watch much later that night.

It was no particular spot, but there was a large boulder that had been cracked in two by an enormous tree root that gave a good advantage spot for observing and hiding.

Aragorn slowed when he heard voices and considered returning to the fire, but curiosity made him creep forward until he could see both Gandalf and Narindo. Gandalf had seated himself in a comfortable nook in the tree root that had split the rock. The Elf was perched precariously on a low branch, his back against the trunk and his knees pulled to his chest. His hair was hanging loose around his body and he was staring off into the distance. He lifted one hand and wiped under his eyes with it. Aragorn realized he was crying.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he heard Gandalf ask.

Narindo bowed his head. "I just didn't want you to know."

Gandalf sighed. "Would it have been so bad?"

"My soul is already black, must it now become ebony?"

There was a long silence. "You know, your father is doing poorly."

Narindo looked slightly more attentive. "How?"

Gandalf shrugged. "Nothing more complex than the fact that he grieves for you, and waits for your return home."

"He doesn't think I will come back," Narindo murmured. "When last we parted, my return was not expected."

"Nor was your disappearance," Gandalf countered. "Nothing was expected."

"There was no hope," Narindo said. "We spoke of this. I told him not to wait for me to return home, ever."

"Of course there was hope," Gandalf said. "How can you say that? You of all know better!"

_Where does Narindo live?_ Aragorn wondered to himself. _And in what circumstances did he leave his father so? Did they quarrel? _He also found himself questioning how Gandalf knew this family.

Aragorn could not explain it, but he loved Narindo dearly, like a brother and trusted ally.

"They should know," Gandalf said suddenly.

Narindo sat straight up. "No!" he said firmly.

"_I_ know, why is that so different?"

"_You_ know because you are the cause of this!" Narindo said heatedly. "I would not have told you under other circumstances."

"Why?" Gandalf asked.

Narindo looked flustered. "Why what?" he asked irritably.

"Why are you so afraid to tell them?" Gandalf asked gently. "Not even them, but him? Or your father? Your people? Your friends?"

Narindo wiped his eyes again. "I am not afraid," he whispered brokenly.

"Then what are you?"

Narindo swallowed. "I am ashamed," he said. "I do not want for them to know all of…that. All of my weaknesses and my _soul_."

"Ah," Gandalf said slowly and thoughtfully. "So the truth of it comes out. I suspected as much, and I will be the first to tell you that there is no reason to feel as you do."

Narindo made a disgusted noise in his throat. "No reason indeed," he spat. "I am weak, I am rejected, I am faithless, I am shunned. I should not even be here, I should be _dead_."

"No," Gandalf said firmly. "I will not have you thinking like that."

"I would be allowed this time," Narindo said thoughtfully. "No entrance of death would be denied, you would not be able to do a thing about it." He looked down at the ground below him. "I could see my friend again, and apologize this time."

Gandalf had one hand on his staff. "If you start talking like that," he warned, "I will be forced to take as desperate measures as you plan to."

Narindo waved an irritated hand. "I won't kill myself," he sighed. "Not tonight. I will not do so until at least such a time comes that my soul has been further blackened."

"Your soul cannot be tainted by the knowledge of others," Gandalf said. "You have nothing to fear in such a baring. You know that they would be overjoyed. So many people miss you."

"Let them," Narindo said softly. "I do not plan to return. I will disappear once I feel my task has been set. I have no wish to return home, nor to speak with my friends again."

"That I do not understand," Gandalf said. "For I know it is a lie, and I cannot comprehend why you would act so."

"I do it as punishment," Narindo said bluntly. "It has been shown to be that I do not deserve to live, and I know why. It is for the murder."

Gandalf sighed. "You are not guilty of such a crime. This you knew once, and even told me. Has your memory also been affected by this experience?"

"No, not memory, but clarity and understanding," Narindo said. "I was wrong when I realized the true events. I misread them…otherwise why would I have been shunned by the all knowing?"

"They are not all knowing," Gandalf said. "Not in such a way as you might begin to suppose. But what they are is law-bound. You saw them attempt to right the situation, you saw their guilt and you saw their regret. Did you not?"

Narindo sighed. "Yes," he said reluctantly. "I did. I saw it all."

"Then how can you doubt yourself so?"

Narindo nodded to himself. "I doubt myself based upon my own knowledge. I am weak, I was shunned. I made those around me hate me and fear me because of what I did not have the power to resist or overcome. It is lucky that the deaths only numbered one."

Gandalf almost growled in his frustration. "You know as well as I do that the single death occurred before there was reason to fear! An accident, you know that!"

"But the brothers," Narindo murmured. "The brothers must both hate me, for I nearly caused both of their deaths, and the little ones…So close to dying. My father, and all of the others, even you! It is a wonder that only a single life was stolen."

"No wonder at all," Gandalf said. "Not really. It was your own determination and self-control that saved them all. You have will-power."

Narindo was silent for a very long time, thinking. Finally, he said, "You are wrong."

"Legolas!" Gandalf cried in frustration.

Aragorn stood up straight in shock, hitting a branch hard enough with his head to make him see double when he tried to focus. He could not believe what he had just heard.

Both Gandalf and the Elf were looking his way now.

"It's all right, Aragorn," the Elf said quietly. "You can come out now."

- - - - -

**Hmmm…_Hmmm_…_HMMMM!!!_**

**Reviews: **

Musicstarlover: Yes…Narindo is someone very familiar… And wow, September? How is your school year divided up? Semesters? Trimesters? Quarters?

Leap of Fate: Ahh, Dunedan…I forgot about them and their lovely little board that made me laugh so much… And yes, the hair, the hair… lol. All questions will be answered in due time…yesss preciouss… Nice to hear from you…update soon!! Lol.

Ivorybrowneyes: Yes, poor Haldir, heehee. Maybe I'll go back and write another chapter about him, and then another about the twins… or something… dunno.

Azla: Hmm, does he? Where is this leading! Thanks for reviewing!

Deadly Chakram: Well, I know that Narindo meant something, but I forgot to record it. I know what "indo" means, though. ;)

The Thief Kuronue: Eh…school…at least it's winter break!! Thanks for reviewing!

Alesca Munroe: Yes, and now another… took long enough.

Legawien: Have any more guesses? Heehee.

Sylvester1: Uh oh, heh, hope you managed this wait! 'S fine, my replies to the reviews aren't really very long, either.

Kuramagal: Heehee, your review made me laugh, thank you! grin Only tried to kill the twins, you say? Do we really know how the twins are? mysterious look Ah, well, thanks for reviewing!

DreaminofLorien: Uh oh, hope you're still alive! evil giggle Plot twist plot twist plot twist…… Muahahahaha! I love them so…

Nimeme: impressed look Halls of Mandos? Keep going! And I absolutely adore your description… "Sexy and sweet." falls hard for own character all over again Lol, I'm so pathetic, thank you for reviewing!

Goma-Ryu Immortal Vampire: I have many things of my sleeve… one of them is an arm. But that's not the one you're interested in. Just wait, just wait… I have a plan… Thanks for reviewing!

Riva van Dyk: I had to _write_ the last sentence a few times, lol! Hee, for the longest time I thought that "cactus" was short for "cactipus…"

NightShadow131: Yes, a very long wait, unfortunately. Sorry about that!! Lol, you make it sound like the story's almost over! Heavens! Thanks for reviewing, lol!

Eruinichil: Yes, Legolas really was dead, I promise. His body had no blood flowing and it is probably by now buried somewhere in Mirkwood…rotting away as little wormies eat out all of its flesh…and then the real decomposition will begin, and his skin will rot and— gets hit really hard on the head by a muse Hey!—oh, oops. Heh. Well…thanks for reviewing!!

LegolasLover2003: Man, that one ear incident had everyone crawling… didn't think it was that bad Wow, I feel so bad for not updating, I'm so sorry! You've been a very loyal reviewer, heh. Thanks for putting up with my long waits!

Jodie: Yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes!!! Heehee, yes, I meant to leave it there, but, sigh not for that long… sorry about that, hope your heart is still going!

LishaChan: Hee, yes, yes… Well, perhaps your hopes have been answered, hmm? Thanks for reviewing!

Lady Laswen: Yeah, really, I mean, "Elf-man?" Heehee, your review made me laugh, thank you. "Just like Mandos to reincarnate him without the hair…" giggle Well, thank you for reviewing, I hope you're still with me!

Twisted Fool: Well, I'm still alive, I dearly hope that you're still alive, and as far as I know, the earth is still round. So no harm done. hopeful girn I am sorry about the wait, though, I swear next time won't be near as long! And, well, I think the whole story is nearly about 120 pages now. Times New Roman, 12-point. Ack, Legolas/Gandalf? I suppose if it were well written I could stand it, but…no. runs in fear back to safety zone Ronin Warriors yaoi

Andmetwen: Hmm…yes, the black hair…Most curious…I wonder… innocent look Oh, don't even get me started on the third Harry Potter movie… I thought it was terrible. Pretty much everything to do with Remus was messed up in one way or another (but that's not the only reason I didn't like it). But, thanks for reviewing, hope you're still with me!

Irish Anor: Hmm, driver's liscense… I really should go out and get one of those… but I'm too lazy. Lol.

Eruve tinwen: Chocolate binge, mmm, lol. I'd go on a popcorn binge, personally. Heehee, Narindo seems to be well-liked, I think… Handsome, angsty (and why would anyone read this fic if they didn't like angst), "sexy and sweet," as one reviewer said… And now a "bloody beauty." Heehee. Thanks for reviewing!

Fire Pendant: Whoa boy, if that was the reaction after like a four week wait, I'm terrified to see what it will be for a five month wait (aaaack!! I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry!!!) And yes, quite the shock…

Nessie6: Plot twists plot twists plot twists…chants this for a while How I love them so, lol. Thank you for reviewing!

MidnightPrincess: Oh, yes, I do like the Beatles. George Harrison the very most, at the moment I'm listening to one of his solo-career songs, "Art Of Dying." Second disc, All Things Must Pass, hee.

Hanya the Bloody Angel: Yay Ronin Warriors! I was reading random Ronin Warriors fics last night, but it was only a list of titles and no summaries… so I found some weird stuff. Like… Sage/Yuli, shudder. Hmm, I used to be dead against slash, but I both write and read it… I think my Remus fic is just friends Remus and Sirius, though. And yeah, I have it stuck in my head that the two little canine Marauders are soulmates, too. Go read "Lovers for Tonight" by Mysid. That's the series that got me hooked on Remus/Sirius, actually, and remains one of my absolute favorites. I have Mysid in my favorite author's list. feels like a walking bulletin board, but she's really really good!! Thanks for reviewing!

MoroTheWolfGod: Well, I didn't really hurry, but here's more!

Kit Cloudkicker: Hmm, where _is_ Legolas now?

Eldameldor: Heehee, thanks for reviewing!

Idril Miriel: Yeah, I always thought his hair was blonde, even before the movies, just because of the very detailed description of his people and his father in The Hobbit. I'm glad you like it, thanks for reviewing!

Pure Sin: looks around innocently and curiously Narindo? Legolas? My my…where are all of these crazy ideas coming from… Heehee, thanks for the review, it made me smile. I'll update quicker next time, I promise!

Aranel of Mirkwood: Hmm, one might say that, yes… Thanks for reviewing!

Lanfear: giggles and pokes Narindo too, getting a very awful glare in the process Well, thank you for reviewing, hope you're still out there and reading!

EverKitsune: Wow, you drew that conclusion quickly, heehee. Thanks for reviewing!

SageWriting: I'm sorry it took me so long to update, heh. I'm glad you like the fic, and thanks for reviewing!

Mellaithwen: New Zealand?? Lucky bitch! coughs and flushes I mean, lucky you! No fair, I want to go there so badly… One of the English teachers went there and came back with a beautiful poster of the land that says something like, "New Zealand: The Modern Middle Earth." turns green with jealousy So, have you posted that Legolas angst fic yet? You'd had plenty of time since that last review, lol!

Firery Pirate Bitch: mysterious look Is he? I wonder… Thanks for reviewing!

Deana: Sorry it took me so long to update… looks ashamed of self Thanks for reviewing, though, and please keep reading, even though I've been lazy!

The grim reaper: Hey-oh! Long time, no see! And no, I don't really overly care for Legolas/Eowyn. I've seen a few well written brief moments between them, like in Adromir's work, but nothing that ever lasts and becomes serious. Friends, sure. But nothing else. laughing too hard at the rest of your review to reply to it Thanks for reviewing, and please review again, your reviews make me laugh!

Witchmaster: Yeah… I got kinda lazy about that whole time thing… Actually, I sort of rushed most of the Fellowship events. Thanks for reviewing!

Sweet-haret179: No, no, not done yet, I hope you don't stop reading! I'm glad you like it, and thanks for reviewing!

Jessyka: sinks down into a puddle of guilt Waaa! I'm sorry it took me so long to update! cries Thanks for reviewing!

Sapphire orb: blink Wow. Lol. Okay, so it took me a long time to actually write… But thanks for reviewing, and I hope I haven't lost you!

Rhys: Umm… Wow, lol, I love all of your reviews, but I'll just reply specifically to the last one. Yes, you're very right, I did get very lazy once the Fellowship started. I think I wanted to sort of get that part over with. You can definitely tell while reading it, can't you? Oh, and you're also right about Gimli and Legolas having too easy of a friendship start. Lol, you want to see one of the drafts? It's absolutely terrible terrible terrible:

"Ye're an Elf an' not worth my time, but would y'like to do the first watch wi' me?"

"Oh, am I too good for you?" Legolas replied with an amused expression on his face.

Gimli was quick to respond. "Nay, only for my fleas. The rest of me is really far too great for you to even fathom."

"_Well_," Legolas said, "perhaps you should take a bath."

Gimli spluttered indignantly, then gave up and sat down. The rest of the Fellowship soon slept while the vigilant Elf and Dwarf kept watch for the night. They talked the entire time and, albeit several very real arguments arose, they managed to push past their prejudices and their jest continued on into the night, some invisible barrier broken between them.

Lol, see what I mean? I don't know why I wrote it, actually, because it was written way around the story's beginning. Actually, there's a Legolas-Pippin moment and another with the moment in the forest that are both just as bad.

wonders how I got onto that train of thought Well, in any case, thank you so very much for all of your reviews! Merci beaucoup!

Angry: Eep, lol. Sorry!! hides Thanks for reviewing!

Phew! hasn't a clue what to say here Umm… Happy Holidays!! See you all next year! (I promise)


	46. Denial

Disclaimer: I do not own Mirkwood, Legolas, Orcs, Gollum, or any other thing that J. R. R. Tolkien himself created. (I do own Echiril! feels special because she actually _does _own something)

**carefully peeks around the corner to see hoards of furious readers clears throat Hey, guys…! Time sure flies, doesn't it? Eh heh…**

**So…yeah…I know that it's been forever, and I know that I've apologized to you guys a million times before, and I'll just have to do it a million times again, I'm sure… **

**But! The school year is finally over, and I'll have a little bit a free time, not to mention leftover inspiration from watching all three Lord of the Rings movies in a row in four days. (It'd have been much less than that, but my little sister was watching them with me…little brat…she won't even let me go through the commentaries in one day, either.) **

**Good news in my life: I got a 31 on the ACT! Woot! I was extremely worried about it… (for any of you who don't know, it's total out of 36 and the average is like…20. I was in the 98 percentile) I get my SAT scores soon; they're being sent out on July 1st…so hopefully before I leave for my trip to Washington on the 15th.**

**Anyway… I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! But I tried to make it a really good chapter to make up for it (have to say, I'm rather pleased with it)…and I'll just beg upon my knees to you all not to go all freaky Gollum on me!**

**(You may notice a rather changed writing/dialogue style…I've been reading Return of the King and the speech patterns are stuck in my head.)**

Grr...P.S. FanFiction got rid of all the little taggies that indicate an action...so if you see something like ". shakes head So how...", there should be something there. And I'm too lazy to change them all right now!

- -

Aragorn stepped out of the safety of the trees hesitantly, looking up at the two on the rock guiltily for spying on them.

Gandalf looked startled. "I confess myself taken by surprise," he admitted. "How long have you been there, Aragorn?"

Aragorn swallowed and shrugged. "Not long," he said, voice raspy. He looked over to the Elf.

Narindo—Legolas—whoever—was still gazing intently at Aragorn. "So now do you know?" he asked softly. "I fear that Mithrandir's slip was not desired."

"Legolas," Aragorn breathed, and jumped up onto the rock, walking over to the Elf, who was still sitting in his branch, staring at him wide-eyed.

With a resigned sigh, the Elf hopped down lightly from the branch and stood up straight in front of Aragorn, meeting his eyes. "Yes," he said, and then sank back down into a sitting position again, placing one hand lighting against his temple.

Aragorn gaped for a moment in shock. His jaw moved silently as many questions moved from his brain to his lips, but the command to choose one and speak was never given.

"Estel?" Legolas asked quietly.

"How is this possible?" Aragorn finally asked hoarsely.

Legolas, who had been sitting tensely in a position that suggested that he was about to move towards the human, gave a defeated sign and leaned back. "It shouldn't have been," he finally said. "I—don't want to go through the explanation."

Aragorn swallowed. "Legolas—"

"Aragorn, please, don't make me," Legolas said sharply.

"At least tell me a little," Aragorn begged. "Why you look different—"

Legolas rose to his feet and gave Aragorn a chilling look, then grabbed a branch and swung onto it, disappearing into the darkness of Fangorn.

After staring into the endless branches for a forsaken moment, Aragorn turned on Gandalf angrily. "What's going on?" he demanded. "How did Legolas come back? And why didn't he tell us? Why is he so upset?"

Gandalf sighed and rose wearily, leaning heavily on his staff to do so. "Give him time, Aragorn," he said. "He's been through a lot."

"Like what?" Aragorn asked. He felt like he was almost pleading to know anything about his friend.

"Let him tell you," Gandalf said patiently. "He will when he is ready." He walked past Aragorn towards the small camp. "Oh—and don't tell Gimli. Legolas would want to do that himself."

Aragorn stared after the wizard as he left, and then looked back into the forest, thinking. Then, he climbed up to where he had seen Legolas disappear and took the same route into the trees and, true to form, only had to go about ten feet before he found the Elf.

"You remember," Legolas said lightly.

"You never did go far," Aragorn said , sitting next to him, but making sure not to come too close.

Legolas didn't speak, didn't even make a move to acknowledge Aragorn's presence again. He stared out into the forest, contemplative and distressed.

Aragorn sighed and settled back against the main trunk, content to wait, and take the chance to bring in his reeling thoughts for a moment.

Gandalf they had not seen die, truly, though the knowledge was fair certain. Even so, he was a powerful wizard, and to suddenly see him again was, while a shock, understandable after explanation.

Legolas had been dead. He had been shot through the heart by Haldir—who had a sure shot, and even if he had _possibly_ been alive afterwards—he had lain on the forest floor for a week. Someone would have noticed breath, and his body would not have been so stone cold.

And not the same physical form! Legolas's body was buried in Mirkwood for certain. If Aragorn knew anything of Thranduil, it was that the Elvenking would not have given it up for anything. It was—Aragorn swallowed—either burned or rotting.

Suddenly Legolas spoke softly. "Mithrandir tells me that the Ents have awakened in Fangorn. Perhaps they will even wage their war upon Isengard."

"Perhaps," Aragorn agreed. "My care is that Merry and Pippin are safe. We did think them dead, for a short time, until we found traces of them after the battle—I had to admit myself thoroughly befuddled!"

Legolas smiled warmly. "Yes, I watched as you deciphered them. I was unable to make neither hide nor tail of them. I assumed that Hobbits had suddenly sprouted wings, and flown off cheerily after taking their mid-night snack!"

Aragorn glanced over at his friend. "So they did appear," he admitted, and sat back again, thinking once more.

Legolas's body was so completely different that Aragorn had to assume that it was his soul alone that had survived, and been granted a new house. His hair was long, black, and straight, and his ears once again smoothed into their delicate point. He did not seem to carry the scars of Saruman, though Aragorn had not seen him bare-chested to fully test the point. His eyes were still haunted, though, but they didn't have the physical age that the blonde physicality had carried. He looked much, much younger, and his fingertips did not have the typical wear of an archer.

"Legolas," Aragorn said.

Legolas looked over at him, tense.

"Fire your bow for me. Into that dead branch, there, through the leaf that hangs off to the left side of it."

Legolas was frowning skeptically. "For what purpose, Aragorn? That leaf is not going to cause us any harm, I am sure."

"Please do it," Aragorn said. "Perhaps there is a demon hiding there."

Legolas cocked one eyebrow at the reason—they both obviously knew its lunacy—but drew an arrow and set it to his bow, complying.

The Elf took a very careful aim, both eyes locked upon the target. He could hear Aragorn's soft breathing and the more distant snore of Gimli. The animals, few of them that there were, of Fangorn scuttled about in their nightly business beneath his feet, many of them still skittish after all that had been happening in their forest of late. The wind blew through the trees and the familiar rustle of leaves sank into the night melody of the trees. His leaf was barely moving in the moonlight. The dead branch was completely still. He loosed the arrow.

It grazed the leaf as it passed by, making it flutter madly in irritation of having been used for target practice before once again stilling.

Legolas's short and quiet gasp of dismay was barely noticeable, but it was there.

"I've never known you to miss," Aragorn said lightly. "Not even by a fraction of an inch such as that. It would kill any enemy, but it is not your skill as I once knew it."

Legolas's head turned swiftly to face the ranger. His eyes were focused intently and his mouth was thin and taut. He said nothing.

"This new body does not have the reflexes that your old one did," Aragorn said quietly. "A skilled bowman, yes, with the help of your knowledge added to flesh—but he was not exceptional." He paused and considered the unmoving immortal in front of him. "Tell me, Legolas. What has happened? Will you not trust me as you once did?"

A spell seemed to have ended. Legolas sank down against the tree again, bringing his knees up, but not to his chest, and resting his arms upon them. He stared into the endless forest around them for a moment and then bowed his head and sighed. "Just as my skill seems to have been lost," Legolas said, "So do my memories of trust and friendship. I know, in my mind, that you were once close to me…but this new heart does not recognize you as the brother you once were."

Aragorn's breath caught. "Can the mind not overpower the heart?" he asked in quiet despair.

Legolas looked up again, but straight into the forest. He shook his head in a negative response. "I know you would be joyful at my return," he said. "But I beg of you, in memory of my love, to not hurt yourself so on my account. Think of me as Narindo and never again as Legolas, please, Aragorn, I beg you!"

"I can't," Aragorn said, and knelt down by his friend, resting one hand on his shoulder. "You _are_ Legolas, even if you try to deny it. Please, my friend, let me in…let me help!"

There was a long silence. "No, Estel," Legolas finally said. "Just as the heart no longer remembers trust and friendship, this flesh does not yearn for your touch." He looked at the man. "It is over. I am Legolas no longer."

Aragorn froze, winded. "Then," he choked, "If you would so end _everything_, I suppose that I have no choice. Farewell, Legolas." He turned and started to leave.

"Wait—Aragorn!" Legolas cried.

Aragorn turned immediately.

"I have not lost all emotion," Legolas said. "I know I owe you something—anything! Just tell me what I can do…and then I can let go my old life."

Aragorn looked at him. "Tell me how you are still alive."

Legolas's breath caught as he looked at the ranger, a sort of panic on his face. The two remained motionless for a long time, then, in a defeated and beautiful voice:

"All right."

- - - -

**Hahaha…you'll all have to wait for one more chapter…which I swear won't take as long as this one did!**

**Also: Cookies to anyone who can find the reference to one of my favorite dialogue exchanges in Two Towers that wasn't in the movie! **

Reviews:

Mellaithwen: For the first of many, many times, I'm sure…I'm very sorry about not updating frequently like I said I was going to! Hmm. Let's see… I still hate you for going to New Zealand, and for standing where Frodo and Sam saw the Oliphaunts…and everything else I'm sure you saw… cry Anyway, thank you so much for reviewing, see you next chapter!

The Thief Kuronue: Heehee, very true, what more could anyone want? EXCEPT SUMMER VACATION! YAY! Happy reading, and thanks for reviewing!

Sweet-haret179: Heehee, thank you very much. Thank you for reviewing!

Riva van Dyk: Heh…mean cliffie…that I left for almost six months. gulp …eep! Hee, yes, of course you knew it. ;) Thank you for reviewing!

Nessie6: Hmm…R/S is actually one of the only Harry Potter ships that I'll go in for…but only if it's really, _really_ well written; otherwise I don't touch the stuff. My fic (when I update it) will definitely be just friends…I don't dare touch it and mangle it with my writing! Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Hellsfirescythe: laugh I like your review; it made me happy! N-Dude, hee. I hope you're still reading, after this long wait! Thanks for the review!

Deadly Chakram: Well, then this can be a nice summer treat. hopeful smile No? Ah, well… Oh, and… opens Elvish document "Symbolic heart - indo" And then "Nar" is a shortening of "naur," which this thing says means fire. Naurindo looked stupid, lol. So Narindo it became! Fire-heart! Get it?

Nessa Ar-Feiniel: Heehee, yes, Aragorn is a peeping Tom. Thanks for reviewing!

Caunoeich: Heehee…yes, I think we all miss the golden hair…but black is just as fun to play with, I promise. My favorite OC has black hair. Some people actually say that Legolas had black hair in the books… but there never is an actual physical description. I just go with the Hobbit, because it's there, and very easy to read. Mmm…Dr. Pepper. Normally I don't go for this stuff, but all we've had in the house for _days_ is Diet Dr. Pepper! I despise anything diet, low-fat, sugar-free, and all the rest. Just go for taste and be careful about what you eat, grr! stops…looks around Oh, right. Heehee, thanks for reviewing!

Eruve tinwen: Heehee, yes, "How" is still the question… I was dead set on ending this chapter with "All right," and I did it! Now you are all _still_ held in suspense, muahahaha! Thanks for reading!

Alesca Munroe: Well, here's more, not soon. Hope you're still with me, sorry! Thanks for reading and reviewing!

DreaminofLorien: Hmm, can't say I've ever listened to Dashboard Confessional… but that was also one of my favorite lines in that chapter… especially when you know what's going on ;);) Thanks for reviewing!

Irish Anor: Eep…I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry! I hope you didn't bang your head too many times! feels terrible about self The chapter after this won't take as long…even I'm anxious to see it! Please keep reading, and thank you for the review!

Rhys: Hey, yeah, "Nar" is a shortened version of the word for fire:-D "Naur," it came from, actually, but Naurindo looked rather stupid, so I took out the u. The definition of "indo" that I am using here is "Symbolic heart." Fire-heart! I absolutely love your review, thank you so much, but I don't have time to reply to everything, so thank you thank you thank you for it all!

LegolasLover2003: Heh, would you put up with a near six month wait? waves I hope you're still out there! And, lol, go ahead and hug him… It's the least I can do for not keeping my Resolution…erk. Thanks for reading and reviewing, as ever, faithfully!

Sapphire orb: Well, I only took half a year…eep! Heehee, your review made me laugh. Thank you for it!

Azla: Hmm, I believe that Legolas did know that Aragorn was there the entire time…though I'm really not entirely sure. He did for some of it, at least. Thanks for reviewing!

MidnightPrincess: Heehee, yes, many people did…I made it rather obvious, oops! Thanks for reviewing!

Eruinichil: Well…he still _is_ buried somewhere in Mirkwood, decomposing. Heeheehee. ;);) Thank you for the review!

Pure Sin: laughs out loud Poor, sexy Aragorn indeed…though never as sexy as my Legolas. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Jessi: Hee, patience… you'll find out soon enough. Also, constructive criticism rocks… I won't say no to it, ever. hint hint Thank you for reviewing.

NightShadow131: Heh, yeah, the reviews do take up a lot of room. would hug all reviewers, but fears arms would stretch impossibly large and be unfixable I'm so sorry about the wait, though! I hope you're still with me, and thank you for reviewing!

Lady Ione Athene: Yeah, I can relate with the suicide road… Very poor Legolas. And, dude, I want a Legolas flag! And, lol, everyone loved Aragorn hitting his head, heehee. Oh, and also, tell your Legolas muse my deepest apologies for causing him so much mental trauma. Thank you for reviewing!

SPUW Commander, Ruler of the e: Very simple review, lol, but nice and straightforward. What does your name mean? Thanks for reading!

Lady Laswen: Hee, your review made me smile. :-) ( to prove point) And I hope you're still _still_ here! And of course he's overreacting… poor guy. He's the subject of my whims! Thanks for reading!

Andmetwen: Heehee. Sorry it took me so long to update, but I loved your review. Thanks for reading, hope you're still here!

Goma-Ryo Immortal Vampire: nostalgic sigh Ahh, Egg Nog…how I miss thee… Anyway, four arms? Lol Thanks for reviewing!

Galadryal: indignantly I _know_ it! It's not fair that Thranduil is so poorly portrayed! I did my best to make him into the noble king and loving father (but with that temper, still) that I think of him as. I'm glad you like him! Thank you for reading!

Princess of firehkjhjakh: Wow, what a name! That one took a while to copy, I must say. Does it mean anything, or is it just the randomness that it looks like? Heehee, hope you're not dead, thanks for reviewing!

Hanya the Bloody Angel: No…not very clever Aragorn at all. Can I correctly guess that, from your reaction, you think the ebony hair is hot? I hope so, because I do, lol… And yes, I've just now discovered LiveJournal's communities…found my second-favorite Remus/Sirius fic ever (the other is actually a series by mysid… go find her stuff and read it, if you like R/S!) I love both those other pairings that you mentioned… and is there a chance you still have some of those Ronin Warrior yaoi sites? I can never find anything good… "I…I…I… Iloveyou!" "R-Really? I love you too!" "Whoa, dude, let's shag!" "Definitely!" Or, at least, so is the trend that I seem to find. Blah, lol. Anyway, thank you so much for continuing to read and review, see you soon, I hope!

DriggerWhiteTiger: Heehee, thanks. Thanks for reviewing, glad you like it!

MoroTheWolfGod: Hee, you're probably right about Gimli. Thanks for reviewing!

Nomad6: You'll find out soon, don't worry. And, wow, all in one sit? Geeze! That's…check 125 pages! Wow, I feel honored, lol. Thank you so much! I'm glad you like it!

Witchmaster: Hmm, we'll see… ;);) Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Legosgurl: Err…is there one of you, or two of you? In any case, if there's two, thank you both for your reviews…and if it's just one…then thank you for yours!

Idril Miriel: Heh, sorry to have kept you waiting so long! I hope this chapter was worth it! Thank you for reading!

Maethril Aranel: Heehee, I love it when people love my writing…thank you very much for reading and reviewing:

JCJules: Glad you liked how I wrote Gandalf, and I hope it wasn't too long of a wait, and thank you for reading and re—wait, why the hell am I responding to you like a normal reviewer:-P Bloody sketcher. Who forgets me in her dinner plans. Nyah. sticks out tongue again You should update your fic, sketcher!

Daethule: Glad you like it, thanks for reading and reviewing!

LiLred: Yes, hee, Leggy's back…much to the joy of all. Sorry it took me so long to update! Thanks for reviewing!

Lost-Elf: shrug Torture makes me feel better, it doesn't sound odd at all. And I'm not surprised that it took you four hours…the thing is 125 pages long! Man, I'm touched, and glad you liked it. Thanks for reviewing!

Eldacar! OMG, it's been forever since I've talked to you! I shall e-mail you post-haste! …As soon as my e-mail server decides to start working again? We should go for sushi again sometime and play Drow Hangman (wow, that sounds kind of morbid). Or something. Or just talk. Geeze! It's you! lol. _Any_way… thanks for reviewing!

Legosgurl: Err…wait…now I'm confused. Um, oh well, thanks for reviewing!

Copper Arrow: (love the name, by the way) Yes, very good observation on the emotions…it's one of the things I have trouble. I sort of write what I want at the time, and will rush the plot to keep there, heh. I'm glad you like it, and I hope you're still reading, because I value observations like that. :) Thanks for reviewing!

Jedi Padfoot: Did you really cry? Wow! Heehee. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Kirsten: Heehee, thank you very much. I'm glad you like the story. Thanks for reviewing!

Lunasariel: Heehee, yes, much, much trouble for Legolas…and more to come! I hope you're still reading, and thank you for the review!

DarkWolf: Heh, yeah, I haven't updated in a while, have I? Hope I haven't lost you! I'm glad you like the story, and thanks for reviewing!

Agnus Dei: Umm…more like Legolas was hoping that Gandalf didn't notice how injured he really was…but, well, as for Legolas being gay…that is up to your own interpretation. Thanks for reviewing!

Zylaxadia: YES! I HAVE UPDATED SOON! …after your review, that is, heh. Sorry to have kept you waiting, I really am! Thank you for reviewing! See you next chapter!

**Done! See you all next chapter! faints**

(Review count: 1,685 words.

Story count: 1,557

Aww, man!)


	47. The Denied's Tale

Disclaimer: I do not own Mirkwood, Legolas, Orcs, Gollum, or any other thing that J. R. R. Tolkien himself created. (I do own Echiril! feels special because she actually _does _own something)

**Um…I've got nothin'. Other than: I'm sorry, I'm so very sorry. I sort of lost interest in this story entirely shortly after the last chapter and couldn't bring myself to write about it. I've started several new fictional works that aren't fanfiction and moved away from this genre. But! I do owe it to myself and to any readers I still have left to finish this story, which I will try my best to do. I'm not giving any updating promises, though. My life has changed quite a bit since my last update—going to college will do that, I guess. **

- - - 

After Legolas spoke, Aragorn slowly crept back to him and sat again.

Legolas lowered his gaze to his hands. "It's…a long story."

"I've got all night," Aragorn offered.

Legolas sighed. "It is the fault of the spell Saruman placed upon me. He is the cause of _all_ of this! If he had never interfered with me, it wouldn't be happening."

Aragorn nodded sympathetically.

Legolas took a deep breath. "It—has to do with how I died. After Galadriel spoke to me, my thoughts took me to a dangerous place, and I began to blame myself for Mithrandir's death. I thought things like, 'I can walk on snow; I should have been able to run out there and save him!' Blame and guilt were always what held me back from defeating the spell…I could have done it, with Mithrandir's help, but I still blamed myself for Echiril's death at the time…" He looked over at Aragorn suddenly. "You were there," he said. "I remember you, and I remember your voice calling for me."

Aragorn smiled sadly. "Yes," he said. "I was." He still remembered those dreadful moments of screaming at Haldir to cease his fire against the Orc. He licked his lips. "So…you can remember what happened while you were an…" He trailed off.

Legolas shrugged. "Some. This memory is clearer than others because of my death right after…" He thought for a moment.

"What is death like?" Aragorn asked.

The Elf laughed sardonically. "For an Elf, it should be peaceful, no matter how it was caused…though violence is mostly likely the reason." He gestured with his hands as he sought for words for the image he was about to describe. "It is—surreal. But extraordinarily clear. You feel as if you don't exist, but your senses are more heightened than they have ever been before, and you are—you are hurled towards large…" He hesitated. "I suppose you could call them gates."

"Did you experience that?"

"To that point," Legolas said carefully. "The gates should then open, and…I have no knowledge of what lies beyond them."

"What happened?"

"Because I died as an Orc," Legolas said slowly, "So was I recognized as one. My spirit was elfish after physical death, but the form I had taken lead one to assume that I had simply been a mutilated Elf. The gates would not open, but my spirit had nowhere else to go, and I was pressed against them as a pull tried to bring me in, while they themselves repulsed me. I just waited outside until the Valar realized that I was being held in that limbo. They attempted to bring me in, but it couldn't be done…so I was repulsed fully. And so…I wandered."

"Wandered?" Aragorn asked.

Legolas nodded. "Through eternity. I saw the history of Middle Earth and back again, and observed the lives of millions, though it all seemed to take place in a second, and I could no more remember anything than I could allow myself entrance. It felt like I was caught on a current of air and was just blown around and around the world…" He shuddered. "It was many terrible eternities, though none more than a breath. I can't—I can't imagine having to have done that for the rest of time."

Aragorn thought while the Elf paused. "So…you found a body?"

"No," Legolas said. "I had an encounter without another familiar spirit who was stuck in the same timestream…though he had power enough on his own and also the will of Valar behind his return to flesh."

"Gandalf."

"Mithrandir. He welded my spirit to him, recognizing me, and I was dragged with him to the very tops of the world. My first real memory is of the snow and seeing the dead Balrog, though that was through Gandalf's eyes. His body could sustain no more than one of us, so he again captured me from the currents and bound me to his staff and after Gwahir brought him to level land again, he searched for an elvish body for me to inhabit." Legolas looked at his hands. "His name was Antahroa, and I do not know what was so terrible for him, but he took his own life by drowning himself. Mithrandir found his body and restored it to life by blessing it, though Antahroa's spirit had long departed. Then," he shrugged, "My spirit took residence within. I was able to see, and talk, and move, and my memory was complete."

"How is this body different?" Aragorn questioned.

Legolas shrugged again. "Obvious things. My hair is a different color, and my form is also Antahroa's. He was young, even by my own standards. You saw what happened with the arrow; his muscles were not honed as mine were, and while a good shot, did not have my speed and reaction." He paused. "I have his scars, now, and no longer my own. Something was very ill for him." He held out his forearms, and Aragorn could see long, silvery scars crisscrossing the skin.

The man winced. "What about…Saruman?" he asked.

Legolas, for the first time, smiled. "The spell that he set upon me was one attached to my physical form, and died along with it. I am free of him."

Aragorn grinned. "I am glad for it," he said.

Legolas sombered. "So now you know."

"Why didn't you want to tell me?"

"As I told Mithrandir…I am ashamed of what happened. I am a Firstborn—yet I was rejected from the gates of those departed." He shuddered and bowed his head. "My soul is heavy with the rejection, and I didn't want any others to know of my shame."

"But Gandalf said the Valar tried to let you in; if they themselves knew you to be pure, shouldn't that be enough?"

"However," Legolas argued, "Even they, all-powerful, could not grant me entrance, my spirit was so deformed as that."

"Legolas," Aragorn started in frustration, but he was interrupted.

"Estel," Legolas said firmly. "I have also explained to you the differences of this physical heart not recognizing your friendship. You may seek to persuade me as you will, but I will not listen. My mind is made. I will finish this war, for good or ill, and I will disappear."

"But—your father?" Aragorn asked. "He was so grief-wrought—"

The mention of his father did give Legolas pause and tempted him for several long moments. Then he shook his head. "No, it is better for everyone that I do not reappear. No one wants to go through such an experience."

"Your host body must have been lacking of wit!" Aragorn exclaimed. "Thranduil not want to go through the experience of his son being returned back to life? You are mad, Legolas!"

Legolas just shook his head. "I am so ashamed, Aragorn…the thought of explaining my denial from the Halls of Waiting…"

"You told me," Aragorn offered. "'Tis not enough that I still love you?"

"It is enough," Legolas said. He was loathe to admit it because of his pride, but now he was glad that he had told Aragorn his story. It was comforting to have someone know. "But not to make me alert the world to my presence."

"You are not dead, Legolas," Aragorn scolded. "It would be unfair to those who love you to keep yourself hidden away. Therefore, when the war is ended, if you do not, I will tell all who know you of your revival. It is only fair!"

"Please do not!" Legolas begged, horrified. "I want to fade from the world in solitude. You would ruin that for me."

"I would," Aragorn said. "You are being very selfish. There are many who love you and they deserve to know about you. Mark me, prince: you have until the end of this war to go to your father, or I will do it for you."

Legoals's eyes narrowed in anger. "We will see," he said. "I am going back to camp now, my watch is ended." And with that, he jumped up and swung away into the night.

- - - - - 

No reviews. If I made myself do these right now, this would never, ever get updated. Ai.


End file.
